


囚徒之斗（ABO）

by akinokaze



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 132,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinokaze/pseuds/akinokaze
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, 臣隆 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

《囚徒之斗》By：秋风

Ch.1

今市隆二很喜欢唱歌。

虽然这么说有种自卖自夸的感觉，但他觉得自己在普通人里算唱得不错的。

初高中的时候和朋友们一起去KTV，他最常听到的就是：“今市你唱歌很不错嘛！”

或许就是因为这样，他对自己的歌喉一直相当有信心。

在隆二快要20岁的那年，他最爱的团队EXILE的主唱之一Shun宣布了退团。被遗憾的情绪笼罩了数月，然后得知了EXILE即将召开“VOCALBATTLEAUDITION”选出新一任主唱。

出于对EXILE和偶像Atsushi的憧憬，还有对自己歌声的迷之自信，没有接受过任何正式训练的今市隆二就鼓起勇气报名了。

他心想：说不定呢，也许就可以站在Atsushi桑的身边和他一起唱歌了。

结果就是第一轮审查很顺利的通过，但第二轮就被刷了下来。

说没有不甘心是不可能的。不过也正因为如此，原本只是当成兴趣之一的唱歌变成了隆二内心永恒不变的梦想与目标。他开始去报名参加各种各样的培训班，大大小小的选秀也去过上百个，但都没有什么成果。

在他即将24岁的这年，VBA2召开。这一次要选出的是第三代JSB的主唱。

这应该就是最后一次机会了吧。隆二心想。他已经要24岁了，这一次再失败的话，就放弃当歌手的梦想，老老实实在施工现场当职人。

然而官网上的报名须知其中一条将这最后的机会也摁死在了隆二眼前：

※15—25岁男性（仅限Alpha、Beta报名）

……晴天霹雳啊。

明明上一届还没有这个限制的，为什么这一届突然又有？

今市隆二内心疯狂吐槽起了这可恨的性别歧视。确实，日本的娱乐圈对Omega很不友善，认为Omega天生实力不济。每个月还有那么几天的发情期不能工作，容易给其他合作人员带来麻烦。而相对的就是业界喜欢无脑吹捧那些生来高贵的Alpha。现在绝大多数位于顶端的当红艺人都是Alpha，少数Beta。而Omega就算能进入娱乐圈，也是些偶尔接点通稿的搞笑艺人，或者不知名的地下偶像。事实上，EXILE目前也确实没有一个成员是Omega的。

是要放弃吗？还是最后拼一把？

初赛这天，给自己打了一剂隐藏信息素的抑制针的隆二，面不改色地在报名表上的性别一栏写下了Beta。

那肯定是要拼一把啊！

如果是因为唱功不如人被淘汰也就算了。仅仅因为这种与生俱来无法选择的东西而失败，他是绝对不能认命的。

这一次今市隆二的征选之路进行得很顺利。成功的进入了最后十强，并且得到了合宿的机会。

这是隆二目前为止最接近梦想的一次了，无论如何也要全力以赴。

至于隐瞒性别这点……总能想办法混过去的。

隆二看着眼前的两个室友——登坂广臣与八木将康，主动笑道：“你们好，我叫今市隆二。合宿的这段时间请多指教。”

“我是登坂广臣，请多指教。”比自己略高一点的年轻男人腼腆地点了点头。

合宿的日子很辛苦，但也是真的很快乐。

今市隆二第一次如此近距离的看着自己的偶像。不仅如此还能让偶像亲自教导唱歌。这么幸福的事让隆二恍若身处梦境之中。

回到房间后，今市隆二还一直恋恋不舍的摩挲着从最崇敬的Atsushi桑那里得到的麦克风。然后门被推开，进来的是同住一间屋子的八木君。

“哟，今市君。”八木进屋后二人彼此打了声招呼，然后开始闲聊起今天的训练内容。

“我分到的那首歌真的很难呢，”隆二感叹：“rap的部分总是唱不好。我最不擅长的就是rap了。”

“不过今市君的歌喉真的很棒，非常有辨认度。”八木鼓励道：“每次你一开口唱歌我就觉得声音很特别，所以你要对自己有信心啊。”

隆二刚想也夸奖八木几句，又听对方说道：“话说回来，这次最有机会胜出的果然还是登坂君吧。”

“登坂君吗？为什么？”今市隆二对登坂广臣的事情知道得不多。只知道他比自己小一岁，曾经是个美容师，然后在服装店工作过。对于登坂广臣的唱功他也没有太大的感想。倒是第一次见到登坂时就觉得他长得很不错。

“你想啊我们十个人里就只有他是Alpha，歌声不错，而且长得又帅。肯定很有优势。”

今市隆二“哦”了一声，漫不经心地点了点头表示附和。

确实啊，光是身为Alpha这点就是极大的优势了。EXILE这么多人，Alpha也就三个而已。虽然很不甘心，但出身时的运气也是实力的一部分，这点就连隆二也不得不承认。

因为这段平常的对话，在登坂广臣不知道的情况下，今市隆二已经默默地把他列为了第一关注的竞争对手。并且在未来的十年里，都是让他最佩服、最挂念也是最不愿意服输的对手。

就像今市隆二对自己的唱功一样，他对自己隐瞒性别真相的能力也有着谜一般的自信。对于Omega的发情期，他的计划就是像以前一样用抑制剂压住就好。只要把握好剂量，肯定能在没有人发觉的情况下安全度过合宿。

然而太过于自信的话事情就反而不会如人所愿。

这天的体力训练刚结束，今市隆二就感到身体莫名的燥热。起初他以为只是运动后的正常反应，但当他冲过澡后却发现这股燥热越来越强烈，伴随着心跳的急速加快。他只好想到另一个最坏的可能性。

他三天前才刚补过新一剂，照理来说不可能现在就复发。然而他知道这次合宿是封闭式训练，在附近不好买到抑制剂，而他的存款也不够他一次性买太多，于是他就从朋友那里介绍的店里买了些价格低一点的存货。

“啊，果然便宜没好货。”隆二非常懊恼的拍了拍自己的脸颊，同时感觉到脸上那滚烫的热度。不用照镜子他就知道自己现在肯定脸红得像发高烧一样。

这样下去不行。如果被人发现肯定会以为他生病了，然后送去医院一查，他这段时间的努力就彻底白费。

今市隆二环顾四周，趁着没人注意打算立刻溜回房间里，先拿抑制剂止住现在的情况再说。然而在回房间的路上却撞上了一个此时很不想见的人：

“今市君，”登坂广臣手上拿着几张纸，说道：“关于这次我们要合唱的《Yougoyourway》，我在想……哎什么味道？”

“对不起！”隆二急忙打断道：“那个……抱歉，我现在身体不太舒服，能不能等会儿再说……”

广臣仔细看了看隆二的脸色，担忧道：“你脸怎么这么红？生病了吗？我去找主持……”

“不不不要！”隆二吞了吞口水，努力压下自己陡然飙高的声线，尽量保持正常的音量回答：“我大概只是吃坏什么了，让我睡一会就好。那么等会见——”

广臣很不放心就这样让他一个人回去，他伸手抓住隆二的胳膊，打算提议由他搀扶着回去。可一当广臣碰到隆二的手臂，隆二就像被电到了一样反应非常大的抖了一下，然后飞快甩开了广臣的手后就往前跑，一边喊道：“我没事的，谢谢！”

广臣愣愣的望着他的背影，纳闷自己是不是做错了什么，然后突然意识到一点：那个不寻常的香气是从隆二身上传来的。

Ch.2

另一边隆二此时已经快要无法维持住自己的理智。原本就被突然到来的发情搞得意识不清的他刚才一遇到登坂广臣就捕捉到了他身上自然散发出来的信息素。顿时扰乱了他仅存的一点自控力。

可恶的Alpha。可恶的登坂广臣。

虽然今市隆二很明白登坂广臣没有做错任何事，自己只是在胡乱撒气。除了广臣以外，他真正最讨厌的还是这个无法自控的身体。

隆二飞奔回房间，摔上了门，拽过自己的背包，急不可耐地把里面的东西全部倒在了床上，抓起一只新的抑制剂，摸索着找到自己后颈的腺体，然后注入了进去。

针头刚一扎进皮肤，隆二就感觉仿佛在沙漠里行走了五个小时后终于泡进了冷水里一样，从内而外的感到了轻松许多。

这种举动就跟吸毒似得……是真的很讨厌。

隆二倒在床上迷迷糊糊的想着，同时听到了一阵敲门声：

“今市君？你在里面吗？”

怎么又是他！！

今市隆二吓了一大跳，结结巴巴的回答：“我……我没事了，你先别进来！”

来到房门口，登坂广臣心中那种隐隐约约燃起的躁动感更为强烈了。他并不是不知道这种感觉是什么。只是不敢相信。

在过往的人生里他也遇过几次Omega发情现场。比如说高中时忘了带抑制剂结果闹得学校要停课的同学、以前交往过女朋友、还有工作场合上不小心碰到的同事等等。

今市隆二身上散发出来的那种气息以及他潮红的脸颊都说明他现在是……

可是这没道理啊……他不是Beta来着吗？

“……今市君，我先进来了。”登坂广臣试了试确定门没锁，就扭动了把手打开了房门。

“等……不要！”

门一打开，登坂广臣仿佛置身于一个洒满了香水的展览会，浓烈的茉莉花香气冲得他的大脑昏昏沉沉。这不是一个好征兆。这已经脱离他的掌控范围了。

今市隆二急急忙忙地将手上的抑制剂甩到床底下，但是床上铺满的其他针剂根本来不及藏起来。他一时有些懵了，不知道该做什么，脑子里晃过许多他接下来可能面对的后果。

被劝退……导师和其他选手们震惊以及鄙视的眼神……还有被永久拒绝观看EXILE的演唱会之类的……好吧最后那个好像不太可能。

登坂广臣同样也感到了不知所措。他猛地把房门关上，然后退到房间的另一个角落，和隆二拉开了一个安全的距离。他的眼神落在床上散落的针剂，心里再次确认了那个猜测。

两个人同时开了口：“今市君……”“我……我可以解释的，其实我是……”

今市隆二噎住了。他发现自己找不到合理的解释。就在登坂广臣进屋的那一瞬间抑制剂的针头还扎在自己的后颈上呢。

隆二停顿了许久，一直紧绷的表情终于软化。他慢慢的直起身：“登坂君……”

“……什么？”广臣眼睁睁看着隆二以正座的姿势跪在床上，双手合十：

“求求你了！不要和别人说！”

登坂广臣下意识的想起扶起他，但又不敢在此时靠近，只好继续保持着距离，艰难地回答：“所以你果然是Omega？你是怎么……”

“因为官网上写了只接收Alpha和Beta两种，所以我隐瞒了性别……”

“你这不是——”广臣迟疑了一下，还是说出了内心的犹豫：“你这不是欺骗事务所吗？”

今市隆二尴尬地点了点头，“可我也没有别的选择……”

“怎么没有？你这种情况就算晋级了也瞒不下去啊？被发现的话事务所一样可以以欺骗的罪名辞退你的。”

“但是——”

“这样不可以的。”登坂广臣抬步就朝门口走去：“我也不能帮你隐瞒这种事，你还是——”

“等一下！”今市隆二着急地下了床，朝着登坂广臣扑了过去：“我会说的！我自己会说！”

“……真的？”登坂广臣一见隆二向自己扑来顿时被吓了一跳，手搭在门把上却没力气扭开。他赶紧别过头，不想直接面对这个不断散发着强烈信息素的人。

今市隆二拽着登坂广臣的袖子，坚定地说道：“请你等到最终审查那天吧。如果我被淘汰了，那我当然会消失。如果我有幸通过了……的话，我会主动和事务所的人坦白一切的。”

“……可是……”

“求求你了，真的求求你了。”隆二朝着广臣低下了头：“我不想在这个阶段就半途而废。”

登坂广臣神情复杂地看着这个人。他其实在很早的时候就已经注意到今市隆二了。不是因为别的，而是因为后来回家看电视回放时听到了隆二的歌声。会场有成千上万人，对他来说唯独隆二的声音听起来最清晰、宏亮。是非常好听又有特色的声音。所以后来电视那边的人来采访他有没有什么印象深刻的选手时他就回答了今市隆二的名字。

就算是Omega，但他的声音确实非常优秀，是很适合当歌手的人。

能和他一起在最终审查上合唱一首歌，对广臣而言也是由衷感到了开心。

“……好。”登坂广臣听到自己的声音说：“我在那之前不会告诉别人。”

今市隆二抬起头，看着登坂广臣的眼睛，然后如释重负般地笑了：“谢谢你，登坂君。”

一旦放松下来，今市隆二又感到全身的力量都漏出去了。他一个没站稳差点摔倒，登坂广臣眼疾手扶起了他。

“你没事吧？”

“没事的，就是有点头晕。过会儿就好。”隆二在广臣的帮助下来到床边，倒了上去：“我已经打过抑制剂了，应该很快就会发挥效果。再过一会儿就好……”

广臣看着隆二的背影，有些不确定自己现在应该做什么。一开始那股强烈到让人头昏脑涨的香气已经淡了许多，也使得他的理智恢复了不少。

“登坂君……？”

“怎么了？”

“你是不是觉得我隐瞒性别这种事很卑鄙啊，我也知道这么做不对……”隆二像是在梦中一样喃喃自语着，额头微微溢出了汗水。登坂广臣看着他，心想：他是不是感觉很难受？

就像小时候父母在自己生病时那样，登坂广臣把手放在了今市隆二的额头上，轻轻说道：“我没这样觉得。”

广臣的手抚上自己额头的瞬间，隆二突然有了一种很安心的感觉。他嗅到了广臣袖口的香气，继续梦呓般说道：“我确实是觉得不甘心……我觉得自己并没有天生比别人差，但大家总是因为什么Alpha和Omega的差异而带有偏见的下定论……你看，参加征选的有三万多人，其中大多数是Beta，也不少是Alpha的，但我还是胜过他们进入了前十强啊……”

“嗯。”登坂广臣静静地听着，用他自己也觉得很少见的温柔语气说道：“今市君唱歌很好听。我……很喜欢你的声音。”

今市隆二闭着眼睛，吸了吸鼻子：“登坂君身上很香啊。有种让人感到很安心的味道。”

这句话似乎有些暧昧过头了。两个人同时一愣。隆二急忙补充道：“就是那个……像朗姆酒和橙汁混在一起的味道，你知道吧？酒吧里好像有这种鸡尾酒来着……叫什么，螺丝刀？啊不对那个好像是用伏特加……”

登坂广臣低低得笑了出来：“我不知道那是什么。你还是好好休息吧。”

今市隆二于是闭上了眼睛，在这股温暖的气息中渐渐睡去。

Ch.3

合宿的时间过得很快。终于来到了最终审查的这天。

9月15日，赤坂BLITZ。前十强的选手们将在这里展现出他们迄今为止的全部努力。而最后，只会有两个人留下来成为三代目JSB的主唱。

今市隆二和登坂广臣在后台相遇，隆二举起右手握成拳头，朝着广臣说道：“加油！”

“嗯，你也是！”广臣也伸出拳头与对方相碰。他内心有一种冲动，想说‘希望我们的梦想都能实现’，但又觉得不太合适。于是只是冲隆二笑了笑。

演唱的曲目里有一首是由他和隆二合唱，Chemistry的“Yougoyourway”。那是两个人在人生中合唱过的数不尽的歌曲里的第一首。那个时候，和隆二并肩站在舞台上唱歌，两个人的声线是惊人的相配。广臣突然有一种“如果相方是这个人的话就很好”的想法。即便此时的他连自己的未来会如何都还不清楚。

而今市隆二此时却什么都无法去想。他只知道这是他第一次，也很有可能是最后一次站在这么大的舞台上，面对着这么多的观众唱歌。他所能做的仅仅是将这些年来所有的努力与汗水化作歌声传递出去。全心全意的。

如果能当上三代目的主唱……那就太好了。

所以当Hiro开口说道：“所以，以后就拜托今市和登坂了”时，今市隆二和登坂广臣几乎是同时湿了眼眶，用力的忍着才没有当着所有人的面哭出来。等回到了后台听到十强的其他伙伴们为他们献上的掌声时才控制不住地泪流满面。

真的仿佛做梦一样……

今市隆二擦干了眼睛。疯狂的喜悦充斥着他的身体。他觉得此时大概是人生中至今为止最幸福的一刻了。但是……

隆二扭头，正对上了广臣的目光。从广臣的眼睛里，隆二似乎看到了他许多话想说，但此时此刻，他自己也有必须要做的事。

“我知道，”隆二轻轻地对广臣说：“我不会食言的。我会和Hiro桑他们坦白。”

登坂广臣愣了一下，然后反应过来他指的是什么：“今市君……”

今市隆二转身走向EXILE的创始人，他刚一开口：“Hiro桑，我有话想……”突然，一种熟悉的温度抓住了他的手。“登坂君？”

登坂广臣拉住了今市隆二的手，开口道：“我也有话想说，能不能先听听我的？”

未等隆二有所反应，广臣便拽着他走出了房间。避开人群来到一条空荡荡的走廊，隆二满心疑问的开口：“怎么了吗？我正打算和Hiro桑说……”

“我想过了。”登坂广臣松开隆二的手，面对面说道：“其实不说也可以吧。”

“哎？”隆二错愕的看着他。

“既然是选拥有最强歌唱力的人当主唱，那大家已经承认了你的歌声，这样不就够了吗？”

“可是这种事瞒不了多久的，到时候连你也受牵连怎么办？”

“先走一步看一步吧。我不会和任何人说，这是我们之间的秘密。”登坂广臣迟疑了下，补充道：“而且你现在，应该是我的相方了，那么我帮助相方也是应该的……”

今市隆二望着他，自己在心里反复嚼着“相方”这个熟悉又陌生的名词，有种兴奋又蠢蠢欲动的感情在滋长着。“相方是吗？我们现在就是彼此的相方了……”

今市隆二向着登坂广臣伸出手：“那么，以后请多多指教了。我的相方。”

“嗯。”登坂广臣握住了今市隆二的手：“请多指教。”

结果Hiro和Atsushi还是知道了今市隆二性别的真相。登坂广臣并没有透露过任何消息，是他们自己查到的。

“理所当然的吧，”Hiro把调查到的今市隆二的报告摊在桌上，叹了一口气：“今市君你参加过那么多选秀，过去的履历表、亲朋好友的描述、还有身体检查的报告，这种事稍微一调查就能查到啊。”

隆二和广臣低着头，没有出声。

“登坂君你其实早就知道对不对？”

“……是。”广臣点了点头，随机道：“是我主动要帮今市君隐瞒的。对不起。”

“是我求登坂君帮我隐瞒的！”隆二赶紧说道：“他人很好没法拒绝所以才帮我瞒着，但错还是在我一个人身上！”

“知道就好。”Hiro神情失望地摇摇头：“这种事只要稍微传出去一点，娱乐圈这样残酷的地方是不可能让你好过的。”

隆二还没回应，一旁的广臣道：“我一定会守好这个秘密。而且我除了今市君以外的相方都不做打算。”

“真的？”Hiro看起来很意外：“你们才认识没多久吧？已经关系很好了吗？”

“那倒是没……有……”隆二此时有些踌躇，承认也不对，反驳好像也不对。

出乎意料的是，一直在旁边沉默着的Atsushi开口了：“Hiro，你本来就没打算把他们怎么样，别吓人了。”

Hiro坐了下来，收好了今市隆二的调查结果。沉思了一会儿，在两个年轻人带着期望的眼神中说道：“今市君这件事我可以帮忙隐瞒下来……”

“但是！”Hiro又说道：“无论如何，绝对不能让其他人再发现这件事。该怎么做我想你自己心里有数。”

“我一定会藏好的！”“我会保密的！”两个主唱同时答道，而Hiro又伸出手打断了他们。

“还有一点，”Hiro表情严肃地说：“登坂君是Alpha，今市君是Omega，你们两个搭档的话其实是最危险的组合。所以我希望你们能清楚一点，公司绝对不允许社内恋爱，更不可能容忍团内两个主唱发展出队友以外的关系。明白吗？”

“我知道！”今市隆二抢先回答：“我一定不会做出任何危害团体形象的事，我发誓。”

“我也是。”登坂广臣也说道：“我保证绝对不会给周围的人带来麻烦。”

Hiro看着眼前的两个年轻人，充满了新鲜的活力与精神气。这两个人无论是年龄、外形还有声线都是最为匹配的。这一点他和Atsushi以及EXILE的其他成员都达成了一致的意见。要换掉一个人的话，对另一个人来说无论如何也不会有原来那样契合了。所以这也是为什么他选择了保留下二人。

因为他有种直觉，这两个人的搭配一定能把三代目JSB的魅力发挥到最大。

“那么再一次，”Hiro郑重地向两个新晋成员说道：“三代目的主唱，就拜托你们了。”

“是。”两个年轻人同时在心里立下了作为主唱守护三代目JSB的誓言。

当二人离开后，房间里只剩下Hiro和Atsushi。短暂的沉默后，Hiro开口：“你坚持要保下这两个人是因为想起他了吗？”

“我不知道你在说谁。”Atsushi推了推墨镜，起身也离开了房间。

Ch.4

登坂广臣有时候会觉得自己的相方单纯、热血、不妥协的一面简直像少年漫画里的男主角。然后有的时候又像个小孩子。比如说现在。

广臣走进休息室，三代目的成员们都在吃午饭。今市隆二早已把他那份席卷干净，很明显还没吃饱，于是他就眼巴巴的盯起了队长Naoto和Naoki的便当。

两个队长被自家主唱盯得受不了了，Naoto只好把自己的便当推向隆二，无奈道：“好啦，给你吃一点就是。”

“谢谢队长！”隆二充满傻气的笑了起来。

另一个队长Naoki也端起自己的便当往隆二那拨了一些干净的饭菜，边问道：“你看起来比VBA那时还瘦了许多。这段时间没有好好吃饭吗？”

隆二一边吃一边回答：“为了能在LIVE上好好表现而锻炼体力嘛。”

Naoto用筷子夹起一块炸鸡，说道：“并不是瘦就是好。要锻炼出漂亮的肌肉，饮食均衡再搭配运动。不然一脱衣服全是排骨也没什么好看的。哎你不是也有领到薪水吗？虽然不是很多，但还不够你每天吃饱吗？”

隆二含糊地回答：“主要是付房租，还有水电费之类的……”

不过登坂广臣知道并不止这些。今市隆二比起他还要额外多买一样东西，那才是让隆二经常囊中羞涩的主要原因。

三代目里Performer和Vocal经常会分开训练，于是两个主唱在练歌室单独相处的时间很多。有几次广臣在场时，就看见隆二从包里掏出一些药丸吞下去。

“这也是可以抑制的药吗？”广臣好奇问道。隆二点了点头，喝了一些水，然后一脸肉疼地说：“效果没有抑制剂那么强，但是方便携带，一天吃两次就能防止发情期。就是真的好贵啊！”

“所以你才经常穷得连饭都没法好好吃啊。”登坂广臣看着相方消瘦的脸颊，说道：“如果我有什么可以帮你的——”一句话还没完整讲好，广臣就突然咬了舌。

一个Alpha和一个Omega说：“如果我有什么可以帮你的地方你就开口”，这怎么听都有些别扭。于是话到嘴边又立刻改了过来：“如果你很缺钱的话可以和我借，以后再还就好。”

“好啊，谢谢你登坂君。”隆二停顿了一下，然后小心翼翼开口：“其实有一点，我在想……”

“什么？”

“我在想……既然我们现在是彼此的相方了，还一直用姓氏称呼好像显得有点生疏？”隆二有些不好意思的笑了笑，“你……以后要不然就叫我名字吧？”

登坂广臣“哦”了一声，迟疑道：“那……隆二？”

“嗯，广臣？唔，要不然我直接叫你臣吧。”

“可以啊。”

“那好，以后就叫你臣。”隆二重复了一遍，突然笑了起来：“臣你的名字就和你一样，很帅的感觉啊。”

“有吗？很普通吧。”

“不普通啊，简直就是少女漫画男主角一样的名字！我的名字才比较土气吧，西乡隆盛的‘隆’加上代表次男的‘二’，更像乡土剧里会出现的隔壁邻居。”

两个人一起笑了起来。广臣突然想到隆二刚才夸他很帅。虽然不知道是真心这么想还是礼节式的客气，但广臣听着还是觉得有点开心。

出道一周年时，三代目全员受到一个很大的唱片公司的邀请。七个人穿上了正装后赴宴。其实只是个很普通的酒会，但让登坂广臣感觉不适的是派对上来自对方公司社长频繁的注视与暧昧的肢体接触。

宴会结束后时间尚早，七个人便一起去KTV开了个包厢，没过多久便喝得东倒西歪。

醉醺醺的Naoto一手拿着啤酒，一手指着登坂广臣和岩田刚典哈哈笑着：“今天晚上登坂和岩田真的超糗的，被那个变态大叔骚扰时明明脸都僵了，但还得努力保持礼貌的微笑应付他。”

一点也不觉得这件事很好玩的广臣闷头喝酒，没有搭腔。山下健二郎则凑过来像个大哥哥一样揉了揉他和岩田的头说：“啊，我懂我懂，很讨厌对吧？不过在娱乐圈里这种事就要习惯啦，没办法的，就当工作的一部分吧。”

“健二郎桑你语气就像出道十几年的大前辈一样！”

“不过话说回来，”相对来说喝得少的Elly一脸天真地问道：“为什么那个大叔光不停地骚扰臣君和岩田君啊？”

Naoto又喝了一口啤酒，一脸嫌弃地回答：“因为那个大叔是个Omega啦。一看到Alpha就眼睛发光。所以说Omega很麻烦啊，一天到晚脑子里想的都是那种事。”

醉到眼神迷离的今市隆二闻言扭头看了看Naoto，“是吗？”

“Gun的应对方式看起来很熟练啊，”就算喝了很多酒也依然维持着良好姿态的Naoki说：“你以前常常遇到这种事？”

团队里年纪最小的岩田刚典此时也醉得很厉害了，他‘唔’了一声，摇摇晃晃地回答道：“以前在家族举办的宴会上也遇到过几次。”他扭头对着登坂广臣说：“因为是Alpha，所以我想今晚这种情况以后也不会少。不喜欢的对象无视就好，别太在意。”

“是啦是啦，你们Alpha最厉害最受欢迎啦~”年纪最大的Naoto一听到这话又气又好笑的用手捏住了岩田刚典的脸颊扯了扯，“不要太得意哦臭小子！”

“才没有得意啦！”岩田笑着躲开了Naoto的手。

此时健二郎突然搂住今市隆二和Elly的肩膀，拖着他俩和两个队长站成一排，脸因为醉酒而红得跟猴屁股一样。他一身酒气的朝着登坂和岩田嚷嚷：“我跟你们说，我们Beta战线才不会输给你们两个Alpha呢！”

“Beta战线又是什么玩意啊！”登坂广臣无奈的吐槽道。心里想着：况且你们战线里还混进了一个Omega。

今市隆二早就醉傻了，他似乎完全没意识到那句话有什么问题，只是因为气氛使然跟着其他人哈哈大笑起来。他笑得几乎要滚进健二郎怀里，脸颊红扑扑的，眼睛因为笑出来的眼泪看起来水汪汪。登坂广臣看着他，突然想起一年前在合宿的地方意外撞见今市隆二发情的样子，当时的他也像这样脸红红的。与那时不同的是，此时的隆二身上只能隐隐约约闻到一些熟悉的茉莉香气。

“臣你盯着我干嘛？”隆二笑眯眯的看着广臣，后者赶紧将目光转移到了KTV屏幕上。

他应该要注意点的。登坂广臣忍不住想。明明知道自己要隐瞒什么，还醉成这样意识不清的状态。一点危机感都没有。

Ch.5

登坂广臣认为，作为今市隆二的相方，而且是团内唯一知道他秘密的人，他有义务要帮忙掩饰和防止真相泄露。然而出道这么久，今市隆二一次都没有主动找过他谈自己的烦恼，更没有向他寻求过任何帮助。

无论是演唱会、MV录制、还是电视台采访时，今市隆二都没有表现出任何异常，仿佛真的是个普通的Beta一样。登坂广臣佩服他的敬业，同时心底不知为何莫名地有点失落。

不过这样也好。自己也省心了。

和今市隆二的搭档基本上来说是顺利的。两个人年龄相近、目标一致、又都热爱唱歌，一开始也确实聊得比较投机。时间一长，二人开始发觉彼此的兴趣爱好其实有很多不同。俗话说相似的二人会吵架。两个人某种相似的地方反而导致他们之间的话更少了。就私交方面来说，广臣比较喜欢和Elly相处，而隆二则更喜欢和健二郎一起玩。

因为私底下的生活并没有任何交集点，闲聊也经常因为找不到共同话题而冷场。所以他们也就开始不再主动找对方聊天，独处时最多谈谈唱歌的相关事宜。

等反应过来时，他们除了工作上的事以外已经很少交流了。

虽然意识到了这点，但二人都没有想改变现状的意图。反正在舞台上的配合默契，这就已经足够了。私底下原本就没必要非得是好朋友。

广臣刚开始时对隆二多余的关注和自然涌现的保护欲，也就此随着时间慢慢淡去。他很多时候甚至没想起隆二的性别问题，只是把他当成一个队友来看待。

登坂广臣自认不像健二郎和Naoto那么外向，能够轻松的调动起大家的气氛。他其实并不怎么爱主动表达自己的情感。以为就算不说，对方也应该会明白。那他还经常说自己的事反而显得很矫情吧。

可是这种想法有一天被今市隆二毫不客气的拆穿了。当时团员们正聚在一起吃饭，隆二突然说：臣你应该更多的表达自己的想法啊。

“我以为对方早就知道了啊。”

“知道个屁哦，怎么可能知道啊！”

普通的对话突然演变成剑拔弩张的气氛。Performer们以前也不是没看过主唱二人有矛盾，但直接当着他们的面大声吵起来还是头一回。不知道该如何介入的五人只好安静垂头吃饭。

喝了酒后有些上头的今市隆二内心烦闷，他其实也想和广臣保持友好的关系，然而对方总是把话藏在心里，什么都不跟他说，这让他经常有种不被信任的感觉。明明是相方不是吗？那为什么就不能再坦率一点？

“我完全猜不透你在想什么，你不说的话我要怎么配合你？”隆二唠唠叨叨着这些话时，广臣心里那股无名火也越来越旺。

明明只是个Omega，怎么敢跟自己用这种态度讲话？

这个念头一冒出来，广臣本人都被这个阴暗的想法都给吓到了。他赶紧把这句话从脑内驱逐出去，不断地在心里强调隆二只是队友，不应该用别的眼神去看待。

好在此时沉默着的Naoki终于发威了。平时一直安静而温柔地守护着团员们的队长一拍桌子，低喝：“你们两个够了！”

事实证明一个老实人突然发火，其威慑力更甚。主唱二人也意识到自己的失态，住了嘴捧起碗，再没有任何对话和眼神交流。

然而在这个小波澜之后，二人接近冷战一样的冰封状态反而缓和了许多。广臣试着向隆二吐露一些自己的想法，隆二因此松了一口气，也会和广臣普通地交换着表演上的意见。两个人就这样既不热络、也不冷淡的相处了许多年。

登坂广臣在逐渐变得繁忙的日程中，偶尔也会想起隆二的事。想着他现在怎么样了，在做些什么，有和其他人说过自己的秘密吗？

只是偶尔地想一想，他并不打算真的去约隆二出来一起喝个酒聊聊天。因为感觉很不适合他们。也没有那个必要。时光就这样一天天流逝。

今市隆二迈入三十岁的那年，他发觉自己使用抑制药的次数变多了。以前一天服用两次就可以毫无问题的度过发情期，现在一天却要吃四五次以上，否则那几天里就会感到燥热难忍，还会陷入很长的沉睡里，醒来后连自己怎么上床的都记不起来。

虽然他早就没有经济上的压力，但这种异变还是令他感到了一丝不安。他不知道这是因为什么，绞尽脑汁想了很久，得出了应该是最近压力太大没休息好的结论。或许假期的时候多补觉就没事了。

不过事态远比他想象的还糟糕。

一个训练日的下午，今市隆二早早来到练歌室练习，突然感到非常疲倦的他抵挡不住睡意，趴在桌上就睡着了。

梦中隆二感觉自己身处一个冰窟里。寒冷的空气刺激着他的皮肤，他本能地寻求一股带着香气的暖意。是种有点让他感到怀念的味道。

他听到一个熟悉的声音在叫他的名字，睁开眼睛，看到的是自己唯一无二的相方轻轻地摇着自己的肩膀：醒醒，别在这睡。

那股怀念而温暖的香气，就从他身上传来。

还未从梦境里完全清醒的隆二依然舍不得这种温暖，他的手不自觉的勾上了对方的脖子，然后凑过去想从他口中汲取一种能让自己平静下来的甜蜜。

登坂广臣整个人都僵住了。当今市隆二勾住自己的脖子并且主动把脸凑过来时，他脑中完全想不到该做什么，只是愣愣的看着隆二失神的眼睛。

二人的唇之间还有几厘米的距离，广臣艰难地吐出了一身：“隆二……”这两个音符却像闪电一样一下子击中了今市隆二的意识，他涣散的目光汇聚，然后用力地打了自己一个耳光。

广臣被这个举动吓得也回过了神，他看着自己的相方一边抚摸着被打疼的右脸一边尴尬地笑着：

“……对不起啊，臣，我刚才睡迷糊了。”隆二根本不敢看广臣的眼睛，他摸着自己滚烫的脸颊，突然站起了身：“我去厕所洗洗脸。”然后逃命般得离开了房间。

被留下的登坂广臣依然呆在原地。他深吸一口气想让自己胸腔里激昂的心跳声平复下来。一摸脸颊，是仿佛能把自己的手灼伤的温度。

在此之后，两个人都没有主动提起过这个意外，同时非常有默契的拉开了一个适当的距离。除了工作场合以外甚至连站得近一点都不愿意。合照时都要隔出一个非常显眼的空位。

这个刻意疏远的举动实在是太明显了，不仅网络上的粉丝们发出了担忧的声音，连团员们都看得出来。Naoto就曾经找过他俩谈人生：“你们是不是又吵架了？”

“没有啊。”今市隆二一脸莫名其妙地看着队长：“我们没有吵架。真的。”

“请放心吧，我们有分寸。”登坂广臣面不改色地说道。从头到尾连一个眼神也没有落在今市隆二身上。

在团里犹如爸爸一样角色的Naoto拿这两个笨儿子没办法。叮嘱了几句就散了。

登坂广臣很不喜欢现在的状态。他感觉自己对今市隆二的存在感太过介意了。其实没有必要的。

虽然不清楚他那天到底发生了什么，但自己只要和他保持距离就行。别的都不要管。也不该管。

登坂广臣坐在休息室里，漫不经心地刷着INS。突然听到岩田刚典的声音：“哎隆二桑，你身上是什么味道？这是茉莉吗？”

广臣猛然抬起头，因为太用力连后颈都开始疼了起来。一瞬间脑子里闪过许多疑问：刚酱为什么闻得到？是隆二进入发情期了吗？刚酱他已经知道了吗？

只见健二郎也凑过来在隆二衣服上闻了闻：“真的哎，新的古龙水？”

隆二笑着回答：“Tom Ford的Jasmin Rouge，你们要不要也试试？”

“不要，这个味道有点呛鼻。”健二郎摆了摆手。“你也撒太多了点吧？是想吸引什么女生的注意力吗？”

“哈哈哈不是啦。”隆二干干地笑了笑。

Beta是闻不到Alpha和Omega的信息素的，既然健二郎桑也闻得到，也就是说那原来只是香水的味道……

登坂广臣头疼得揉了揉太阳穴。他觉得自己最近真的有点敏感过度了。

这全都要怪今市隆二。

Ch6.

进入新专辑的宣传期后，三代目的团体活动多了起来。

今天录制的是一个收视率一直挺高的综艺节目。节目组会准备四样相同的物件，其中三件是假货，而来宾要做的就是猜出里面的真货。

进行到第三轮，主持人手一摆，用兴奋到浮夸的声音说道：“接下来要猜的东西是这个——京友禅的和服！”伴随着主持人的介绍，工作人员依次推上来四个穿着精致和服的人偶。

“又是这么高级的东西吗？”Naoto感叹。

主持人朝着团员问道：“三代目里有熟悉京友禅的成员吗？”

“那样的话肯定是他吧——”Naoto扭头看着岩田刚典，今市隆二和山下健二郎便一左一右抓着岩田的胳膊冲他笑着说：“就靠你了刚酱！”

“你们自己也认真想想看啊！”又被几个坏心眼的哥哥们推出来的末子无奈地吐槽。

结果第三轮三代目七个人还是没有猜对真货是哪个。一算积分他们在参加节目的嘉宾里已经落后了。不过对于他们来说这个比赛输赢倒是不重要。既然是综艺节目，只要在适当的时刻装傻吐槽就算完成任务。

于是到了第四轮，在主持人示意下，四个成年男子来到了台上。四个人身高相近，外貌上看起来也没什么特别的地方。台下观众们正在纳闷，主持人接着说道：“这一轮我们要猜的是——四个人里谁才是真正的Beta呢？”

“哈？”台上和台下的众人皆发出了疑惑的声音。

“其实这四个人里面，有三个是Alpha，只有一个是Beta。但是从外形上看不出来对吧？”主持人解释道：“接下来这四位会同时散发信息素，能感觉出谁是Beta的人就抢答吧！”

“喂！那不是摆明了只有我们登坂和岩田能看出来吗！”Naoto指着主持人喊道。

主持人接着Naoto的吐槽说道：“确实啊，因为Beta是感觉不到Alpha和Omega散发出来的信息素的。对登坂先生和岩田先生来说应该很容易？然而Alpha的信息素太强烈就会掩盖掉Beta和Omega的信息素。四种信息素混在一起的话，就算是登坂先生和岩田先生也很难一下子就辨认出来吧。”

一直在录制现场安静当壁花的登坂广臣则被叫到名字后只是一脸无趣的想着：这个环节也太无聊了。

“那么，”主持人冲着四个男子说道：“请开始吧。”

话音刚落，登坂广臣就感到一股强烈的压力从四个人那边散发出来。确实如主持人所言，不更靠近一点的话，只会觉得四种不同的信息素混杂在一起，其中三个很强烈，一个比较微弱，却没法一下子看出到底是哪个。

然而对登坂广臣来言，这个环节比想象中的还让他不舒服。

就像兽类会在自己的领地留下气味一样，广臣现在感觉就像是自己的领地突然闯入了三只陌生的野兽在到处小便。Alpha之间互斥的反应令他陷入了烦躁的状态里。如果他真的是一匹狼的话，现在肯定已经炸毛了。

登坂广臣扭过头去本是想问问看岩田刚典有什么意见，却看到身边的今市隆二身体在微微颤抖。

“……隆二？”广臣小声的叫着他的名字：“你怎么了？”

隆二咽了咽口水，用极小的声音回答：“我……我感觉不太好。”

广臣望向主持人，对方正在询问另一组嘉宾的答案，摄影机也都对准了他们。

今市隆二还是头一次感到这么难受。那四个男子发散出信息素的瞬间，他就有了一种身体悬在了空中的感觉，三股强烈而浓郁的Alpha信息素环绕着他，促使他自己体内的信息素也开始混乱。紧接着他感到喉咙非常干渴，一股燥热的气流从体内深处涌出。他知道这是发情的前兆。然而这可是摄影棚！

就在此时，登坂广臣又闻到了那种阔别已久的茉莉香味。他知道这不是香水，而是他多年前在合宿时从隆二那里闻到的一样。

隆二被诱导进入了发情状态。这可不是什么好消息。

登坂广臣心乱如麻得握紧了拳头，他在思考一个合适的理由赶紧把隆二先带出去。与此同时他注意到对面四个男子里有三个人接连露出了疑惑的表情。他一下子便警觉到是隆二的Omega信息素被对面那三个Alpha察觉到了。

这么说来剩下没有反应的那个就是Beta了……不对现在不是想这个的时候！

心情顿时变得非常不爽的广臣悄悄伸出手抓住了隆二的手腕，并且也开始散发着自己的信息素来掩盖隆二的。

是不是还忘了什么……

登坂广臣猛然扭头看向岩田刚典，对方此时正一脸见了鬼似的表情瞪着隆二，低声道：“……隆二桑？”

登坂广臣心中的警铃大作。他冲着岩田刚典轻微地摇了摇头，暗示他不要轻举妄动。他再一看隆二，被他紧紧抓着手腕的人此刻面泛潮红，眼神涣散，身体止不住的颤抖着。

今市隆二的理智知道他绝对不可以在这种地方暴露，但是身体已经渐渐不听使唤。他想抬手捂住泛红的脸颊，但手却酸软无力。他想着：得赶紧离开这里，回休息室拿抑制剂……

一边想着，一边无意识地用只有广臣能听到的声音呢喃着：“臣……带我回休息室。”

话音刚落，今市隆二就感觉双腿的力气也失去了，他右腿一软跪在了地上，登坂广臣眼疾手快扶起他，把他的胳膊搭在自己肩上，毫不犹豫地就往台下走。

“隆二……？！哎？臣你去哪儿？”Naoto、Naoki、Elly和健二郎皆是一脸震惊。

“对不起，”广臣一边疾步往休息室的方向走一边说：“隆二他不舒服，我先带他回休息室。”

身后的成员们一边喊着“等一下！”一边快速跟了过来，但广臣并不打算让他们也被牵扯进来。至于电视台的人员，等会儿也只好再一个个道歉了。然而这些问题现在都不重要，对广臣来说，他现在必须把隆二带出摄影棚，他不能眼睁睁看着隆二在一堆陌生人面前进入发情状态。

Naoto等人着急得想跟过去检查隆二的情况，岩田刚典却突然跑过来拦住了大家的去路。

“怎么了刚酱？你挡在这干什么？”“先让一下啦刚酱！”

“这个……”岩田一手拖着Naoto一手抓住了健二郎的胳膊：“我觉得起码我们得留下来应对电视台的大家吧，不然就太失礼了。隆二桑那边由臣桑在照顾应该没事。”

“可是隆二他看起来很不对劲啊！”

确实不对劲。岩田刚典心想。其实他此时脑中也是一片乱，但他知道现在最好不要让更多人跟过去，否则场面只会更糟糕。

所以，隆二桑的事情就拜托你了啊，臣桑。

Ch.7

今市隆二在那次与登坂广臣的“意外未遂”后立刻就抽时间去看了医生。这是从他高中起就认识的老熟人了，这些年来隆二也只敢和这个医生谈身体上的问题。

在做了一系列检查后，医生给出了一个结论：今市先生你还是尽快找个Alpha伴侣吧。

“啊？”隆二毫不犹豫就拒绝道：“这不可能的，我现在没有那种时间。”

“但是你的身体撑不了多久了。”医生从文件夹里抽出几张纸递给他，上面复杂的图表看得隆二一头雾水。

“我简单和你解释下吧：因为你常年服用含有抑制剂的药物，你的身体已经逐渐产生抗体。接下来你会发现这些药的效果越来越差，直到毫无作用。一般来说Omega在18到25之间就会找到标记自己的对象，再晚一点，30岁以前肯定会有。一旦过了30岁还没有被标记过，体内的信息素就会开始絮乱，比以往还要更加不受控制。社会上那些30岁以上却仍然没有被标记的人士都是依靠药剂来平衡体内的信息素。至于你——”医生推了推眼镜，一脸严肃的表情：“因为你这些年滥用药物来强行压制信息素，市面上普通的药剂对你已经没什么效果了。”

“总有其他办法吧……”隆二回想起这些年自己为了能在众人面前完美的掩饰身份，确实使用了比一般人还多上数倍的剂量，只是没想到年轻时的放肆居然会在现在报复回来。“……医生，我真的不可能在这种时候去找到一个Alpha来标记我，一方面确实是没有时间，以我的身份也很难找得到适合的，再者……”

其实今市隆二打从内心地讨厌自己Omega的身份。他觉得每个月不得不忍受的发情期非常麻烦，而且每次一想到自己要屈居于另一个人身下就让他感觉很恶心。他的情感世界单调，经验只有出道前交往过的几个女朋友。而出道以后每天为了在练歌、拍摄和宣传之间抽时间处理生理需求已经让他感到身心俱疲，再没有心思去考虑寻找一个长期伴侣的事。

他本以为这大半辈子就靠抑制剂度过，直到有一天他从演艺圈退休，幸运的话也许能遇到个合心意的伴侣度过余生。现在看来这个计划是行不通了。

医生看着隆二忧愁的表情，叹了一口气，低头在纸上写了些什么：“我给你再开一点效果强烈的药剂，但我还是建议你尽快找一个伴侣。因为你以后的发情期会越来越难以一个人度过。这不是你自己能控制的。”

今市隆二接过药单，沉默地点了点头。

他以为只要自己今后小心一点，短时间内应该不会再有别的意外发生。然而谁曾想参加一个综艺节目的录制都能遇到被诱导发情这么倒霉的事。

这也太不走运了……

当登坂广臣扛着他闯进三代目的休息室时，今市隆二浑浊的脑袋里只能想着这一句话。

广臣拿来隆二的背包，焦急地翻着里面的东西：“是吃这个药吗？还是这个？”

“现在药片已经没用了……”隆二勉强地撑起身，从背包内部的夹层里翻出一支针管：“要……用……这个……”这一系列动作仿佛抽干了最后一丝力气，针管直接从他手中滑落，整个人也跟着软倒在地。

广臣赶紧接住针管，他凑过去检查隆二的情况，试着呼唤了几声，但对方一点反应也没有，只是紧紧闭着双眼，身体仍然在颤抖着。

广臣无奈之下想由自己帮他注射，他迟疑了一下，环顾四周，心想在休息室里这么做太容易被发现了，也许团员们很快就会赶来。于是他把针剂揣入口袋里，再次扛起隆二的肩膀，见他双腿无力根本站不住，于是双手一用力，靠着Alpha的蛮力将他打横抱了起来。

广臣抱着隆二冲进距离最近的厕所里，找到一件空着的隔间，进去后把门锁了起来。他放下昏迷中的隆二，掏出针剂冲他喊道：“隆二？先醒醒！这个怎么用的？”

看相方对自己的声音毫无反应，广臣只好垂头自己研究起了这个针管。他刚把针头上的盖子拔开，余光中瞥到昏迷中的人爬了起来，他扭头想询问对方应该打在哪里，突然感觉一阵带着香气的温热扑面而来，随即嘴唇传来温热的感觉。

今市隆二其实已经对自己现在的所作所为毫无意识。他朦胧中感觉到身边有一个人散发着很让他怀念的香气，他就像飞蛾被火吸引一样，不自觉地朝着那个温度靠近。隆二捧着广臣的头，轻柔地吻着他。一接触到广臣的嘴唇，隆二就感到体内那股折磨着他的痛苦得到了缓解，于是他越吻越起劲，变换了一个角度含着对方的唇磨蹭。

登坂广臣感觉自己手是麻的，和相方在接吻的事实使他大脑死机了片刻，等理智再次连接上后，他略微一用力推开隆二，张嘴想说些什么，相方却又再次凑了过来，这一次更为热情的将舌头伸进来舔舐着自己的舌尖。

广臣的大脑一片浑浊。体内的信息素原本就因为受到隆二的影响而絮乱，他能感觉到热量在身体里汇聚着。迷迷糊糊中他用空出的胳膊环住了隆二的腰，在闭上眼睛的瞬间，脑中浮现的却是当年二人与Hiro面对面谈话的房间。

公司绝对不允许社内恋爱，更不可能容忍团内两个主唱发展出队友以外的关系。

明白吗？

明白吗？

所以这是不行的，绝对不行。

广臣猛然睁开眼睛，用尽全力推开了隆二，后者撞在了隔间的墙壁上，发出了‘砰’的一声响，伴随着一声：“好痛……！”

广臣剧烈地喘着气，用颤抖着的左手捂住自己的嘴摩擦着，他再一看隆二，对方表情痛苦得蜷缩在地上，他才意识到自己刚才力道好像太大了。广臣低声说着“对不起…”，压抑着失控的心跳声，拿着抑制剂靠近他，“这个……是打在哪里的？隆二？”

看对方没有回答自己，广臣左看右看，最终卷起了隆二的袖子，刚准备打在他的小臂上，就听到头顶上方传来一声：

“不是胳膊，要注射在后颈的腺体上。”

广臣惊讶地抬头，看到岩田刚典双手挂在隔间的门上探出身子看着他们。

Ch.8

“刚酱？”登坂广臣没料到他会出现，错愕地问道：“你怎么找到我们的？”

岩田刚典伸手拉开门栓，打开隔间门后走了进来，反手再次锁上门，简短地答道：“顺着信息素的味道找来的。”他单膝跪在昏迷的隆二身边，朝广臣伸出手：“给我吧，我来打。”

广臣犹豫了一下，把针管递了出去。岩田接了过来，一只手拨开隆二后颈的衣服，摸索着找到腺体部位，对准后打了一针下去。

针剂打完以后，隆二像是刚从水里捞上来一样大口地喘着气，岩田见他的颤抖依然没有停止，就把手放在了他的额头上，用温柔的语气轻声说道：“没事了，隆二桑，冷静下来，已经没事了。”

今市隆二勉强睁开眼睛，看到岩田刚典的瞬间便露出了惊恐的表情，察觉隆二心思的岩田安抚道：“别怕，没有其他人跟来。”

“……刚酱……”

岩田重复地说着“没事了”，一边轻轻拍着隆二的额头，直到隆二的身体的颤抖平复下来，脸上的红潮也逐渐褪去。

一直在旁边插不上手只能默默看着的广臣皱着眉头看着他们，此刻现场的气氛让他感到很不自在。内心虽有许多疑问，最后只选了一个看起来最不重要的问题：“……你为什么这么熟练啊？”

“我在大学的时候有交往过一个Omega的女朋友。”岩田抬头看着广臣：“我们得尽快回去，在其他人找到这里来之前。”

岩田扶起隆二，搀着他站起来：“隆二桑，你现在感觉怎么样？已经没问题了吗？”

恢复意识的隆二点了点头，有气无力地回答：“应该没事了，谢谢你刚酱。”他扭过头对着广臣也虚弱地笑了笑：“还有臣，谢谢你。”

“那我们赶紧出去吧，这里这么挤。”岩田示意广臣打开门，三人走了出去。临走前岩田将空了的针管掰成两半，丢进马桶冲了下去。来到走廊上，岩田看隆二已经可以自己行走，便松开了手。

在回去休息室的路上，隆二一直揉着自己的后背，岩田注意到后便问：“你背部怎么了？”

“不知道为什么感觉好疼……”隆二回答，然后又忍不住开口：“刚酱，我其实……”

“这个就先不说了，”岩田打断他：“现在最要紧的是和Naoto桑他们还有电视台的工作人员找个好理由蒙混过去。别的以后再说。而且，隆二桑肯定是有自己的苦衷吧。”

今市隆二此时感到无地自容，多种复杂的情绪堆积在胸口，思来想去只憋出了一句：“……对不起。”

“你跟我道什么歉啊。”岩田被这句话逗笑了，用轻松的语气回答：“隆二桑是我们三代目的主唱，这件事是不会变的。”

今市隆二其实没有任何在休息室昏倒后的记忆。他能串联起来的事件顺序就是自己在摄影棚里突然被诱导发情，然后广臣带着他回到了休息室里，再苏醒时看到的就是岩田的脸。他当下的第一反应是恐惧，以为三代目的其他成员们都知道真相了，而且很有可能电视台的人也都知道了，自己的事情也许隔天就要出现在报刊杂志上。而岩田温和的语气让他获得了极大的安慰，此时看着岩田一如往常阳光的笑容，心中五味杂陈。

走在二人后面的登坂广臣则一言不发，怀着杂乱的心绪看着他们的背影。

后来三个人统一口径，说隆二是因为肠道炎突然发作才会在录制中途昏倒。收获了Naoto充满怀疑的一句：“你什么时候有肠道炎了”、Naoki关心的话语、还有健二郎跟Elly担忧的眼神。最后七个人一起去向电视台的工作人员们道歉，好在对方也没有为难他们，只是决定把第四轮的环节整个剪掉，再从录好的其他片段里剪辑出来补足时长。

这场风波就这样过去了。后来隆二与岩田到底怎么聊的广臣并不清楚。然而令登坂广臣日渐烦躁的是今市隆二和岩田刚典在他看来过于亲近的距离。

虽说隆二和岩田原本关系就一直挺好的，广臣自己也很喜欢岩田这个弟弟一样的男孩。但是自从岩田也知道隆二身上的秘密后，广臣一看到这两个人凑在一起的样子就觉得很不耐烦。

比如说现在，当广臣走进团员们商量事宜的会议室时，正看到隆二头靠着岩田的肩膀，闭着眼睛像是睡着了一样。

“……这是在干什么？”登坂广臣一开口就感觉自己声音听上去干干的，于是他清了清喉咙。

岩田垂头正玩着手机上的游戏，一脸淡定地回答：“隆二桑他说头晕想睡觉。”

“那有必要让他靠着你肩膀睡吗？又不是情侣。”话一出口，广臣突然觉得自己这句话的语气好像有一点别扭，应该是错觉吧。

“是这样啦，”岩田把目光从手机上挪开，看着广臣解释道：“Omega处于发情期时很敏感，体内信息素不稳定。有Alpha在身边用比较温和的方式散发信息素的话就能起到安抚的作用。别的事情我帮不上忙，至少这样能稍微缓解一点他的痛苦。”

“……哦。挺好的嘛，刚酱真温柔啊。”

登坂广臣不咸不淡地说了一句。心里却无法克制地想着：我和隆二认识都六年了，他怎么就一次都没拜托过我？刚酱年纪还更小呢，倒是可以毫无顾忌了？

“我作为Performer也想支持自家的主唱啊。”岩田理所当然的态度说道，然后语气一转：“要不要我来教臣桑怎么做？”

“我为什么要学？”

“因为隆二桑是臣桑的相方啊，你们以后相处的时间才更多吧。”

“……不需要。”登坂广臣转过身抬步就走。岩田观察着他的表情，若有所思。

登坂广臣打定主意以后不要去过多关注这两个人的事，反正也和他没什么关系。但是三番两次地撞见隆二靠着岩田的身影实在令他很不爽。简直有碍视听。

终于有一天他又看到隆二靠着岩田睡觉，明明房间里其他performer也都在场，大家对此却都没在意。就没人去提醒一下他们两个吗？

于是忍无可忍的广臣走过去不轻不重地踢了隆二一脚，低声道：“你差不多够了，刚酱还比你小，跟比自己年幼的人撒娇不觉得很软弱吗？”

从睡眠中惊醒的隆二揉了揉眼睛，看了一眼广臣后坐正了身子，朝岩田带着歉意笑了笑“对不起哦，刚酱的肩膀肯定很酸了。”

“我倒是觉得没什么关系啦。”岩田微笑说道。

坐在一旁的健二郎一边吃着盒饭一边含糊不清地说：“臣酱你这么严肃干嘛？”

Naoto也跟着打趣道：“你自己不也经常粘着刚酱吗？”

Elly则是指着广臣笑嘻嘻地说：“臣是吃醋啦！”

健二郎：“臣酱你要是觉得寂寞了，我的肩膀可以借你靠啊。”

对此无言以对的广臣拉开自己的椅子坐了下来。解锁了手机后开始漫无目的刷新着SNS。

确实，隆二和岩田怎么样都和自己无关。但是原本只有他和隆二知道的秘密，如今又多了一个人分享。只要一想到这件事，就让登坂广臣感觉……

……非常讨厌。

Ch.9

在那一次意外后，登坂广臣并没有和今市隆二讨论过被他强吻的事。隆二没主动提起，广臣自己也不愿意想起来。

但是再怎么不愿意想，脑中还是经常会闪过当时的画面。

夜里躺在床上翻来覆去无法入眠的广臣一边给自己做着心理辅导，一边试图将刻在脑海里的隆二吻他时的触感清除出去。他心想：没必要在意，只是个意外而已。况且团员们互相开玩笑般地亲亲也是很平常的事了。比如说刚酱和健二郎桑的KTV定番，还有以前Naoki桑只要一喝醉就会抓着成员们乱亲。团里每个人几乎都被他亲过。对嘛，所以不需要放在心上的。

话说回来，那次隆二为什么要吻他呢？是因为对他有什么特殊的想法？还是仅仅因为信息素失控，所以就近随便抓了一个人就吻？

一想到后面那个可能性，广臣感觉心情一沉。用力翻了个身，开始在脑内播放着三代目的歌曲，好让他不要再去想某个令他心烦意乱的祸源。

结果就是毫不意外地失眠了一个晚上，清晨五点才入眠的他感觉还没睡上半个小时就被闹钟给叫醒。缺乏睡眠而情绪恶劣的男人顶着黑眼圈走进练歌室，一眼就看到正在纸上涂涂改改的今市隆二，他顿时觉得心情更糟了。

彼此简短地道了句早安，广臣便在自己的位置上坐了下来，强迫自己将注意力集中到工作上。一旁的隆二偏头看了看广臣的脸色，问道：

“臣？”

“什么？”

“你看起来很累啊，昨晚没睡好吗？”

“嗯。”

“有什么烦恼？”

“没有。”

“我给你去泡点咖啡来？”

“不用麻烦了。”

这语气可以称得上是冷漠了。头脑线再怎么短的今市隆二也能看出来相方心情不好。但他还没有敏锐到能猜出对方到底为什么心情不好，于是试探着问：“你在生我气吗？”

“什么？”广臣皱着眉扭过头，隆二小心翼翼地关心着他的表情让他内心的烦躁好像稍微淡了一点，他反思了一下自己进来后的态度，觉得确实可以再温和一点。他们年轻时就因为沟通不良而造成了一段时间不短的冷战期。磨合了这么多年，好不容易到现在能比较普通的相处了，再闹别扭实在不划算。

况且他们之间关系太僵的话对团队也不好。

想到这里，广臣换上一个温柔些的语气说道：“我没生你的气，只是昨晚没睡足所以态度不好，别担心。”

隆二‘哦’了一声，修长的手指夹着圆珠笔在纸上敲了敲，沉默了一会儿后又开口说：“其实我一直在想……”

“什么事？”

“……在摄影棚那次，我在录影中途晕过去后……”

广臣没想到他会突然提起那次事件，内心突然紧张起来。“……怎么了？”

“臣把我带回了休息室，然后……”

“然后……？”

看着今市隆二露出了尴尬的表情，广臣心里也跟着七上八下起来。他一时之间竟不确定到底是希望隆二提起那次的吻，还是不希望。

“……我一直想问，我有没有对你做什么不该做的事啊？”

“……啊？”

隆二一脸难堪的捂着额头：“因为我不记得晕倒后发生什么事了，醒来时就看到刚酱的脸，但刚酱也说他是后来才跟过来的，并不清楚我和你之间有没有发生什么。我这几天一直在担心是不是有冒犯你，想跟你确认但又觉得很尴尬，你可能不愿意提起来……”

广臣难以置信地瞪着他。他为了那个意外的吻心烦了好几天，结果罪魁祸首居然连记都不记得？！

这个混蛋！

“……你真的什么都不记得？”

“不记得。”隆二斩钉截铁的回答。他的表情非常认真，看起来也不像在撒谎。广臣只觉得内心好不容易消下去的火‘蹭’得一下又冒了出来。

在幻想中广臣拽着这个笨蛋的领子站起来并且冲他喊了一句：“你当时袭击了我，现在居然说不记得了？”但现实中他只是长长的吸了一口气，然后尽量保持住冷静的语气回答：

“什么事都没发生。”

“真的吗？”隆二将信将疑地看着相方，“臣你啊，总是一个人把烦恼藏在心里，明明说出来才更好。”

“都说了没事。”广臣很不耐烦地希望这个话题尽快结束。

“……如果说我那时真的有做什么很失礼的事情，我跟你道歉，请你谅解。”

“嗯。”

广臣听着隆二客气到生疏的用词，感到刚才还在急速跳动的心正不断地下沉。他觉得已经无法忍受下去这种气氛，于是起身前往餐厅打算给自己找点什么热饮喝。

广臣端着一杯加了过多奶精和白糖的咖啡回到录音室，隆二正用右手撑着头在阅读一张纸上的字，广臣坐下来喝了几口咖啡，重新把精力投入到工作里。两个人默默无声地坐了一会儿，房间里的气氛太过安逸，让疲惫的广臣感觉有些昏昏欲睡。他正打算再去续一杯，听到身边的人说：

“臣。”

“什么？”

广臣扭过头，看到隆二专注的盯着自己。

“其实我刚才撒谎了。”

“什么意思？”广臣一头雾水。只听相方用一种过于温柔软糯的声音说着：“其实我记得那天发生了什么，但是很害羞，所以才说不记得了。”

“……哦。”广臣不知怎么回复隆二，眼睁睁的看对方突然靠近自己，抬起双手环绕着他的脖子，在他的耳边说道：

“我那天就是这么对你的吧……像这样。”

话音刚落，隆二低头吻住了广臣，无比温柔地吸吮着他的下唇，时不时用牙齿轻咬着。登坂广臣愣愣地看着这个突然吻上来的人，潜意识中觉得自己应该推开隆二，但是又不想像上次一样把他摔疼了，于是只是把手轻轻地环住了隆二的腰。

吻够了的隆二微微移开脸，看着广臣眯起眼睛笑了起来。广臣刚想说些什么，才注意到隆二此时竟然坐在自己的腿上。

他脑中突然炸开了。

Ch.10

“其实我那次会吻臣，并不是因为被臣的信息素吸引，”今市隆二用手抚摸着登坂广臣的脸颊，缓缓说道：“我是因为喜欢臣，一直很想和臣亲近才那么做的。”

不对……不对……等一下……

广臣尴尬地移开目光，他听到自己的声音在说：我们不该做这种事，Hiro桑说过我们只能当队友……

“没关系呀。”隆二轻轻地笑出声：“我不说，你也不说，就没有其他人知道了。”他含住广臣的耳垂吸吮着，见广臣没有拒绝，就一边轻吻着望下移动，来到广臣颈部，伸出舌头舔舐着他的喉结。

“你帮我保守秘密，我也帮你保守秘密，这样不好吗？”隆二一边用充满蛊惑的声音说道，一边解着广臣衣服上的纽扣：“呐，臣，我一直都想和你做这样的事，从很久以前起……”

很久以前……那是什么时候开始的？

广臣意识模糊地看着隆二，任由相方用极为色情的方式在自己胸膛上亲吻着，他能感觉到隆二温热的气息喷在胸口，想要推开这个人，却感觉手脚被灌了铅一样沉重得抬不起来。

为所欲为的人抬起头注视着广臣的眼睛，像是要看透他一样，“其实臣你也早就想这么做了吧？”

是这样吗？

“所以你就别想太多，”隆二的手指顺着腹部一路向下，来到广臣鼓胀的下身，抚摸了上去：“我们来做吧。”

不可以的……我们不能犯这种错。事情会变得无法挽回。我得阻止他……

可是为什么发不出任何声音？

广臣在心里不断说着不可以，直到心里那个声音越来越大，从他的喉咙里爆发了出来：

“不可以！！”

登坂广臣大声喊了出来。眼前的世界突然融化了，耳边传来的是相方的声音：

“哎？！啊？怎么了？发生什么事了？！”

登坂广臣顺着声音转过头，看见隆二老老实实坐在自己的位置上，一脸被吓到的表情。

“……干什么啊，臣，突然叫那么大声，吓我一跳……”隆二心有余悸的拍着自己的胸口，然后担忧地望着广臣：“你是不是做噩梦了？”

“…………”

隆二见广臣发着呆，对自己的询问仿佛没有听见一样，更加担心地凑上前：“你还好吧？”

登坂广臣突然站了起来，动静太大连桌子都震了一下。他看都不看隆二一眼，快速朝着门口走去。

“等一下，臣，你去哪里？”隆二在身后焦急地叫着自己，但登坂广臣只想立刻远离这个现场。他飞速走进厕所，把自己关进了一间空着的隔间里。

广臣呆若木鸡地在原地站了许久，绷得紧紧的表情突然破碎，举起双手用力地揉了揉通红的脸颊，气得忍不住低声咒骂了一句。羞耻与对自己的厌恶感聚集在一起，堵在胸口无法散去。

他是十五岁的少年吗？！这种梦也做得出来？

登坂广臣垂头看着自己身体的反应，心里想着他讨厌死今市隆二了。

登坂广臣认定自己是因为太久没有性生活才会欲求不满，导致自己饥渴到连身边一脸傻乎乎的、满身肌肉而且还留着小胡子的男人都能产生幻想。最佳的处理方式毫无疑问就是赶紧解决生理上的需求，这样就不会再做那种噩梦了。

他在通讯录里翻出一个女模特的电话，把她约了出来。这个人与他以前交往过一段时间，双方的行程总是合不上，相处了一阵子后发现彼此性格也不太投机，就渐渐断了联系。此时又选择把她叫出来只是因为暂时找不到其他合适的人选。况且都是圈里人的话也比较方便，不用担心对方偷偷拍下照片之类的投稿给八卦杂志。

可是真的约出来后，登坂广臣却突然对接下来应该发生的事感到索然无味。他与女人面对面坐在一个隐蔽的包厢里，漫不经心地喝着酒，心里却一直在想着下个月要开始的巡演。直到女人用手指轻轻抚摸着自己的手时才突然意识到自己在哪。

最终广臣非常绅士礼貌地对女人说帮她叫个的士回家，费用他来出。女人一脸奇怪地看了他一眼，很客气地回答不必了我自己可以，然后甩着自己的背包大步离开了。

广臣一个人继续在包厢里坐了很久，不由得生出了一种很愚蠢的感觉。

还是回家写歌词吧。他心想。多想想工作上的事就没工夫去想别的东西了。

然而虽然他清醒的时候确实做到尽量不去想相方的脸，但晚上入睡后仍然会经常梦到那个人。日复一日，梦境的内容甚至变得越来越大胆。广臣自己都想不通梦里那个过于浪荡的隆二到底是哪来的印象。

每次做完这种梦，隔天广臣就会刻意地远离相方。这使得今市隆二也觉得非常莫名其妙。好几次他主动问广臣最近有什么烦恼，可男人只会一直用“没什么”来搪塞，然后继续回避。

这人还真别扭啊。隆二在内心感叹。但他现在大脑已经被巡演的事塞得满满的，无暇去应付相方无常的情绪，于是在碰过几次壁后就干脆也不理他了。

在连续做了几晚梦后，广臣也终于支撑不住了。这种烦恼无法和隆二说，也不可能跟别人商量，走投无路的他只好在网上用关键词搜索起相关文章阅读。在其中一个网页里，他读到：

「Omega处于发情期时会无法控制地散发出信息素吸引Alpha来帮助自己渡过发情期。在这个时候，Alpha也会自然被Omega所吸引并产生性冲动。」

广臣若有所思地关上网页。漂浮不定的心绪渐渐回落下来。

他会做那些关于隆二的梦，只是因为被他的信息素所影响了。

并不是因为他对相方有什么特别的想法。

还好。这不是恋爱。

广臣自作主张地决定这个烦恼已经解决了。与此同时，他又无法克制地想起岩田刚典。

既然他会被隆二的信息素所影响做那些不该做的梦，那岩田经常和隆二待在一起不会受影响吗？

如果有一天他们两个一时控制不住……擦枪走火什么的。

这是绝对不允许的。团员之间发生这种关系只会给团体造成伤害。他不能坐视不管。

所以某天当广臣和岩田一起为某个杂志拍摄照片时，在休息室里他用轻描淡写的语气问：“你会想和隆二做爱吗？”

被问到的人正在喝水，闻言顿时呛住了，咳了个死去活来。

好不容易平复下来的岩田露出了一个复杂的表情，就跟听见有架UFO突然掉下来把LDH大楼砸成了碎片一样。“……臣桑怎么会想到这种事？”

一点都不觉得这个话题有什么不对劲的广臣面不改色地说：“Omega散发的信息素会吸引Alpha产生性冲动，不是吗？”

“……虽然说是这样没错，但是我没有想过啊。”

“没有？”登坂广臣一脸不相信地瞪着他：“有的吧？你不需要和我隐瞒。”

“可是真的没有啊。”岩田突然想起了什么，然后突然反问道：“臣桑会这么问，也就是说你想和隆二桑……？”

“……”广臣想了一会儿，回答：“我不想。只是偶尔会因为信息素的影响而产生错觉。”

岩田刚典故意夸张地“哦”了一声：“真有意思。”

“你那是什么语气啊？”

“我觉得这比较像是臣桑自己的原因哦。”岩田笑嘻嘻的说道：“臣桑难道在过往的人生里一遇到Omega就想和对方做吗？”

“……倒也不是。”广臣停顿了一会儿，又立刻反驳：“但情况和那些时候不一样，隆二他现在不是信息素失控吗？”

“确实是不稳定，但隆二桑他好像用了什么办法强行压制住了，至少我在他身边时从来没有被影响过。”

广臣无法理解这其中的含义，只是一脸怀疑地盯着岩田的脸。而岩田像是得知了什么有趣的事情一样，试探道：“臣桑有没有和隆二桑说过这件事啊？”

“为什么要说？”

“说出来也许你们的关系会有什么改变呢，我指的是往好的方向。”岩田充满耐心地说着：“毕竟你们是相方啊，有些事情只有你们自己才能明白。这是旁人无法插手的。”

登坂广臣不明所以。但是隐约觉得自己好像被年下的后辈给教导了。

【JSBIII Performer Group】（5人）

Gun：

两个主唱都是天然呆+傲娇可真是让人不放心

Ken：

啊？什么意思？？？

Crazyboy：

我懂！！！

Naoto：

他俩又干什么了？快说清楚！

Naoki：

工作时间不要玩Line.

Ch.11

广臣登上经纪人开来的保姆车，隆二和岩田已经在里面坐好了。又和往常一样，隆二闭着眼睛靠在岩田肩上，而岩田一注意到广臣的眼神便立刻笑道：“午安，臣桑。隆二桑他今天精神不好所以我让他靠着我休息一下，你别在意。”

“我没在意。”广臣冷淡地回答他，然后在他们后面一排的座位上坐下。昨晚又失眠了的他现在感到有点头晕，于是头抵着坚硬的车窗也闭上了眼睛。

没多久山下健二郎也登上了车子，用爽朗的关西腔说道：“臣酱怎么了？不舒服？”

“就是有点头晕而已。”广臣用温和的语气答道。

健二郎在他身边坐下，“你要是头晕可以挨着我睡，肩膀借你。”

广臣勾起嘴角笑了，“好啊。”然后就毫不客气地把头靠在了健二郎肩上。他睁开一只眼，看见前排的隆二和岩田正回过头来看着他们。

什么嘛，原来他醒着啊。那刚才连看都不看我一眼。就这么讨厌我？

对上了广臣的眼神，隆二立刻又把头转了回去。同时心里想到：和健酱就这么温柔，对我就跟看仇人似的。有这么讨厌我？

健二郎完全没注意到两个主唱之间的暗涌，冲隆二问道：“对了隆酱，你最近为什么经常靠着刚酱睡觉啊？”

“唔……”隆二半睁眼望着车顶，回答道：“因为刚酱身上有一种让人很安心的味道。”

“那是什么味道啊？”

“有点像加了牛奶的咖啡？就是很甜很香的味道。”

“哈哈哈，谢谢夸奖。”岩田笑了起来。

靠着健二郎闭目养神的广臣闻言觉得这句形容好像有些耳熟。然后想起来自己多年前在VBA的宿舍里照顾隆二，那时他也是这么形容自己身上的味道的。

那真的是很久，很久以前的事了。

本以为都忘光了，为什么现在又想起来。

广臣睁开眼睛看着前排座位的椅背。眼底的寒意渐浓。

既然会这么说，也就意味着对隆二而言，岩田和他确实没有什么差别。那次对他做的事，完全也能对岩田做。

Omega就是这样的生物了吧。只要对象是Alpha的话，是谁都没关系。

这种事他早就清楚。但心底还是生出了一种厌恶的感觉。

“抱歉，先暂停一下。”

Naoto话音刚落，伴奏戛然而止。

其他六个人同时停了下来，等待着队长接下来的指示。

“Vocal的二人……”Naoto语重心长地说道：“你们两个就没觉得刚才的彩排有什么问题吗？”

“……”双主唱对视了一眼，然后迅速把眼神移开。“……什么问题？”

“一点都不搭配，就像是在各唱各的。还有这心不在焉的表情，你们真打算拿这种表演去呈现给观众吗？”

Naoki表示赞同地点了点头。剩下的三个Performer察觉到队长的语气是真的很严肃，于是默契地退到了一边乖乖围观。

年龄最大、身高最矮，犹如大家长一样的队长带着恨铁不成钢的表情将两个闭嘴不语的主唱审视了一下，然后开口：“我知道，出道这么多年了，你们两个也有过不少摩擦。私人交际方面我本不该干涉过多，但你们最近的表现简直让人看不下去。以前就算有矛盾，但在舞台上配合得好那就算对得起观众还有自己歌手的身份。可现在如果要因为私交而影响到表演效果，这不就本末倒置了吗？Vocal要是配合不好，performer一样会受影响的。在舞台上你们首先是三代目JSB的主唱，然后才是登坂广臣和今市隆二吧？”

被队长训话的两个人说不出任何反驳的话。于是只好微微垂着头小声说着“对不起”。

“跟我道歉有什么用，把你们之间的问题解决啊。”Naoto叹了一口气。夹在两个主唱之间的Naoki则用平缓的语气说道：

“你们是一个组合里的双vo，不是两个solo歌手在互相较劲。唱歌的时候要想着还有对方才行。”

“……是。”

见两个主唱一直盯着地板，双方之间那股暗流涌动的气氛依然没有好转，Naoto知道排练多半是没法顺利进行下去了。于是说道：“你们两个出去休息一下吧。反省好了再回来。”

“等一下！”隆二迅速抬起了头：“我知道错了，我接下来会认真唱的！”

“最大的问题不在这，”Naoto摆摆手：“你们双方之间的问题不解决的话，个人唱得再好也不够。所以你们要是还有什么心结没解开的话，就好好沟通一下吧。”末了又补上了一句：“就当是为了团体也好。”

说罢，Naoto扭头看向其他人：“我们继续吧。”四个performer沉默着点点头，小心地看了看两个主唱的脸色，重新站到了原先的位置上。

广臣和隆二看队长是真的不打算带着自己继续排练，只好不甘不愿地离开了训练室。

“真是两个不让人省心的家伙。”在二人离开后，Naoto用像是老父亲感叹自家不成器的儿子一样的语气说道。

走出训练室后，两个主唱还是没有想沟通的意愿。于是广臣独自跑去了贩卖机处买零食，隆二一个人坐在大厅的长凳上沉思。

刚才Naoto桑说得很多。把私人情绪带进工作场合真是太不专业了。

一直以来把工作看得比任何事情都重要的隆二此时对自己也责备起来。不能给周围的人带来麻烦，这道理他很明白，可是……

可是……登坂广臣那个人……

隆二很多时候不明白要如何对待广臣。他有时候也会在想，明明自己和健酱、刚酱、Elly还有两个队长都能很轻松地相处。互相开玩笑、拍拍对方的肩膀、或者扑到对方身上撒个娇，就像普通的男性朋友之间那样普通地玩耍。然而他却完全无法想象对广臣做这些事。

是什么时候变成这样的呢……记得很久以前，刚出道的那几年，两个人也很正常的相处过。然后因为兴趣不合，渐渐地就疏远了。虽然也谈不上是交恶，但与其他成员们的关系相比总有些不一样。

或许是因为登坂广臣对他而言不仅仅是队友，还是永远的对手。

本该是一个团里面最亲近的人，现在好像反而成了最遥远的了。

归根结底，是他根本就不了解登坂广臣这个人吧。

但是因此就消极应对，不去主动了解相方的自己一样也有错。况且前阵子还麻烦过对方许多事，现在这样冷淡地回避他也太不像话。

就算又收获广臣冷漠的眼神，这次也一定要把矛盾解开，然后好好投入到巡演的准备里。

打定主意后，隆二起身去寻找广臣的身影。在一个转角处正好撞上了朝这边走来的广臣，于是他开口：

“臣？我们谈谈好吗？”

事到如今，又要谈什么？

登坂广臣看着自己的相方，感觉有一种说不清道不明的情绪冰封在心底的某个角落，他一直都不想去触碰，所以也不愿意对方主动来敲破这层冰。

他下意识地想抬步走开，隆二赶紧抓住了他的手臂：“你别想着逃跑，我们也不能总这样下去啊！”

“我没逃跑，我只是觉得没什么需要谈的。”

“怎么会没什么需要谈的？你真的觉得我们现在的状态很好吗？”

“什么状态？”广臣反问：“你倒是说清楚我们现在是什么状态？”

隆二一时语塞，见广臣又想从他身边走开，便拽着广臣的手臂把他拖进了最近的一个房间里。确认里面没有人后，就关上了门并且落了锁。

“我们谈谈吧。臣，你也看出来了，我们现在这种连普通的对话都无法进行的状态已经影响到了表演效果，这对团队一点好处都没有。你也不希望我们的私事给周围的人带来麻烦，不是吗？”隆二用一种冷静的、仿佛在谈公事一样的语气说道：“而且我们都不年轻了，又不是二十几岁的小毛头，还闹脾气也挺幼稚的。”

又来了。他脑子里果然都是团队的事。团队利益永远排在第一位。会主动找我谈话也只是为了团队。如若不然其实他连看都懒得看我一眼。

我为了这个人的事烦恼了这么久，但他肯定连一秒钟都没有为我的事而烦恼过吧。

广臣突然苦涩地笑了，在对方疑惑地注视下逐渐转为冷笑，内心某种黑暗的情绪在一点点从结冰的封印里开枝散叶。直面对上隆二的眼神，男人轻声道：“好吧，你想谈什么？”

Ch.12

“首先我想知道，”今市隆二率先开了口：“你这段时间为什么躲我？”

“你看出来我在躲你？”

“当然啊，我和你讲话的时候你几乎都不怎么看我，回答也很简短，语气也比以前还冷漠多了。”

广臣双手在胸前交叉，静静地看着隆二的脸色，房间没有开灯，在黑暗中隆二读不出广臣的眼睛在诉说什么。他等了一会儿，见对方好像没有回答自己的意思，继续追问：

“你别老是沉默啊，因为你经常把话都藏心里，我又猜不透你的意思，我们就总是陷入僵局里。你到底是有什么难言之隐是不可以告诉我的？”

隆二焦躁地扯住广臣的袖子：“拜托你了，说点什么吧。臣你看着我的时候到底是在想什么？”

我在想什么呢？

广臣视线落在隆二拽着自己袖子的手上。

在我的梦里你会主动凑过来亲吻我，一边脱着自己的衣服一边求我拥抱你。我会压在你身上狠狠地进入你的身体，再满足的看见你不断地渴求着更多。

不过这些事情，你都不会知道吧。

“你想知道我在想什么？”广臣轻轻挣脱了隆二手，压低了声音说道：“我在想着，现在的你真让我讨厌。”

“……”完全没想到会听到这句回答的隆二愣住了。

“你现在身体里的信息素已经完全失控了吧？那你有为此做什么措施吗？没有，你只是仍有自己的状况不断恶化，当做什么事也没发生一样混日子。”登坂广臣表情近乎温柔，但语气却冰冷得像是要把对方冻住：“如果以后又发生上次那样的意外，你是打算每次都让队友们帮你到处跟人道歉吗？然后直到某一天事情彻底败露，无数的媒体蜂拥而至，来自业界的抵制、粉丝们失望的情绪、还有普通群众的批判，你觉得自己能抗住多少？还是打算拉着三代目甚至整个tribe陪葬？”

“不，不是……”今市隆二无法控制地结巴起来：“我……我有试图控制住，但是……没有很好的可行的办法……而且医生也说……”

“是没有可行的办法？还是你根本不打算去做？你守护团队的意志就只有这么点？觉得自己的心情比团队更重要？”

“我没有这么想！”被相方质疑的话语狠狠刺疼了内心，隆二忍不住大声反驳道：“我自己的身体状况我很清楚，现在完全还在可控的范围内！我已经每天使用大量的抑制剂来避免上次那种意外再次发生了，并不是什么都没有干！而且你这段时间明明也看到了啊，我没有再出过事了不是吗！”

“你说你的身体状态在可控范围内？”登坂广臣突然笑了出来。

这个充满嘲讽意味的笑令隆二产生了一种不祥的预感。一阵熟悉的香气在房间内扩散开，飘至隆二的鼻翼，诱惑着他的心跳跟着加速起来。

“……臣你干什么？”感觉到相方强大而带有侵略性的信息素在冲击着自己的意识，隆二想拔腿就跑出房间，但对方抢先一步抓住了自己的手腕。

“怎么了？你继续说啊，刚才不是还说得挺好听的。我都快信了。”广臣紧盯着隆二的脸，嘴角带着揶揄的笑意：“对自己的身体反应可以控制住？那你为什么脸红了？脉搏也快得不正常。”

被广臣手指摸到的皮肤像是触到了铁块一样烧了起来。隆二吓得甩开广臣的手迅速往后退，背部撞在了门上发出一声巨响，他忍住爬上背脊的疼痛感想立马离开这个地方，但相方追过来一手拍在了门上阻止了他的意图。

“是你说想和我谈谈的，现在话还没谈完，就想跑了？”

“……你到底想干什么啊？”隆二深吸一口气强迫自己冷静下来。

“现在轮到我来问你了……”广臣的手指来到隆二的耳廓，用若有若无的力道缓慢地往下移，滑过他的脸颊和脖子，停留在了颈窝：“你现在脑子里在想什么？”

隆二被相方的动作差点逼疯。他听到自己的声音一点底气都没有，简直像是在哀求一般说这着：“你……别碰我。”

“为什么不让碰？我也没做什么过分的事。”广臣一边笑一边用指尖轻轻在相方的颈窝的皮肤上画着：“让我猜猜看，你现在希望我能在这里抱紧你，咬住你的脖子然后标记你，让你不用再感觉这么难受。”

“这怎么可能……”隆二很勉强地想用笑声反驳对方，但他控制不住声音的颤抖。他第一反应是广臣说得不对，但潜意识里又觉得他好像说中了自己的心事。

“不想吗？那你是更希望由刚典来做？”

“这又关刚酱什么事了？”隆二惊讶地叫了出来，随即他感觉双腿酸软得快要跌落在地，于是他反射性地抓住了眼前人的手臂来支撑。

登坂广臣突然抬起手钳住了隆二的下巴，语气一转：“连这种程度都承受不了，你哪来的勇气说自己能控制自己的身体反应？将来是不是随便一个alpha都能让你失神至此？你真的有信心保证那个时候绝对不会失控？”

“还有脸摆出一副说教的样子跟我说不想让我们之间的关系影响团体——”广臣凑上前，额头抵着对方的额头，低声说：“让我们走到现在这个地步的原因就是你。”

“所以我现在真的好讨厌你。”

隆二紧紧抓住广臣袖子来支撑自己不要跪倒，他望进相方的眼睛里，黑暗中对方的眼睛是明亮的，但其中的神情却让他感到透骨的寒冷。

广臣毫不示弱的回望他。心里一个声音在说着：这样就好，最好以后都怕我怕到一见到就跑。

房内一时静悄悄地，只能听到彼此略微絮乱的呼吸声。在这个压抑又暧昧的气氛中，一阵刺耳的铃声划破了寂静。

隆二花了好一阵时间才意识到铃声是从自己的口袋内传来，但他却没力气去推开广臣然后查看呼叫的来源。直到铃声停止了，广臣才缓缓退开一步，然后伸手从他裤子后面的口袋里摸出了手机，看了一眼后递了过来：“是刚酱。”他的语气淡定，表情平静，与之前截然不同。这转变太快，仿佛刚才的那个广臣是别人一眼。

隆二伸出手去接，却发现自己的手在发着抖。他一拿到手机，广臣便又突然凑了过来，他犹如惊弓之鸟一样往旁边一躲，但广臣只是打开了锁，然后推开门。

“应该是Naoto桑他们在找我们了，回去吧。”广臣扭头看了隆二一眼，发现了什么似得睁大了眼睛，随即突然笑了：“不过你可以晚一点回去，等解决了那个再来吧。”

登坂广臣看起来很开心，像是扳回一城似得笑弯了眼睛，嘴角的笑意也不像往常一样勉强。今市隆二看着他，心想：他好像已经很久没有像这样对自己笑过了。

隆二顺着广臣的眼神往下一看，发现自己身体的反应后又气又臊得背过身去。心里把登坂广臣是个大混蛋骂了一万遍。

等今市隆二终于回到练习室后，岩田刚典第一个上前和他搭话：“你和臣桑刚才去哪了？消失了这么久。”

“……”隆二沉吟片刻，面无表情地回答：“我和他谈了一下。”

“是吗？那有什么成果？”岩田期待地望着他。

“我想杀了他然后自杀。”

岩田刚典哑然失笑，接着一脸认真地叹道：“还是不要吧。主唱殉情的话我们也会很苦恼的。”

今市隆二瞪着他。内心由衷地感到了无法言喻的悲凉。

Ch.13

明明距离巡演初日只剩下两周的时间了，退居幕后的社长Hiro此时却突然提出了要请大家去拉斯维加斯游玩的建议。

“这个时间点？”Naoto难以置信地看着Hiro：“三代目很快就要巡演了耶？”

“不是还有两个星期吗，只去三天两夜，然后就回来了。而且我觉得，”Hiro转头看着两个各怀心思的主唱：“你们最近压力太大了，气氛很紧张。以现在的状态强行排练下去也不会有什么飞速的进展，也许去放松一下，回来后心境不一样了，配合上能有所进步呢？”

拗不过社长的坚持，Naoto只好代表其他团员接受了这个邀请。几个人把行程调整了一下，给旅行空出了时间，隔天便集体坐上了飞往美国的飞机。

Hiro当然也不是闲着无聊才非要送成员们去国外玩。他从Naoto和Naoki那里听说了主唱二人这段时间的矛盾，觉得这样拖下去也不是办法，必要时刻还是需要前辈的介入。于是就安排了这趟旅游。先换一个环境，改变一下心情，再分别从两个人那里突破。

希望回来以后事情都能顺利解决。

Hiro看着屏幕上显示的来自老队友的信息，心里默默祈祷着。

到达目的地后，七人按照Hiro的安排入住了他定好的酒店。Naoto从柜台那拿来了四个信封，说道：“Hiro桑给我们定了四间双人房。你们想怎么分配？”他看了看两个主唱，提议：“要不然双vo睡一屋？”

“不要！！！”

二人斩钉截铁地拒绝。语气坚定得仿佛在表示“你把我和他分一屋我宁可出去睡走廊”。

这两个别扭的家伙怎么还没闹完啊？

Naoto无奈地看向Naoki：“那我俩住一个房间吧。”Naoki点了点头。

一旁的Elly扭过头对健二郎说：“健桑和我住一屋吧？”

健二郎没有迟疑就同意了：“可以啊。”

一开始就打算和健二郎拼房的隆二慢了一步，他看了看剩下的人选，发现其实也没别的选项了，只好转向岩田：“……刚酱，要和我住一起吗？”

岩田还没来得及说什么，就感觉到身边散发着一股非常低的气压。他在心里叹了一口气，回答：“好像不行。”

广臣看了他一眼，说：“刚酱和我住一屋吧。”岩田点头表示同意。

Naoto递给隆二一个信封：“那么隆二你就一个人住一屋了。”他仔细看了看男人的脸色，又补充道：“你黑眼圈看起来挺严重的，今天晚上就好好休息吧。”

健二郎：“隆酱你睡不着的话，需要我陪你吗？”

隆二接过信封，毫不犹豫地回答：“啊，这就不必了。”

Naoki低头看了看手表：“快中午了，大家回房把行李放好，等会一起去吃午饭吧。”

七个人回到各自的房间安顿好，一起来到了一楼的餐厅里。点好的菜上桌后，几个人便闲聊开了。

Naoto：“你们接下来有计划去哪里吗？”

Elly：“我和健桑打算接下来去这边的MillenniumDanceComplex看看。Naoto桑呢？”

“我打算去逛福利蒙特街。Naoki你呢？”

“红岩峡谷。”

“那么远啊！”Naoto又转向双vo：“你们两个有哪里想去的吗？”

两个主唱都在专心地吃着自己的套餐，摇了摇头。

“刚酱呢？”

“没什么特别的计划，大概就在附近转转吧。”岩田看着隆二的那碟食物，问道：“隆二桑，你那个是什么做的？”

“不知道，吃着有点像牛肉。”坐在岩田右边的隆二用叉子叉起一块给他：“你要尝尝吗？”

岩田没想太多就张开了嘴，刚吃进嘴里就突然想起左边的某人，于是赶紧扭头看了看。而在他左边的广臣神情淡定，叉起一块肉凑到他嘴边：“也尝尝看我这个？”

岩田含糊地应了一声也吃了进去。在他对面的健二郎见状好奇道：“这是什么游戏吗？那刚酱你也尝尝看我的！”一旁的Elly也凑热闹舀了一勺食物递过去：“还有我这个！”

被莫名其妙强行塞了一嘴食物的岩田君脸颊鼓鼓的，他艰难地嚼着，感觉已经尝不出都是什么味道了。

吃完饭后各人启程去自己的目的地。本来没什么计划的岩田经过刚才的事后，此时十分不想落单，然后被迫和主唱中的任何一人独处。但如果要三个人一起行动的话对他而言也很尴尬，于是赶紧抱住了健二郎的大腿，两个人加上Elly一起走了。

三个performer去参观舞蹈教室，Naoto去逛街买衣服，Naoki要去沙漠公园。就剩下没有兴趣爱好的双vo留在原地目送其他人离去。

一阵沉默后，隆二低声说了句‘那，回见’后就走开了。广臣则选了相反的一条路。

两个人在那次会谈后，彼此之间的对话更少了。除了必要的打招呼和表演方面的互换意见外再没有沟通。

今市隆二明白以他俩现在的状态根本没法好好进行巡演，但是他也想不到解决的办法。光是和广臣的距离稍微近一点都让他感到浑身不自在。而且最重要的一个问题，他在和广臣进行了那一次极为不愉快的对话后，当天晚上就梦见自己坐在相方的身上主动亲着他，还做了很多不该做的事……

隔天早上醒来后，今市隆二一脸懊恼地撞着枕头，想把脑内关于昨晚的梦境全部敲出去。

他不明白为什么会做这种梦。如果只是因为发情期所以忍不住有欲望也就算了，但对方还偏偏是自己的相方。这明明是世界上最不可以产生幻想的对象。

今市隆二对于自己居然会对相方产生不该有的想法而感到非常苦闷。他不敢和对方说这件事，如果广臣知道了的话肯定会觉得很恶心，到时就更不会愿意和自己交谈了。

而且广臣不是说了吗，很讨厌他。

心乱如麻地在酒店里乱晃。一会儿围观别人打牌，一会儿坐在大厅的凳子上发呆。他尽力不去想登坂广臣的事，但思绪却总是趁他不注意时溜去相方那里。

臣现在在哪里呢……

可是就算见到他，也不知道说什么吧。

隆二看完了一场歌舞表演，叹了一口气走出会场。刚才到底表演了什么他一点都没记住，因为脑子里充斥着另一个人的事情。他觉得这样下去不行，必须得在某种感情继续生长前就彻底铲除。

他一看手机，发现快要八点了，正打算回酒店休息，突然听到身边的人群伴随着响起的音乐发出了惊叹的声音，他偏头一看，发现自己走到了Bellagio饭店正前方，正好遇上了这里著名的音乐喷泉表演。

隆二驻足凝视着喷泉，周围的人群越来越多，许多游客拿出了手机拍照。他一个人静静地看着，突然想到：这首歌很耳熟啊。

哦对了，很久以前和臣一起唱过。

两个人唱过的歌数不胜数。刚出道的时候他们还会翻着各自MP3里面的音乐，交流着彼此的爱好。那段时间或许是二人关系最融洽的时候吧。

那到底是怎么走到这个地步的呢？

广臣说他们会变成这样都是隆二的错。隆二一开始还很不服气，回家后冷静下来仔细一想，其实广臣那次说的话不无道理。

因为自己为了私心隐瞒了真相，这些年来广臣也不得不陪着他撒谎。想必广臣也已经觉得很厌烦了吧。

所以他会讨厌自己，也是可以理解的。

今市隆二看着一柱喷泉上升到了最高处，伴随着水花在空中飞散，最后一个音符也结束了。他突然很想见见广臣。想和他说：就算你真的很讨厌我，我也不会讨厌你的。

因为你是我唯一的相方。是我想好好珍惜的存在。

我还想和你继续在一起唱歌。一直唱下去。

所以我们和好吧。好不好？

“隆二？”

今市隆二觉得自己真是太想念相方了，居然想念到产生幻听的程度。

他僵硬地转过头，对上了一双熟悉的眼睛。

很想见一个人时，他就出现在了自己的面前。

这种几率，大概就和暗恋一个人时发现对方也正好喜欢着自己一样低吧。

Ch.14

隆二感到心底突然产生了一种强烈却又陌生的情绪，他不知如何形容这种感情，只是愣愣地望着自己的相方。

“臣……”他一刚开口呼唤着对方的名字，就看到广臣身边闪出一个人影：

“哎？这不是隆二吗？这么巧？”

“……Takahiro桑？”

前辈的主唱笑着跨步走向自己：“你也来看喷泉表演啊？”

隆二完全没想到会见到这个人，惊讶地说不出话。他眨了眨眼睛，收拾好情绪后回答：“嗯……Takahiro桑怎么会在这里？你也来旅游的吗？”

“是啊，Hiro桑也让我来休息下。”Takahiro拍了拍隆二的肩膀：“知道臣也在这里就联系上了。我们准备等下一起去酒吧喝酒，隆二要不要一起来？”

隆二看了一眼广臣，发现对方面无表情地望着自己，读不出他到底是希望自己一起来还是消失，犹豫下还是选了一条更为安全的路，回答道：“不用了，我感觉很困，想回房间睡觉。”

“这样，那好吧。”Takahiro点了点头，转身揽住了广臣的肩膀：“那我们就去了。回见。”

“嗯。拜拜。”隆二挥了挥手。直到两个人的身影看不见后才发现自己刚才根本没能和广臣进行任何对话。

算了，反正也说不出口。

隆二心绪混乱地走回了住的酒店，但却没有直接回到房间，而是不自觉地来到了一楼的酒吧里，随便指了指一瓶自己都看不清标签的酒，然后就开始一杯接着一杯喝了起来。

其实隆二在不久前就开始滴酒不沾了。医生警告过他，如果喝醉的话信息素会不受控制的爆发，所以让他暂时戒酒。但今天感觉心情真的是非常烦躁，找不到发泄路径的他只好想到借用酒精来让自己好受一点。

啊，现在臣应该在和Takahiro桑喝酒吧。他们肯定聊得非常开心。

隆二知道广臣与Takahiro的关系非常好。两个人之前一起共同出演了电视剧和电影，后来也经常聚在一起。广臣在Takahiro身边时就像个可爱的后辈一样总是笑得很甜，看起来很放松。那是在自己身边绝对不会露出的表情。

说起来，VBA1的时候自己在第二轮就被刷了下来，而那场征选的胜出者就是Takahiro。当年他胜过自己赢得了EXILE的主唱位置。而现在，或许Takahiro在广臣心里的位置也还是比自己更高吧。

我还真是一直在输给Takahiro桑呢。

想到这里，隆二突然笑了出来。一部分理智知道自己只是在钻牛角尖，但却还是忍不住想着这个可能性。

为什么臣比起自己更喜欢Takahiro桑呢？是因为Takahiro桑也是Alpha吗？A与A之间的互相欣赏？

唔，这样倒也说得通。臣也非常喜欢刚酱，把刚酱当成弟弟一样疼爱。会送刚酱很用心准备的礼物，主动要和刚酱一起去旅游，演唱会上也是经常粘着刚酱逗他玩。

这些也是臣绝对不会跟自己做的事。

前段时间也是，当他靠着岩田肩膀睡觉时广臣的表情就变得非常难看，肯定是觉得他很碍眼吧。

这么说来，臣不喜欢和他讲话，也正是因为他是Omega，所以身为Alpha的广臣打从心底地看不起。

居然就为了这种理由……

隆二把空了的酒杯重重地放在了桌上，心底涌出的不甘、愤怒、悲伤和酸楚纠缠在一起，让他此刻只想把一整瓶酒都喝光。丝毫没有意识到自己的信息素早已开始发散的他冲着酒保喊着：“Onemoreshotplease!”

身边一个陌生的声音接着他说道：“CanIbuyyouadrink?”

隆二顺着声音转过头去，看到一个不认识的男子就站在自己身边。亚洲面孔，一时辨认不出是来自哪个国家。但是身高很高，可能有185cm，外貌也十分俊朗。可是搜遍记忆也找不出对这个人的印象。

隆二看着那个人很自然地在自己身边坐了下来，招招手叫来酒保并点了什么，然后问道：“Whatareyou?Japanese?Chinese?”

“……请问你是？”

“哦，是日本人啊。”那个人笑了起来：“我叫Michael。我请你喝一杯吧？”

隆二看着这个过于自然数的人，本能的防备了起来。于是礼貌地笑了笑：“不用了谢谢。”

酒保端来了一杯装在玻璃杯里的深红色液体，自称Micheal的人笑着推向隆二，见隆二没有任何想与自己继续聊下去的意思，便说道：“你觉得我是很可疑的人是吗？那要不然这样，”男人从怀里掏出钱包，抽出一张卡片：“这是我的驾照，我没用假名字骗你。”

隆二低头看着这张驾照，上面的照片与本人相符，名字也确实写着Michael。年龄是25岁，居住地在加州。

“你还不放心的话可以先收着。”

“我又不需要你的驾照。”隆二被逗笑了，把驾照还给了对方。那人收好以后又说：

“我只是看你一个人在这喝酒好像很寂寞，正好我现在也是一个人，想着两个单身的人可以一起聊聊。”

隆二摇摇头：“我没有感到寂寞。”觉得自己好像态度很生硬，对方看起来确实也不像坏人，于是又说：“只是想一个人静静，所以不打算和陌生人一起喝酒。”

“认识了以后就不是陌生人了嘛。”频频碰壁的人并没放弃，追问：“你叫什么名字？”

“……”隆二看着他，心想他这个人难道并不认识自己？于是转移了话题：“你一直住在美国？”

“我在美国出生的，很少回日本。”Michael又端起酒杯递给隆二：“你真的不喝吗？这个很好喝的？”看隆二依然无动于衷的样子，男人便笑着说：“我知道了，你怕我在里面放了别的东西？”说罢，他端起酒杯喝了一大口，舔了舔嘴唇：“你看，只是普通的酒。尝尝看吧。”

隆二看着酒杯还在犹豫，只听对方又说：“不过你要是很胆小的话，那就算了吧。”

“我怎么就胆小了？”被刺中了性格里好胜不服输的一面，隆二赌气般地接过酒杯一饮而尽，喝完后发现也没什么异常的感觉，就放下了酒杯。

男人笑了笑，继续搭着话：“你一个人来拉斯维加斯的？还是有其他同伴？”

对方问了很多，隆二答得很少。时间一点点过去，隆二渐渐感觉喝下去的酒像是烧起来一样，让身体也变得越来越热。隆二一手撑着头，迷迷糊糊地说道：“我有点困了，想回房休息。今天就这样吧。”

“嗯，可以啊。”男人很自然地回答：“去你房间还是来我这里？”

“……啊？”隆二一脸呆泄地望着他，意识到他是什么意思后很生气的说道：“我没有那种意思，你瞎说什么？”

“哈哈，那是我猜错了？”男人突然凑过来抓住隆二的胳膊，俯下身低声说：“一个Omega夜里一个人跑到酒吧喝得酩酊大醉，散发着大量的信息素，我还以为这是在故意勾引Alpha赶紧来上了你呢。”

“……滚蛋！”隆二气急败坏地站了起来，但对方却死死拽住了自己的胳膊继续用一种暧昧不清的语气说着：

“我看你这个状况，应该很久没有被标记过了吧。你打算拖着这种身体出去乱晃吗？”

“与其出去被不知道哪里冒出来的醉鬼或者流浪汉骚扰，你不觉得我还起码像个很不错的对象？”

隆二突然闻到了对方带有侵略性和诱惑的信息素，冲得他的大脑也开始混沌起来。理智告诉他此时必须离开，但被对方抓住的胳膊却怎么也使不上劲。

“都是成年人了，放轻松一点。”隆二听到对方很耐心地在自己耳边说着：“反正明天以后就再也不会见面了。没有牵挂，也省下很多麻烦。各取所需而已。”

这句‘各取所需’令隆二心里一动。他想起医生曾经建议他找个Alpha的伴侣。就算不打算发展成长期关系，至少让对方暂时的标记也可以缓解这段时间的煎熬。

然后他想起了广臣上次说的那番话。因为自己处理不好身体上的反应，所以广臣才会嫌他麻烦不愿意跟他交流。

解决掉信息素失控的问题，那广臣应该也就不会再这么讨厌他了吧。

而且马上要巡演了，如果在巡演期间出现问题也不好。他不想给其他成员再带去麻烦。

至少熬过这几个月……

Michael耐心地等着隆二挣扎的动作平复下来，说道：“想好了吗？那我们走吧。”他掏出几张钞票放在桌上，不由分说拉着隆二就走。

“你现在可以告诉我你叫什么名字了吗？”男人一边拉着隆二往电梯的方向走去一边笑着说：“不然等会儿我不知道叫你什么。”

“……隆二。”

两个音符一出口，隆二浑浊的大脑突然清晰起来。

他这是在做什么？居然打算和刚认识没多久的陌生人发展一夜情吗？

对方要是有心陷害他，比如说拍下照片之类的再投稿给八卦杂志，他这些举动会彻底毁掉团队形象的。

来到电梯前，隆二突然非常用力地甩开对方的手：“我想还是算了，再见。”但男人力气很大，拽着隆二不让他逃跑。

“都到这里了又害怕起来？”男人叹了一口气，掰过隆二的肩膀拖着他往前走：“别闹了，还是你觉得这是情趣？”

“你想多了，我就是不想和你待在一起。”隆二死命掰着男人拽着自己的手指，同时听到身后传来一个熟悉的声音：

“不好意思，先生，你能先放手吗？”

一只手伸出来抓住了男人的胳膊，迫使他放开了手。

隆二回过头，却见到了自己怎么也想不到会出现在这里的人。

Ch.15

Atsushi面沉如水，温和但透着严厉的语气威慑道：“先生，这个人是我后辈。给你添麻烦了真抱歉，不过接下来我会照顾他的。”

“Atsushi桑？！”

隆二怎么都想不到会在这里看见自己的偶像。一时间脑子里闪过许多疑问：Atsushi桑为什么会在这？他什么时候来的？

被打断了的男人很显然非常不满，他刚想说什么，却见Atsushi举起自己的手机：

“我正打算去找一起来的兄弟们，或者先生你想和我们一起来？”

事已至此，知道纠缠下去也没有结果的男人耸了耸肩，抬步离开了。路过隆二时用一种充满遗憾的语气叹道：“真可惜啊。”

隆二瞪着他的背影，然后感觉到身边的前辈用手拍了拍自己的肩膀：“没事吧？”

“没事……”隆二扭过头看着自己憧憬了多年的前辈，心里顿时感到极为羞愧难堪：“Atsushi桑，我刚才……”

“唔，这里不方便讲话。我们去房间里说吧。”Atsushi制止了隆二要说的话，摁下了电梯的上楼键：“隆二你和谁住一屋？”

“我是一个人住。”

“这样啊。”Atsushi领着隆二走进电梯，说道：“那我今晚也住你那屋吧，正好我有事想和你谈谈。是两个床吗？”

“是。”隆二听见他这么说便掏出信封，从里面拿出另一张房卡递了过去：“Atsushi桑是一个人来的吗？什么时候到的？”

到达楼层后，二人一边对话一边走出电梯，来到隆二的房间前，打开门锁一起进了屋。

Atsushi进屋后就直接坐到了靠着窗户的椅子上，隆二观察着Atsushi的脸色，小心翼翼地坐在了他对面，然后谨慎地开口：“Atsushi桑……”

“先等一下。”Atsushi从口袋里掏出一板药片：“把这个吃了。”

“……这什么？”

“你应该认识。带有抑制剂效果的药。”Atsushi简短地回答：“你信息素已经完全失控了，你都感觉不出来吗？”

隆二尴尬地接过药片，拿出一颗吃了下去。没过多久他就感觉身体里那股燥热好像缓和了一些，同时意识也更为清晰了。

隆二把剩下的药片还给对方，一边开口道：“谢谢Atsushi桑。我刚才……”

“你以为自己在做什么？”Atsushi接过药片，温和的语气突然严厉起来：“和一个人来历不明的陌生人过夜？这真的是你想做的吗，隆二？”

“不，不是……”隆二垂下头，内心感到非常后悔：“那不是应该做的事。对不起，Atsushi桑。”

“为什么要跟我道歉？”

“我草率的举动很可能带来非常糟糕的后果，甚至还会影响EXILE……”

“不是这个。”Atsushi摇了摇头：“我首先担心的是你。这不是什么随便和谁都可以做的事，你真的打算和一个没有感情的陌生人做？”

“我不想，可是……！”隆二停住了，良久以后才艰难地开口：“Atsushi桑，医生说我因为一直都没有被标记过，现在体内的信息素已经开始失控，以后就连使用针剂和药物都无法抑制住了。”

“嗯。我猜到了这个可能性。”Atsushi看起来并不意外，语气很平淡地回道：“所以你就觉得随便找个陌生人来解决也可以？你应该还有更好的选择吧。”

“…………”

“隆二？”

“和你说实话吧，Atsushi桑，”隆二苦笑道：“我觉得我可能一辈子都找不到完全合心意的伴侣来标记了。”

“你为什么这么想？”

“我一想到要被人标记就觉得好恶心。”面对着在自己心里犹如神一样的前辈，很多一直无法跟别人说的话此时也一股脑地倒了出来：“这话在Atsushi桑听起来也许很可笑，但我真的一点也不想屈居于另一个人身下，让对方在我身上留下标记，掌控着我的一切，让我像奴隶一样听从他的命令，丧失理智般的去渴求对方的施舍……所以我想，可能我的身体生来就是无法接受被人标记的，所以我才会如此排斥这件事。”

“不。”Atsushi平静地回答他：“你只是还没遇到一个让你足够喜欢到愿意被他标记的人。”

“就像以前的我一样。”

隆二愣住了，傻傻地望着Atsushi的脸。

其实隆二几年前就知道Atsushi也是Omega的事了。那一天他和Atsushi去喝酒，能够和憧憬的前辈一起喝酒让他非常兴奋，一不小心就喝多了。温柔的前辈把他带回了家，让他睡在了家里的沙发上，还给他披上了毯子。

隔天醒来时，隆二四处寻找Atsushi的身影，然后就在Atsushi的床头柜上看到了熟悉的药瓶。

隆二一开始是非常惊愕且不知所措的，他完全想不到Atsushi原来有一个隐瞒了这么多年的大秘密，而且现在还被自己这个后辈给意外发现。

然而出乎意料的是，Atsushi的反应非常平淡，似乎并不在意隆二知道这件事。

“算上Hiro和Takahiro，隆二你现在就是tribe里第三个知道这件事的人了。”前辈轻描淡写地说道。

据Atsushi所说，他刚出道的时候因为明白Omega进入娱乐圈会被歧视，所以就一直假装是Beta。这么多年来靠着药物也都一直有惊无险地度过了。

隆二内心很受震动。他没想到自己原来和一直崇拜的偶像有相同的经历。同时好像明白过来为什么当年Hiro和Atsushi会接纳他成为三代目的主唱。

虽然知道了这个秘密，但这些年来隆二和Atsushi也极少谈及此事。现在Atsushi又突然提起，想必是有什么自己的经验要传授给后辈了吧。于是隆二只是安静地坐在位置上等对方开口。

“其实隆二你把标记这个仪式想象得太可怕了。”Atsushi起身打开了房内的小冰柜，从里面拿出两瓶矿泉水，递给了隆二一支，一边说道：“你觉得被标记的一方从此就成了标记人的附属品，永远要受制于人。事实上没那么严重。”

“可是我读到的文章上就是这么说的……”

“确实也有这样的关系存在，但更多的只是像普通伴侣一样相处。”Atsushi坐下来喝了一口水润了润喉咙，继续说道：“就算是标记也分为暂时性和永久性的。前者最多三个月就会消失，后者才会永久存在。而且永久性标记只有在两个人心意相通的前提下才会形成。在你遇到真心想与其共度余生的人之前，永久标记一般是不会发生的。”

“永久性的标记啊……”隆二想象了一下那个场景，好奇地问：“也就是说被标记的人永远都不能离开标记他了？”

“唔。倒也不是。”Atsushi微微笑了起来：“我就没有和他在一起。”

“……”

闻言，今市隆二大脑里那根神经好像卡住了，过多的信息量让他一时之间难以消化。他努力把Atsushi说的话前后联系了一下，又回想了Atsushi当年经历过的事情，脱口而出：“难道说是……Shun前辈？”

“嗯。是他。”Atsushi坦然承认：“当年队里除了Hiro以外，Shun酱是唯一知道我的秘密的人。”

“可……可是……”隆二心乱如麻地追问道：“Shun前辈退团后，Atsushi桑你是那么的伤心。”

“哈哈，是呀，确实是有这回事来着。”Atsushi笑了笑，带着怀念的口气说道：“当年Shun酱离开后我真的是感觉非常痛苦，以为自己一个人肯定过不下去。但现在看来，其实也还好。”男人微微低头，看着自己的双手出神，轻声道：“就算他不在了，我也不会因此就活不下去。”

Ch.16

隆二看着眼前陷入回忆的前辈，内心的震撼与心疼交织在一起。他当年作为一个普通的粉丝都曾因为Shun的退团而遗憾难过了许久，难以想象Atsushi本人是怎么熬过那段岁月的。

“Atsushi桑……”隆二犹豫了一下，还是继续问道：“Shun桑离开后，你是怎么度过那些日子的呢？尤其是……”

“发情期的时候吗？”Atsushi态度坦然地说到：“一开始确实挺难熬的，好几次感觉自己撑不过去快死了。Hiro给我找来了很多带有抑制力的药物，但效果都不太好。后来有一个……一个Alpha跟我说他愿意当我的伴侣并且帮我度过发情期，可是Shun的永久标记无法去除，那么另一个人的标记只会让我感觉更为痛苦。所以后来那个人也就再也不提这件事了。我就靠着药物勉强撑过了最难熬的那段时间。”

“那然后呢？”

“然后……”

Atsushi突然陷入了沉思，久久沉默不语。隆二读不出他隐藏在墨镜后面的情绪，只能隐约地感觉到这个人身上透出的哀伤。

“然后啊，”Atsushi突然换了一个语气，故作轻松地回答：“然后我就和Hiro说以后再也不要招Omega进来了。娱乐圈这个环境对Omega来说真的很残酷，而且一旦发生了什么无法控制的事，还会牵扯进身边的人。”

“啊！所以我报名VBA2的时候会有那道规定……”

“对啊，只是没想到还是出现了你这个胆大的漏网之鱼。”Atsushi像个慈祥的长辈一样对隆二笑了笑：“本来真的不想再让tribe里有Omega的成员了，但是我也舍不得放弃你的歌声，就还是决定留下你。但现在看来，好像还是害了你啊。”

“为什么要这么说呢？”隆二非常焦急地辩解：“我能成为三代目的主唱真的是一生之中最幸福的事情了！”

“把你逼到这种走投无路的地步，甚至要考虑去和一个人陌生人发展关系，这不是我想看到的。”Atsushi低声说道：“隆二，我要说的是，无论是永久还是暂时的标记，对本人来说都是很重要的仪式。你应该去更为认真的寻找一个你发自真心愿意为其奉献一切的对象。这样以后才不会后悔。”

“是。”隆二认真郑重地点了点头：“我知道了。”

“嗯，那就好。”Atsushi拍了拍隆二的肩膀，然后站了起来：“时间不早了，我们也准备休息吧。等下，我行李呢……？”他四处环顾了一下，然后突然想起什么：“啊对了，应该在Takahiro那。”

“Atsushi桑你原来是和Takahiro桑一起来的吗？”

“是啊，我把行李交给他后就直接来找你了。”Atsushi说着朝门口走去：“我去找Takahiro，隆二你先休息吧。”

隆二望着前辈的背影，想起他刚才说的那些话，脑中两根线突然接在了一起，将故事前后联系了起来，于是突然没头没脑地冒出一句：“Atsushi桑说的那个人就是Takahiro桑吗？”

“…………”

看Atsushi停下了脚步，背对着自己沉默不语，隆二才惊觉这个问题太唐突，赶紧道歉：“对不起，我多嘴了……”

“Takahiro他……”Atsushi突然开口说道：“是个很好的人。他是顶替Shun的位置进团，一开始我对他无法控制的敷衍和冷淡，他也没有生我气。一直努力的练习唱歌，配合着我的节奏。真的是个好人。”

“可惜他再好，也终究不是Shun。”

Atsushi说完后打开门便走了出去。隆二将这段话翻来覆去想了想，心里莫名难过起来。

“你在想什么？”

思绪飘了很远的登坂广臣被这一句询问拉了回来，抬起头看着身边的人：“嗯？”

Takahiro好奇地看着他：“你从刚才起就一直心不在焉的样子，是有什么事在烦恼吗？”

“并没有什么重要的事。”广臣腼腆地笑了笑。

刚才在喷泉前面意外碰到隆二，对方好像有什么话想对自己说，然而Takahiro就在身边，结果隆二什么都没讲就离开了。广臣来到酒吧后无法克制地去想隆二那个时候到底是有什么话想说，他现在又在哪里呢？结果就不自觉地走神了。

Takahiro见对方没有和自己谈心的样子，叹了一口气说道：“我直接跟你说实话吧，Hiro桑从Naoto和Naoki那里听说了你和隆二吵架的事，才让我这个前辈来当和事佬。所以你就乖乖说清楚前因后果，我也好回去跟Hiro桑交差。”他凑近广臣摆出一脸严肃的样子：“你也知道的，社长亲自给的任务不能不完成啊。”

广臣被他的严肃脸给逗笑了，想了想，还是采取了一个比较委婉的说法：“我和隆二确实有一些私人上的矛盾，但不严重，过阵子就会好了。”

“你凭什么能断定过阵子就能好啊。这个‘过阵子’又具体是指多久？”Takahiro坐正了身子，拿起酒杯又喝了一口：“你要是不想说自己的事，我表示理解。不如就谈谈你朋友的事吧。”

“我的朋友……？什么朋友？”

“你知道的，就是‘我的朋友遇到了一些烦恼’的那个梗。”

看到Takahiro暗示的眼神，广臣突然领悟了他的意思，忍不住笑了出来，然后才缓缓开口：“我有一个朋友，他最近有些烦恼……”

“嗯嗯，继续说。”

“我这个朋友是个Alpha，他在工作的地方认识了一个Omega……唔，我的朋友最近会……梦到他和那个Omega的同事，呃，发展成了类似情侣的关系，但实际上我的朋友心里并不觉得他已经爱上了同事了，所以我的朋友很难理解的是为什么会做这样的梦，是不是有什么别的意思……之类的……”

一段话说得磕磕绊绊，好几次都跟要说不下去了一样。Takahiro看着广臣故作镇定但耳垂还是红了的样子，若有所思道：“原来如此。”

广臣咳了一下，然后看向前辈：“所以Takahiro桑，在你看来，我朋友是出了什么问题吗？还是说……”

“我觉得你的朋友并不需要为此而烦恼。”Takahiro表情冷静地回答：“一切只是错觉罢了。”

“错觉吗……？”广臣没想到对方会说出这个词，一时愣住。

“嗯，错觉。”Takahiro斩钉截铁地说道。广臣听着觉得他的语气相比以往是格外地冷淡：“Omega会散发一种信息素，吸引身边的Alpha去靠近他。这是一种自然的生理反应，和心情是没有关系的。”

“是……这样吗？”

“你…你的朋友会误以为这是恋爱，但实际上就是被信息素给影响了而已。等这种影响消失了，就会发现对那个同事额外的关注也跟着消失了。”

广臣默默听着。内心某个角落好像在反驳着前辈说的话，另一面则是有了种如释重负的感觉。

“我跟你说，臣，”Takahiro一手撑着头，一手敲着酒杯的侧面：“在工作场合和相方发展出同事以外的关系是不会有好结果的。就算两个人能享受一时的快乐，之后要面对的困难层出不穷。而且还会给身边的人带去麻烦。所以这种时候就要该断则断。”

“该断则断？”广臣不确定地重复了一遍对方说的话。

Takahiro认真地强调道：“对。越早把这种黏糊的暧昧关系给掐断，对两个人都越好。”

“那如果我……我的朋友心里还是有些舍不得呢？”

“就算一开始会舍不得。时间一长，也就不会再想起了。”Takahiro闭上了眼睛，轻声说着：“没有什么感情是真的无法切断的。事后再回想起来，其实也就只是那点程度而已。”

“……我知道了。”广臣点了点头：“谢谢Takahiro桑。”

Takahiro看着广臣负责的表情，叹了一口气低声道：“我希望你不要被这种错误的情感纠缠得更久，尽快结束它吧。”

“……”

“啊，我指的是你的朋友！”

“……嗯。”

广臣将杯中残留的酒一饮而尽，同时也在心里做出了决定。

Ch.17

在Atsushi离开没多久，隆二就感觉到身体有些不对劲。

明明已经吃下了Atsushi给他的抑制药，但只是短暂地缓和了一下，现在又开始难受起来。

燥热的身体、加快的心跳、还有不断收缩的后穴，隆二还清楚这些都是进入发情状态的预警。这些症状一开始他就立刻翻出抑制剂给自己打了一针，但这次却没有和以往一样立刻平复下来，反而有种越烧越烈的感觉。

是抑制剂终于完全失效了吗，还是说……

那个陌生男子给自己喝的酒里还有别的什么。

隆二对自己的疏忽感到十分懊恼，同时也庆幸有Atsushi出现才能顺利逃离那个男人。但现在这个状态要怎么办？

隆二下意识的想去拿床头柜上的手机打给岩田刚典，但手刚一伸出去又缩了回来。

不能再麻烦刚酱了，况且他现在过来情况只会更糟。

隆二一边想着：事到如今也只能自己解决了，一边勉强支撑起身子艰难地挪动到浴室。Atsushi随时会回来，总不能待在床上做。

进入浴室后，隆二坐在了浴缸边缘，拉下裤子露出挺立的分身，犹豫的手慢慢抚了上去，模仿交合的动作上下滑动着。

以往这个时候他会幻想一些自己喜欢的女星之类的，但这次他感觉大脑里一团浆糊，什么女星的脸都想不起来。他只好闭上眼睛，机械般地套弄着。

下身的快感越来越强烈，隆二的眼前突然浮现出了一个熟悉的面孔，还有低沉的声音仿佛在他脑内响起：

你现在脑子里在想什么？

在那个黑暗的房间里，广臣用手指轻轻在他颈窝画着。低低的笑声，强烈的信息素的味道，好像又出现在了身边。

隆二猛地睁开眼睛。

为什么会在这种时候想起广臣？！

对相方产生难以言说的欲望，这个事实让隆二感到了羞耻和不知所措。他尽力想把广臣的脸从脑海中清除出去，但相方的存在感就越来越鲜明。

想象着这是广臣的手在抚摸着自己的分身，隆二被这种禁忌但甜蜜的感觉冲昏了脑子，手上的动作越来越快，使他有了一种相方真的在自己面前，用一个充满蛊惑的声音说着：

你现在希望我能在这里抱紧你，咬住你的脖子然后标记你，让你不用再感觉这么难受……

隆二一边滑动着自己的手，嘴里不自觉的喊出了那个充斥着自己大脑的名字：

“臣……臣……”

隆二低头看着自己手上的浊液，同时感觉到后穴剧烈的收缩，他难以置信地握紧了拳头，用另一只手抽了自己一巴掌。

这不可能……

他转身打开水龙头的开关，调到了最冷的一档，看着水流喷泄而出。表情懊恼地趴在了浴缸边缘。

登坂广臣站在今市隆二的房门口，犹豫着要不要敲门。

他在和Takahiro谈过以后下定了决心，要和隆二把话说开，然后彻底断了所有的念头。

和隆二道歉吧。他心想。就说自己上次讲得太过分了。

然后要跟隆二坦白自己这段时间受了他信息素的影响，所以产生了些不该有的错觉。但他以后不会再为此烦恼了。他会以一个队友的身份好好的陪伴隆二度过这个难关。不管是吃药还是打针都好。至于其他逾越身份的事，他什么都不会做。

这样就好。和隆二保持在队友的关系。对任何人来说都是最好的选择。

虽然已经这样决定了，可来到房门口后还是无法顺利地举起手敲门。

广臣看着房门发呆，听到后面传来脚步声，伴随着一个熟悉的声音：

“臣？你怎么来了？”

广臣惊讶地回过头，意外发现是Atsushi前辈站在他身后。

“Atsushi桑？你为什么在这？你什么时候来的？”

“我来了有一阵子了。”Atsushi回答：“我刚才去找Takahiro了，他发信息说让我在大堂等他。但我等了很久他也没来。你知道他现在在哪里吗？”

“我们喝完酒回来后在大堂就分开了，他此时应该还在那里啊。”

“奇怪了……”Atsushi喃喃道：“难道是刚才错过了？”他打量了下广臣，又问：“那你在隆二房门前是找他有什么事吗？”

“嗯……是有点……”

看着广臣踌躇的表情和飘忽的眼神，若有所思的Atsushi试探道：“我从Hiro那里听说你们两个最近在吵架？”

“倒也不算吵架，”广臣尴尬地笑了笑：“有些矛盾吧……”

“有矛盾就要解决。你们是三代目的双VO，之间原本就有着和其他队友不一样的羁绊，没有什么问题是不能好好讨论的。”

见广臣只是颔首不语，操心的前辈又说道：“隆二他最近的身体很不好，你知道吗？”

闻言，广臣立刻抬起头急切地问：“你说不好是什么意思？”

“因为一直没有被标记过，体内的信息素严重失控，一到发情期时就会感觉很痛苦。有的Omega在这个时期甚至会因为严重脱水而陷入休克状态。”Atsushi压低了声音，语气非常认真地解释：“不过他不想给身边的人添麻烦，所以没说过这件事吧。”

广臣心乱如麻地听着这番话。隆二确实是没跟他讲过自己身体的问题。他只知道隆二这段时间信息素失控影响到了他的身体，但没考虑到隆二自己又有哪些事情要面对。

不如说，隆二从认识他以来就没和他主动谈过遇到的任何困难。因为隆二一直把自己当外人，什么都不让他帮忙。所以他也越来越忽视隆二的情况。

Atsushi观察着广臣的眼神，一番思索后，从口袋里拿出了之前隆二给他的门钥匙卡，递给了广臣：“这个房卡是隆二掉的，我接下来还要去找Takahiro，你代我还给隆二吧。”

广臣接了过来，有些犹豫不决地看着前辈，听见对方温和的说：“你和隆二关系旁人无法插手，只有你们自己能决定。不要想太多，跟着直觉行动吧。”

“……是。”广臣似懂非懂地回道。Atsushi冲他挥了挥手，丢下一句‘晚安’后就离开了。

广臣拿着房卡一番纠结后还是敲了敲门：“隆二？你在里面吗？”

等了许久也没听见任何声音。广臣渐渐不安起来。

他应该已经回来了才对啊。还是睡着了吗？

想起Atsushi刚才说的话，鬼使神差的手刷开了房门。广臣把手搭在门把上，心里想着：只是确定一下他没事而已。如果他已经睡了那就放下房卡就走。

打开门的一瞬间，广臣瞬间被扑面而来的信息素的味道包围了。前后左右都是熟悉的茉莉香气，令他逃无可逃。广臣几乎是下意识的想离开，但理智告诉他此时的隆二进入了发情期，可能又在独自忍受着痛苦。

“……隆二？你在哪？”广臣忍住心底涌出的冲动，进到房内反手关上了门。床上没有隆二的身影，他顺着信息素的味道来到浴室前，毫不犹豫就打开了门。

浴室里的信息素浓度甚至更高，广臣感觉自己的理智几乎要被吞噬干净了，但眼前的景象吓得他已经完全顾不上自己。

隆二穿着衣服蜷缩在装满水的浴缸里，他的脸色苍白，身体一直在发着抖。广臣一个箭步冲上前抓住隆二的肩膀，手触到浴缸里的水，是冰凉的。

登坂广臣顿时感觉有种要被气吐血的感觉。他一把捞起隆二身子，冲着他大喊道：“你发什么疯？你找死啊？！”

隆二在迷迷糊糊中感觉好像有人进来，他本以为是Atsushi回来了，刚想为自己的失态和前辈道歉，但听见的却是相方充满了愤怒的声音。

“……臣？”

隆二睁开眼睛看着相方，有些不确定的又喊了一遍：“臣？你怎么在这？”

广臣感觉仿佛全身的血液都涌向了大脑，他气得呼吸都不平稳了，记忆里自己还从没有像现在这样生气过。他一个使劲把隆二从浴缸里拖出来，伸手扯过架子上的浴巾，展开后披在了隆二头上。

湿透的衣服贴在隆二身上，广臣抓起隆二的手，感觉是冰凉得仿佛要冻住。他毫不犹豫开始解隆二衣服上的扣子，嘴上还继续低吼着：“你以为你在干什么？泡在冷水里？你的嗓子还要不要了？你还有没有一点作为歌手的自觉？你……你简直气死我了。”

广臣听到自己的声音在发颤，也不知是被气的还是被吓的。心有余悸的他满脑子都是刚才隆二苍白得仿佛已经死去的脸色，手上动作没有一点停顿就把对方脱了个一干二净，然后拿起浴巾紧紧地包裹了眼前的人，接着用力的将人抱在了怀里。

广臣的头抵在隆二的肩膀上，还没有从刚才的惊吓中缓过神来，于是他闭上了眼睛把怀里的人搂得更紧。

安静的浴室里，只有两个人的呼吸声起伏。隆二一言不发地任由广臣抱着自己，在一片朦胧中想着：为什么我想见臣的时候，他就真的出现了呢？

还是说这是在做梦？

像是要确定面前的人到底是不是梦境，隆二抬起手抚摸上了广臣的耳朵。而广臣因耳边冰凉的触感惊醒过来，他意识到不能一直待在这里，于是抱起隆二走出了浴室，轻轻将他放在了床上，自己也跟着躺了上去，手臂依然搂着相方，想要把自己的体温分给他。

冻得发抖的隆二含糊着呢喃道：“好冷……”

“你还知道冷？”广臣简直要被这个笨蛋气笑了：“你脑子里在想什么？那样泡在冷水里就算不死之后也肯定要得重病。马上就要巡演了，你还……”

“我知道。”隆二在广臣怀中紧紧闭着眼睛，低声说着：“我知道，我不能再给臣添麻烦了，但是我想不到其他办法，只好这么做……”

“…………”

广臣一边抱着相方，一边回想着这段时间的所见。他突然意识到为什么隆二总是不肯和他讲自己身体的情况了，是因为害怕他冷漠的态度，也不想给他带来麻烦，所以才一直独自忍受着。

而他之前还不近人情的嘲讽隆二什么都没做只是侥幸混日子。那时隆二一定被他气得够呛吧。

自己真的是个很不称职的相方啊。

黑暗的房间里突然同时响起了两个声音说着：

“对不起。”

广臣愣了一下，低头看着怀里的人。

隆二像是在说梦话一样又重复了一遍：“对不起，臣。”

“臣你上次并没有说错，我确实还不够努力，没能管好自己的身体，给你还有其他成员带去了麻烦……”

“所以你说讨厌我，这也是情有可原……”

“可是我……我不讨厌臣……”

“所以我们和好吧，可以吗……？”

最后一个词的音刚出口，隆二就被广臣压上来的嘴唇堵住了接下来的话。

Ch.18

隆二一时还没反应过来发生了什么事，任由对方的嘴唇压着自己的磨蹭，他张开嘴想喊相方的名字，对方的舌头却趁着自己张嘴的空隙闯了进来，勾着自己的舌头缠绵。

好温暖啊……隆二模模糊糊的想着。他感觉此时正亲吻着自己的双唇非常柔软，连尝到的唾液都像烈酒一样，有着甜蜜又诱惑的香气。于是他也主动抬起手搂住了眼前人的脖子，微微抬头更深的与对方纠缠着。

登坂广臣进屋之前拟好的所有计划在他看见隆二后就灰飞烟灭了。什么社内不准恋爱、团员之间不能发展出感情、对方只是队友之类的事情，他一概无法去思考。他只知道，在看到隆二脸色苍白的躺在浴缸里的瞬间，自己心疼得仿佛心脏要裂开。

他到底对隆二有着什么样的感情，现在都不重要了。Atsushi对他说跟着直觉走就好，那他现在最想做的就是抱紧隆二用力亲吻他，顺从本能去渴求他的一切。

至于后果会如何，就顺其自然吧。

广臣放开被他吻得红肿的唇，转而亲吻着对方的脸颊，轻轻啃着男人的喉结，顺着脖子一路向下，来到已经硬挺的乳尖，张嘴含了进去，满意地听到相方含糊不清的呻吟。轮流照顾过两个乳头后，广臣抬起头来看着身下的人。

以前作为相方，广臣看过隆二很多种表情。生活中无邪气的傻笑、或者在舞台上高昂的歌唱的样子。就算数以百万计算观众都看过隆二的那些表情，但此刻在他眼前的充满色气、陷入情欲里的隆二，是只有他一个人知道的。

想到这里，广臣被心里涌出的独占欲和征服感所席卷了全身。他打开身下人的双腿，俯下身轻柔地吻着自己最为熟悉的相方，同时手指抚摸着男人的腰侧，一点点的往下，探到身后的隐秘处，那里早已因为发情期而又湿又软，手指非常轻易的就刺了进去。

这个场景他已经梦见过无数次，但幻想始终不如现实来得更鲜活。

广臣用空出的手解开自己的裤子，露出了自己的欲望。隆二感觉到大腿内部触碰到了某种炙热的事物，忍不住浑身颤抖，连脚趾都缩了起来。隆二的声音听起来宛如被欺负一样的呜咽，勾得广臣内心那股罪恶的欲求越来越强烈。

广臣一边吻着相方的下巴，一边呼唤着他的名字：“隆二？隆二？”

被叫到的人迷茫地望向压着自己肆无忌惮动作的人，广臣被那个目光看得热血沸腾。他一边增加着探进对方后穴的手指，一边用哄着小孩子一样的语气问道：“隆二？我是谁？”

“……嗯？”还没反应过来什么情况的某人一脸迷惑。

广臣可不希望这个笨蛋又跟上次一样，事后以一句‘不记得’就全部蒙混过去。他想听隆二喊自己的名字，在他的呼唤里第一次完全的占有这个人。

隆二皱眉适应着异物的入侵，从未感受过这种侵占的他额间沁出了一层汗。他听到身上的男人在用充满蛊惑的声音询问着他，令他有一种还在梦境里的感觉。不自觉地开口呢喃着：

“臣……”

“嗯？”

“广臣……？”

“嗯。”广臣满意的低头吻了吻隆二的额头，拔出了在他后庭肆掠的手指，然后将自己的分身抵在了后方：“真听话。”

今市隆二从广臣把他从冷水里抱出来时意识还是涣散的。但是被广臣吻住后，对方唾液里的信息素就像解药一样驱散了他脑内的迷雾。随着广臣后来的动作，隆二的意识也变得越来越清晰。随着自己的一声“广臣”，隆二突然有了一种被这两个字刺进大脑的感觉，随之理智在瞬间全部回归原位。

他这是在干什么……？和广臣……自己的相方做爱？

这是绝对不行的！

“不不不……不行！”隆二突然伸出手抵住了广臣的胸膛。正在兴头上被打断的男人皱起眉看见身下的人露出了惊恐的表情。

“你怎么了？”

“我们不能做这种事……”隆二大口大口地喘着气，他简直不敢相信现在的情形，声音里还发着颤：“我们是队友，Hiro桑不会允许的……”

广臣在心里叹了一口气，温柔的吻着相方的发鬓，用近乎撒娇一样的语气说着：“这种事以后再想吧，好不好……”

“不可以的！”隆二奋力的推开广臣的头，在禁忌带来的刺激与冲击中勉强抓住了自己的理智，口不择言的喊道：“我宁可死都不想和你做！”

“…………”

这句意想不到的话闯入广臣耳中，他感到脑内一根弦就这样绷断了。

“……哦？”广臣听到自己阴森森的声音在说：“宁可死都不肯和我做？”他突然冷笑出来，伸手掐住隆二的下巴：“今市先生还真有操守啊？”

与此同时，广臣毫不留情地将自己火热的欲望用力插入了隆二的体内。在分泌物的润滑下，他都没有费什么力气就完全进入了对方。伴随着隆二的惊呼声，广臣感到对方紧密又温暖的秘道包裹了他的欲望，又湿又热的内壁在收缩着。广臣发出一声满足而舒服的叹息，强硬有力的腰身开始律动。

隆二在相方进来的瞬间立刻用手捂住了嘴以免发出连自己都羞于倾听的声音。通红的双眼瞪着这个在自己身上侵略的男人，同时心里没头没脑地冒出一句：完了，回不去了。

隆二忍不住抓紧了身下的床单，既痛苦又舒服地低吟着：“停…下…你……你快出去……”

“不要。”广臣语气里仍然带着让隆二心里发凉的笑意。

随着广臣的抽送，最开始的陌生感渐渐淡去，性器在体内摩擦带起酥麻感觉给隆二带来了极大的舒服感，这是他以往的任何一次性经验里都没有感受过的。隆二喘息着，像是无法承受快感般后仰着头，同时手臂交叉在眼前，仿佛不忍亲眼目睹眼前的画面。

广臣看到他这个动作后，伸出手强硬地掰开了他的手臂，紧紧握着不让他躲避。

“看着我，隆二。”

男人听到相方这么对自己的说。但他只是用力的摇着头。

“看着我。”广臣又一次命令到：“你就算闭上眼睛不看，但这就是现实。睁开眼睛看着我！”

隆二忍受不了相方像发号施令一样的语气，他睁开眼睛，同时张开嘴想骂一句，好为自己搏回一点面子。但他刚一开口，相方便低头吻了上来。

隆二扭头躲开广臣的吻，但相方不依不饶地追了上来，勾起自己的舌头强迫与他一起纠缠。

等广臣终于放过自己后，隆二气息不稳地看着这个人。明明自己此时已经一丝不挂，他上半身的衣服却完好的穿在身上，这种强烈的反差让隆二内心的羞耻感更甚。

看到身下男人瞪着红通通的眼睛在怒视着自己，广臣内心的那种征服欲越烧越旺。他凑到隆二耳边含住他的耳垂，然后轻声说着：“你说宁死都不愿意和我做，那你看我们现在正在做什么？”

见隆二为了压抑声音拼命咬着下唇，只能发出一些带着鼻音的细碎的轻哼，像羽毛一样拨弄着广臣心里的柔软。虽然很想温柔的疼爱着身下的人，但争强好胜的心促使广臣伸手抚摸上了自己腰侧的腿，带着轻佻的语气刺激着相方：“你既然不愿意和我做，那你的腿为什么主动夹着我？”

听闻广臣这句话，隆二猛然睁开眼睛，面前的景象对他来说实在是太过冲击，他承受不住的偏过头。但广臣不肯绕过他，追过来凑近他耳边继续说着：“你里面又湿又软，我一插进去就像舍不得我离开一样紧紧的缠着我，你下面的嘴比你上面的要更诚实嘛。”

这种调戏的话语在隆二听起来非常刺耳，他简直想不通这个平时闷骚到死的男人究竟是从哪里学来这些话的。他挣扎着挤出一句勉强能表达他此刻的反抗之心的话：“……你混蛋。”

就算嘴上还在逞强，但身体本能的在渴求着对方的侵略。隆二为自己身体的反应感到很懊恼，却又对此无可奈何。只能任由快感一点点侵蚀着他的理智。

广臣看着他笑了笑，腰部的律动突然加速，浅浅的退出后再用力的推进，几番下来逼得隆二忍不住搂紧了广臣的脖子，强烈而又陌生的快感在骨髓里滋长。隆二终于受不了似得发出了哀求的声音：“慢……你慢一点……臣……”

广臣恍若未闻，把头埋进隆二颈窝。在临界点处隆二感觉自己快要喊出声了，于是他偏头咬住了对方的肩膀。广臣吃痛地倒吸一口气，终究是没舍得推开隆二。待隆二平复下来后，他轻轻地拂去隆二额头的汗珠，右手紧紧地扣住了他的手，吻在了隆二紧闭的眼睛上。心里想着一句话：

这个人是我的了。

隆二在陷入昏迷前一直盯着两个人十指交叉的手，恍惚间产生了一种他们是一对相爱的恋人的错觉。

Ch.19

登坂广臣被一阵熟悉的铃声从睡梦中唤醒。他如往常一样伸出手去够放在床头柜充电的手机，到处摸索了一下却摸不到，于是他睁看眼睛抬起头环顾了一下，意识到这不是他的房间后，关于昨晚的记忆瞬间涌向大脑。

广臣低头看了看地板上自己散落的衣物，伸长了手臂从裤子的口袋里掏出了手机，铃声戛然而止。他缩回被子里，揉了揉眼睛确认了一下时间，屏幕上显示着01:34。广臣一时还有些纳闷，从他进来后应该已经过了很久，怎么可能才一点多？

随即反应过来：已经是隔天的下午一点了。

广臣无视了十几通未接来电，点开早已轰炸过来的LINE，三代目的五个Performer加上Takahiro总共给他发了二十多条信息，无一例外都是问他现在在哪里。

广臣正在打着给众人的回复，房内突然又响起了一个铃声。他四处张望了一下，锁定了放在另一边床头柜上的手机，于是他俯身越过床上赤身裸体的相方，拿起手机在男人的脸颊上戳了戳，说道：“醒醒，给大家回个信息吧。”

被吵醒的隆二迷迷糊糊地应了一声，翻了一个身后从被子里伸出手接了过来，另一只手揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，解锁了手机后开始检查起留言。

一时之间，安静的房间里除了两个人的手指在屏幕上敲击的声音外再无其他。

最先回复完所有人的广臣放下手机，侧过头静静地看着自己的相方。片刻后，隆二将手机放回了原处，然后缩进被子里打算继续睡。广臣凑过来捏住隆二的鼻子，直到隆二皱着眉头拉开他的手。

“干什么啊……？”

隆二刚睡醒的嗓音有点沙哑，软软的听起来一点攻击性都没有。广臣感到心底一片柔软，连语气也不自觉温柔了起来：“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“唔……”隆二闭着眼睛嘟囔着：“好难受……”

广臣有些哭笑不得地回道：“你这作为初夜后的第一句话来说还真浪漫啊。”

隆二睁开眼睛露出一脸奇怪的表情：“什么初夜啊，你难道还以为我之前是处男来着？”

“但是被人上是头一回吧。”

见隆二神情郁闷的瞪着自己，广臣伸出手在他脸上戳了戳：“怎么了，看起来就跟我强奸你似得。”

“难道不是？”

“讲道理啊，是你先主动的！”

“我哪有！”

“你就有！”

两个成年男子跟小学生一样你来我往，自觉这样也太幼稚了的隆二长长地叹了一口气，语气懊恼地说：“好吧可能是有……”有些不甘心地又补充道：“但我那个时候因为发情期而意识不清，连发生什么都不记得了——”

话还没说完，广臣突然掐住他的脸，语带威胁道：“你敢说你对昨晚的事情一点都不记得了的话，那我们就还原一下现场帮你回忆回忆？”

“……我记得。”隆二躲开广臣的手，扯过被子盖住自己的下巴，语气低沉下去：“就是因为都记得，所以才希望能全忘了。”

听到对方说希望把昨夜的事情全部忘了，广臣觉得自己简直要被气出心梗，语气控制不住地变得冰冷起来：“你就这么讨厌我？”

“我不是讨厌你！”隆二闻言急忙回答道：“我只是……”

广臣逼自己拿出耐心等着他的解释。隆二沉默了一会，然后低声说：“我不知道该怎么和Naoto桑他们解释，也觉得没脸面对Hiro桑……”

广臣对这个回答无言以对。他静静看着隆二的侧脸，而后缓缓开口：“你不说，我也不说，就不会有其他人知道。所以你安心吧。”

“不是这个问题……”隆二用充满了自责的语气解释着：“我们当初答应过Hiro桑的，结果还是违背了曾经的承诺。我一直、一直不想让我们之间的事情变得复杂，明明只当队友就好，可我还是败了。”

“败给什么？”

“欲望。”

在广臣沉默的注视下，隆二把头埋进枕头里，用叹息一般的语气喃喃自语：“对不起，臣……这下全被我搞砸了……”

“做了不该做的事情……”

“……以后该怎么办。”

良久的沉默后，隆二听到自己的相方用一个轻松的语气说道：

“你不用在意。我没有放在心上。”

隆二扭头看向广臣。对方没有看自己，而是看着天花板，表情平静地说着：“上床而已，我和别人也做过许多次了，跟你做也没什么特别的。我完全没有往心里去，所以你也不用太当回事了。”

广臣听着自己俨然一个标准渣男的论调，在心里无声地叹息。

然而他还能怎么办呢……隆二看起来是那么的苦恼。

如果这么说能让他的心理压力稍微减轻一点，要扮演渣男就扮吧。

很久都没有听到回应，广臣有些担心的转过头，对方睁着眼睛正紧盯自己，昏暗的房间里隆二炯炯有神的双眼那么明亮，看得广臣有些心虚，然后他听到男人轻轻的声音飘进耳朵：

“……这样啊。”

看到隆二神色平淡地翻了一个身背对他，广臣有一种想凑上去摸摸他头发的冲动，然而两个人之间那僵硬的气氛使他下不了手，于是他只好待在了原处。直到听见身边的男人低低呼唤了一声：

“臣？”

“怎么了？”

“我想洗澡……”隆二的声音听起来闷闷的：“后面黏糊糊的好难受。”

于是广臣翻身下床，走进浴室里放掉了浴缸里的冷水，重新装满了一池热的。

看着浴缸里冒出来的热气，广臣突然想起在他睡着之前是想着醒来后要像一个温柔的男朋友一样对隆二好一点的。然而只要一和隆二讲话，情绪总是不自觉的就被带着走了。

事情总是不能如他所愿的进行呢……

广臣无奈地回到床边，拉着隆二的手臂把昏昏欲睡的人从被窝里拽出来：“水好了。”

隆二进到浴缸里后发了一会儿呆，抬头看广臣一直站在旁边望着自己出神，奇怪道：“怎么了？你不洗吗？”

这回广臣倒有些意外：“你想和我一起洗？”

“有什么关系。”隆二一脸无所谓地回答：“反正我们以前在VBA时也一起泡过。”

他还真听话啊，立刻就没把自己当回事了。

广臣跨进浴缸里，坐到了隆二的对面。狭小的空间使二人的腿紧紧相贴，广臣无法克制地又想起了昨晚在自己身下表情迷乱全身瘫软的样子，有些不自然地移开了视线。

“对了，”隆二突然问道：“臣你昨天到底怎么进到屋里的？”

“Atsushi桑给了我房门卡。说是你掉的。”广臣如实回答。

“……这样啊。”隆二闻言微微有些惊讶，然后又沉默了。

隆二正努力回想着昨天晚上的事情。他记不清到底是几点才睡下的了，和广臣的性事好像持续了很久，他昏迷了又清醒，醒后没多久因为刺激又昏迷。等相方终于放过他时，透过窗帘的缝隙他看到天微微亮了。

迷糊中隆二好像听到有人来敲过门，但当时太困了就没搭理。现在想来应该是Atsushi或者三代目的队员来找他吧。

“等会得去和其他成员汇合，”隆二一边拨弄着水一边说道：“我们一起消失这么久，他们会担心的。”

广臣简短的应了一声。手靠在浴缸边缘上撑着头，闭上眼睛让温热的水纾解了自己的疲惫。突然想到了某件事，于是开口问道：

“隆二？”

“嗯？”

“我问你，如果我没有和你做，你打算接下来怎么办？”广臣认真的看着对面的男人：“你的身体已经撑不了多久了，连抑制剂都完全失效的话，你本来是想怎么解决的？”

“我啊……”隆二也伸出手靠在浴缸边上撑着脑袋：“我可能会加大抑制剂的分量，能拖多久是多久，实在拖不下去了就……可能就雇个Alpha来解决需求吧……”

广臣听后真是无话可说了，他抬手抓住隆二的头发轻轻地摇了摇：“雇个人？真亏你想得出来啊！你打算去哪里雇人？你不怕对方转手就把你卖了？你有点脑子行不行？”然后吐出了自己心里一直想评价相方的一句话：“这个笨蛋。”

“所以是除非走投无路、不到最后关头不会考虑的办法嘛……”隆二拉开广臣的手，握在了自己的手心里：“不过现在那个办法也不会再考虑了。”

广臣一个反手将隆二的手捉在了自己的掌心，他摩挲着隆二修长的手指，低声问：“那你现在有没有觉得比起和雇来的不知什么来路的陌生人做，还是和我比较好？”

对方长久的沉默令广臣越发不安起来。他很担心再从隆二那里听到什么冷漠绝情的话语，刚想岔开话题，却听对方回答：

“我还是觉得……臣你是在这个世界上我最不能去肖想的对象。”

于是广臣默默地松开了隆二的手。

就在他感觉心正在不断下落的时候，广臣突然听到相方又说道：

“我啊，我之前一直在想着臣的事情。白天也想，晚上也想，吃饭时在想，睡觉时也在想。每次想完了以后，我就会很嫌弃自己，怎么可以对相方产生不该有的念头。本来是想和你道歉后就回到普通队友的关系，然而又发生了这种事……”隆二十分懊恼地抬手敲了敲头：“臣你是不是觉得很可笑啊？你想笑就笑吧。”

登坂广臣不知道此时应该露出什么样的表情才好。但是听到隆二说原来他也有一直在想着自己，广臣感觉从苦涩的思念里尝到了一丝丝的甜味，于是他在隆二没看见的时候微微笑了。

Ch.20

“所以呢？你们两个到底去哪了？”

下午五点半，三代目七个人聚集在酒店设立于一楼的自助餐厅里。Naoto摆出一团之长的威严朝两个主唱逼供：“不至于睡个觉要一直从晚上睡到隔天下午吧？快点说实话！”

饿了一天的二人正在埋头大吃，闻言不约而同抬头看了一眼队长，然后又垂下头。

广臣想了想，率先开口：“我昨天晚上和Takahiro桑去了酒吧，喝了很多酒，后来回房间就睡着了。”

“你骗谁啊？刚酱说你昨天晚上根本就没回去！”

广臣望向团里的末子，对方一脸抱歉的表情仿佛在说：“对不起我一开始没意识到要给你打掩护。”

正当广臣思索应该怎么解释才显得比较有逻辑时，健二郎突然一脸了然的表情凑过来：

“其实臣酱你可以和我们说实话呀，我们完全理解的。”

“……理解什么？”

健二郎有些贱兮兮地笑了，指了指广臣的领口：“这个角度都看得到。”

广臣捂住自己的脖子，突然意识到他现在穿的衣服领口有些大，从健二郎的角度看过来能瞄到自己肩膀上昨天被隆二咬出来的齿痕。

Naoto‘哦’了一声，也露出了一个了然于胸的笑：“效率很高嘛登坂君。”

Elly见状也凑过来用胳膊肘捅了捅广臣：“厉害啊臣。”

广臣感到十分无奈，只好无声地默认了。眼角的余光瞥到身边的人很不自在的换了下姿势，心里的小恶魔顿时冒了出来。

几个臭男人凑一起永远就喜欢聊些黄色话题。于是Naoto压低声音问道：“和我们说说嘛，感觉怎么样？”

“感觉怎么样……”广臣装作在回味的样子，然后回答：“感觉很舒服。”

健二郎：“对方是个什么样的人啊？美国人吗？”

广臣没有直接回答这个问题，而是看了一眼身边的人然后回答：

“是很柔软带着光泽的金发。”

Naoto：“身材怎么样？”

“身材很好。”

Elly：“真的啊？是模特吗？”

“比模特还棒。胸很大，腰很细，腿还很长。”

广臣话音刚落就感到身边的男人伸腿狠狠地踹了自己一脚，他笑嘻嘻的转过头看着对方红透的耳朵，感觉此时心情十分的好。

和一脸夸张笑容的三个人截然不同，表情淡定的Naoki转向隆二，语气温和地关心道：“那你呢？我们今天早上去你房间敲门，但一直都没有人回应。”

隆二拿起纸巾擦了擦脸，以掩饰脸颊上的绯红：“……我……我这段时间老失眠，昨天想睡得好一点就吃了安眠药。可能剂量不小心用得太多就睡死了过去，没听见敲门声。”

“安眠药这种东西怎么能多吃？”Naoto皱着眉看了看隆二的脸色：“不过你现在气色确实看起来好了许多，红光满面的。”

好像已经知道了什么的岩田则拖长了语调：“确实很好哎隆二桑，皮肤好像都变光滑了。”

隆二快速地瞪了他一眼。只要一想到在岩田眼里自己身上肯定已经沾满了广臣的信息素，就让隆二羞耻得想钻进地里。

吃完饭后，七个人走出餐厅。Naoto感叹：“结果双VO什么景点都没来得及去，这趟拉斯维加斯之旅就结束了。”

“我们倒是都有好好玩啦。”健二郎回过头看着两个人：“你们今天一整天都在睡觉，也太浪费了吧。”

“我觉得没关系。”广臣毫不可惜的回答：“这趟旅行对我来说已经收获很多了。”

“啊？”听不懂他话外之意的健二郎是一头雾水。

Elly问道：“那我们接下来去哪里？”

Naoto掏出手机检查着新信息：“Atsushi桑和Takahiro桑问我们要不要一起去坐豪客摩天轮，你们说呢？”

“可以啊。反正也是闲着。”众人附和。

Naoto突然回头看向隆二：“听到Atsushi桑也在这里，你怎么好像一点都不意外的样子？”

“……哎？啊？不，我很意外啊！”隆二赶紧装出一副很惊讶的表情。但演技实在是浮夸到了令Naoto都无言的地步。

七人与Atsushi和Takahiro在世界上最高的摩天轮下碰面，买了门票后一起进入了球形舱里面。

Takahiro一见到隆二时就愣住了，带着一副难以置信的眼神在隆二和广臣之间来回扫视，表情变得非常复杂。相比之下，Atsushi则显得十分淡定。

可供40余人搭乘的球形舱慢慢上升，Takahiro瞟了一眼正聚在一起往窗外看风景的Naoto、健二郎、Elly和刚典四人，暗示广臣和隆二过来和他一起避开人群来到角落。Atsushi见状也跟了过去。

“你们是怎么回事？”Takahiro压低了声音说道：“臣，你和隆二，你们两个……？”

广臣“嗯”了一声。依然面不改色。

Atsushi回过头环顾了一下，对上了Naoki的眼睛。敏锐的Naoki心领神会，从四人身边走开去和其他performer汇集。

Takahiro紧紧皱着眉头：“所以到底为什么会变成这样？我不是昨天才和你说了工作场合的同事不能发展出别的关系吗？”

两个主唱沉默了片刻，然后一起开口：

“这是意外。”

“情不自禁。”

“……”

Takahiro简直不知怎么说这两个后辈才好了，有些头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。Atsushi则平静地说道：

“事情都发生了，也只好顺其自然吧。Takahiro你也别想太多了。”

Takahiro神情复杂地看了一眼相方，又冲隆二问道：“是永久性吗？”

“……啊？”一时还没理解这个问题的人愣了下。

“我说，”Takahiro盯着隆二又重复了一遍：“你和臣是永久性的吗？”

终于听明白他指的是什么的隆二赶紧澄清：“当然不是！”

听到这个回答的Takahiro好像松了一口气：“那还好。”

广臣忍不住问：“是永久性的话又怎么了吗？”

“永久性的标记麻烦多了。”Takahiro一副理所当然的语气回答：“暂时性的过不了几个月就会消失，如果是永久性你们两个就很难再分开了。”见两个后辈没有搭腔，他又不确定的问了句：“难道说你们就是打算一起共度余生了？”

“……没有！”隆二下意识的回答。广臣比他慢了一点，但也还是低声说了句‘不是’。

Takahiro有些烦躁地原地跺了跺脚，然后尽量保持平静的语气：“这件事你们打算怎么跟Hiro桑解释？”

“我……”

“算了吧。”Atsushi一只手搭在Takahiro的肩膀上，安抚道：“没必要非得让Hiro知道。他现在已经有很多东西要操心。这本来也不是什么罪大恶极的事，Takahiro你这张严肃的脸要把两个人吓死了。”

Takahiro侧身避开了肩膀上的手，Atsushi则面向隆二问道：“你现在身体感觉好多了吗？”

“是……”隆二仍然心有愧疚的点了点头。

Atsushi看了看两个心事重重的后辈，用严厉中带着关切的语气说道：“三代目的巡演快开始了，你们回到日本后好好排练，争取将自己最好的表演呈现给观众。这才是作为前辈最想看到的。”

从两个后辈那得到了肯定的回答后，Atsushi拉住Takahiro的胳膊就走：“行了，大家难得出来玩，你也放轻松一点。”Takahiro有些尴尬的任由相方将他带到了窗边。

往外看去，底下是拉斯维加斯漂亮的夜景。五彩缤纷的灯光闪烁，然而此时此刻舱内的四个主唱各怀心思，都没有看进去。

从摩天轮下来后众人回到酒店，Takahiro提议大家一起去这边的游泳池玩。

“听说这里的泳池建得很漂亮，之后可以一起去spa。怎么样？你们也来？”

三代目的performer都答应了，除了年纪最小的那个：

“我就不去了。”岩田刚典回答：“感觉有些累，想先回房休息。”

健二郎道：“隆酱要来吗？”

隆二一句“我也去”还没完整说出口，广臣突然拉住他的手语气强硬的说：“不行。”

“哈？为什么不行？”隆二一脸莫名其妙看着相方。只见广臣凑近他耳边低声道：

“你要是不介意其他人看到你身上的痕迹，你就尽管去吧。”

隆二感觉脸顿时烧了起来。此前他们在房间的浴室里洗完澡出来后，隆二一看镜子赫然发现自己胸膛、腹部、腰侧和大腿上布满了红色与青色痕迹。刚想冲罪魁祸首发作，扭头看见广臣的背上也出现了数道像是用指甲抓出来的红色细纹，于是便红着脸闭了嘴。

结果众人里只有广臣、隆二还有岩田没有去游泳池，三个人一起往电梯方向走。岩田悄悄观察着两个主唱的表情，提议道：“隆二桑要不要和我换房间啊？”

“……为什么！？”二人听到他这么说俱是一惊。

岩田今天一见到隆二就立刻感觉出他身上有广臣的信息素，聪明的高材生瞬间就全明白了，于是解释道：“第一次之后体内信息素并不会完全稳定，还是有伴侣在身边陪着会更好啊。”

这句话槽点实在是太多，隆二一时竟不知道从何吐起。他刚想开口反驳，却突然听到一个耳熟的声音在喊着：

“隆二！”

三个人回过头，隆二认出对方居然是昨晚在酒吧遇到的那个男人，脸色瞬间就变了。

Ch.21

登坂广臣本能地对这个陌生人产生了排斥感。他的目光落在隆二变得很难看的表情上，心里的疑虑更深：“这人是谁？”

隆二张了张嘴，勉强挤出一句：“……昨天遇到的一个陌生人。”

“陌生人？”自称Michael的男人闻言笑了出来，走上前一脸暧昧地凑近隆二：“你也太狠心了吧，我们好歹也是一起喝过酒的朋友啊。”

“……我不觉得自己和你算朋友。”隆二皱着眉退后了一步，随即感觉到身边有一股冰冷而沉重的气压逼迫着他。隆二有些担心的看了看广臣，惊觉相方正脸色阴沉的盯着那个男人。隆二心里有一种很不好的预感，他想赶紧拉着广臣就走，但那个男人突然伸出手抓住了自己的胳膊：

“昨天被人阻扰了，我回去后一直觉得很遗憾，”男人带着温柔的笑容说道：“你今天还愿意的话，我们可以继续？”

话音刚落，广臣骤然出手抓住男人的胳膊把他拽开，然后横在两个人之间挡住了男人盯着隆二的视线。

广臣此时有一种自己的领地被一匹陌生的野狼闯入的感觉。他内心有很多疑问，想立刻抓住隆二的衣领质问清楚，但首先要做的是把外来者赶出去。

男人带着玩味的表情越过广臣的肩膀看着隆二：“我昨天遇到你时还是没有被标记的状态，但现在看来……”他笑着看向广臣：“你已经有对象了呀？”

“是啊。”广臣听到自己用一种像冰冻过一般寒冷的语气说道：“人是我的。所以滚开。”

说完这句话，他忍无可忍的拽住隆二的手就往前走。仿佛连让这个陌生的男人多看一眼隆二都令他无法忍受。

广臣的脚步很快，隆二努力跟着他，边喊着：“等一下，臣，你抓得我好痛！”

来到电梯前，广臣依然没有放开隆二的手，带着阴森的语气开了口：“那个人是谁？”

隆二知道这下没法随便编个理由骗他了，只好委婉地表示：“……昨天在酒吧认识的人，不过我们什么都没做！真的！”

“真有你的啊。”广臣感觉自己被气得连肺部都疼了起来：“你说走投无路的话就去雇个人来解决需求，我还以为你干不出这种事。原来你胆子比我想象的大多了嘛。”

“你别这么阴阳怪气的！”隆二气急败坏的说：“我本来就没打算和他做什么，你把我想成什么了？”

“那他说的‘继续’是什么意思？你当我没听见？”

“你讲点道理好不好！我昨天晚上都和你在一起，我哪有时间给那个人？！”

话音刚落，两个主唱猛然想起除了他们以外还有一个被遗忘了很久的人一直在旁边杵着。

臣：“……”

隆：“……”

刚：“……”

三人在寂静中面面相觑。

围观了整个过程的岩田先生从口袋里掏出手机，对着一片漆黑的屏幕棒读道：“啊，健二郎桑突然说有事找我，那我过去了。再见。”

说罢，岩田跟鞋底抹了油似得溜了。两个人甚至没来得及提醒他走的方向和泳池完全相反。

后来广臣沉默着将隆二拉进电梯，摁下了楼层的按钮。期间隆二一直尝试和他心平气和的对话，但他连个眼神都没给。

走出电梯后，广臣依然没有松手，拉着隆二就往自己的房间走。隆二不明所以：“你想干什么啊？”

广臣用房卡刷开门锁，不由分说将隆二推了进去，自己也进屋后反手关上了门：“我突然想起……”

在隆二迷惑的眼神中，广臣语气平静地说道：“……有件事忘了做。”

广臣突然抓住隆二的双臂将他摁在墙壁上，整个身体也跟着压了上去。

隆二吓了一大跳，下意识的想推开眼前的人，但广臣的力量太大，怎么使劲也纹丝不动。

广臣偏过头将嘴唇贴在隆二的颈侧，感受到相方温热的呼吸喷在脖子的皮肤上，隆二无法控制地脸红了。结结巴巴地问：“你……干什么？”

“给你做个标记。”广臣的语气依然很平稳，仿佛在和隆二讨论新歌怎么唱一样：“你不是信息素容易失控吗？有个标记的话应该对你也比较好。”

“不用！不需要！”隆二着急地推着广臣的胸膛：“我已经没事了！咬在这里别人很容易看见的！”

“你昨天也咬了我一口，礼尚往来。”

见广臣的态度强硬，完全没有退后的迹象，隆二无可奈何之下只好说：“……你昨天射在了里面，所以已经形成标记了……”

要亲口说出这句话让隆二尴尬地整个脸都烧了起来，他简直想变成一张纸从门缝里钻出去。

“嗯。”广臣的手指抚过隆二后颈的腺体所在处：“但我还是要做。”

说罢，广臣毫不留情地便一口咬住了隆二的脖子，牙尖瞬间就刺破了皮肤。隆二痛得叫了一声，伸手去推相方的头，但广臣紧紧的咬合力让隆二的抗拒变得毫无作用。

这人还真是一匹狼啊。

隆二无奈地想到。原本试图推开广臣头的手转而放在了后脑勺上，轻柔地抚摸。他闭上眼睛，静静感受着对方的信息素进入自己的血液。

时间一分一秒过去，就在隆二开始纳闷这个过程未免也太久了时，广臣的牙齿终于松开了。隆二松了一口气，随即感觉到皮肤上传来一种湿湿的、温热的感觉。

广臣从刚才的盛怒中逐渐平静，他嗅着隆二身上令他安心的味道，松开了牙齿，垂眸看到皮肤上的血迹，心里有些许不忍，于是将唇轻轻的贴了上去，用舌头仔细地舔去了伤口的血。

动作轻柔地仿佛在对待自己珍宝。

这暧昧的举动让隆二感觉有些不习惯。现下的温柔的广臣与刚才还在厉声质问他的人差距太大了，他简直要怀疑广臣是不是有点精分。

他们这么亲密的动作算什么呢……又不是情侣。

隆二微微侧身避开了广臣，低声说：“……已经好了。”

广臣知趣的放开了隆二，退后了一步。两个人都垂着头，相对无言。

“那……”隆二不自然的清了清喉咙：“没其他事我就回房了……”

隆二转身摸到门把手，然后感觉到广臣突然拉住了自己的手腕。他回头：“又怎么了吗？”

久久等不到对方回答。隆二心里也跟着有些着急，可能还有点期待，虽然他也不确定是在期待什么。

最终广臣还是松开了手：“……你脖子上的咬痕，我给你贴块药布吧。”

“……我自己来就好。”隆二说完就立刻打开门走了出去。

广臣独自在黑暗的房间里站了许久，伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，仿佛还能尝到那人血的味道。

今天就这样吧。他想着。来日方长。

他们还有很多时间。

深夜十一点半，三个performer在房间里打着牌。

健二郎和Elly游完了泳回酒店后就意外地看见岩田一直坐在大堂的椅子上，问他为什么一个人在这里，岩田语焉不详的说想和他们打牌。结果就一直玩到了现在。

健二郎又打了一个哈欠，冲岩田问道：“还要玩多久啊？”

岩田盯着手上的一摞牌，回答：“你要是困了的话就睡吧。”

Elly一脸疑惑的问：“你为什么不回自己房间啊？想玩牌的话，臣不陪你玩？”

“不知道他今晚还回来不，也不知道他是不是带了别人回来。”

“什么意思？”健二郎问道，然后突然想起了某件事：“难道说今天晚上臣也去见那个美女了？”

“说不定哦。”岩田笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”

“想起追了好多年的电视剧最近终于有了新的进展。”岩田笑嘻嘻的回答：“好奇接下来会怎样。”

“什么电视剧能追好几年啊？美国的？”

岩田面带微笑打出了一张牌，在健二郎和Elly好奇的眼神下答道：

“秘密。”

Ch.22

三代目的巡演初日顺利落幕。安可之后回到后台，成员们仍沉浸在兴奋的情绪中。

“太棒了！”隆二在拍完了合照后仍然止不住地感叹：“能举办LIVE真开心啊~”

其他人表示赞同，一边讨论着今晚表演中最喜欢的地方，一边朝更衣室走去。

Naoto张开手拍了拍两个主唱的背，带着赞许的表情说：“今天晚上vocal的二人配合得很好，就保持这个状态，接下来也拜托了。”

广臣面带微笑点了点头，一眼望去对上了隆二的眼神，对方也看着自己笑了一下，然后就移开了目光。

从拉斯维加斯回来之后，主唱二人全心全意投入进了巡演的准备中。彼此交换着关于LIVE的意见，无论是舞台的走位、还是歌曲的唱法都事无巨细地讨论。其他performer见他们又恢复了正常的相处模式，心里都松了一口气。

广臣在讨论工作的间隙中偶尔会偷偷观察着隆二的表情。虽然没有明说，但他心里确实有一点点期待过那次之后他们会有与以前不同的相处方式，但隆二那边并没有什么特别的表示，仿佛两个人还是普通的队友关系。

虽然确实是对隆二说过不需要把那个晚上发生的事放在心上，但他也未免有点太不放心上了吧？

还是说在假装不在意吗？

在相方充满怀疑的眼神中，隆二头也不抬地说：“臣，你那只笔借我用一下。”

广臣伸手将笔递了过去，手指若有若无地轻轻拂过对方的手背。

就像被羽毛触碰到的感觉，细微到不可察觉的力道，带着一丝不易察觉的暧昧。

隆二的手明显地抖了一下，握紧笔后迅速的把手缩了回去。

广臣看着隆二面不改色的表情和渐渐变红的耳尖，满意的放下手。

伪装的再好，他还是动摇了。

而今市隆二那边，他在回日本的飞机上都仍在苦苦思考到底以后怎么处理和广臣的关系。可是一进入练习室后，脑子里瞬间就被巡演的事情全部装满了。

对于一个头脑线太短的人来说，一次还是只能专心想一件事。于是广臣在脑中的顺位就自然而然被挤到了巡演后面。

初日的表演成功之后，他才终于想起还有一个更大的问题再等着自己。

他到现在仍不知道如何定义自己和广臣的关系。唯一确定的是和广臣上床这件事绝对不能再做了。

关于那天晚上的记忆还有些模糊，并不太记得自己到底是怎么和广臣发展到那个地步的。但隔天对方说是他先主动的，那么当时的情况大概就是自己意识不清地纠缠着广臣要做吧。

把无辜的相方牵扯进来已经是犯了大错。他不能再继续错下去。

隆二也认为他们应该找个机会好好谈谈的，但是谁都不愿意当那个先主动的人。

优柔寡断的缺点在这里就体现出来了。他一方面想和广臣把话说清楚，一方面又有点怕和他谈起这件事，于是就抱着‘能拖一天是一天吧’的想法，假装无事发生过一样蒙混度日。

时间就在两个人默契的沉默中度过，一转眼一个月就过去了。终于开始感觉不对劲的广臣忍不住问隆二：“你最近感觉还好吗？”

“嗯？很好啊。”隆二一脸平常的回答。这个月里体内信息素再也没有失控过，不正常的嗜睡现象也消失了。他已经很久没有感到这么轻松过，所以心情非常好。

可你发情期不是应该快到了吗？

广臣差点脱口而出。但还是没有说出口。

被标记过的Omega应该很难再靠普通的抑制剂熬过发情期，只能让标记他的Alpha来解决。所以为什么隆二一直没来找他提这件事？

难道他真的跑出去雇个陌生人来？不……这应该不至于。

上次和隆二在做完的隔天气氛很不好，对方一脸排斥的表情使广臣不确定能否主动踏出一步。本来想着，如果隆二主动来找自己说希望能帮他度过发情期的话，那就顺其自然的就答应。以此为契机，再慢慢找到两个人都能感觉舒适的相处方式。

可隆二要是一直都不提，那会怎样……两个人就以普通的队友身份继续过下去？把那次当做只是一夜限定的意外？

广臣想了想这个可能性，觉得不能接受。

“臣桑，你没事吧？”

听到有人在叫自己，广臣抬起头，看见团内的末子一脸担忧的看着这边

“你表情很严肃哎，有什么烦恼？”

环顾了一下四周，发现团内其他人都已经回去了，休息室就剩下他们两个。广臣摇了摇头：“没什么事。”

岩田放下手机，问道：“你和隆二桑最近相处得还好吗？”

“……没什么不好的。”

“是不是没有进展啊？”

广臣觉得这个对话怎么听都十分别扭，所以想尽快结束这个话题：“这和你无关。”

岩田一脸‘我懂’的表情总结：“果然是又吵架了吧。”

“没有吵架啊！”广臣闻言立刻反驳：“他什么都没说过，我们就跟以前一样像普通的队友一般。”

“你不要老想着等隆二桑那边先行动啊，就他那种性格，那得等到什么时候。”岩田一副经验老道的语气说着：“臣桑作为男朋友偶尔也该主动一点嘛。”

广臣沉默了一会儿，语调陡然拔高：“我什么时候成他男朋友了？！”

“不是男朋友？那你们现在是什么关系？”

“……”

是啊，他们现在算什么关系呢？

不知道啊。好像怎样定义都不够准确。

看广臣又不自觉地皱起眉头，岩田像个小老头似得叹了口气：“臣桑就试试看主动一次吧。也许隆二桑只是不好意思所以才没有表示，其实他也一直在等你开口。而且——”岩田忍俊不禁地捂住嘴，然后模仿着某个人的语气说：“「人是我的。所以滚开」，发挥一下你说出这句话时的男友力呀~”

广臣瞪着眼前这个哈哈哈狂笑着捶桌的人，觉得这家伙有时候对前辈还真是一点敬意都没有。

虽然对于被后辈教导这个事感到很不服气，但广臣也觉得岩田说得并非全无道理。

他想知道隆二到底是怎么看待他们之间的关系的，既然隆二不肯主动，那就由他先提起吧。

于是在距离拉斯维加斯之旅的一个月又五天的某个下午，三代目的成员们一同来到练习的地方。与往常一样，performer们在舞蹈室练习，两个vocal则关在练歌室里。

广臣此时感觉很郁闷。进来后都过了两个小时，他还是没抓到机会跟隆二谈话。总是话到嘴边又吞了回去。

几次欲言又止的行为让广臣对自己都感到烦躁起来。又不是什么大不了的事情，他这么小心翼翼的样子反而像是非常在乎对方似得。

他是Alpha，对方是Omega。本来就处于上风的他没什么可顾虑的。

想到这里，广臣下定决心扭头看向隆二，刚一开口却发现相方从包里掏出了一板看起来很眼熟的药丸。

“……这是什么？”广臣僵硬地问道。

“啊？你应该认识呀。”隆二一脸奇怪地看着他：“我发情期快到了，就打算吃一点抑制药。”

“……”

确实，在他们认识以来这么多年里，他已经见过很多次隆二服用抑制药物。

但是，他们已经都发生过关系了，这个人居然还是宁可吃会伤身的药也不愿意找他帮忙？

以为隆二是顾及他的想法，感到不好意思才没有主动提起。

事实是隆二仍然把他当成外人看待。

这段时间都只是他自作多情而已。

广臣突然自嘲般的笑了出来。他在笑自己居然为一个完全不在意他的人费了这么多神去烦恼。

真是一点意义都没有。

隆二看到身边的相方瞳孔里的光芒一点点暗下去，心里突然升起一种不祥的预感。还没来得及问广臣怎么了，对方突然伸出手用力地抓住了自己的手腕，他吓得手一抖，抑制的药物就从手中滑落掉在了地上。

广臣用空闲的另一只手将药捡了起来，扔进了垃圾桶里。

“何必那么麻烦。”隆二听到相方用一种冰冷、毫无感情的语调说道：“你直接求我帮忙不就行了。”

眼神仿佛准备捕捉猎物的野兽。

Ch.23

隆二接触到广臣的眼神后身体禁不止打了个寒颤。他本能的感到眼前这个男人很危险，下意识地想逃跑，但对方的手劲太大，根本挣脱不开。

隆二一边尽力让自己显得不那么害怕，一边掰着抓住自己手腕的指头：“不……不用了。我吃药就可以。”

“吃药？”广臣发出一声嗤笑：“和我做过以后你以为吃药还有效吗？”

与此同时，隆二感到了一种熟悉的压迫感扑面而来，伴随着一股他无法抵抗的信息素的味道。

那对隆二来说是充满诱惑的香气。本来就临近发情期的他根本承受不住，一下子就被诱导进入了无法挽回的状态。

隆二一个踉跄差点跌坐在地，广臣眼疾手快抱住他，然后伸手拂开摊在桌上的纸张，将男人平放在上面，随即自己的身子也压了上去。

这个举动让隆二心里的恐惧感飙升。他瞪着眼前的男人，搜肠刮肚找寻着可以阻止他的话语，却发现连一个音都发不出。

广臣低头朝相方的耳内吹着气，手指从衣服的下摆溜了进去，在男人的皮肤上摩挲着，不急不忙地点着火。隆二用尽力气隔着衣服抓住这只捣乱的手，用发着颤的声音冲人低吼：

“你发什么疯……！你看看这是什么地方！”

“你猜我想干什么？”

广臣说着，偏过头吻住隆二的嘴唇。用舌尖冲破防护，搜刮着对方口中的领地。隆二感觉很不适的想用舌头把对方的推回去，几番纠缠下还是败下阵来。

这人真是太奇怪了。隆二迷迷糊糊地想着。刚刚还很正常的样子，突然就跟着了魔似得。

直到感觉有一个冰凉的东西触碰到了自己的臀部，隆二才惊觉自己的裤子在不知不觉中就被脱了下来。他剧烈地挣扎起来，伸出手用力推着压在身上的男人：“登坂广臣你别闹了！！”

发情中的身体本来就很无力，所以他推了几下发现根本推不动。广臣的手指进入得非常顺畅，一根手指很快就增加到了三根。随着手指的抽送，广臣还在挑衅着：

“你现在还觉得吃药就可以？”他拔出沾满透明液体手指刮了一下隆二的侧脸：“光是吃药能满足你这个欲求不满的身体吗？”

看着隆二一下绯红一下铁青的脸色，广臣突然感受到了一种莫名的愉悦。

隆二听到了腰带松开的声音，随即一个炙热的坚硬抵住了自己的穴口。

“在这里？！”隆二难以置信地瞪着相方。

不……不行，大家就在隔壁，随时可能有人进来……

隆二的上半身被压在桌上，下半身是悬空的。就好像他们两个此时虽然上身的衣服好好的穿着，下半身却都是一丝不挂。这种反差令隆二愈发感到羞耻起来。

强烈的酥痒从后庭传来，隆二觉得自己体内仿佛一个正在燃烧的火炉，身体是热的，但心里却感到越来越寒冷。他忍不住大声喊道：

“你别开玩笑了！我就是因为不想再和你做了所以才选择吃药的！”

这句话就像在往烈火上浇了一把油，直接将登坂广臣的理智烧了个一干二净。

广臣无声地勾起唇角，抬起了隆二的一条腿，将自己炙热的欲望毫不留情地插入了对方的体内。隆二吓得赶紧捂住了嘴，只发出了一声含糊的怪叫。

“不想再和我做了？”广臣头抵着头望进相方的眼睛：“你这里不是这么想的啊。我一插进去就立刻缩紧了，好像很舍不得我离开一样。”随着广臣的抽送，隆二感到先前的酥痒逐渐被舒爽的感觉取代，但理智告诉他这里绝对不是能陷入快感的地方。

“别……你出去……会有人来的，会有人进的……”隆二重复着这句话，眼睛不断地飘向紧闭的大门，伴随着细碎的呻吟，听得广臣更加兴奋起来。

“你在怕什么？”广臣掰正隆二的下巴，迫使他看着自己：“你怕被人发现你的秘密？还是怕有人看见我们在做的事？你觉得这是很无耻的事情吗？”

“不感到羞耻难道还感觉很光荣吗？！”隆二话音刚落，就感到下面的律动更为强烈了。他控制不住地叫出了声，随即立刻再次捂住了嘴。

广臣强硬的扯下隆二的手：“你叫啊，大声点，我想听。”

隆二意识到现在这个广臣已经失去理智了。越激他的话越要吃苦。既然硬的不行那就来软的。于是隆二压低了声音，用近似哀求一样的口气说着：

“……拜托了，臣，别在这里……实在是太危险了……”

压在身上的男人恍若未闻，但似乎对隆二求饶的声音感到很满意，腰部更加用力地撞击着，一下又一下，刺激着隆二敏感的一点。

Performer就在隔壁的房间，隔着一堵墙两个vocal却在干着不可告人的事。其实练歌室的隔音效果，一点声响并不会传到隔壁去，但隆二还是拼命克制着自己的声音，生怕被人听到一丝一毫。

广臣看到隆二死死地咬着自己的手不愿意让声音泄露，修长纤细的手指被咬出了一个又一个深深浅浅的牙印。他有些心疼将隆二的手指拉开：“别咬了……”然后俯下身吻住了对方的唇。

一阵刺痛，广臣不可置信地抬起头，舔了舔自己嘴唇上被咬出的血。他垂眸看着隆二，罪魁祸首的嘴唇上也沾着血迹，正恶狠狠地瞪着自己。

那个眼神让广臣想起了电视上拼命撕咬着铁杆想要从笼子里出来的野兽。

这样也好。太听话就显得无趣了。

你越是挣扎，征服时的胜利感就越强烈。

广臣笑着将隆二的腿分得更开，反复顶着他最要命的那一点，辗转厮磨。被折磨得说不出话来的隆二下意识地去抓自己手边能够到的东西，他偏过头一看，发现自己将刚才还在修改的写满了歌词的纸揉成了一团。

这张纸提醒了隆二现在身处的地方。明明是同一个团的双主唱，现在却在工作场所干着这种见不得人的事。

如果说上次是不可避免的意外，这次又算什么？

隆二上气不接下气地说道：“我这次……明确说了不要的……你……你这就是强奸。”

“哦？”广臣像是听见了什么有趣的事，托起隆二臀部将他从桌上抱了下来，保持着连接的状态坐在了自己的椅子上。失重感让隆二本能地搂紧了广臣的脖子，突然变换的姿势让欲望进入得更深，隆二承受不住地将头埋在广臣的颈窝，但广臣掐住了隆二的下巴逼他低下头。

“那你就好好看清楚了。”

隆二可以清晰地看见广臣的动作，还有他们连接的地方，眼睁睁的看着那硕大的性器就这样在他体内肆掠侵犯着。

这视觉上的冲击和倒错的快感让隆二全身都颤抖起来，甜蜜的呻吟从嘴里泄露，他赶紧咬住了下唇。广臣则用手按住了他的下巴逼他开口，一边哄道：“你来主动亲我吧，隆二，亲我的话声音就不会泄露了。”

隆二当然不肯就范，他闭上眼睛咬住了广臣肩膀那块的衣服。把所有的声音都吞回肚子里。广臣按着隆二的腰不停地进入，交合的声音传入隆二的耳朵里，听起来淫荡又放肆，压迫着他脑内的神经，让他觉得自己正处于崩溃边缘。

隆二的身体随着广臣的工作起起伏伏，眼睛还是忍不住一直看着大门，心里边祈祷千万不要有人进来。广臣注意到隆二的不安后笑着亲了亲他的嘴角：“不要想别的东西，只想着我吧。”但只收获隆二充满怨念的一瞪。

终于释放的时候隆二感觉快要尖叫出来了，但他还是咬着广臣的衣服不肯松口。溢出的白色液体顺着他的腿淌下来，热热的，粘粘的。然后他感觉广臣将他放在桌上，体内那个坚硬炙热的器官也随之拔出。

广臣抽了几张纸巾擦拭着隆二腿上的白浊，用平静到仿佛在聊天气一样的语气说道：“既然你这么反感，那我就不做了。”

隆二昏昏沉沉地望着他，只见广臣凑过来在他耳边低声道：“除非下次你自己主动。”

已经失去力气的隆二只能拼命挤出了一句：“……你休想。”

广臣没有回答，只是微笑着在隆二唇上蜻蜓点水般落下一吻。

后来岩田刚典见到隆二时，一下子就感觉到他身上本来已经淡了许多的广臣的信息素又变得很强烈，再看看男人被揉皱的衣服和乱糟糟的头发，年纪最小的成员忍不住在心里吐槽：

虽然我确实是有跟臣桑说过要主动一点……

……但也不至于在这种地方就做吧！！！有多饥渴啊你们二位！

Ch.24

那之后隆二和广臣又陷入了一种宛如冷战的气氛里。Naoto觉得这两个家伙简直不可理喻，明明前不久刚闹完，怎么又来了？他们当自己是五岁幼稚园生吗？

岩田拍着队长的肩膀安抚道：“给他们点时间，我想他们会处理好的。”

好在两个人之间的冷战只限于私底下，舞台上仍然配合默契。既然没有影响到演出效果，队长也只好由他们自己闹去了。

而对今市隆二来说，这段日子里的登坂广臣真是前所未有地让他烦心。

上次广臣跟他说不会再做了，他还松了一口气。以为两个人的关系应该就此可以恢复到以前的状态。然而随之而来的是广臣若有若无的肢体接触。

比如说在演唱会中，一首结束了，会场的灯光转暗，隆二正在为下一曲准备，突然感觉到身边的男人伸出手在自己的手腕上极轻的抚摸了一下，广臣的指尖顺着手背一路向下，就像羽毛一样扫过，迅速地又缩了回去。

隆二被这个突如其来的举动吓了一跳，刚想扭过头问相方要干什么，但伴奏已经响起，只好硬着头皮继续唱。

或者就是在退场的时候，会场内是一片黑暗，只有零星的几支荧光棒还亮着。隆二跟着其他人往台下走，突然感觉到背上一沉，一只手臂强硬地搂住了自己的腰。隆二闻到了那个人身上熟悉的香气，于是偏过头压低声音说：“喂！观众会看到的！”

广臣放在隆二腰上的手往后移动，从衣服的开口处伸了进去，手指从隆二背脊中心一路游走到尾椎处，隆二克制不住地打了个寒颤，然后感觉到广臣在自己耳边轻声说：“你这件表演服还真色情啊。”

隆二刚想推开这个家伙然后骂他两句，但广臣已经将手移开，然后快步走过隆二身边，去和Elly还有健二郎聊天了。

诸如此类的事在后来的几场演出中也发生过。每当隆二要发脾气时对方就已经带着一副无事发生过的表情走远了，那云淡风轻的样子仿佛真的什么都没干。搞得隆二想发火都来不及发。

那个男人就是这样，像个捣蛋鬼一样突然凑过来撩一下，又迅速地离去。只留下隆二一个人心跳加速血压升高却对此无计可施。

终于忍无可忍的隆二避开了其他人，抓住广臣的手把他拉到角落里，沉声道：“你够了没有，不是说好了不会再做了吗？”

“是没做啊。”广臣面不改色地回答。

“但是你……其他事也不准做！”

“比如说什么事？”

“像是突然过来摸我的手，或者搂我的腰之类的……”隆二细数这些罪状的时候，感觉自己的脸颊又热了起来，于是移开了对广臣的目光：“……你这是性骚扰知不知道？”

“嗯。”广臣也凑到隆二耳边说：“我故意的。”

“……”

隆二对相方理直气壮的回答感到无言以对，于是转身快步离开了。

转眼又一个月的时间过去，打定了主意要自己解决需求的隆二每天都按时服用了抑制药，但不知道是不是广臣的乌鸦嘴灵验了，发情期来临时他发现自己的体内的燥热和欲求没有得到缓解，反而比以往更严重。

被标记过的Omega很难再靠抑制剂度过发情期，这点他也是知道的。但还是不死心地吃药希望能将生理反应强行压下去。

要他去主动求广臣和他上床吗？不可能，干不出这种事。

这天团队活动结束后，performer都已经回家了，只剩下隆二还趴在桌子上休息。他紧紧闭着眼睛，额头上溢出了薄薄的一层汗。心跳得很快，大脑里一片浑浊，身体本能地在渴求着他人的温度。

正准备回去的广臣注意到隆二的反常，默默坐到了他身边，抚摸着隆二的头发，柔声问：“怎么了？”

隆二侧头看着眼前的男人。广臣难得的温柔使他一时有些迷茫，手不自觉地搭上了对方的手。他感觉到身体在因为渴望而叫嚣着。想要触碰对方的皮肤，想要亲吻对方的嘴唇，想要被贯穿，想要……

可是眼前温柔的广臣突然语气一转，又变得冷漠起来：“忍受不了发情期的折磨，想要回过头来找我了吗？”

一听到这话，隆二像是被冷水浇到一样猛然站了起来。刚才二人之间旖旎暧昧的气氛也瞬间消失殆尽。

“不劳挂记。”隆二绷着一张脸硬邦邦地答道：“说了不会麻烦你的。”

“不错嘛，有骨气。”广臣背靠着椅子，表情冷淡地说：“既然这么有觉悟，那就再更加努力一点呀。总是像现在这样软弱无力的样子，你能顺利的完成接下来的工作吗？说好的不给其他成员添麻烦呢？”

“我会找到办法的，谢谢提醒。”隆二不甘示弱地回答他。然后又故意感叹道：“唉，臣你怎么就不能像刚酱一样，说话的语气再温柔点呢。”

“……”

广臣勾了勾嘴角，露出一个近似冷笑的表情：“是啊，刚酱那么温柔，那你就去求他帮你好了。反正和我做过以后，再和其他成员做也没心理障碍了吧？”

“……”

两只野兽不肯服输地瞪着眼前的对手，而此时正在回家路上的岩田君完全没料到自己躺着都能中枪，莫名其妙就成了两个主唱互相气死对方的工具。

第二天的早晨，隆二呆坐在自己的床上，掀开被子看了看自己的睡裤，然后一脸懊恼地埋进枕头里，对着无辜的枕头又咬又打。

又是一个关于相方的少儿不宜的梦。为什么要梦见他啊可恶！

隆二又气又臊地把床单和睡衣丢进洗衣机里，坐在椅子上开始沉思起来。

这样下去不行。隆二想着。他感到自己最近完全被广臣牵着鼻子走了，每每因为对方的小动作而一惊一乍，自己则一点主动权都没有。

这样一点也不像自己了。

三代目的巡演到了大阪场。七个人坐在开往酒店的车上，隆二一直皱着眉头闭目养神，身边的健二郎见他状态不太好便问道：“隆二？你怎么了？身体不舒服？”

见隆二只是含糊地应了一句，健二郎仔细观察了下他的脸色，又问：“你黑眼圈好明显啊，最近失眠了吗？”

“有些事情在烦恼，晚上很难入眠。”隆二睁开眼睛看着健二郎，坦白道。

“什么样的事情啊？你可以和我说说啊，我给你出点子。”

“我觉得这应该不是健酱可以帮忙的……”隆二很郁闷地说道：“我最近陷入了一个进退两难的困境里，不知道该怎么采取下一步行动。”

“虽然不太懂……”健二郎眼睛一亮，提议道：“不过我可以给你个建议。”

隆二好奇道：“是什么？”

“不知道接下来该怎么选择时，你就把所有让你犹豫不决的地方列出来，然后一个一个去比对，把相对来说不重要的那些去除，只留下最重要的那个。”健二郎说：“比如说你不确定接下来要吃什么，你就在脑子里想：‘炸鸡和披萨比哪个更重要？炸鸡和寿司比哪个更重要？’就这样一直类推下去。留到最后的那个就是你真正想要的了。”

隆二听闻这番话后哑然失笑：“哈哈哈真有健酱风格的答案啊！我还不至于把炸鸡和寿司当成重要的东西啦。”

“所以说是比方啦，比方！！”

“知道了，知道了。”隆二拍着健二郎的肩膀安抚着：“还是要谢谢健酱。”

健二郎语气温和下来：“要是自己真的想不出答案，就来和我们讨论看看吧。无论什么时候，成员们都绝对会支持你的。”

“嗯。”隆二笑着点点头。感到有健二郎这样可靠又温柔的大哥哥在团里真是太好了。

到达了下榻的酒店，经纪人分给成员一人一张房卡，领他们入住各自的房间。隔天是演唱会的第一天，无事结束入夜之后，隆二本来躺在床上玩手机，突然又感到了那种煎熬的感觉席卷了全身。他知道是抑制剂的药效又过了，正准备补一针，手一伸出去就停在了半空中。

距离他上一次使用抑制剂才过了不到三个小时，居然就已经没效果了吗？

这样下去会不会有一天变成不管打多少针都无法抑制的情况？

之后的巡演……真的能撑得下去吗？

隆二放下手，把头埋进被窝里，心里忍不住想着：我到底是为什么要把自己逼到这个地步啊？

现在想来，坚决不愿去拜托广臣，好像也只是因为自己无谓的自尊心作祟。除此之外的理由就是……觉得对不起Hiro桑。

但是如果因为他的身体撑不住而导致三代目的工作失败，不是更对不起Hiro桑吗？

所以此时正确的做法应该是老老实实地请相方帮忙？

但是一想到广臣那种冷漠的眼神，隆二又忍不住打从心底排斥起这个选择。

而且他上次把话说得那么狠，现在再去找广臣也太没面子了。肯定会被讥讽嘲笑。

隆二一边抵抗着体内躁动的反应，一边绞尽脑汁想找一个两全的办法。他突然想起了之前健二郎在车上给他的建议，于是他在脑中把现在最令他烦恼的东西列出来，一个个比对过去：

Q：解决性欲重要还是自己的面子重要？

A：面子。

Q：自己的面子重要还是三代目重要？

A：三代目。

Q：三代目重要还是对Hiro桑的诺言重要？

A：三代目。

总结下来，还是三代目JSB最重要。别的东西都是其次。

想到这里，隆二终于从床上爬了起来，板着脸走出房门，来到广臣门前敲了敲。

没等多久广臣便打开了门，一脸疑惑地问道：“有事吗？”

隆二面无表情地吐出一句：“和我做爱吧，臣。”

毫无起伏的语气就像是机器人发出来的一样。

Ch.25

登坂广臣沉默了一会儿，侧身后退一步，把门打开得更大：“你先进来。”

隆二点了点头，然后慢慢地将身体挪进屋。广臣看到他手脚僵硬的动作差一点要笑出来，但他赶紧掩饰了过去，然后关上了门。

一听到身后的门关起来的声音，隆二感觉到寒毛都竖了起来。他深吸一口气强迫自己冷静下来，然后感觉到身后的广臣温热的呼吸喷在了自己的后颈上，幽幽问道：

“你为什么想和我做爱？”

“……你明知道就别问了。”隆二有些不自在的偏过头。广臣掐住了隆二的下巴逼迫他抬头直视自己。

“我想听听你怎么说。”

隆二看着广臣波澜不惊的表情，心里暗暗吐槽这人真的性情不定，有时候很腼腆害羞，有时候又跟个虐待狂一样很过分。

面子不重要，面子不重要，面子不重要。

这样默念了三遍后，隆二才艰难地说道：“我自己一个人熬不过发情期，只有你能解决，所以请你帮帮我。”

“哦。”广臣不咸不淡地说道：“可你上次还信誓旦旦的说不需要我也可以。”

“……是我错了。对不起。”隆二感觉自己尴尬得快窒息了。

广臣突然俯下身凑近，隆二吓得闭上了眼睛，感受着对方的呼吸就在自己的耳边。

“你很想要我，是吗？”

“……是。”

就在隆二觉得自己真的没法坚持下去了时，他听到广臣用一种平静到冰冷的语气在自己耳边说道：

“你说想做时就做，不想做时就不做。你把我当什么了？”

话说完，广臣就放开了隆二，然后直径走到窗边的椅子坐下，再也没有看向隆二这边。

被留在原地的隆二目瞪口呆地看着自己的相方。脑内飞速地转了起来，然后他总结出了一点：

登坂广臣就是个闷骚的混蛋！

不过今市隆二这人一旦下定决心要撕掉面子后胆子也跟着大了起来。他看着广臣故作镇定的脸，暗暗想着：

跟我玩欲擒故纵，真当我没脾气只能任你摆布啊。

于是他故意长长地叹了一口气，大声说道：“我明白，就不打扰臣了。”一边打开房门走了出去，一边说道：“既然如此我只好去找刚酱了。希望刚酱那么温柔体贴能同意帮我。”

刚走出去还没两步，隆二就听到了身后传来了动静，紧接着感觉到自己的手腕被狠狠地抓住了。

广臣一路将隆二拖回房间里，用力一推将人推倒在床上，手撑在隆二头边，紧紧盯着这个让他感到又生气又舍不得的人：

“去找刚酱？刚典又做错了什么，凭什么要被你的事情牵扯进来？”

隆二不语。正一边憋笑一边望着广臣。此时广臣才突然惊醒过来，掐住了隆二的下巴问道：“……你故意耍我呢？”

“那也是你先开始的啊。”

广臣靠近隆二逼问：“你凭什么笃定我一定会答应？”

“就凭……”隆二伸出手勾住广臣的脖子，笑道：“凭你上次突然发疯把我摁在桌上做呀。”

眼前的隆二和之前那个被他稍微撩一下就会面红耳赤的人差别太大，广臣简直怀疑他是不是在哪中邪了。

而隆二看见广臣复杂的眼神和脸上藏不住的红晕后心情大好。他这段时间被广臣欺负得毫无还手之力，现在总算有了一点抢回主场的感觉。

隆二等着广臣下一步会怎么做，只见他突然放开自己站了起来，双手交叉放在胸前，表情恢复了平静“那你继续吧。”

“什么意思？”隆二也坐了起来。

“你不是说想和我做爱吗。”广臣勾起嘴角：“那把衣服脱了啊。”

“……”

“还是要我来？”

隆二硬着头皮把手放在衣服的扣子上，慢吞吞地一个一个解着，而广臣也不出手，就站在他面前安静看着。

一想到相方就近在咫尺看着自己的一举一动，隆二就觉得手僵硬得没法继续移动。几个扣子花了两分钟还没全部解开，对面的广臣先等不及了：

“你动作还真慢。”

“……要你管！”隆二抬起头，看见广臣抬步从他身边走开，心中疑惑道：“你去哪儿？不做了？”

“你继续。”广臣打开衣柜后在里面翻找着什么。

虽然隆二满腹疑虑，但没有广臣盯着他后心里压力减少了许多，以最快的速度麻利地脱光了身上的衣服，平整地放在了床的另一边，同时还在心里不断催眠着自己：“面子不重要，上个床而已不用想太多”。

隆二看见广臣拿着什么东西向自己走来，还没看清他手上的是什么，就突然被卷进了一个温暖的怀抱，随即广臣的唇就压了上来，缠着隆二的双唇辗转。

隆二感觉自己被广臣推倒在了床上，右手被广臣抓住抬起，触碰到头顶凉凉的床柱后他反射性的缩了一下，紧接着感觉到有个粗糙的东西缠上了自己的手腕。

这什么东西？隆二躲开广臣的吻扭过头，看到广臣正在用皮带将自己的右手和柱子绑在一起，他心中警铃大作，拼命挣扎起来，但广臣力道很大不容拒绝，他快速地把隆二的左手也一并拉起，将两只手都牢牢绑在了床柱上，然后退开一些审视着自己的杰作。

隆二沉默了一会儿，干巴巴地说道：“……我还不知道登坂先生有这种兴趣啊。”

广臣笑着凑近他：“你不知道的关于我的事还很多。”

隆二突然产生了一种生无可恋的无力感。他由着广臣轻轻地啄吻着自己的嘴角，闭上眼睛心想他爱干什么就干什么吧。

然而紧接着隆二就感觉到有什么柔软的像丝巾一样的东西覆盖在了眼睛上，他猛然睁眼，看到的却是一片漆黑。

“这什么东西……？臣？！”隆二吓得提高了声音，下意识地想把眼睛上的东西拿掉，但双手被捆住无能为力。

广臣不急不忙地用领带把隆二的眼睛牢牢蒙住，在脑后面打了个结。

隆二没料到相方居然会做这么变态的事，以前没看出来他有这种癖好啊。忍不住喊道：“别闹了，快解开！”

“不要。”隆二感觉到广臣的手在自己的脸颊上划过：“我想做什么，你没权利管。”

Ch.26

隆二感觉自己的东西落入了温暖的手掌里，他反射性地想躲开，但被强硬地摁在了原地。感觉到广臣先是顺着自己的欲望从头到尾轻抚了一遍，然后五根手指握住了性器，模拟着活塞运动。隆二目不能视，但也能感觉到自己的东西变得越来越胀大。

广臣一只手搂着隆二，将他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，另一只手在隆二下身肆无忌惮。

隆二眼睛看不见，其他的感官就变得更为鲜明起来。光是广臣在自己耳边轻轻呼出的气息让能让隆二忍不住发颤。

太近了。广臣就在旁边。自己的一切都在他的注视下。

隆二艰难地吐出一句：“……够，够了，别摸了。”

广臣的手移动到隆二的顶端，按住了下方的沟状，手指尖时轻时重的按压。隆二的喘息已经完全絮乱，这一切对他来说都难熬了，只希望广臣赶紧玩够就停止，但心里好像又有个角落在期待广臣继续下去。

“……你够了没啊！”隆二彻底丢掉面子大喊：“要做就做，不做就滚！赶紧放开我！”

广臣闻言，真的听话的放开了隆二的东西。正当隆二心里还有点小失落时，感觉到一根细细的、像链子一样的东西缠绕在了自己的欲望上。冰凉的触感让隆二一抖，心里陡然升起一种很糟糕的预感。

广臣将项链在隆二的下身仔细地缠了几圈然后扣紧，手在隆二的性器上撸了几下，然后移动到了男人的后面。

隆二气得不行，不受控制地喊着：“你快放开！”

“不放开。”广臣的手指在后穴因发情分泌的粘液下顺利的伸了进去，嘴唇贴着隆二的耳廓轻声说：“你现在不怕声音被隔壁屋的人听到了？你以为酒店的隔音效果有上次的练习室好？”

听到他这么说，隆二顿时噎住了。然后他感觉到广臣的手在自己的下身毫不留情地动作起来。相方的手指快速地抽送着，内壁也因刺激而剧烈的收缩。

隆二死死咬着下唇不想让声音流露，广臣看见隆二又开始自虐起来，怕他把唇给咬出血，心里恶作剧的欲望渐渐消退，被柔软的怜爱之情取代。于是他轻轻地吻住隆二，用舌尖挑开咬着下唇的牙齿，勾着对方与自己纠缠。

这次隆二没有再抵抗，很顺从的接住了广臣的吻，乖巧地回应着他。

广臣被极大的取悦到，于是手中的动作也更为激烈。他的指甲划过内壁，使隆二浑身一激灵。

隆二感觉到自己快要射出来了，前面胀得难受，但是被链子紧紧勒住无法释放。于是他痛苦地叫着相方的名字：“臣……臣，快解开……解开好不好……”

“用后面也可以达到高潮的。你试试？”广臣耐心地在隆二耳边说着，手里的动作却丝毫没有变得更温柔，反而变本加厉起来。

无法释放出来的感觉实在是太过难受，隆二的声音里染上了一丝哀求的意味：“拜托你，放开……”

广臣用空闲的另一只手揉捏着隆二的耳朵，一边说道：“我问你，你这段时间有想我吗？”

“……啊？”

“你想要我插进去吗？”

“……”

“说啊。你不说的话我们就继续这样耗着吧。”

隆二感觉到广臣把手指抽了出来，顿时陷入了一种无穷无尽的空虚感里。他感到自己的脸和耳朵都烫得要命，舌头跟打了结一样什么话都说不出来。

广臣非常有耐心的等待着他开口。良久才等到了一句细微不可闻的：

“……想。”

“想我用哪里插进去？”广臣舔了舔隆二的耳垂，催促着：“说啊。”

“臣……你的……”隆二的声音越来越低，最后两个音几乎听不到了。但广臣还是感觉到了满足，于是凑过去吻住隆二，手解开了勒住隆二的链子。

隆二一感觉到束缚着自己的力量消失后就不受控制地泄了出来。发出的所有声音全部一丝不漏地被广臣全数吞了下去。

等广臣放开自己后，隆二大口大口的喘着气，脑中是一片空白，什么都无法思考。然后他感觉到广臣下了床。被独自留在床上的隆二找回了理智，开始纳闷起广臣要去哪里。

他听到了广臣的脚步声渐行渐远，有什么开关被打开了，然后是水流的声音。

隆二等了许久，忍不住喊了一声相方的名字：“你在做什么？”

没有回答。隆二只好继续等着。然而赤身裸体的被留在床上让他觉得很羞耻，况且他手上和眼睛上的束缚还没解开。看不见东西的状态始终让他感到焦虑。

“臣？”隆二又不确定地喊了一声：“你能不能先把我眼睛上的东西拿掉？”

水流的声音还没有停止。隆二不知道广臣到底在干什么，被无视的感觉太糟糕了，让他心里的焦躁和不安越来越强烈。只希望广臣快点回到他身边来。

在隆二的耐心快要被磨干净时，广臣终于回来了。然后隆二感觉到下身被一个冒着热气的毛巾包裹住，对方细心地擦拭了自己的私密处和大腿根，虽然感觉很舒服，但隆二心里的疑问却越来越多。

然后隆二感觉到广臣替自己将内裤和长裤穿好，又松开了绑住自己双手的皮带。重获自由的隆二忍不住问道：“你到底想干什么？”

广臣没有回答他，而是拉着隆二的手穿进上衣的袖子里，再替他把扣子一个个扣回去。整个过程中隆二甚至都忘了要摘下自己眼睛上的遮挡物。

等隆二的衣服全部穿好了，广臣终于解开了蒙住眼睛的领带，在隆二一脸迷茫的注视下牵起他的手，把他领到房门开，打开门后把隆二推了出去。

“明天的演唱会要加油啊。”广臣冲隆二笑了笑，道：“晚安。”

然后就关上了门。

隆二瞪着在他面前紧闭的门，呆了片刻，然后反应过来：

我靠，我被耍了！

隔天的演唱会进行得很顺利。七个人向观众致以谢意，在潮水般的掌声和欢呼声中灯光暗了下来，然后广臣突然感觉到相方凑近，伸出手在自己的腰上掐了一把，压低声音说道：

“这事没完。你给我等着。”

Ch.27

登坂广臣不确定今市隆二脑子里是有什么盘算。不过他倒也不怕。

力量上的差距摆在那，对方想以牙还牙是不可能的。

演唱会后众人回到酒店，互相道了晚安就进了各自的房间里。

广臣独自坐在房间里玩着手机，突然听到了一阵敲门声，他打开门，发现隆二就站在门外。

“我能进去吗？”隆二语气轻松地说道：“关于新曲的事想和你谈谈。”

他的笑容如往常一样，声音听起来也没什么不同。广臣心里纳闷：难道真的只是谈工作吗？虽然满心怀疑但还是侧身让相方进屋了。

隆二进屋后就坐到了椅子上，拿出手机翻着信息，边说道：“我和STY先生有聊到关于下次合作的歌……”

广臣观察了隆二一阵，发现他真的只是很平常的在说着工作的事情。松了一口气的同时，心里也有点失望。

还以为隆二真的会试图报复回来呢。看来今天是不会了。

卸下心防的广臣坐到了隆二对面，和他讨论起了新歌。

聊了没几分钟，广臣的手机铃声响了起来，他拿起一看，是一个身在国外的好友打过来的电话。对方平时很忙，难得会主动联系他。广臣按下接听键把手机举到耳边：“喂——”

广臣刚开口说话，就看见隆二突然站起身，在自己面前跪了下来。广臣一惊，刚想扶起隆二，却见他把手放到了自己的裤链上，迅速的将拉链解开，隔着内裤捉住了广臣的分身。

广臣被吓得差点从座位上跳起来，他伸手捂住手机，压低了声音冲隆二道：“你干什么？我在打电话！”

“你打啊，不用理我。”隆二头也不抬回道。手指有节奏地揉着广臣下身的突起。

这人果然不会轻易善罢甘休。广臣无奈地想到。然后听见手机传来朋友的声音：“怎么了？臣？怎么突然不说话了？”

广臣只好回答对方没什么，然后继续听朋友讲着自己最近的所见所闻。他看到隆二把自己的内裤拉了下来，蓄势待发的分身立刻弹了出来。隆二用左手环住分身，有一下没一下的上下滑动起来，动作很慢，但也用上了一点劲道，手从顶部一直撸到底又回去，这样重复着。

广臣脑内是一团浆糊。朋友说的话他一句也没听进去，只好含糊地应着。感受到广臣的目光，隆二抬起头冲他甜甜一笑，低头在挺立的分身上飞速地亲了一下，满意的看到广臣的腿一抽。

其实广臣现在想推开隆二非常容易，但他难堪的同时也隐隐好奇隆二接下来还会做什么，于是强忍着把人直接推倒在床上的冲动继续坐在原地。

隆二看着自己手中分身越来越狰狞，连筋都显了出来，他把脸凑近然后温柔地向其吹着气，广臣被逼得差点呻吟出声，赶紧捂住了嘴。电话里朋友的声音又说：“你怎么了，今天好像有点怪？”

“没事……”广臣微微喘着气。隆二见他没有挂电话后愈发大胆起来，伸出舌头在柱身舔了一下，无视了相方挣扎的动作，他像是在舔冰棍一样照顾起男人的欲望，吮吸着的同时还时不时用手轻轻积压着囊袋，令广臣感觉快控制不住自己了。

广臣再次用手捂住手机，沙哑的声音低吼道：“你玩够了？”

“不够。”隆二干脆地凑过去一口含住了顶端。他刚一含进嘴里，就感觉到广臣的腿剧烈地颤了下，同时嘴里的东西又胀大了一些。

隆二一边含着，一边用略带挑衅的目光不甘示弱地回望着广臣。他的舌头包裹着表面上下滑动，像是在品尝美味的食物一样来回吮唆。广臣有好几次感觉自己的东西触到了隆二的喉咙，一旦认知到这点，他内心的震撼和异样的满足感就更强烈。

那个今市隆二，一开口就能唱出迷倒万千人的歌声，现在那个能发出甜美声音的嘴巴正含着自己的东西，一想到这里就让广臣感觉兴奋得跟磕了药一样。

手机那端的朋友终于讲完了话，和广臣说声晚安，还补充了句：“你的声音听起来哑哑的，是不是感冒了？记得去看医生。”

广臣挂断了电话，紧紧盯着隆二的脸。而隆二感觉到嘴里的东西又烫又胀，一跳一跳的频率好像是快射了，刚想吐出来，广臣却突然按住了隆二的头。

头顶上的手是那么的强壮有力，压得隆二抬不起头来，又不舍得咬下去，只能发出含糊的“唔唔”声。紧接着隆二感觉到嘴里的东西喷出了大量炙热的液体，他躲不开只好老老实实地勉强往喉咙里咽，无法吞咽干净的白浊就顺着男人的嘴角淌下来。

隆二用袖子擦了擦下巴，有些不满的抬头看着广臣，对方正一脸舒爽的抚摸着他的头发。隆二心里一动，将嘴里的东西吐出来后起身凑近广臣对准他的嘴唇主动吻了上去。

广臣尝到了隆二柔软的双唇，还有残留在上面的带着腥味的液体。但他此时没空去嫌弃，脑中只剩下一个念头：

这还是隆二第一次在清醒的状态下主动吻我。

“这是你的东西，你也尝尝。”

隆二吻够了以后一脸满足的在广臣的脸颊上亲了一下，低声道：“那我去找健酱了。晚安。”随即站起身快步向大门走去，完全弃广臣敞开的门户于不顾。

登坂广臣愣了片刻，咬牙切齿地站了起来，却差点被绊倒在地，他赶紧扶住了桌子，低头一看发现左边的小腿用丝巾被绑在了椅子腿上。猛然意识到自己刚才把注意力全放在了隆二的脸部，都没发觉他居然趁着人不注意偷偷使坏。

广臣解开腿上的丝巾，拉好裤子后怒气冲冲地赶到隆二房间敲门，等了很久也没人来应，才想起刚才隆二说了要去找健二郎，于是又来到健二郎房前大力敲着。没多久健二郎就来开门了：

“咦？是臣啊？你敲门那么大力干什么？吓我一跳。”

广臣强忍着躁动的情绪，尽量冷静地问：“隆二在里面吗？”

“在啊，刚来的。”健二郎把门打开得更大一点：“臣也进来吧！”

广臣走进屋里，赫然看见隆二就坐在床上冲他笑，旁边还有Elly和岩田。

“哎，臣你也来了啊。”隆二笑眯眯地举起一副牌：“Elly带了扑克牌来，我们来玩抽鬼牌好不好？”

“……玩什么玩。”广臣感觉太阳穴都气得在跳动：“你跟我过来。”

“不过去。”隆二已经开始给大家发牌，语气坚定道：“我想玩扑克。”

健二郎也情绪高涨地对广臣说道：“是啊，演唱会都结束了，反正明天也没有工作，玩一会儿没关系的。臣你也来！”

广臣被健二郎不由分说拉到了床边坐下，一脸懵逼的看着隆二兴奋地对岩田说：“刚酱，打电话把Naoto桑和Naoki桑也叫来吧，顺便让他们带几瓶啤酒来。”

结果健二郎的房间就成了三代目的小型派对场地。七个人一边喝酒一边玩着扑克牌。算下来岩田赢的次数最多，心不在焉的广臣赢得最少。隆二看到广臣阴沉的脸色后忍不住在心里偷乐：总算不枉他为了钻研技术躲在房间里拿手机看了半天小视频。

这一把是健二郎最先胜出，他大喊一声“好哎！”，然后灌了一口啤酒，一旁的隆二因为酒精和气氛的缘故脸涨得红红的，拍着手欢呼道：“健酱真棒！”然后凑过去在健二郎脸上重重地亲了一口。两个人哈哈笑成一团。

在他们对面的广臣气得手中的啤酒罐都被捏得凹了下去。他等不及想把今市隆二这个混蛋拖回自己房间狠狠教训一顿。不然他简直要无法无天了。

坐在广臣身边的岩田看着他铁青的脸色，好心提醒到：“臣桑，你现在表情跟修罗一样好可怕哟。”

隆二把目光转向广臣，脸上的笑意完全不加掩饰：“就是啊，臣酱你也开心一点嘛~”

广臣心里的那团火顿时烧得更强。这句‘臣酱’摆明了就是故意在调戏自己。

在众人起哄欢笑的声音中，广臣已经在脑里想象着等会儿怎么把这个男人整到求饶。不做到自己满足为止绝对不放过他。

宴会一直持续到十一点半，Naoki才提出大家该回房睡觉了。众人和健二郎道别后一起走出房门。广臣寸步不离地跟在隆二身边，不给他再次溜走的机会。

“那么，晚安喽！”Naoto向大家说道。广臣和隆二也向他道别。

Naoki回到了自己的房门前：“大家晚安，今天辛苦了。”

快一点。快一点回去。

Elly刷开了房门，道：“晚安！明天见！”

晚安。快点进去吧。

岩田笑着向他们挥手：“臣桑，隆二桑，晚安啊。”

广臣面带微笑，目送其他人回到自己的房间。等最后一扇门也关了起来，他一刻也不能再多等地抓住隆二的手把他往自己房间领。

隆二还在吃吃笑着：“臣酱你手劲好大。”

“闭嘴。”广臣把隆二推进屋子后迅速地关上了门，然后俯身把隆二压在了墙壁上，急切地吻了上去。

这个吻显得太过急躁焦灼，广臣用比往常还要更加重的力道肆掠着，又吸又啃，隆二的唇没多久就中肿了起来。

隆二眼睛含着笑意，微微推开广臣，微微喘着气道：“你也太着急了。”

广臣一刻也不愿意浪费，把手从隆二的衣服下摆伸了进去，在隆二的腹部上狠狠揉捏，模仿着他之前说过的话：“这事没完，你给我等着。”

“哇，我好害怕。”语气中一点害怕也听不出来的隆二继续笑着：“那你打算怎么做？”

广臣偏过头咬住隆二的耳朵：“干到你哭出来。”

隆二伸出手搂住了广臣的脖子：“那你试试吧。”

Ch.28

今市隆二的背部肌肉很漂亮，线条分明，上宽下窄，突起蝴蝶骨就像展翅欲飞的翅膀。登坂广臣虽然很喜欢一边看着隆二的脸一边做，但是从背后进入时能欣赏到隆二背部线条因他的动作而起伏，从而获得视觉和心理上的满足感。

一番云雨后，隆二长长呼出一口气，一脸困倦地翻了个身睡去。广臣看着他的背影，觉得自己还没完全地满足，便凑过去轻轻啃着隆二的肩头，用略带撒娇意味的语气说道：“再来一次好不好？”

“不要。”隆二眼睛都不睁地推了推广臣的头：“我累死了，没力气了。”

“你少骗人了，就刚才的运动量还不如今晚的演唱会。”广臣强硬地把隆二翻过来面对他，伸出手在隆二的脸上掐了一把：“我就还有力气啊。”

“你原来还记得我们今晚刚唱完一场演唱会啊？”隆二睁眼看着广臣，没好气地说：“好啦，你是Alpha你体力更强。但我现在真的想睡觉了。以后再做吧……”

广臣听到隆二用了‘以后’这个词，心里一动，头挨着枕头躺好，扯过被子盖住二人的身体，然后在被子里握住了隆二的手，缓缓问道：“你以后还想跟我做？”

“那不然呢。”隆二平静地回答：“抑制剂没效果了。”

这个看似答非所问的回答让广臣想了一会儿其中的含义，又问：“所以呢？”

“所以说，我现在只能依靠和你上床来度过发情期了。你不要什么事都非要我讲清楚嘛。”

广臣沉默下来。隆二不排斥和他做爱了，他应该是对此感到高兴的，然而这个理由又让他心里隐隐觉得有些不对劲。

“你……”广臣不确定地问道：“你和我做爱只是为了能解决发情期的问题？”

听到广臣这么询问，隆二顿住了，一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着广臣，像是要读懂他眼里的情绪。良久之后才徐徐道：

“既然你提起……那我也正好有个问题，一直在心里很久了，想要问问你。”

“什么问题？”

隆二深吸一口气，然后用像是在做工作报告一样的语气说道：“我从拉斯维加斯回来后一直很苦恼，除了有对团队的责任感和对Hiro桑的愧疚这些原因以外，还有一点就是我不确定臣你是什么态度。以为臣你对于和我发生了关系这件事感觉很麻烦，才不想再打扰你。但是在练歌室的那次你又……所以我想，臣你是愿意和我sex的，可是你为什么会愿意……”

隆二专注地看着广臣的眼睛，语气非常认真问道：“臣你是……喜欢我吗？”

见广臣的表情瞬间僵住了，隆二又追加了一句：“……我指的不是队员或者朋友的那种喜欢，是……恋爱方面的……”

听到隆二的这个问题，广臣大脑顿时陷入一片混乱。

我喜欢隆二吗？他反问自己。

我想亲吻他，想将他搂在怀里，与他肌肤相贴，希望他的眼睛里只有我。

这就是喜欢了？

可是隆二他，并不喜欢我啊。

我要是跟他说了喜欢，我们的关系还能继续下去吗？

会不会从此以后就被隆二一直逃避着了？

而且我是真的……在喜欢隆二吗？

还是仅仅被隆二的信息素所吸引，所以把单纯的欲望误认为是爱慕了？

前辈的声音若远若近地在耳边响起：

“这是一种自然的生理反应，和心情是没有关系的。”

“……会误以为这是恋爱，但实际上就是被信息素给影响了而已。”

隆二见广臣一直沉默不语，心里也不禁焦虑起来。他忍不住问道：“这对你来说是什么重要到要思考如此久的事情吗？”

广臣被隆二的声音所惊醒，与此同时他听到心里有个声音在说：

这不是恋爱。

恋爱这种感情太过美好甜蜜了。

不适合用来形容他们。

在隆二的注视下，广臣听见自己僵硬的声音说着：“我并没有……喜欢你。”

这句话一出口，广臣就感觉到胸口像是被什么东西堵住了一样很难受。喉咙里也像是被哽住了，吐不出来也咽不下去。

隆二闻言，没有立刻回答。广臣感到很不自在地闭上了眼睛，不愿意再去直视相方的瞳孔。

“这样啊……”隆二也闭上了眼睛，轻轻地呢喃着：“那就好。”

隆二轻描淡写地语气让广臣莫名有些难过起来，于是他勉强装出轻松地语气问：“你也觉得我们不是恋爱的话会更好？”

“当然啊。”隆二表情淡淡地说道：“恋爱的话，不是一种很极端的感情吗？如果我们交往了，有一天因为某件事吵到不可复合的地步，然后分手了，到时候我没信心还能在台上跟你毫无芥蒂地合作。”

“你怎么还没交往就先想到了分手啊。”广臣无奈地勾起嘴角。

“其实我是个蛮狠心的人呢。把工作看得比感情还重。”隆二回想着过去的事情，边梦呓般地说道：“我当初为了能全心全意地参加VBA，和交往很多年的女朋友分手了。她哭得很厉害，我虽然也感到了难过，却还是下定决心要断了这段关系。你看，是个很过分的人对吧？”

广臣不知道说什么。只好默默地听着。

“如果变成恋爱这种缠绵的关系，就很难脱离了。”隆二一字一句地缓缓说着：“我们两个是一个团体的主唱，还是不要上升到无法挽回的地步比较好。只是身体上的关系的话，将来随时能结束掉，也不需要介意彼此的存在。这样不是很好吗？很自由。”

“……嗯。”

隆二依然不急不忙地吐露着自己的心声：“我之前会想，如果我不是Omega，只是一个Beta，那我和臣还会发展出这种关系吗？结论是肯定不会的。”

广臣幻想了一下，如果隆二真的是Beta，他们之前经历过的那些确实都不会发生了。

他们将一直只是关系不好不坏的普通队友。除了工作以外没有其他交集点。

隆二眼神一暗：“想到这里，我就明白了。只是因为性别相吸引而产生的联系，这绝对不会是恋爱。”他看向广臣，轻声道：“所以还好，你并没有说喜欢我。”

广臣感觉自己手是麻的。他从头到尾只能闭着眼睛安静听着，却一句反驳的话都说不出来。

因为隆二讲的那些，太有道理了，他根本找不到可以反驳的地方。

于是广臣只是再一次对自己强调了“我没有喜欢隆二”这件事，将其深深印在心上。

这样就好。退居彼此感觉最安全的领域里。这样才能更长远的并肩走下去。

广臣感觉到隆二突然向自己靠近了一点：“还有一件事想和你说。”

“是什么？”广臣睁开眼睛，看到相方一点点的朝他的方向挪动，伸出手将人搂住了。

“如果我们以后做的时候，我的生殖腔打开了，你要提醒我，不能形成永久性标记啊。”

“……这又是为什么？”

隆二突然笑了：“要是形成永久性标记，我不是就永远都离不开你了吗。”

广臣看着他，总觉得那个笑容看起来好像有点悲哀的味道。于是他倾身轻柔地吻了一下隆二的眼睛。

《上半部 完》


	2. 囚徒之斗 下半部

《囚徒之斗》By：秋风

Ch.29

一旦把话说开了，两个人的关系确实进入了一个稳定期。

隆二本人是感觉很轻松的。这段时间连抑制剂都没有再用过，也不会感到难受。整个人像重生了一样焕然一新。

和广臣约好了每个月固定的那两天会在一起做些‘爱做’的事情，除此之外则还像往常一样，工作中正常地和平相处，私底下的时间自由活动。谁也不干涉谁。

“臣你要是交了女朋友的话就告诉我吧。”隆二对广臣说道：“那样我就绝对不会去打扰你们了。”

广臣闻言只是勾了勾嘴角，点点头答应了。

这样就好了。这是最理想的状态。

不出意外的话他们应该会保持这种关系很久很久。

最疏远也是最亲近的人。

这天七个人一起出演了一个音乐番组。久违的在电视上的团体活动，造型师特地为他们每个人搭配了一身最合适各自身材的西装。隆二穿上后往镜子里看了看，由衷地赞美起了造型师的审美。他今天还戴了一副金边眼镜，看起来气质文雅了许多。往那一站还挺像个商界精英。

隆二从镜子里看到广臣走到了他身边，两个人的视线在镜中相逢，隆二便笑着说：“臣你今天看起来很帅啊。”

“嗯。”广臣也温和地笑了：“你也是。”

Naoto一脸疑惑地看着Elly掏出手机对准了镜前的二人，问道：“你在拍什么？”

Elly认真地回答：“看起来好般配，拍一张留念。”

“原来如此。”Naoto闻言掏出了手机：“那我也拍一张。”

主唱二人站在舞台边等待节目组的信号让他们上台。隆二感觉到广臣突然抓住了自己的手腕，他好奇地扭过头：“怎么了？”

广臣没有回答，手指从隆二的手背一路轻轻滑至指尖，勾得隆二心里像是被羽毛拨弄一样痒痒的。

“怎么了啊？”隆二又重复了一遍，听到广臣在自己耳边轻声说道：

“我好想现在就把你剥光，然后干得你叫不出声来为止。”

“……”

隆二还没反应过来，就被广臣推着往前走：“好了，我们上台吧。”

直到摄像机对准他们前，隆二还死死地盯着广臣的侧脸，内心疯狂吐槽着。

番组收录结束后，三代目的成员们回到休息室，隆二一只脚刚踏进房间，就被广臣拽住了胳膊：“我想上厕所，你跟我一起来吧。”

“……哈啊？”隆二还未来得及说一句：“一起上厕所，你是高中女生吗？”就被广臣一路拖到了隔间里。只见广臣一关上门闩，就立刻将隆二推到了隔间的墙壁上，嘴唇狠狠地吻住了隆二的双唇。

隆二一开始还象征性地挣扎了下，之后就干脆搂住广臣的脖子顺从地回应着。

广臣微微退开一步，将隆二从头到脚一丝不漏地审视了一遍，直到隆二被看得浑身不自在起来，问道：“你怎么了啊，突然这样……”

广臣的手从隆二的西装外套下面伸进去，抚摸着衬衫下的胸肌，边说道：“你这身打扮好看，有种禁欲的感觉。”另一只手将隆二的金边眼镜摘了下来：“让人很想欺负。”说罢，广臣再一次低头含住隆二的唇，辗转碾磨起来。

隆二由着他吻了好一会儿，才因为缺氧而偏过头微微喘着气，然后伸手扯住广臣的领带，边轻咬着男人的下巴边说道：“登坂先生，你这是性骚扰。我要去举报你。”

“你去呀。”广臣双手环抱着隆二搭在他的腰带上，然后一路往下，重重地揉捏着他的屁股：“就说我把你今市隆二拖进电视台的厕所里直接上了。让他们把我抓走。”

隆二又气又笑地用力扯了一下广臣的领带，让他把头低下来，然后凑到他耳边笑道：“但如果我是自愿的话，性骚扰的罪名就不成立了……”

广臣抚摸着隆二的脸颊，唇贴着他的耳朵：“要做吗？”

虽然距离发情期还有几天，但是两个人此时过高的体温好像已经等不了了。

“嗯。”隆二老实地点了点头，轻声说：“但我不想在这。”

“那等下去我家？”

隆二想了一会儿，答：“去我家吧，离这里近一点。”

“好。”广臣说完突然又咧嘴笑了起来，隆二感到很奇怪地问他：“你笑什么？”

“我刚在想到……”广臣收紧手臂，将隆二牢牢抱在怀里：“我第一次去你家就是去做爱。一般情侣发展都没这么快的。”

隆二闻言轻轻踢了一下面前的人，跟着自己也忍不住笑了。

隆二感觉到广臣翻身下了床，然后听见穿衣服时发出的窸窸窣窣的声音。他睁开一只眼看着广臣的背影，含糊道：“你要回家了？”

“嗯。”广臣穿好衣服后转身摸了摸隆二的头发：“我明天一早就有工作，得回去准备一下。我怕明天从你这出发就赶不上时间了。”

隆二“哦”了一声，又说道：“你其实不用解释那么多啊。”

“做完以后什么都不说就走，那是人渣才会做的事吧。”广臣俯下身凑近隆二的脸：“我在你眼里看起来那么像渣男吗？”

“不。”隆二从被子里伸出手戳了戳广臣的脸：“你就是看起来冷漠，其实是个很温柔的人。”

广臣眨了眨眼睛，随即笑道：“你今天嘴怎么这么甜？”

“唔，我觉得我偶尔也需要夸夸你。”隆二看着广臣甜甜一笑：“不然你好像老觉得我很不喜欢你似得。”

广臣心里一跳。虽然他很清楚隆二说的‘喜欢’和他想听的那种不一样。

“……那我走了。”广臣的指尖恋恋不舍地在隆二脸颊上蹭了蹭，低声道了句“晚安”，转身离开了卧室。

隆二独自躺在床上，闭上眼睛静静听着玄关大门开启又关上的声音。他单身已久，一直以来一个人睡也没觉得寂寞过。但在广臣离开后却莫名觉得有些怅然若失。

我是不是有点太依赖广臣了？隆二反思着。

被广臣抱住时心里会感觉暖暖的，让他不自觉地想和广臣多待一会儿。

但是这种关系不可能永远持续下去吧。总有结束的一天。

隆二细不可闻地叹了一口气。决定暂时不去想未来的事。至少他们现在这样也挺好的。非常稳定。

搭档多年的两个人默契地在彼此之间划了一道线，谁也没想过主动跨越一步，就这样相安无事地过着日子。

直到后来发生了那个意外为止。

Ch.30

三代目这天的工作是给杂志拍摄照片。除了七人合照的封面外，也有vocal和performer分开来的内页照。

拍摄完了一组照片后，摄影师对着五个performer说道：“OK，这样就可以了，先休息一会儿。各位辛苦了！”

五人走到片场为他们准备好的椅子前坐下，有一搭没一搭地闲聊起来。

“说起来，”Naoto道：“好久没举办‘成员饭’了，要不然今天晚上就一起去吧。这个月是轮到谁负责来着？”

Naoki想了想，答：“应该是隆二吧。”

Naoto‘哦’了一声。五个performer都在2号摄影棚，两个主唱则在1号。但在拍摄途中也不好直接溜过去找他们，于是扭头看向另一边：“健二郎，你发信息给隆二问问他和臣今晚有空吗？”

健二郎应了一声，从包里翻出手机。

一个摄影助理捧着托盘走近五人，递给他们一人一杯温水：“请用。”

岩田刚典接过水杯道了声谢，突然间他嗅到了一股若有若无的香气，内心疑惑地抬起头，发现这个助理眼神飘忽不定，脸颊异常地红，身形晃晃悠悠地好像要摔倒一样。他看了一眼对方挂在胸前的名牌，体贴地问道：“宫村先生？你还好吗？是不是身体不舒服？”

宫村勉强地冲他笑了笑，答道：“没事，谢谢你。”然后就走开了。

岩田看着宫村的背影，空气间还残留着那股陌生的香气，他为了确定又仔细闻了闻，身体里面却突然感觉暖和起来，心跳也逐渐加快。岩田猛然想到一个可能性，一脸震惊地瞪着宫村离去的方向，喃喃道：“难道说……”

“你怎么了？刚酱？”Elly注意到岩田的变化后问道：“表情好像不太对劲？”

“呃……这个……”岩田一时也不知道如何解释才好。目前还只是个猜测，也不好直接告诉其他人。况且现在这个场合也不合适。

那一边摄影师和工作人员已经布置好了下一个场景，呼唤他们：“这边准备好了，请继续拍摄吧！”

岩田跟着其他人一起走到布景，心里想着还是等工作结束后与经纪人商量看看吧。

拍摄进行了还没几分钟，岩田突然听到有个工作人员大喊：“喂，你怎么了？喂！”

五人齐齐向声音的来源处望去，只见刚才的小助理宫村表情痛苦地跪倒在地，另一个工作人员试图扶起他。与此同时，岩田清晰地感觉到了空气中失控的Omega信息素，他内心一惊：糟了！

身为Alpha的摄影师赶忙去查看那个助理，开口问道：“发生什么事了？”话音刚落，他的脚步突然停住，随即整个人的身影也僵住了，声音里充满了震惊：“你……你原来是Omega吗？你不是跟我说你是Beta的吗？！”

这句话一出口，摄影棚里顿时陷入一片混乱。众多工作人员七嘴八舌地讨论起来。倒在地上的宫村面色潮红地捂着肚子发抖，围在他身边的人们手忙脚乱地不知道该怎么办。

还没反应过来发生什么事的Elly一脸迷茫：“什么意思啊？怎么了？”

Naoto踮起脚往那边看了一眼，说道：“好像是有个Omega的工作人员装成Beta，但现在暴露了。”他一摊手：“不过我是什么都感觉不出来啦。”

健二郎露出恍然大悟的表情：“哎，原来还真的有Omega装成Beta进入工作场合的事情啊。”

Naoki最先察觉到岩田的状态看起来反常，他抓住了岩田的手腕，关切地问道：“你怎么了？”

岩田一手捂着口鼻，另一只手紧握成拳头还在微微颤抖，像是在拼命忍耐着什么。他艰难地回答道：“这个情况不妙……我们赶紧离开这……”

“啊？为什么？”Naoto凑过来拍了拍岩田的肩膀，然后听到那一边的人群里突然爆发出一阵阵惊呼声。

四个performer朝着骚乱的人群望去，赫然看见摄影师扑倒那个助理身上撕着他的衣服，疯狂的举动和之前温文尔雅的样子截然不同。

围在他们身边的人被吓到不敢动，其中有几个工作人员想上去拉开摄影师，但突然又有一个身材高大的员工冲进人群里，抓住助理的肩膀就啃了上去。

“哎？？这什么情况？”完全没想到在这还能亲眼看见GV现场的健二郎惊讶地叫起来：“这些人突然怎么了？简直就像丧尸电影里情节！”

Naoki皱着眉说：“好像是因为当Omega发情时会散发一种对Alpha来说犹如春药一样的信息素，在场的Alpha闻到后都会失去理智，争先恐后地想标记Omega。”

“哇，这么可怕的啊？”Elly发出一声感叹，然后突然想起有哪里不对劲，他转过头看着岩田：“等一下，这么说来……”

岩田刚典已经踏出了一步，他的身体微微抖动，仿佛还在和自己体内的冲动做着抗争，双手在胸前交叉紧紧抓着自己的双臂，咬牙切齿地挤出一句：“……快……阻止……我……别让我……做错事……”

Naoki最先反应过来抓住了岩田的双肩，紧接着岩田猛然抬起头来，Naoki看到岩田眼里因充血而变得通红，吓了一跳：“刚酱？！冷静下来！”

岩田仅存的理智消失殆尽，被本能驱使的他此刻也想要加入那个骚动的人群，将其他发狂的Alpha都打败，将那个发情中的Omega占为己有。他用力地挣动着，眼睛里已然只剩下捕捉猎物时的光芒。

剩下的三人先是一愣，然后同时扑过来，四个performer手忙脚乱地抓着岩田的手臂或者抱着他的腰，拖着不让他前进。

健二郎不断大声呼唤着岩田的名字想要唤回他的理智：“刚酱？！冷静下来！刚酱！别过去啊！我的天，怎么会发生这种事！”

Naoto两只手死死地抱着岩田的左胳膊，冲着他的耳朵喊道：“岩田！你清醒一点！什么狗屁信息素啊，不要败给这种玩意！”

Elly则用力拽着岩田的右边胳膊，跟着其他人呼唤着：“你可以战胜它的！刚酱！”

Alpha的体能超乎常人，四个performer齐心协力才勉强把岩田控制在了原地，一边拖着他一边不停地和他讲话。另一个工作人员见状冲他们喊道：

“再坚持一会儿！我去找抑制剂来！”

另一边的1号摄影棚里，隐约听到骚动的隆二奇怪地向工作人员问道：“是发生什么事了吗？”

一个助理跑进摄影棚里冲着大家喊道：“2号摄影棚出事了！大家都先别过去！”

两个主唱同时心里一惊，下意识地担忧起其他五人的安危，二人对视一眼后拔腿就往事发现场跑。

隆二一冲进摄影棚就看见四个performer正在齐力拖着岩田不让他前进，他满心焦急地向他们跑去，一边喊道：“怎么了？！”

“隆二？”Naoto听到声音后立刻朝着他嚷道：“岩田他失控了！你快过来和我们一起抓住他！”

还不清楚到底发生什么事了的隆二毫不犹豫地冲到岩田面前，双手抓着他的肩膀强迫他抬起头。看见了岩田通红的眼睛，隆二惊讶地问道：“刚酱？你怎么了——”

话还没说完，岩田突然挣脱双臂的束缚，抱住面前的隆二，用力地咬住了他的后劲。隆二痛得叫了一声，反射性地想将男人推开，但岩田的力道实在太大，一点都推不动。

一旁的五个performer看到这个变故后都是满脸懵逼，谁都想不通岩田怎么会去咬隆二。太多意外一波接着一波，五个人感觉的脑内都快打结了。

健二郎最先反应过来抓住岩田的手把他往后拉，边喊着：“你干什么啊，刚酱，快松口！这是隆二啊！”

Elly也抓着岩田的衣服想把他拉开：“刚酱你看清楚，是今市君来了！你咬他有什么用啊！”

Naoto和Naoki也过来搭手，但岩田咬得太紧，他们一拉就牵动着咬破的地方撕裂得更严重。隆二疼得满头大汗：“好痛——”五人看到强行拉开岩田反而会导致隆二伤得更厉害，只好松开手，心急如焚地围着他俩不知道该如何处理。

隆二今天穿的是白色的衣服，右肩处已被流出的血染得通红，看得人触目惊心。

而隆二被咬住后脑内也是乱成一团，不知道在岩田身上究竟发生了什么。后颈的伤口是锥心的疼痛，仿佛连手指都疼得麻了起来。但当他一看到岩田还在颤抖的肩膀时，顿时只感觉到对这个弟弟的心疼。于是他一手抚摸着岩田的背部，一手轻拍着他的后脑勺，嘴里说着：“没事了，没事了，冷静下来……”

一如岩田曾经对他那样。

隆二瞥到广臣的身影靠近，他惊恐地看着相方的脸，发现广臣此时面无表情，但眼睛里冰冷阴森的神情还是让他不寒而栗。隆二看到广臣突然抬起手，有那么一瞬间以为他要揍过来，吓得赶紧将岩田护得更紧。却见广臣只是把手放在了岩田的头上，轻柔地抚摸着，用温和的语气安抚道：

“没事了，刚酱。冷静下来。”

隆二愣愣地看着广臣，自己的手也依然不停地抚摸着岩田的后背。渐渐地，他感觉后颈上的疼痛好像缓和了一些。

去拿抑制剂的工作人员终于赶了回来，他拔开盖子后毫不迟疑地打在了岩田的手臂上，没过多久岩田眼中的攻击性和欲望消退，咬住隆二的牙关也松了开来，整个人突然陷入了一种脱力的状态。他大口大口地喘着气，眼光落在隆二的伤口上，眼睛里瞬间染上了深沉的悔意。

“……对不起，隆二桑……”

眼前的岩田低着头，用细微的声音轻轻说道。隆二突然有点不敢看广臣的表情，于是只好安抚性地轻轻抚摸着岩田凌乱的刘海，躲避着广臣投射过来的目光。

Ch.31

岩田刚典坐在椅子上休息了许久后终于缓了过来，他喝了几口温水，紧紧握住杯子低着头。

Naoto轻拍着他的后背，问道：“你现在感觉怎么样？好点了吗？”

“嗯。”岩田努力勾了勾嘴角想露出一个微笑，但那个笑容怎么看都显得勉强。他快速地看了一眼隆二，低声道：“对不起。”

“没事啦，别在意。”隆二指了指自己脖子上的膏药：“你看，血都止住了。我已经不疼了。”

隆二勉强地笑着。其实他现在内心也感到很复杂。刚才岩田咬破了他后颈腺体注入了信息素，想必广臣的标记也被覆盖掉了。

隆二只好默默祈祷：希望臣别介意。

“对不起……”岩田满脸愧疚地又重复了一遍，对着广臣的方向微微一点头：“……臣桑也，对不起……”

“你跟臣为什么也要道歉？”健二郎好奇地问道：“话说回来，刚酱你为什么会咬隆二啊？”

“……”岩田和隆二都不知道怎么回答才好，双双沉默了。

广臣先打破了这个尴尬的气氛，他看着岩田道：“刚酱，你身体还有哪里不舒服吗？”

岩田摇了摇头：“没有。”

“是吗。那就好。”广臣扭头对着隆二说道：“摄影师说有事要和我们谈，既然刚酱这边没事了，那我们过去吧。”

广臣的声音听起来很平静，表情也如往常一样淡淡的。隆二不疑有他，起身跟着走了。

二人走过一个拐角，隆二才发觉这条路好像不是去1号摄影棚的，充满疑惑地问道：“臣？你是不是迷路了？不是这条路吧。”

“是这条。”广臣伸出拽住了隆二的手腕，强硬地拉着他继续前进。

广臣的手很冰凉，抓住隆二手腕的力气很大，略感吃痛的隆二一瞬间有种被丧尸扼住的错觉。他试着呼唤了相方几句，但对方只是一个劲的往前走，并没有回答自己。

突然有种很不祥的预感的隆二忍不住说：“那个……刚酱他不是故意的，你明白的吧……？”

广臣闻言回过头望了一眼，那个冰冷毫无感情的眼神吓得隆二下意识地想逃跑。他抬头发现广臣将他带到了公共卫生间，心里的不详感愈发强烈。

“臣……？来这干什么？”

广臣没有回答，强行将人推进隔间里锁上了门。隆二挣扎着想出去，被广臣死死抓住了手臂摁在墙上。

隆二甚至没来得及说广臣抓得他好疼，就被广臣欺上来的嘴唇堵住了话语。

这是广臣吻得最用力的一次，那力道简直不像是缠绵，更像是虐待。隆二没多久就在嘴里尝到一丝血腥，他拼命扭头想躲开，但广臣按着他的后脑勺掰了回来，继续在隆二的唇上肆虐。

在隆二觉得自己快要因为缺氧而窒息时，广臣终于放开了他。唇上刺痛的感觉使隆二清醒地意识他此时处境不妙，于是抓紧机会想和广臣讲道理：

“臣，你听我说，现在不是闹别扭的时候，大家都还在外面等着——”

广臣一只手掐住隆二的下巴打断了他的话，另一只手绕到隆二背后轻轻抚摸着他的背脊，那阴冷的眼神里有风雨欲来般狂暴，看得隆二心里感到一阵阵发凉。

“你知道你现在在我眼里看起来是什么样子吗？”广臣缓缓说道，那语气越是平静，就越是让隆二本能地发憷。

“我一靠近，就能感觉到你身上有刚典的标记……”广臣突然勾起嘴角笑了：“你自己感觉不到吧。毕竟被谁都没区别。”

“不，不是……你等等……”隆二头一次看见这么让他害怕的广臣，结结巴巴地说道：“那个，刚酱他不是故意的，那是意外，你冷静点……”

他听见广臣像是轻笑了一声，而后抚摸着他后背的手果断地拉下了他裤子的拉链，将长裤和里面的内裤毫不客气地脱到膝盖处，紧接着双手抓着隆二的腰，一个用力把人拎起来压在墙上。

隆二身体腾空后，反射性地踮起脚尖找平衡，一时使不上力，广臣也就很顺利就挤进了他的双腿间。

察觉到广臣的意图后，隆二恐惧地拼命捶打着男人的胸膛，想把他的理智拉回来，嘴上喊着：“在这种地方？不可能的！”

广臣的手指顺着隆二的尾椎一路摸到他的臀部，毫无怜惜地就硬是将手指推了进去。干涩的穴道使手指很难再前进，心下烦躁的广臣只好加重了手上的劲道挤了进去。

隆二感到后穴里难忍的异物感，突然有一种想吐的冲动。他喘息着对男人说道：“你冷静点，臣……我现在不是发情期，这里也没有润滑剂，不可能进得去的。”

话音刚落手指便拔了出来，异物感也随之消失。隆二刚刚松了一口气，却看见广臣另一只手已经解开了自己的裤链，将性器抵在了入口处。

隆二吓得陡然拔高声音：“我说了这不可能的！而且这种地方很容易被人发现，我不愿意，我不想要，登坂广臣……！！”

广臣幽幽地看了一眼隆二，深邃的目光仿佛藏着无数说不清的感情，让隆二一时有些愣神。紧接着广臣伸手撕掉了隆二脖子上的膏药，毫不留情地咬在了那排清晰的牙印上，与此同时身下一用力，就挤进了干涩的穴口里。

在双重的剧痛下，隆二差点一口气没接上，他张大了嘴，却不敢发出声音，只好紧紧攀住了广臣的肩膀，在他的脊背上乱抓着。

脑子里只剩下一句：好痛……

广臣强硬地握着隆二的大腿，以一种不可抵抗的力度和姿势将他人抵在墙上用力顶着，生涩的穴道不容他前行，在双方都感到了疼痛的情况下，广臣仍然发泄般咬着隆二的脖子，腰上一个用力硬生生地捅到深处。

隆二觉得自己快被撕裂开来了，下体的钝痛让他有种被凌迟的错觉。而脖子上的疼痛更是疼到了心里，他感觉自己一辈子都没这么痛过。

这段时间里广臣在做爱时对他一直都是很温柔的，为什么现在又变成这样……

空气里弥漫着淡淡的血味，隆二在浑浑噩噩中感觉有什么温暖的液体滑过了大腿，想着自己那里大概是流血了吧。在无意识的状态下，隆二终于有气无力地吐出一句：“好疼啊……”

广臣闻言楞了一下，松开了牙关，侧过头看着隆二的表情。

只见隆二痛到眼神都涣散了，机械般地说着：“臣……放开我吧。你要是生气，我跟你道歉……总可以了吧？”

这种仿佛对自己彻底死心绝望了一般的语气让广臣莫名心寒起来。这种道歉，简直就像是为了尽快结束这一切才说的一样。

广臣感觉自己心都揪了起来，而隆二却一副只想快点摆脱他的态度。

这让广臣更为恼火地再次咬上了隆二的后颈，新伤加上旧伤，源源不绝的血顺着伤口流进领口，将肩膀处大片地方都染成了红色。

而广臣腰部的动作也没停下，借着血让他抽送得更快，但血终究不是润滑剂，如此勉强的律动仅仅让两个人都感到了无尽的疼痛。

没有丝毫的快感，只剩下互相折磨一样。

在这压抑的气氛中，厕所的大门被打开，伴随着一个成年人的脚步声。隆二混沌的意识瞬间清醒过来，他用力抓着广臣的肩膀在他耳边颤声道：“有人来了。”

那个男人进了旁边的隔间里，听到旁边传来腰带和裤子落地的声音，隆二紧紧闭着嘴不敢发出声音，生怕会被旁边的人听到一丝一毫动静。

然而广臣没有一点退却，掐着隆二的大腿抬高了一些，然后再次用力地撞过去。隆二痛得赶紧咬住了自己的手腕，但背部撞在墙壁上的震动和声音还是被隔壁注意到了。

“怎么了？”隆二听到隔壁的男人喊了一句，赶紧推了推广臣示意他停下，但广臣并不接受这个请求，而是继续发狠地动着。隔间的墙壁因他的动作都在微微晃动，隔壁的男人敲了敲墙壁，又问了一遍：

“先生，你没事吧？有什么问题吗？”

隆二一脸痛苦地一边咬着手腕忍着声音，一边祈祷隔壁无辜的路人快出去。

广臣松开了咬着隆二的牙关，强硬地拉下隆二的手，同时下身非常用力地捅了一下，隆二控制不住地喊了出来：“啊……！”

这一声里面充满了痛楚，夹带着暧昧的呻吟。隔壁的人好像终于意识到发生了什么事，顿时陷入了沉默，紧接着发出一句怪叫：“我操，居然在这种地方？！”

隆二听到旁边的人迅速的冲了马桶，打开门就冲了出去，一边还怨念地念叨着：“现在的年轻人也太不知廉耻了。”

广臣望向隆二，却惊讶的看见隆二的眼睛已经红了。

隆二经历过那次在练歌室的事情后对于在公共场合做有很深的心理阴影。刚才自己的声音被隔壁的陌生人听到，让他有种将自己赤身裸体暴露在大庭广众下的羞耻感。

脖子和下身的剧痛、内心充斥着的耻辱感、还有看到面前陌生的广臣而感到的心酸，加在一起瞬间压垮了隆二神经的最后一根稻草，使他心里只剩下了无穷无尽的悲伤，却还是一滴眼泪都流不出来，只能默默地回望着广臣。

看着隆二充满着痛苦的眼神，广臣感觉自己心里疼得快要不能呼吸。一个声音在质问着自己：

我在干什么？

我为什么要这样伤害隆二？

广臣抽离了隆二的身体，然后将他放了下来。眼神落在隆二脖子上被咬得血肉模糊的伤口，他突然紧紧抱住了隆二，唇贴在血流不止的伤口上。

广臣的力气是那么的大，仿佛像是要把隆二揉进自己的身体里一般。

“对不起。”

隆二突然听到广臣这么低声说着。

“对不起……”

是我不好。

“……别讨厌我。”

我喜欢你。

所以不要讨厌我。

拜托了……

隆二想伸出手摸摸广臣的后脑勺，但失去力气的他无论怎么努力也抬不起手，于是他只好闭上了眼睛。

Ch.32

三代目的七人坐上了黑色的厢型车，由司机将他们一个个送回自己家。

隆二紧紧皱着眉，头依靠着窗户闭目养神。坐在一旁的广臣伸手摸了摸他的额头，然后陷入了沉思。

突然间，广臣感觉到有人靠近，他扭头去看，发现岩田正一脸担忧的望着他们。

“臣桑，”岩田轻声说道：“能让我和隆二桑说说话吗？”

广臣静静望着岩田，低声答道：“好。”然后起身和他换了个位置。

岩田坐到隆二身边后，小心地摇了摇他的肩膀：“隆二桑？你还好吗？”

隆二睁开眼睛看了看岩田，微微笑道：“我没事啊。”

岩田眼睛里是浓浓的忧虑：“你……和臣桑去了很久都没回来，大家去找那位摄影师，他也说没见到你们……”

“嗯，这个……”隆二略微咳嗽了下，不自在的移开了视线：“没什么，我只是和臣有事需要讨论，所以离开得久了点。”

“……你回来后脖子上的伤口更严重了。”

“也没有更严重啦。而且后来不是又重新处理过了吗？”

“我知道，”岩田用只有隆二能听到的声量说：“臣桑今天生气了。他生我气是理所当然的，但是……”

隆二赶紧安抚道：“臣没有生你气——”

岩田不待隆二说完，又追问道：“臣桑他是不是……勉强你了？”

“……”隆二沉默了片刻，然后说道：“没有。你别想太多。”

“可是我——”

“我和臣之间的事情，我会处理好。”隆二平静地说道：“刚酱你反正也插不上手，就不要在意了。”

岩田又想说些什么，广臣突然对前排开车的司机说道：

“不好意思，请问能停一下吗？”

司机刹住了车，问：“有什么事吗？”

广臣指了指窗户：“我想去药妆店买点东西。很快就好，请等我一会儿。”

得到司机的同意，广臣立刻拉开车门跳了下去。没过多久他就提着一个塑胶袋返回了车上。

司机问：“接下来是直接回登坂先生家吗？”

“不。”广臣直截了当地回答：“我到隆二家。请送我们到那就好。”

话一出口，三代目其他六个成员都惊呆了。

“你要去我家吗？”隆二不确定地又朝广臣问了一遍，对方点了点头。

Naoto从震惊中醒过来，追问道：“臣你去隆二家干什么？”

广臣面不改色地说：“隆二今天身体不舒服，我想去照顾他。”

“呃……”Naoto露出了仿佛在做梦一般的表情：“……好，那好吧。”

隆二完全没想到广臣居然会在这么多人面前主动提出要去他家。心想真是一点都猜不透这个男人多变的情绪。

车开到了隆二家的楼下，广臣向其他人道别后快速地跳下车，然后绕到另一边，牵起了正准备下车的隆二的手说道：“慢点。”

“……哦。”隆二还是一脸懵逼的样子，由着广臣拉着自己进了大楼。

车门关上后，performer顿时陷入了激烈的讨论中。

“发生什么事了？”健二郎一脸难以置信：“臣居然主动说要去隆二家里，还说要去照顾他？”

“那是因为臣非常关心今市君啊！”Elly感叹道：“他们关系真好啊！不愧是彼此独一无二的相方！”

“可是他们关系有这么好吗？！”Naoto一副摸不着头脑的表情：“不是前段时间还吵架来着？”

Naoki淡定表示：“或许男人之间的交情就如天气一样复杂多变吧。”

唯一没有参与讨论的岩田刚典心事重重地端坐在座位上，望着窗外的风景像是在想着什么。

隆二打开家门走了进去，他后面的广臣低声说了句：“打扰了。”然后一起进了屋。

广臣进屋后将外套和随身的包挂在了挂衣架上，将脱下的鞋子摆好，穿好拖鞋后提着药妆店的塑胶袋来到厨房。整套动作既自然又熟练，就跟他来过好几次似得。

满腹疑惑的隆二跟着广臣来到厨房，忍不住问道：“那个……臣你来我家是有什么事吗？”广臣放下塑胶袋，对隆二说道：“你先去洗澡吧。”

“……哈？”

“那里……应该感觉很难受。洗个澡换身衣服会比较舒服吧。”

“……嗯。”

隆二盯着广臣卷起了两只手的袖子，然后打开了水龙头开始洗手。

注意到隆二的注视，广臣一脸奇怪地抬头：“你快去啊。”

“……好。”

隆二带着一肚子问题走到卧室拿出换洗的衣服，进入浴室后关上了门。全程都保持着一种迷茫的状态。

臣到底想干什么啊……

隆二打开花洒的水龙头，让温热的水冲去自己身上的疲惫与酸痛。手指小心翼翼地触碰着后面的地方，清洗掉了那里的血迹。

洗完澡后一踏出浴室，隆二就闻到了一股让他感觉肚饿的香气，然后想起自己今天都没吃什么东西，正准备去厨房看看情况，却见广臣向自己走了过来。

“洗好了？”广臣温和地说道：“那去躺着吧。你今天也累了。”

“哎？等一下——”

广臣不由分说地推着隆二往卧室的方向走去，来到房门前隆二赫然发现被子都已经铺好了，自己从头到尾什么都没来得及问，就被广臣强行塞进了被窝里。

“我有话想问呢！”

“等一等。”广臣转身就走：“有什么话吃完再问。”

没多久，广臣便端着一个小碗回来了。他递给隆二一个勺子，说道：“你冰箱里没什么食材，只能做个简单的。”

隆二接过碗一看，是用鸡蛋和玉米煮出来的浓汤。他坐在被窝里呆了片刻，然后问：“为什么要给我做这个？”

广臣答非所问地说：“空腹吃药不好。”

“呃……”隆二想说问题不在这里。

“你先吃吧。”广臣温和地笑了笑：“有什么事等会儿再谈。”

隆二垂头舀了一勺送进嘴里，玉米鲜甜的味道在舌头上扩散开，肚子本来就饿了的隆二顿时食指大动，赶紧又吃了几口，最后端起碗整个喝了下去。

广臣看到空了的碗底后笑着问：“好吃吗？”

点点头。

“再来一碗？”

又点点头。

广臣接过碗后走出房间，没过多久就回来了，然后将碗递给隆二：“你吃得太快了，慢一点。”

“嗯。”隆二老实地点点头，接过碗后问道：“臣你会做饭啊？”

“我一个人住总得会一点。你也不可能每次在家都叫外卖吧？”

“也是……”隆二这次吃得慢了许多，仔细地咀嚼后才吞下去。等碗底干净了以后，隆二看到广臣走出房间，然后拿来了一些药和一杯水。

“这是什么？”隆二好奇地问。

“消炎药，还有退烧药。”广臣从隆二手里接过碗，将水杯和药递给他，然后抬起手用手背贴在隆二额头上：“还在烧。你把药吃了后就快点睡吧。”

隆二一边心想原来我有发烧吗，一边乖乖吃下了广臣给他的药。然后又看见相方从盒子里拿出了一管药膏。

广臣小心翼翼地将隆二脖子上的胶布揭下，挤出一点药膏抹了上去，边解释道：“店员说这个可以止痛，还可以让伤口恢复得快一些。”

广臣的手指刚触到皮肤时隆二还疼得缩了一下，很快的他就感觉清凉的药膏抹上去后疼痛感渐渐缓和了。只是广臣轻柔地在伤口上吹的气会让他感觉心里也好像跟着痒痒的。

“还有这个——”广臣又拿出另一管药膏，说道：“是涂在下面那个伤口的。”

“……这个就我自己来吧！”隆二急忙摆了摆手。但广臣专注而坚定的眼神让隆二觉得他应该不会让步，于是老实地转过身去，自己拉下裤子露出了屁股。

感觉到广臣的手指伸到那里让隆二羞耻得将脸埋进被子里，良久之后才听到相方说：“好了。”

如释重负的隆二赶紧穿好了裤子，然后将整个身体和脸都藏在了被子里。他听到广臣走进卫生间洗手的声音，然后脚步声又接近自己。

隆二感觉得到广臣就在床边站着，等了一会儿也没听见他说话，于是疑惑地探出头。

广臣神情平静地注视着隆二，轻声说道：“我可以抱抱你吗？”

“……什么？”

“我想抱着你等你入睡。别的什么都不做。我保证。”

隆二微微有些吃惊地看着广臣，抿了抿嘴，然后掀开被子的一角，自己也往旁边挪了挪：“来吧。”

广臣钻进被窝里，将手温柔地环住隆二的肩膀，轻抚着他的背脊：“睡吧。”

“嗯……”

虽然心里仍有许多疑问没有放下，但广臣的怀抱很温暖，令隆二感到了无比地安心。于是他闻着广臣领口的古龙水香气，缓缓闭上眼睛。

就在隆二昏昏欲睡时，他突然听到头顶传来一个声音：

“对不起。”

“唔？”隆二睁开眼睛看了看广臣的脸，笑着回答：“我已经不生气了，没关系。”

广臣闭着眼睛自顾自地说着：“我心里很清楚你和刚典都没错，但还是控制不住……我又生气又嫉妒，脑子里一片混乱……”

隆二赶紧用手轻轻拍了拍广臣的脸颊：“我都说了没关系啦。你别自责。”

“……可我还是不应该伤害你的。我很抱歉。”广臣看着隆二一脸认真地说：“你要是还气不过的话可以也咬我一口。”

隆二被他这句话给逗乐了，噗嗤一下笑了出来：“我才不想咬你呢。”

广臣看着隆二一如既往温暖的笑容，犹如阳光一样包围着他，心里一动，情不自禁凑过去温柔地含住了隆二的唇吸吮着。

隆二闭上眼睛用手搂住广臣的脖子回吻着，两个人之间的温度急速升温，感觉自己快把持不住的广臣赶紧结束了这个吻，摸了摸隆二的头发说道：

“你快睡吧。”

“嗯。”隆二老实地闭上眼睛缩回被子里。

广臣看了他一会儿，然后轻轻说道：“你原谅得也太快了，我本来还想着你要是一直生我气的话怎么办。”

“唔……”隆二装出苦思的样子，然后答道：“你长得太好看，我舍不得生气了。”

广臣没想到会听见这个回复，愣了一下后哈哈笑着将头埋进了隆二颈窝，紧紧地将人拥在怀里。

Ch.33

今市隆二是被热醒的。

卧室里暖气开得太足，被子又裹得紧，他擦了擦额头溢出的汗，心想这样一来烧应该很快就能退吧。

隆二看了一眼身边，已经没有广臣的踪影。难道说已经回自己家了吗？

虽然隆二也明白广臣没有留下来陪他过夜的必要，但心里还是不免得有点失望。

隆二伸手拿起床头柜上的手机想查下时间，发现已经是隔天的早上五点了。自己居然一觉睡了这么久。也不知道是因为药里有安眠的效果，还是因为有广臣在所以睡得太好。

隆二注意到岩田给他在LINE上留了一条信息，于是打开一看。那个可爱的男孩给他发了一张照片，上面是一只趴着的小狗，用前爪捂着眼睛，下面还有一行字，写着：『对不起』

想象着这是犬颜的刚酱在跟自己道歉，狗狗爱好者的隆二顿时被萌得在心里大喊：好可爱啊！

他迅速地在回复栏里写道：

小狗好可爱！

我完全没生气啦，刚酱也别再介怀了。

就在隆二打着回复的时候，去清理厨房的广臣回到了房间，一眼就看到隆二满面笑容的在手机上打字，于是问道：“你在看什么？笑得这么开心？”

隆二把屏幕秀给广臣：“你看，刚酱发的这个图好可爱呀！”

广臣看到屏幕上的字，勾了勾嘴角，“嗯”了一声。然后对隆二说道：“经纪人发消息给我说两个小时后要来我家接我去下一个工作场地。”

“啊！那你快去吧。”隆二闻言坐了起来：“迟到就不好了。”

广臣在床上坐了下来，探出手摸了摸隆二的额头，递给他几粒药丸和一杯水：“这个药是可以在白天吃的，虽然现在烧已经退了，还是再吃一次吧。”

广臣看着隆二把药吞下去，然后问道：“你今天几点有工作？”

隆二想了想，答：“十点吧。”

“那你再睡会儿。冰箱里还有一些剩下的鸡蛋汤，你起来后可以热来吃。”广臣拿走水杯，将隆二推回被窝里，把被子掩好：“那我先走了。”

隆二忍不住说：“臣你好温柔啊。”

广臣对他笑了一下：“也就是我以前对你很不好的意思？”

“也不是这个意思。”隆二想了想，答：“就是更温柔了。”

广臣俯身在隆二脸颊上亲了一下：“拜拜。”转身离开了房间。

隆二躺在床上回想了一下从昨天至今发生的事，觉得广臣好像哪里不一样了。但是也说不上来到底是哪里不一样。

不过广臣反常的行为还没停止。

这天三代目的团体录制结束后，大家收拾好东西准备回家，广臣突然叫住隆二，很自然地问道：

“你要不要来我家？”

“啊？”

不止隆二，五个performer听到这话也呆住了。

隆二回过神后一脸诧异：“……为什么要去你家啊？”

“你还没来过我家吧。”广臣理所当然的语气回答：“来看看吗？”

“……”

“不想来？”

“……去。”

广臣微微笑了下，然后转身走出休息室。隆二一脸懵逼地跟着他后面，心里乱糟糟地想了一通。

为什么臣要找我去他家？

他是有什么重要的事情要和我谈？

难道是想上床……但我发情期也没到啊。

怀揣着许多猜想，当隆二一脸心事重重的表情进入广臣住的公寓时，主人忍不住问道：

“你为什么一副很紧张的样子啊？”

“唔？”隆二惊醒过来，尴尬地笑了下：“没有紧张啊。”

隆二冷静下来后环顾了四周，感叹道：“臣的家整理得很干净啊。”

“还好吧。也就普通水平。”广臣挂好了自己衣服跟背包，示意隆二把他的大衣也给他。挂好了以后，广臣让隆二坐在了沙发上，对他说道：“晚餐吃意大利面可以吗？”

“嗯？可以。”隆二回答完了以后才意识到哪里不对，赶紧又问：“臣要做饭吗？”

“或者你想去外面吃？”

“这倒不必……”

“那你等我一下。”

隆二目送广臣离去的背影，坐在沙发上发了一会儿呆，忍不住跟到厨房去想看看广臣做饭的样子。

正在洗手的广臣看见隆二懵懵的表情后心底觉得很好玩，笑道：“你怎么来了？”

“我……想看看你……”隆二自己都觉得这个理由听起来好怪，于是临时又换了句：“我想看看有没有什么地方能帮你的。”

隆二本来以为广臣会以一句“你是客人”将他打发走，但广臣只是略微想了一下，便往旁边挪动了一步空出了一个位置，将菜刀和一包培根肉放在台面上，边说道：“那你帮我把培根切小块吧。”

隆二立刻答应了下来，洗了洗手后站在了广臣身边开始操作。

一边帮忙处理食材的隆二偷偷瞄了一眼在他身边煮着面条的广臣，心里忍不住想着：

这种感觉好奇妙啊。和臣一起做饭什么的。

换做以前的他，这样的画面连想都想象不出来。

隆二似乎对广臣的手艺非常满意，虽然吃的时候一直忙着往嘴里塞东西而没说话，但弯起的眼角还能看出笑意。

“我吃饱了。味道很好啊，臣你其实挺会做饭的嘛！”隆二看到广臣在收拾两个人的餐具，赶紧站了起来：“啊，我来洗吧！”

“不用了，你去沙发那边坐坐吧。”

广臣端起餐具往厨房走去，隆二不死心地跟着他说道：“晚餐是你做的，至少碗我来洗吧。”

听到这话，广臣扭头对隆二说：“那我洗，你来把碟子擦干吧。”

隆二觉得这个提议可以接受，于是自觉站到了广臣身边等着他把洗好的碟子递给他。

等全部餐具洗完并且擦干后，隆二才意识到是什么地方与往常不一样了。

如果是以前的广臣，要不就像烤肉时一样所有工作都交给其他成员做，自己在旁边等着吃。要不然就全部事情都自己默默处理完，反正不会让旁人帮忙。像现在这样主动提出让两个人合作，还真是充满了新鲜感。

不过这样的广臣，让隆二觉得更亲近了。

隆二看着用毛巾擦着手的广臣，心想饭都吃完了，那接下来是不是可以回家了？

然而他这个问题还没出口，就听到广臣说：

“你要不要看DVD？”

“啊？”

广臣走到客厅，从旁边的柜子里翻出一盒DVD，递给了隆二：“这个电视剧，我听人说很好看，就租来了第一季。一起看吗？”

隆二仔细看了看DVD的封面，是美国一部很受欢迎的电视剧，他确实也有兴趣，以前就想过什么时候租来看看，但一直拖着就忘记了。

话说回来，广臣找他来家里就只是为了吃饭和看电视剧？

满肚子疑惑的隆二对上广臣一片清澄的双眼，犹豫了片刻，还是回答：“要看。”

广臣对隆二笑了一下，然后把DVD放进了播放机里，随口问道：“你明天几点有工作？”

隆二想了想，答：“下午两点左右。”

“那好。”广臣意味不明地说了一句。然后又问：“要喝红酒吗？我这有朋友以前送的很好的酒。”

“哪个朋友啊？”

“工作上认识的一个朋友。”

广臣拿来了一瓶红酒和两支高脚酒杯放在了茶几上，示意隆二坐下，拔开酒塞往两支酒杯里倒了一些，然后两个人并肩坐在沙发上看起了DVD。

隆二起先还纳闷广臣到底是有什么意图，但开始看电视剧后很快就被里面的故事给吸引，注意力就全集中在了剧情上面。很长一段时间里两个人都只是安安静静地在看剧，偶尔会交流一下对剧情的感想和猜测，时不时的喝一点红酒。

不知不觉三个小时就过去了，一瓶红酒被喝剩下了一半。微醺的隆二因为连续看了很久的屏幕，忍不住疲倦地揉了揉眼睛，广臣注意到这个动作后问：

“困了吗？”

“唔。”隆二努力睁大眼睛说道：“但我还要看，我想知道接下来主角会怎么样。”

广臣按下了暂停键，顶着隆二怨念的眼神说道：“等会儿再看，去洗个澡吧。”

“……啊？”

隆二一时之间还没反应过来，刚想问：“我为什么要洗澡啊？”广臣已经拉着他站起来，然后推着人往浴室方向走。

“等一下，臣！”隆二站在浴室门口，一脸迷茫地看着自己的相方：“我为什么要在你家洗啊？”

广臣从自己的卧室里拿来一套睡衣和新的内裤，上面还有叠好的浴巾，他将这些全部递给隆二，面不改色地回答：

“你不是困了吗，洗个澡或许就不困了，等会儿才可以继续看剧啊。”

“……”

这个回答看似很有逻辑，但好像还是哪里不对？？？

而且为什么连睡衣都准备好了，你是早有预谋吗？！

广臣不由分说将隆二推进浴室里关上了门，被独自留在浴室的隆二认真地思考了一下自己的处境和广臣的意图，绞尽脑汁也想不通怎么突然就发展成这样了。

广臣今天晚上是打算和他上床吗……？但好像也不是。

隆二神情复杂地看着镜子中自己的倒影。其实广臣如果真的提出想做的话他倒也不会强烈拒绝，虽然伤口还是没有好全……

最终还是决定顺着广臣意思的隆二迅速地将自己洗干净，穿上准备好的睡衣走出了浴室，广臣正在铺床，他把被子掀开一个角，让隆二钻了进去，然后说道：

“我去洗澡了。你等我一下。”

“……嗯。”

隆二躺在床上听着浴室里传来的水声，心里忍不住七上八下起来。

明明和广臣也做过许多次了，为什么偏偏今天才感觉紧张起来？

这流程不对劲啊。他们两个都认识这么多年了，关系也发生过许多次，现在才突然像刚开始交往的情侣一样。

浴室里的水声停止了。隆二坐起身来紧紧盯着卧室的房门，胸腔里传来的心跳速度越来越激烈，他看着广臣走出浴室后将屋外的灯都关好，然后拿着一台笔记本电脑回到了房内，再轻轻关上了门。

“好了。”广臣钻进被窝里，将笔电放在了两个人腿上，调出之前的电视剧开始播放：“我们继续看吧。”

“……”

还真的就是看剧而已！

广臣发现隆二一直盯着自己的脸而不是屏幕，笑道：“看我干什么？不是你说想知道接下来的发展吗？”

“……嗯。”

隆二慢慢将视线转到电脑屏幕上，整个人都有种如坠梦中的不真实感。

又安静地看了两个小时，终于两个人都感觉困得眼睛睁不开了，广臣关好电脑放在了床头柜上，关上台灯又拉起被子盖住了二人。

“睡吧。”隆二听到相方轻声对自己说：“晚安。”然后在被子里拉住了自己的手。

隆二看了一会儿广臣平静的睡颜，也轻轻说了句“晚安”，然后握住对方的手闭上眼睛。

Ch.34

今市隆二在睡梦中好像听到有人在叫自己的名字，迷迷糊糊中嘟囔了一句：“再五分钟……”

那个声音冷静的说道：“已经快十点了。”

听到这话，隆二瞬间清醒了过来，猛然睁开眼睛，就看见相方的登坂广臣蹲在床边望着自己。

隆二揉了揉眼睛坐了起来：“我居然睡了这么久……？”

广臣对隆二笑了一下，然后抬步朝房门走去：“我给你准备了新的牙刷，红色的那枝是你的。”

隆二“哦”了一声，仍坐在床上发着呆。环顾了一下陌生的环境，想起来自己昨天晚上稀里糊涂地就在广臣家住下了。

这都什么事啊……

隆二一脸郁闷地走进浴室里，瞥到一红一蓝两只牙刷静静待在马克杯里，微微一愣，脸突然不自觉地染上了一层绯红。

他望着两支牙刷出神，想起了许久以前Elly曾经和他说过的一句话：

臣看上去一定会是个对恋人非常温柔体贴的男朋友呢。

对隆二来说，现在的广臣确实是很温柔体贴了。

可自己明明也不是广臣的恋人。

那广臣还这么温柔……是为了什么呢。

还在因为之前的事情心怀愧疚所以想弥补一下而已？

登坂广臣把吐司面包和鸡蛋端上桌，扭头看见隆二站在旁边一直盯着自己，于是问道：

“你怎么了？”

“……那个，”隆二试探着说道：“臣，我真的已经没有生气了。”

“嗯。我知道了。”广臣拉开椅子坐了下来：“先吃东西吧。”

隆二老实地在餐桌旁坐了下来，拿起广臣准备好的面包咬了一口，却觉得食不知味。

昨天晚上顺势就在广臣家住下了。现在仔细想来，这种相处方式是不是很像情侣？

以前他们不会有多少这样温存的时光。在工作以外的时候私下见面的机会都很少。现在突然腻歪起来反而有种不习惯的感觉。

这边隆二正在胡思乱想，对面的广臣依然是一副平常的表情吃着早餐，仿佛他们像这样在一起已经很多年了一样。

吃完了早饭后，隆二打算换上自己的衣服出门，但在卧房和浴室看了一圈也没找到自己的衣服，就向广臣问道：“臣？你看见我的衣服了吗？”

广臣简短地回答：“拿去洗了。”

“那……”隆二刚想问衣服什么时候能干，却见广臣走到自己的衣柜前说道：

“你先穿我的吧。”

隆二一愣：“哎？可以吗？”

“没什么不可以的。我们身形也差不了很多。”广臣翻出一叠衣服，比对了一下后递给了隆二一件白色的衬衫：“这个应该挺适合你的，试试吧。”

除了衬衫外，隆二还被广臣塞了一条牛仔裤和一件夹克，他把这些穿上身后抬头看见广臣的目光，便笑着问：“我看起来怎么样？美容师先生？”

“嗯。”广臣含笑点了点头，倾身轻轻环住隆二的腰，将头搁在他的肩膀上：“很好看。”

隆二伸手也轻柔地搂住了广臣，静静感受着这宁静的气氛，忍不住脱口而出：“我都不想去工作了。”

“嗯？”广臣侧过头。

隆二赶紧咳了一声，笑道：“我开玩笑的啦。不工作怎么行。又没人养我。”

广臣很自然地接道：“我养啊。”

“……”

隆二看着广臣似真非真的表情，转过身向门口走去，边嘟囔道：“别老调戏你的前辈，我可比你年纪大呢。”

“你现在想起自己比我大了？”广臣跟在隆二身后，笑道：“那你喝醉时还和我撒娇来着。”

“我哪有啊？！”隆二赶紧回道：“我喝醉了才不会有撒娇的习惯。你乱说。”

“行。我乱说。”广臣也不和他争论，从衣帽架上取下隆二的背包递给他。

隆二穿好鞋子走到大门外，接过广臣递过来的包，冲他咧嘴笑道：“你这样还真像我老婆。”

“哦？”广臣一挑眉，凑近隆二耳边说道：“但晚上的时候是你更像妻子吧。”

“……”直觉这场对话自己肯定要落下风的隆二赶紧扭开头：“……那我走了。衣服我洗好后再还给你。”

“好。”广臣斜斜地倚在门框上看着他：“路上小心。”

隆二冲他挥挥手，心里不禁想着：这种场面还真是少见啊。从他自己一个人住开始就没有像这样被人送到门口过了吧。

隆二本来以为下次再见到广臣至少也是一个星期后了，然而当天傍晚他的工作刚结束，就收到了来自广臣的信息：

【几点到我家？】

隆二看着留言发呆，心想我什么时候说过今天又要去臣家里了？

他回复道：

【我今天也要去吗？】

对方很快就发来了答复：

【因为那部电视剧还没看完呀。】

……这个理由看起来还挺合理的，但好像还是哪里不对？！

隆二正在琢磨广臣为什么非要拉着他在家一起看剧，对方又发来了一条信息：

【不想来吗？】

隆二脑中浮现了广臣的脸，手指接着鬼使神差地在屏幕上打下一句：

【去。】

结果隆二这一天晚上还是在广臣家留宿了。他们一起做了晚饭，这次做的是简单的和食。然后并排坐在沙发上接着看昨天落下的电视剧。房内温度有些低，广臣便拿来了一条毛毯将他们裹住。两个人之间的距离靠得很近，隆二便自然地将头挨着广臣的肩膀，调整到一个舒服的姿势，然后在毯子下面握住了广臣的手。

十一点半的时候，广臣说明天一早有工作，推着隆二进浴室洗澡，自己也脱掉了衣服一起站到了花洒下。

隆二刚开始还觉得有些不自在，很快便自我催眠两个男人一起洗澡没什么大不了的，况且也不是没一起洗过。

虽然这么想着，但他的眼神飘到广臣裸露的胸膛上面时还是会觉得脸稍微变烫了一点，大概是因为被热水淋到的缘故吧。

广臣注意到隆二与往常有些不一样的表情，便问道：“你怎么了？在想什么？”

“唔？也没什么。”隆二赶紧移开了目光，若无其事地说：“就是觉得这个画面没见过挺新鲜的。”

“很新鲜？我的写真集里不是也有淋浴的照片吗？”

隆二想都没想就坦白道：“啊，你的写真集我其实没看耶。”

闻言，广臣哭笑不得地将手上的白色泡沫抹在隆二脸上，命令道：“给我看！”

突然被相方糊了一脸的隆二不甘示弱地反击，两个成年人就像小孩子似得在狭小的空间里玩得不亦乐乎。

洗完澡后广臣拉着隆二上了床，拿出吹风机帮他吹干湿漉漉的头发。温暖的风吹在后脑，使隆二感到昏昏欲睡。广臣垂眸看见隆二小小的脑袋一点一点像小鸡在啄米，觉得十分可爱，便俯下身在他脸上啄了一口，柔柔地撒着娇：“醒醒，也帮我把头发吹干。”

快要睡着的隆二听到这话后立刻清醒，转身接过广臣手上的吹风机，一只手在他的头发上轻轻捋着。

熄灯后广臣很快就睡着了。隆二本来还想和他再说说话，但看见相方疲倦的神色，便老实地闭上嘴替广臣把被子盖好。

隔天两个人匆匆吃了点面包后便一前一后离开家奔往工作现场。到了傍晚时隆二又收到了广臣的信息：

【我这边的工作要9点才能结束。】

隆二便回复：

【我这里应该7点就能下班了。】

对方传来了信息：

【在我家的不远处有个咖啡厅，你在那等我好吗？】

隆二看到这条回复后沉思起来。按理说他们今天工作都很忙，他应该不用去广臣家了。可广臣发的这条信息的意思还是要他去。

隆二的手指轻轻地敲打着手机屏幕，揣测着相方的意图。

臣到底在想什么？为什么这么执着的要我去他家？

又不是在同居……没必要这么频繁地去吧。

广臣那边很久没有收到隆二的回复，便又问道：

【不想来吗？】

隆二有些无奈地笑了。明明只是很简短的一句话，他竟然忍不住脑补出了广臣别扭中带着试探的小表情，觉得又可爱又可怜，心底也跟着感觉柔和起来。

于是他回复道：

【我等你。】

Ch.35

一连几天都是这样，广臣找各种理由把隆二叫到自己家，也没有什么具体的事要做，两个人就是一起吃东西、看剧或者看电影、玩手机、聊聊彼此的工作进度、交流一下三代目的新歌创作，然后洗澡睡觉。

犹如泡在温泉里一般舒适的日子过得很快，到后来广臣不用发信息确认，隆二也会自动到广臣家里报到。

虽然两个人每天晚上都睡在一张床上，但除了睡觉外都没干别的事。隆二一开始还会胡思乱想着以前他俩会睡一起都是在做过以后，现在一连几天都只是纯睡觉还怪不习惯的。

等隆二脖子上和隐秘处的伤完全痊愈时，也差不多又到了那个时候。

这天晚上广臣睡得好好的，感觉到身边的男人辗转反侧难以入睡，鼻尖嗅到一股熟悉的信息素味道，然后手就突然被抓住了。广臣睁开眼睛，看见隆二主动凑了过来，身体软绵绵地靠着他，还伸腿轻轻地蹭着自己的腿。

广臣心领神会地翻身将隆二搂进怀里，听见对方用软软的、柔柔的声音喊着自己的名字，那一声声的“臣”就像羽毛一样撩拨着男人的心，让广臣感觉心底酥酥痒痒的。

广臣一边温柔地吻着隆二的唇，一边伸手解开他睡衣的扣子，手覆上隆二的胸点着火，时而轻柔时而用力地玩弄着，满意地听到隆二发出了含糊不清地呻/吟。

广臣掀开被子，横跨在隆二的双腿侧，不急不忙地替他把睡裤和内裤一起脱下，隆二老实地抬腿方便他行动，一双眼睛一直看着广臣的脸没有移开过。

广臣的手指刚碰到隆二的腰部，就感觉到衣服被轻轻拉扯。他垂头看见隆二拽着自己的衣角，有些焦躁地催促道：“臣也把衣服脱了嘛。”

广臣对隆二这种粘粘糯糯的像撒娇一样的语气最没抵抗力，他一边安抚道：“好，好，我脱。”一边伸手把上衣脱掉。头刚露出来，隆二就像等不及一样坐起身把广臣的衣服抢过来丢在地上，双手勾住广臣的脖子拉着他一起倒在床榻上。

广臣手撑在隆二的头边，专注地看着他明亮的眼睛，轻轻问道：“可以吗？”

这句话像是戳中隆二的笑点一样，忍不住噗嗤一下笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈你别这样，像什么纯情处男似得。太不适合你了。”

笑够了以后，隆二凑近广臣主动亲了他一下：“你想做什么都可以。”

进入的时候两个人都不禁发出了满足的一声叹息。隆二双手环着广臣的背部，感受着宛如泡在温泉里一般的舒适。

不知道是不是错觉，隆二总觉得这次好像是和广臣在一起以来感到最轻松的一回。是否因为心境上发生了变化？他也不得而知。

两个人不知疲劳地翻来覆去，广臣觉得身下的人今天是不同寻常地配合，亲吻他时还会主动地缠上来，那副样子可爱得要命，使广臣忍不住想更多地与其缠绵。

又一次用力的顶撞下，广臣感觉到进入了一个更为温暖紧致的地方，那火热的感觉让广臣差一点直接射了出来。然后他意识到这里是隆二的生殖腔。以往他们做的时候都是关闭着的，广臣知道那是因为隆二有意在回避着。只有当对方内心毫无抵触的时候才会打开。

一想到这代表着隆二此时全心全意地接受包容了他，广臣的内心不禁因这个事实而充满了喜悦。有一瞬间他就想这样直接在里面成结然后射进去。这样就行成了永久性的标记。

然后隆二就永远都是他的了。

广臣低头看着男人的脸，隆二此时已经完全陷入意乱情迷的状态里，对即将发生的事毫无知觉，整个人沉迷于相方带来的快感里。

广臣停顿了一下，然后用力地搂紧怀里的人，咬牙退了出来。

“唔……？臣？”突然被空虚感占领的隆二一脸迷茫地望着男人。

广臣沉默不语，只是轻柔地吻着隆二的额头，右手安抚性质地摸着隆二的后脑勺。

现在还不是时机。广臣冷静地想到。

他想从意识清醒的隆二那里得到认可，确定他是真的愿意完全地接受自己，想和自己永远在一起，然后才能进行这一生只会有一次的仪式。

我可以等。

反正我已经等了这么久。

广臣闭上眼睛，认真地吻上了隆二的唇。

今天是三代目成员们久违的团体会议。隆二到达往常开会的房间时发现岩田刚典已经在里面了。隆二打了一声招呼，却发现对方没有反应，于是轻手轻脚地接近，看见岩田紧紧闭着眼睛，坐在椅子上睡着了。

隆二一边心想：“他居然坐着都能睡着啊？”一边小心翼翼地坐在了岩田身边，打量着男孩的脸色。

在旁静静地看了一会儿，隆二忍不住想到：太瘦了。

就算穿着最小一码的衬衫，在岩田身上仍然显得空荡荡的。纤细苍白的胳膊和单薄的身板看不到一点赘肉。因为今天只是和团员们见面，人也没有化妆，明显的黑眼圈彰显着从骨子里透出的疲惫感。难怪在这样的地方都能熟睡过去。想必是已经忙到没法正常休息，所以一有空闲就抓紧机会补眠。

隆二这段时间都没有机会能见到岩田。这个人作为团里工作最多的成员，时间被瓜分得所剩无几。忙起来的时候不仅要在多个片场来回跑，还有很多宣传番组要赶。而且岩田他又同时身兼EXILE和三代目的performer，如果正好碰上团体巡演的话，光是排练和演唱会时的巨大运动量都让寻常人难以想象。

隆二经常在想这孩子该不会是个超人吧。如此恐怖的工作量，换他来可能都撑不住。然而这个年龄最小的男孩确实全部撑过来了。还一直都能在镜头前保持完美的笑容，不让观众看出他的疲劳。这种职业精神让隆二发自内心地钦佩着。

但是真的太瘦了啊。刚酱他这段时间有好好吃饭吗？要是有一天因为太累直接倒下了怎么办？

隆二不禁叹了一口气，这轻微的动静仍然惊醒了身边的人。岩田睁开眼睛看到隆二一脸担忧地望着自己，腼腆地笑了笑，抬起手揉着眼睛，轻轻说道：“隆二桑来了啊？我一不小心睡着了，抱歉……”

“你跟我道什么歉。”隆二皱着眉头说道：“你最近身体还好吗？有按时吃饭睡觉吗？”

“都还好啦。”岩田表情温和地答道：“我这几天确实工作有点多，睡得比较少些。过完这阵子就好了。”

这人就是这样，无论多累的时候也不会把任何负面情绪表露给身边的人。就算是关系很好的Naoto和健二郎去关心他，也多半会被他以笑容掩盖过去。

隆二无奈地背靠着椅子，长长地叹出一口气。作为刚典的队友，年长的自己却总是帮不上他什么忙。

听到隆二的叹息声，岩田侧过头问道：“隆二桑呢？这段时间还好吗？”

“我很好啊。”隆二感到奇怪地回答。

“嗯。”岩田迟疑了一下，还是开口道：“你的伤怎么样了？”

“伤？什么伤？”隆二一愣，随即反应过来他说的是什么，立刻笑着摆了摆手：“那都多久以前的事情了，早就好啦。你看，连疤都看不见了。”

隆二一脸满不在乎的表情指了指自己的脖子，岩田便自然地凑过去，手指轻轻地摩挲过曾经被咬得血肉模糊的地方。伤口确实已经痊愈了许多，隐隐还能看到些许残留的痕迹。岩田看得出神，突然听到会议室的门被打开了，伴随着一个熟悉的声音：

“隆二？刚酱？”

岩田猛然扭过头，赫然看见广臣就站在门口。他心里一惊，反射性缩回手，身体跟着往后一倒，差点从椅子上摔下去，隆二眼疾手快赶紧扶住了他。

“你怎么了？没事吧？”广臣哭笑不得地看着一脸紧张的岩田，一边走近他们：“看到我跟见了鬼似得，我让你感到害怕吗？”

“不，不是。”岩田略微有些尴尬地摇了摇头。

广臣的视线在岩田和隆二之间转了一圈，然后说道：“Naoto桑刚才发信息说要晚一点到。Elly那边的工作有些变故，暂时抽不开身。他说如果赶不上的话会用SKYPE和我们联系。”

隆二和岩田闻言应了一声表示知道了。然后广臣从自己的包里掏出一把钥匙递给了隆二，道：

“我今天晚上也有工作，可能要很晚才能回到家。这把钥匙你拿着吧。如果等不了可以先睡。”

隆二完全没料到广臣会突然把钥匙给自己，而且岩田也在旁边，他整个人呆住了，抬起手下意识地去接，连一句疑问都没来得及出口。

一旁的岩田见状看了看隆二，又看了看广臣，没有说话。

这时正好一个工作人员走进了会议室，冲着隆二喊道：“今市先生，过来一下可以吗？”

“啊？哦，好！”隆二看见有其他人进来，赶紧把钥匙揣进了口袋里，跟着对方离开了会议室，也就此错过了向广臣问清楚的机会。

广臣面不改色地在椅子上坐了下来，掏出手机打开了LINE检查着留言。

坐在旁边的岩田沉默了一会儿，然后对广臣说道：“臣桑？”

“唔？”

岩田小心地说道：“我刚才只是想确认一下隆二桑的伤口情况，没有别的意思。你别想太多。”

“我没想什么。”广臣抬起头，微微笑道：“我不会为这种事生气的。在你看来我是那么小心眼的人吗？”

岩田打量着广臣坦然的表情，隐约察觉到他对待隆二的态度方面好像与以往不一样了。

“看样子臣桑你已经想通了啊？”

听到这没头没脑的一个问题，广臣心领神会，淡定地“嗯”了一声。

岩田又试探道：“你们现在这是……同居了吗？”

“还不算正式的同居。”广臣靠着椅背，轻描淡写地说道：“但应该没多久就会了。”

岩田沉默下来。广臣特地要当着他的面把自家钥匙交给隆二，这种举动显得太过刻意了。

为什么要故意这样做给他看？

注意到岩田充满疑惑的眼神，广臣问道：“怎么了？一副很怀疑的表情？”

“没有。我只是在想，臣桑你好像心里有什么盘算。”

“是啊。”广臣点点头，将视线重新放在手机屏幕上。“因为我现在不只想当隆二的情人。”

“我还要当他的恋人。”

Ch.36

全部的工作结束后，今市隆二长长地呼出一口气，站在路边看着来来往往的车流发呆。

接下来是打车直接回自己家，还是要去广臣家呢？

虽然白天的时候稀里糊涂地收下了广臣的家门钥匙，但他冷静下来一想，这个举动真的太唐突了。

把钥匙交给他，这简直就像是在暗示两个人要同居了一样。

回想起来，广臣这段时间频繁地把他叫到家里去过夜，就是在为此准备着吗？

隆二心里五味杂陈。他倒不是讨厌和广臣一起住，不如说他这些日子和广臣在一起真的过得很舒适。然而这个发展好像有点……超出他内心的安全领域了。

能和广臣顺理成章地保持这种关系，也是建立在了他们不是情侣这个前提上。一旦跨越了那条线，隆二没有信心自己还能毫无牵挂地脱身。

所以到底要不要去呢？

隆二在口袋里攥紧了那把令他心乱如麻的钥匙。沉思了许久，转身走进便利店里买了两盒便当、一些零食和几瓶啤酒。召了计程车后报出了广臣家的地址。

隆二走进广臣住的大楼，一边心想：臣他把钥匙给了我，我要是今晚不来的话他就进不了屋了。

我只是为了这个才来的。

隆二进入广臣家后，简单地清扫了一下屋子，把啤酒和一盒便当放进冰箱里，独自坐在餐桌旁吃着自己的那份晚餐，一边刷着手机上的新消息。

吃完饭后隆二无所事事地坐在沙发上看了一会儿电视，发现没有感兴趣的节目，本来打算把上次还没看完的电视剧DVD拿来继续看，犹豫了一下还是放了回去。

如果不是和广臣一起看的话，好像也没什么意思了。

百般无聊的人一会儿玩手机，一会儿翻翻杂志，直到晚上的十一点半，广臣还没有回来。考虑到明天早上还有其他工作，隆二便洗澡睡觉了。为了保证广臣回来时能听得到动静，还特地把卧室的门开着。

隆二睡得正熟时突然感觉脸上有什么东西在蹭着，感觉痒痒的。紧接着嘴唇上传来一阵温热柔软的触感。他迷糊地睁开眼，在黑暗中对上了一双熟悉的眼睛。

“……臣？”隆二从被子里伸出手摸了摸眼前男人的脸：“原来你有钥匙啊……”

“我有两把啊。”广臣回答道，然后再一次吻上隆二的唇，用极其缠绵的力道厮磨着。

待广臣终于抬起头，有些缺氧的隆二微微喘着气道：“你回来得好晚。”这一句话不自觉地染上了些许撒娇的意味，广臣闻言微笑着摸了摸隆二的脸颊。

“对不起，工作太多了。”

仍然感觉有些困的隆二闭上了眼睛，轻轻说道：“不过你回来了就好。”

见隆二还想继续睡，广臣起身脱下大衣，然后走进浴室。没过多久，隆二就感觉到沾着一身水气的男人又回到了床边。

广臣掀开被子钻了进去，把手搭在了隆二的肩上，将他往自己怀里搂紧了些。

在隆二快要完全陷入沉睡时，他听见身边的男人低声呼唤道：

“隆二？”

“唔？”

“你能来，我很开心。”

隆二含糊不清地“嗯”了一声，握着广臣的手睡了过去。

第二天广臣又是早早就要赶往工作现场，他在睡眼惺忪的隆二脸上飞速地亲了一下就离开了。呆坐在床上的隆二揉了揉眼睛，然后想起自己还没把钥匙还给广臣呢。

唉，算了。

反正以后总有机会的。

2月14日这天隆二一直忙到晚上八点才结束工作，接到广臣的信息后正准备赶往他家，化妆师却叫住他然后递过一盒巧克力。

看到对方一脸认真地说：“别误会哦，是义理巧克力。”隆二才想起来今天还是情人节来着。

不过情人节这种节日好像从很多年前起就与自己没什么关系了。又没有对象可以送礼物，最多会从工作人员那里收一些义理巧克力。看三代目的其他成员也没在SNS上提起过，所以隆二这次也和往常一样把情人节当成了一个寻常的日子。

但是一进入广臣家，隆二就被花瓶里那一大束火红的玫瑰花给震住了。

“这什么？”隆二瞪大了眼睛指了指瓶子里的花束。这看起来起码有三十多枝了。花瓣鲜丽饱满，每一朵都开得又大又艳，买下来也要三万円吧。

隆二看着那束玫瑰，突然想到了一个可能性，干巴巴地问道：“有女孩子给你送花吗？”

“怎么可能啊。”广臣移开了视线，看着别处说道：“就是因为没人给我送任何东西，所以我才自己买了一束花在家里放着。”

隆二心里一块石头落了地，于是笑嘻嘻地说道：“真的假的？什么都没收到吗？我都好歹从化妆师那里拿到了一盒巧克力呢。”

广臣看了他一眼，平淡地“哦”了一声，转身去检查烤箱里的牛排。

隆二从包里掏出那盒巧克力追了上去，笑道：“不过对方有说是义理巧克力啦。别吃醋了。”

“我哪有吃醋啊。”广臣又好气又好笑地摇了摇头。

隆二拆开包装后拿了一块递到广臣嘴边，哄道：“来，分给你吃。”

“不用了。我不爱吃甜的。”广臣面无表情地回答：“况且又不是你买的。”

隆二若有所思地看了他一会儿，把巧克力扔进自己嘴里，凑过去主动吻住了相方。

广臣惊讶地睁大了眼睛，张开嘴的瞬间感觉到一块甜甜的东西被对方用舌头推进了口里。隆二舔了一下广臣的嘴唇，轻轻问道：“甜吗？”

广臣含着那块巧克力，感觉到甜腻的味道在舌头上蔓延开，微微点了下头。

“还要吗？”

看到相方又点了点头，隆二拿起一块巧克力正准备喂给他，广臣已经抢先一步凑过来衔住了隆二的嘴唇。

隆二老实地任由他亲了一会儿，微微退开一点，搂着广臣的脖子低声道：“我明年会记得给你买巧克力的。”

广臣勾起嘴角笑了：“嗯。”然后又吻了上来。

隆二在甜蜜得仿佛要将他融化的亲吻中抓住一丝空隙问道：“对了，我记得你最喜欢的花不是玫瑰啊。”

广臣手握着隆二的腰，一副理所当然的口气回答：“你喜欢啊。”

“……”

当天夜里在上床睡觉之前，隆二特地拿手机给那束玫瑰拍了一张照片，然后用手轻轻拨弄着娇艳欲滴的花瓣。

新鲜的玫瑰花最多一到两个星期就会凋谢。这么好看的一束花如果几天就枯萎也太可惜了。

躺在床上的隆二打开网页搜索起了如何延长花期的窍门，睡在他身边的广臣看着他的背影微微笑了。

果然这个笨蛋还是没发现花的数量和他的年龄一样吧。

后来隆二每天都会主动跑到广臣家里，他给自己找了一个看起来非常合情合理的理由：我是去照顾玫瑰花的。

然而不凑巧的是广臣这段时间的行程很满，经常要到很晚才回到家中，隔天又要一大早就赶去开工。隆二经常是醒来后就发现人已经离开了。算下来其实两个人并没有多少时间相处，连话都说不上几句。

这天晚上隆二忍不住问道：“你的工作这么忙吗？”

广臣心里有些内疚地点点头。事务所为他接了一部电影，还安排他和女主角合唱主题曲。这段时间又要拍戏又要录音，那个女演员又是个从没唱过歌的，还需要额外花时间陪她练习，结果每天的行程都被排到没有一点空隙。

他是有意想要多陪陪隆二，然而还是力不从心。

隆二倒也没多说什么，只是表示理解地拍拍广臣的肩说道：“那就努力工作吧！加油！”

广臣看着隆二清澄的眼神，心里想着：其实你要是能再多为我介意一点就好了。

不过这句话终究还是没有说出口。

Ch.37

隆二嘴上是没说什么，其实心里多多少少还是感觉有些寂寞的。

每天回到家都看不到广臣的身影，就算晚上还能并肩睡着，第二天一早又是连一句话都没说上对方就离开了。

但隆二不想广臣为他的事情分神，也不想让自己显得太依赖相方，所以一直装出一副满不在乎的样子。

到了每个月一次的“成员饭”，隆二因为能和许久不见的大家聚在一起而感到非常兴奋，唯一遗憾的是广臣这天的拍摄实在是抽不开身，于是缺席了。

这次的负责人是队长Naoto，他请了其他五个人到一家装潢典雅的和食料理店，点了这家的招牌菜和清酒，几个人一边喝一边聊开了。

从下午五点一直喝到了晚上八点，隆二已经觉得有些微醺，突然听到餐桌另一端健二郎说道：

“哎？臣的名字上了推特趋势！”

隆二将目光移到健二郎那边，看见他一手举着酒杯，一手在手机的屏幕上划着。

Naoto凑到健二郎身边看了看他的手机：“真的耶，发生什么事了吗？”

Elly拿起手机打开了推特，点进趋势的关键词，然后说道：“好像在说周刊爆料了臣和他主演的电影的女主角在谈恋爱。”

隆二闻言顿了一下，放下酒杯掏出自己的手机打开了推特，点开关键词看了几条正在讨论相关事情的推文。

原来是某个周刊杂志发布了预告，说登坂广臣现在正与共演的女主角矢作小姐秘密热恋中。还说会在明天发售的杂志上刊登照片。

健二郎问道：“你们说这消息靠谱吗？”

Naoto不以为然：“多半是瞎编的啦。那些小道杂志就喜欢写这种东西骗销量。”

Elly附和道：“我看那个女生不像臣喜欢的类型，所以应该是假的吧。”

Naoki则面露担忧：“只怕有些粉丝会因此去攻击臣。”

隆二的指尖划过手机，正在读着粉丝们对此事的看法，突然一只手伸过来盖住了他的屏幕。他抬起头，看见岩田一脸严肃地望着自己，并说道：

“这不是真的。你别信。”

隆二眨了眨眼睛，微笑着把手机放了下来，端起酒杯说道：“嗯，我也觉得大概又是篇假的报道。”

他喝了一口清酒，感受着浓郁的酒水滑入喉咙里，又道：“况且就算是真的也没什么大不了的。我们事务所又不禁止恋爱。”

岩田夺过隆二的酒杯放在了桌上，说道：“问题不在这里。这篇报道语焉不详，脑补的成分为多，根本没什么可信度。”

“我是没当真啊。刚酱你这么严肃干嘛。”隆二表情坦然地看着岩田：“而且我确实没在意。”

岩田带着怀疑的眼神看着他，心想：隆二桑又在口是心非了吧。

真是的，两个人都坦诚一点不是更好吗？

后来团员们聊了些什么，隆二都没有太听得进去。他虽然对岩田说了不在意，但思绪仍然会不自觉地飘到那篇绯闻上面。

他直觉这又是一篇哗众取宠的假报道，但一想到广臣可能有了恋人的事，心里还是忍不住在意起来。

六个人散会后各回各家。隆二犹豫了一下，还是选择回到广臣家。

毕竟那束玫瑰花还是需要他照顾才行。

给花瓶换了水，往里面加了一勺白糖，修剪了一下花的根部，然后重新将玫瑰插了回去。虽然他已经每天精心照看了，但有几朵玫瑰的花瓣仍然蔫了下来，失去了原有的光泽。

隆二心想：我这是在干什么呢。

明知道这束玫瑰花不可能永远盛开，却还是想多留一会儿。

广臣还没有回家。他有给隆二发过短信说今天会很晚到，让隆二早点休息。但隆二一时还睡不着，于是躺在床上又打开了推特，刷起了粉丝们对于那篇报道的留言。

除了一部分表示不相信的人以外，还有一些极端的粉丝和黑子不分青红皂白就打着tag开始骂登坂广臣不敬业、花心、没有职业精神等等之类的，看得隆二越来越火大。

他打开Instagram，翻到广臣上一条更新，果然评论也被某些情绪激动的人给刷爆了。谴责他居然在工作时间谈恋爱、没有考虑到团体的情况和粉丝的情绪、还要他出来道歉。

隆二读着这些留言，气得差点想摔手机。

这些人了解广臣什么？谁又知道他这段时间天天早出晚归辛苦工作，现在因为一篇莫须有的报道就要被骂成这样？

而且就算真的在谈恋爱，那也完全是广臣的自由。隆二觉得他根本不应该承受这些指责。

越想越为相方感到生气的隆二真想直接喷回去。然而他还不至于冲动到直接上真身，于是注册了一个小号，对着点赞高的那些评论一个个回击。

他也明白做这些根本没意义。但他现在就是感到生气，非常生气。迫切地需要发泄一下。

回复完那些过激anti后，隆二感到有些无力地放下手机。望着卧室的天花板出神。

广臣等会儿回来后要问问他这件事的真相吗？

还是当做不知道就好？

如果广臣真的承认了他确实和那个女演员在恋爱，那他要怎么回应呢？

笑着祝福他们……吗？

隆二睁眼发着呆，突然听到玄关传来了开门的声音，他立刻从床上弹了起来，奔到门口去迎接。

广臣正在脱鞋，他的身形有些摇晃，伴随着淡淡的酒味。隆二走过去替他脱下大衣，凑到他领口闻了闻：“你喝酒了吗？”

“嗯。没喝太多。”广臣放下手提包，按着隆二的后脑亲了他一下。

广臣亲吻他的时候，隆二在酒气中又闻到了一股若有若无的陌生香水味。他皱了皱眉，移开头问道：“和谁在一起喝的？”

广臣神色平常地回答：“电影剧组。”

“……矢作小姐也在吗？”

话一出口，隆二就悔得想咬自己的舌头。

这问得太唐突了，应该婉转点的。

而广臣听到这个问题后明显一怔，随即反应过来，紧紧盯着隆二的眼睛问道：“你看到那篇报道了？”

“……嗯。”隆二老实地点了点头。

广臣静静地打量着隆二的表情，牵起了他的手，一字一句说道：“我并没有和那个人交往，真的。”

闻言，隆二抬头回望着广臣专注的眼神，然后轻轻回复了句：“好。”

看见隆二试图藏起来的小表情，心里一动的广臣忍不住凑过去想再亲亲他，却被隆二直接躲开了，然后就被拽住了衣袖往浴室的方向拉。

“你身上好难闻，快去洗澡吧。”隆二一脸严肃地把广臣推进浴室里，语气非常坚定。

广臣一手攀在门沿上，另一只手抓住了隆二的手腕，笑道：“我们一起呀。”

“我都洗过了。”隆二笑着拉开广臣的手，推了推他的脸：“快去，快去。”然后转身就往卧室走去。

广臣看着隆二离去的背影，心中想着：“他这是吃醋的表现吗？”

心里被快要满溢而出的喜悦与期待所填满。广臣忍不住想：如果是的话，那就太好了。

Ch.38

隔天那个八卦杂志刊登出来的照片也没什么大不了的。图像很模糊，只能看出广臣替那个电影女主矢作小姐打开车门，然后两个人并排走进一家KTV店而已。

广臣对此向隆二解释道：“那个人完全不会唱歌，请求我陪她到KTV练习，我只好答应了。而且那天她的经纪人明明也在，这个杂志却完全没提到。”

隆二听后心里确实安定了不少，但表面还是露出一副没有很在意的样子：“好啦，我知道了。”

广臣观察着他的表情，若无其事地说道：“我还以为你在为我吃醋呢。”

“哈哈，怎么会。”隆二赶紧移开目光蒙混过去。

广臣本人和事务所都觉得这篇报道没什么可在意的，所以只是简单地发了个“二人只是朋友”的声明就撂着不管了。被无视的杂志社好像对这个回应感到很不服气，隔周又刊登了一篇文章，煞有其事的说登坂广臣同时和电影的女主和女配都保持着暧昧不清的关系，两个女星还为登坂争风吃醋甚至在片场大打出手。这次干脆连照片都不配了，从头到尾都以“据知情人士爆料”的方式来讲述。

三代目的成员们看到这篇报道后都忍不住哈哈大笑出来。Naoto指着那篇报道说：“真亏他们连这种剧情都写得出来啊，应该去当编剧嘛。”

健二郎也忍俊不禁地表示：“太搞笑了，跟看电视剧似得。”

隆二对这篇报道自然是一个字都不信的。况且广臣已经和他说过自己跟那些女演员都没有关系，那他当然更愿意相信本人说的话。

虽然隆二非常用心地在照看玫瑰，但那些花还是在两个星期后全数枯萎了。隆二心有不舍地将花扔进垃圾桶里，想了想，拾起一片比较完好的花瓣夹进了杂志里，打算等会儿去做成书签保存起来。

说起来，臣的生日就快到了。

往年隆二都会给广臣送上价值不菲的生日礼物。大多是衣服饰品之类的。今年隆二也准备好了一件名牌夹克打算给广臣，然而除此之外，他还想再送点别的什么。

看着那片孤零零地玫瑰花瓣，隆二突然想要回送广臣他喜欢的花当礼物。不过广臣最喜欢的花是什么来着？

隆二绞尽脑汁地想了很久，终于想起很多年前广臣在一个节目上提过自己最喜欢的花是金木犀。他赶紧打开手机网页搜索起了这种花要在哪买，然而却发现金木犀只有在9、10月份才开，3月里根本找不到。

隆二叹了一口气，撑着头沉思起来。

3月12日这天正好也赶上了广臣主演的电影杀青，剧组决定举办一个宴会，顺便也为广臣庆生。工作人员联系到三代目的成员邀请他们也来参加，本来就打算为广臣过生日的六人欣然同意，并约好在剧组订好的酒店楼下碰面。

隆二晚到了十五分钟才匆匆忙忙地赶过来。Naoto抱怨道：“你怎么迟到了？”

“对不起，对不起！”跑着过来的隆二还在喘气，双手合十向大家道歉：“我刚才有别的事在忙……”

其他人也没多问什么，大家一起进入剧组准备的宴会厅里等待主角的到来。

广臣被经纪人带到酒店时还不知道是有什么事，走进宴会厅后灯光突然全亮了起来，伴随众人齐声喊道：“Happy Birthday!”

广臣愣了一下，然后礼貌地笑着向大家弯腰致谢。

隆二瞥到广臣的经纪人拿来了一大束装饰精美的鲜花，正准备接过来递给广臣，一个身影突然奔过来抢走了那束花。隆二认出那就是电影的女主角矢作小姐，于是识相地放下手后退了一步。

矢作满面笑容地将花束交给广臣，甜甜地说道：“祝你生日快乐，臣先生。”

广臣很客气地向她点头致意：“谢谢你。”

唱完了生日歌、吹灭了蛋糕上的蜡烛，众人就比较随意地散开各自聊天了。

三代目的成员们聚在了一起，六个人分别把自己准备好的礼物交给广臣。

“又是夹克啊？”Naoto看着隆二递给广臣的礼物说道：“你前几天在刚酱生日时送的也是衣服吧？”

健二郎指着隆二吐槽道：“没有创意。”

隆二哭笑不得地说道：“有什么关系啦！衣服不也很好吗！很实用啊！”然后扭头看向岩田：“刚酱也喜欢我送的礼物吧？”

岩田笑着点点头：“嗯，喜欢。”

广臣接过隆二的礼物，眼睛含着笑意说道：“谢谢。”主唱二人相视一笑。

这时两个女生同时跑过来凑到了广臣面前，将自己手里的礼盒往广臣怀里推，边喊道：“生日快乐！”

Naoto等人认出这两位就是八卦杂志上提到的为广臣争风吃醋的女主矢作和女配都筑，大家同时扭头看了一眼男方的脸色，然后知趣地往旁边挪了挪，给两个女生腾出了位置。

广臣其实想跟他们说不需要回避，然而当着这两个合作对象的面也不好说什么，所以还是很礼貌地对她们笑道：“谢谢二位。”

矢作用甜兮兮的语气说道：“这是我精心为你准备的礼物，希望你能喜欢。”

话音刚落，一旁的都筑赶紧说道：“我也特地买了会很适合广臣先生你的礼物！你回家后要每天使用哦。”

矢作瞪了身边的女人一眼，酸酸地说：“我的礼物可能不会每天都用得上，但是我选的很高级，和臣先生的气质最搭配了。”

两个女人在广臣无奈的眼神下互瞪。站在一旁围观的几个男人则悄悄讨论开了：

Elly小声问：“她们这是在为了臣吃醋吗？”

健二郎回答：“肯定是。那个杂志居然还有些地方是说对了的！”

Naoto此时的表情就像是在采访中听到对方最喜欢的成员是岩田刚典一样，感叹道：“啊~真好呐，这么受欢迎。被两个漂亮的女优争夺哎！”

岩田则偷偷观察着身边男人的表情，却发现隆二此时并没有看起来不高兴，只是一直安静地望着广臣那边。

Naoki对此表示：“臣的表情看上去好像觉得很尴尬，我们还是去帮他吧。”走上前对两位女演员温和地说道：“不好意思，我们接下来要去见见导演，失陪。”然后在两个女人失望的眼神下把广臣拉走了。

远离了那二位后，五个performer还在偷笑，隆二突然感觉到自己的手腕被抓住了，他回过头对上广臣的眼神，于是冲他露出一个温柔的笑容。

广臣的拇指蹭着隆二柔软的手腕，轻轻一用力将他朝自己拉近了一点。

隆二瞥了一眼往前走的performer们，见他们没有看这边，便凑近广臣冲他笑道：“她们是在争夺你吗？”

广臣对此不以为然，坦白道：“有暗示过。但我委婉地拒绝了。”

“哎，多可惜啊。”隆二的眼神飘到会场的另一边，口是心非道：“都长得很可爱。你就不心动吗？”

广臣掐了掐隆二的脸，无奈又宠溺地笑了，然后趁着周围的人没注意飞速地在男人脸上亲了一下。

隆二睁大了眼睛，捂着脸冲广臣低声道：“这里这么多人在呢，被看到怎么办？你胆子也太大了！”

然而看到广臣狡黠的笑容，隆二心就软了。他想对广臣说我们等会儿早点回家吧，但是那一边Naoto冲他们喊道：

“隆二！臣！你们在那做什么？”

两个主唱只好跑过去和另外五人汇合，然后一同去和导演打招呼了。

派对进行到后半段时，隆二突然想上厕所，正好健二郎也想去，两个人就一起来到了洗手间。但隆二出来后却发现健二郎已经回去了，他只好一个人试着回到宴会厅。这个酒店很大，他以前没来过，对环境不熟悉，一不留神就走错了路，反应过来时已经来到了一个不认识的地方。

隆二焦急地在原处转了转，突然隐约听到不远处有交谈的声音，于是走过去想向对方打听一下路。来到走廊的转角处，他听见一个声音在说：

“你够了没有！别老缠着登坂先生！”

听到熟悉的名字，隆二停下了脚步，小心翼翼地探出头，发现是矢作小姐和都筑小姐正在对峙。他心想现在不是打搅她们的时候，转身准备离开，又听见一个声音说道：

“是你应该识相点不要老纠缠别人的男朋友！广臣先生可是我的恋人！”

听到这句话，隆二感觉好像有一盆冰水从顶上浇了下来，从头到脚指尖的血液都冻住了。

Ch.39

事情的起因还是杂志社的那篇报道。

都筑看到爆料说登坂广臣和电影女主角矢作在秘密热恋中，本来就暗恋广臣已久的人顿时火冒三丈。她很清楚广臣和矢作肯定没有在交往，因为广臣在镜头外的时候连看都不会多看那个女人一眼，态度也一直都很礼貌客气。

都筑认定广臣肯定不喜欢矢作后，一看到这个女人无时不刻凑到广臣面前献媚的样子就觉得很烦躁。今天剧组来为广臣庆生，她都还要和自己较劲，于是都筑忍无可忍地把矢作拉到隐蔽处警告她不要老去打扰广臣，却没想到对方居然说出自己是广臣恋人这句话。

“你说登坂先生是你的男朋友？”都筑嗤之以鼻，冷哼一声：“你少骗人了。”

“我骗你干什么？”矢作神色高傲地回道：“我和广臣先生半个月前就开始交往了，但是他的身份不适合公开恋情，所以我们才一直瞒着没让别人知道。”

都筑气急败坏地喊道：“你胡说！登坂先生不拍戏时连看都不会看你！”

“你懂什么，那叫避嫌！”矢作听到这话也生气了，反驳道：“我们在外人面前装作不熟的样子，但私底下可亲密了！”

当然这些话都是假的。事实上广臣平时确实对矢作很疏离，就算矢作有暗示过喜欢他，也被他巧妙地拒绝掉了。

但是这么丢面子的事情矢作是绝对不可能让同剧组的女配知道的。所以被都筑质问的时候，她毫不犹豫现场就编出了一套说辞应对。反正对方肯定不敢去找本人证实真假。

“你不知道吧，我们连情人节都是一起过的。臣先生还送了我玫瑰花当礼物。”矢作看着对面气得面孔扭曲的人笑道：“然后我们就一起去了我家里，在那里他紧紧拥抱了我，然后——”

后面的话隆二没有听见，他已经一句都听不下去了，于是快速地逃离了现场。

他麻木地想着：我得尽快回到会场去。不然大家发现我不见了会担心。

但是他走得越快，离目的地就越远。脑子里一片混乱的人完全失去了方向感，像是没头苍蝇一样到处乱转。直到隆二发现自己又绕回了刚才走过的地方，他才精疲力尽地坐在了楼梯的台阶上重重吐着气。

隆二感觉自己的手是麻的，心脏像是被什么东西掐住了一样难受，胸口很闷，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他心想：我这是在生气吗？

可我为什么要生气？

我明明连生气的立场都没有。

当初和广臣说：“你可以随便交女朋友啊”的也是自己。然后现在广臣真的有恋人了，难道要去质问他怎么可以瞒着自己和别人交往吗？

我又不是广臣的恋人。我哪有资格管他和谁在一起。

隆二自嘲般地笑了出来，垂下头将脸埋进臂弯。

你不可以生气，今市隆二。你要是生气的话不就代表你很在意广臣吗？

因为这段时间和广臣在一起的日子太舒适，所以就得意忘形起来，不记得自己真正的身份了？

你们只是不得不保持“身体关系”的队友，永远不可能是恋人。所以不能对广臣有任何期待和幻想。

这种事明明早就想清楚了，为什么在这个时候却心痛起来？

隆二懊悔至极地攥紧了拳头。如果是以前的自己肯定不会对这种事有任何反应，但是他这段日子里大意了，跨线了，所以现在才遭报应了吧。

隆二在台阶上独自坐了很久，一阵急促的脚步声传来，他抬起头，看到广臣一脸担忧地站在自己面前，仿佛是刚刚跑过，还在用力地喘着气。

“原来你在这，”广臣抓住隆二的胳膊把他拉起来：“你好久没回来，我不知道你出什么事了，到处找你半天。”

隆二双腿酸软，一时没站稳差点摔倒，广臣赶紧扶住了他：“你怎么了？你没事吧？隆二？”

面色苍白的男人动了动嘴唇，低声说道：“……我没事。谢谢。”然后挣脱了广臣的手退开一步。

察觉到隆二态度不对劲，广臣心里的忧虑更加强烈，他再一次抓住隆二的手腕，强硬地问道：“你到底怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”

“没有。”隆二勉强自己扯出一个笑容，答道：“我就是累了，我想回家了，你放手吧。”

“回家？”广臣疑惑地问：“你要回自己家吗？”

“不然呢？去你家吗？”隆二冷淡地回答：“又没什么事，为何要去你家。况且我经常在你家里，你肯定也很不方便。想带人回来都不行。”

广臣被隆二这番话搞得一头雾水，他敏感地捕捉到最后那句的含义，逼问道：“你是不是从谁那里听说了什么？”

隆二扭过头看着另一边：“没听说什么。”

“我不准你躲避我的目光，看着我！”广臣焦躁地掐住隆二的下巴逼他直视自己：“到底发生了什么，你可以直接告诉我啊！”

“我没什么想说的，你别这样。”隆二挣开广臣的手，又后退了一步：“我就是……真的感觉很累。和臣无关，你没有做错任何事。”

广臣强迫自己冷静下来，将眼前的情况分析了一下。隆二刚才在宴会厅时的表现都还很正常，突然变这样肯定是遭遇了什么。他仔细回想着今晚发生的事情，然后开口问道：“是因为矢作和都筑吗？我真的对她们没有任何想法，也不可能和她们中的任何一人交往——”

听到这番话的隆二瞬间感觉心揪得更紧，他立刻提高声量打断对方：“你不需要和我解释啊，我又不在意。”

广臣闻言顿住了，怔怔地望着隆二。

“我早就和臣说过了，你千万不要介意我的存在。如果哪天有合适的对象了就告诉我，这样我就会自动离你们远一点，不会去打扰你们。”隆二故作轻松地说着，虽然他感觉心里疼得像是被刀割过，喉咙里也像是被什么东西哽住了一样，让他连发声都感到吃力：“臣你真是太见外了，我明明又不会阻止你，和我说实话不就行了……”

“什么实话？你到底在说什么？”广臣感到更糊涂了，他不知道隆二到底是从哪里听说了什么，为什么突然说出这种话。但是看到隆二水汪汪的眼眶后他心里也感到了疼痛，于是广臣伸出手紧紧攥住了相方的手：“不要这样，隆二，你心里在想什么，就直接告诉我，好不好？”

“……我心里想的就是这些。”隆二拉开广臣抓着自己的手，抬腿就走。

然而走出还没几步，隆二就再一次被广臣用力地抓住了胳膊。

“你在生气对不对？”

隆二回过头，看见广臣的目光如炬，一双眼睛紧紧地锁着自己，像是要将他烧掉一样。

“你看到我和别人在一起，你不高兴，对吗？”广臣双手抓着隆二的胳膊，焦躁地摇晃着：“你倒是承认啊！”

说你喜欢我吧，拜托你了。只要你肯说一句喜欢我，我什么都愿意为你做。

有那么一瞬间，隆二几乎要在广臣的逼问下把内心的话脱口而出了，但他还是忍住了冲动，冷静地回答：“……我又不喜欢你，我为什么要不高兴？”

听到这个回应，广臣终于松开了手，失去光彩的双目环顾了一下四周，然后轻声道：“这样啊……”

广臣低着头在原地站了很久，然后语气平淡地说道：“我们回去宴会厅吧。Naoto桑他们也在担心你。”然后看都不看隆二一眼就朝门口走去。

看到广臣这个样子，隆二难过得想哭，但他还是倔强地用手背一抹眼眶，沉默地跟在广臣后面。

在回去的路上，车子里的气氛尴尬到让五个performer真想跳下车自己找个出租回家。

两个主唱之间不知道发生了什么事，回到会场后一句交谈都没有，连眼神都再无交汇。

总是要被迫围观这两人阴晴不定的关系的五人于是在心里嘀咕起来：

Naoto：“他们怎么又闹翻了？这年头连小学生都不会像这样频繁地吵架又和好、和好又吵架了吧！”

Naoki：“唉，果然男人之间的交情就像天气一样变幻莫测。主唱二人之间还有许多沟通方面的工作要做啊。”

健二郎：“为什么臣和隆二都不跟对方讲话了？气氛太沉重了好难受啊，我现在是不是应该讲个笑话逗逗他们？”

Elly：“啊啊怎么办！臣君和今市君的脸色都好差，我不敢问呀！”

刚典：“……他们之间肯定是发生什么事了。多半和那两个女演员有关。”

到了广臣的家，他一声不吭地拉开门跳下车，向两个队长和三个performer道别，再次谢谢他们的生日礼物，然后就重重关上了车门。

车继续往前开。健二郎犹豫了一下，扭过头小心地向身边的隆二问道：“隆二，你和臣吵架了吗？”

隆二面无表情地看了他一眼，僵硬地摇摇头。

坐在他们身后的岩田赶紧拉住了健二郎的袖口，低声道：“健二郎桑别问了。”

不明所以然的健二郎只好把头转回来，脸上露出了迷茫的表情。

广臣心烦意乱地回到家，掏出钥匙打开门，进去后把大大小小的手提袋往沙发上一丢，接着敏锐地嗅到了一股很好闻的味道。

“这是……花香吗？”他不确定地又闻了闻，顺手打开了屋子里的灯，一大片淡淡的金黄色跃入眼帘，他一瞬间还以为自己走错屋子了。

沙发上、茶几上、还有厨房的桌上铺满了金黄色的小小的花朵，是他最喜欢的金木犀。

“三月里怎么会有这个……”广臣顺着香气发现桌上还有一瓶香薰，拿起来看了看，原来屋子里浓浓的木犀花香是从这里散发的。再看那些小巧玲珑的花朵，原来是用布制成的装饰品。

他心里充满疑惑地来到餐桌前，上面摆着一个正方形的盒子，打开一瞧，里面是一个圆形的巧克力蛋糕，上面还有一句话：Happy Birthday to OMI

一旁摆着一个花瓶，里面插着数枝精致的金木犀。广臣凑近仔细一看，发现花朵是用黄水晶做的。

花瓶底下压着一张卡面，写着：生日快乐！你看，情人节的巧克力补上了吧？

广臣放下卡片，在餐桌旁坐了下来，望着花瓶里永远不会凋谢的金木犀久久地发呆，然后趴在桌上把头埋进了臂弯里。

你看这人多狠心啊。

从来不肯说喜欢我，却又还是让我如此舍不得离开他。

Ch.40

今市隆二一回到自己家后倒头就睡，一直睡到了隔天的清晨五点钟才醒来。

他打开手机，发现广臣给自己留了一条信息：

【我们谈谈好吗？】

隆二心里一沉，用力地摁下了关机键，起身去洗漱，换了一身干净的衣服，然后赶往录音室。

他倒也不打算真的一直无视广臣，但现在心情糟到了极致，光是想起广臣的脸就会感到心烦意乱，于是干脆选择了逃避，把全部的注意力集中在工作上面。

沉浸到录音里后，隆二确实暂时地忘记了和广臣的事情，直到傍晚六点才想起来今天一整日都没开手机。一打开电源，就发现Naoto给自己打了好几通电话，他赶紧回拨了过去，接通以后队长的声音从手机另一头传来：

“你怎么了？今天一整日都联系不上你。”

“没什么，手机没电了，忘记充电而已。”隆二搪塞道：“Naoto桑是有什么事吗？”

Naoto把事情简单地讲述了一下：Hiro联系他说今天从美国来了一组客人，是位于洛杉矶的一家颇具规模的唱片公司的管理人员。Hiro的意思是，如果将来想要试着进军欧美市场，现在和这家唱片公司的人建立起良好的关系也挺不错的，以后说不定会有合作的机会。所以要Naoto带上三代目的成员们一起去对方下榻的酒店见面。

电话里队长报上那家唱片公司的名字，隆二也听说过，确实是在美国推出了许多流行歌手。一直以来隆二就对进军美国有着憧憬，也曾经幻想过有一天能获得格莱美这样的国际性大奖就好了。所以毫不犹豫就答应了Naoto的提议。

隆二按照Naoto说的地址打车来到了那群人住的酒店，然后在私人的派对室里与其他成员碰面。发现除了他以外只有Naoto和岩田在，于是问道：“其他人来不了吗？”

Naoto点点头，道：“Naoki和Elly都说有事离不开，臣也还要继续录影，健二郎的工作要一直到很晚才结束，所以就我们三个了。”

“原来如此。”隆二拍拍另外二人的肩：“好吧！反正有我们三个也够了！”

Naoto替隆二整理了一下衣领，语气中带着关切道：“你脸色怎么看起来这么差？既然等会儿要去应酬，稍微打起精神来吧。”

岩田看着隆二略显憔悴的脸色欲言又止。他直觉两个主唱对彼此大概是有什么误会，但是又不知如何开口调解。况且他也觉得自己一个外人不好过多地掺和进二人之间，于是沉默了。

Hiro带着三人去和对方的团队见面。双方简单地打过招呼后，Hiro向对面介绍道：

“这三位就是三代目J Soul Brothers的成员，队长Naoto，vocal今市隆二和performer岩田刚典。”

隆二微微低头致意，说道：“请多指教。”他听到对面有个人在帮忙翻译，但这个声音怎么听都很耳熟，便疑惑地抬起头，赫然发现那个人居然是许久之前在拉斯维加斯的酒吧里遇到的男人。

隆二刹那间惊讶得张大了嘴，他下意识地去看身边的岩田，对方也是一脸震惊的表情。但两个人很快就掩饰起了自己的失态，摆出一副扑克脸应对。

那个男人看见隆二后倒没有露出任何惊讶的神情，只是很平常地说道：“你们好。我是策划副总监，我叫Michael。请多指教。”

隆二漫不经心地应了一声，心想：原来他那次报上的还是真名啊。

不明真相的Naoto顺口问道：“请问Michael先生是日本人吗？”

“是。”Michael礼貌地笑道：“我父母都是日本人，但是一直在美国长大。”

“这样啊。”Naoto大方表示：“你要是想逛一下的话就联系我们，可以带你到处转转。”

“好，那就多谢了。”男人客气地应了下来。眼神落在各怀心事的隆二和岩田身上，冷静的表情看不出在想什么。

一群人举起酒杯碰了一下，然后就随意地散开聊天了。Hiro在和对方的公司老总洽谈，Naoto也被拉去应酬。岩田这边倒也十分热闹，因为他是Alpha，对面的人员里有几个看起来就很热情开放的Omega主动就凑了过来，缠着岩田问东问西。

隆二和岩田虽然也有学过英文，但都谈不上特别熟练。对方语速很快，又因为喝多了酒而有些口齿不清。两个人越听越觉得迷糊，岩田正准备请对方说慢一点，这时Michael走到他们身边，笑道：“听不懂吗？那我帮忙翻译吧？”

隆二一看到这个男人接近就有种很不适的感觉，于是不易察觉地往后退了一点。

有个金发碧眼的男人对着岩田说了几句什么，Michael便翻译道：“他在问你身为Alpha的话酒量好不好？”

岩田不明白为什么对方会问这个，还是礼貌地表示：“也就一般而已。”

对方又说了几句，Michael向岩田问道：“他想和你拼酒量，可以吗？”

“不好吧。”岩田露出一个公式化的笑容：“要是喝醉了会给其他人带来麻烦的。”

“你紧张什么，这只是个普通的私人派对，又不是什么正式的场合。”Michael递给岩田满满的一杯烈酒：“我听说在日本有个习俗，应酬的时候都要喝酒的。你连形式上的应付一下这些人都不愿意吗？”

“……”岩田回过头看了一下Hiro和Naoto，他们正在和对方公司的总裁一边喝酒一边谈笑。他细不可闻地叹了一口气，接过酒杯一口气喝光了。

隆二见状在他耳边低声说：“你别硬撑！”

岩田冲他笑了笑：“没事。”

对面的金发男子看到岩田喝光了酒后非常开心，把自己杯子里的酒水一饮而尽，然后让身边的人再给他们倒上，冲岩田举起酒杯示意继续喝。

岩田自然是很不喜欢这种劝酒的行为。然而来之前Hiro就有跟他和Naoto说尽量多配合对方，把这些人招待好。他只好一边想着：“这也是工作的一部分。”一边闷闷地将对方不断递过来的酒喝下去。

喝到第五杯时，隆二突然伸出手抢走了岩田手里的酒杯，不由分说仰头饮干，然后对Michael说道：“你帮我翻译一下，就说岩田君作为Alpha来说喝酒并不厉害，我不是Alpha但酒量都比他好多了。还不如和我比。”

Ch.41

“隆二！”岩田皱着眉头低声道：“你没必要替我喝！”

“我又没说假话，你确实酒量没我好。”隆二递出空了的酒杯让对方继续倒满。

其实隆二还有一点没说。他认为岩田这段时间已经过多地透支体力，也没有好好吃饭睡觉，再被这群人灌酒的话肯定受不了。反正自己平时就爱喝酒，现在喝一点也没关系。

一直在看热闹的Michael闻言眨了眨眼睛，笑着把这段话翻译给了那个人听，对方听说后很爽快就同意了，于是挥手招来服务生拿来了更大的一瓶酒，打开后给隆二手里的酒杯满上。

对面的人见隆二一点迟疑都没有又喝光了杯子里的酒，顿时来了兴致，也喝得越来越快，没多久两个人都喝了近十杯。岩田在旁边忍不住忧虑地拉住了隆二的衣摆，Michael则是饶有兴趣地默默围观。

最后还是对方先认输，摆摆手表示喝不下去了，然后对着隆二竖起拇指说他真厉害。隆二客气地笑了笑，长长地呼出一口气。

Michael冲着隆二鼓起掌：“隆二的酒量真好啊。你看起来好像还能喝得下，要不要尝尝看我带来的酒？”

隆二皱眉看着他，冷淡地回答：“不用了，谢谢。”

“我带来的酒很好，市面上都难买到的。错过可惜。”Michael向前一步拉住了隆二的手，在他耳边说道：“或者要跟大家说说看我们上次是怎么喝的？”

隆二满心嫌恶地瞪了他一眼，被对方拽住了手腕还没走几步，一旁的岩田突然拉住了隆二的手臂，冲Michael笑道：“我也一起去吧。”

Michael挑了挑眉：“我没邀请岩田先生。”

“但是Michael先生说有好酒要招待，只请隆二一个人也太小气了吧。”岩田脸上挂着营业式的笑容，但眼神里透着能把对方冻住的冰冷。“加我一个呗。”

Michael思考了片刻，对着岩田点了点头：“那就来吧。”

岩田和隆二对视了一眼，虽然不知道Michael是打着什么主意，但是此刻也不好在其他人面前和他对峙起来，于是满身戒备地跟在了对方身后。

Michael领着他们穿过走廊，搭电梯到了十二楼，然后来到一个房间前，用房卡刷开门口一挥手做了个请进的动作。

如果只有隆二一个人的话他是肯定不愿意进去的，但是岩田在旁边陪着心里确实也有了些底气，于是神色凝重地走进了屋内。岩田进去前留心眼确认了一下房门号，做好了如果对方敢乱来就直接报警的准备。

三个人一同进到屋内后，Michael从自己的行李箱里拿出了一瓶放在木盒里的红酒，边说道：“我计划在日本住上两个月左右，这段时间都会在这里。你想找我时随时可以来。”然后又从架子上取下酒杯，斟满了一杯递给隆二：“来，请喝。”

隆二接过了酒杯，但没有举到嘴边，只是冷冷地看着对方。

“怎么了？你怕我在里面下毒？”Michael笑着坐在了床沿上：“你也看到了，我是直接从盒子里拿出来的酒瓶，这次真的没有放东西了。”

“你还有脸承认啊。”隆二没好气地说：“我都还没为那件事找你算账呢。”

“唉，反正最后也没能成功，就别生气了。”Michael对着隆二咧嘴一笑：“我也是没想到会在这里再一次遇上你。你不觉得我们很有缘？”

隆二漠然道：“我只觉得很倒霉。”

岩田冷静地说道：“请问你还有什么事吗？如果没事的话我们想离开了。”

“来都来了，这么快就走干什么？”Michael微微倾身，仰头看着隆二笑道：“两次都被打断我也挺遗憾的。现在我有意和今市先生继续之前没能做完的事，不知道你意下如何？”

话音刚落，岩田登时就冷笑出声：“那不可能——”

Michael的目光转向岩田，用揶揄的语气说道：“你要是想三个人一起我也没意见。”

一听到他这么说，隆二感觉脑中仿佛一根弦绷断了。

招惹他也就罢了，把刚酱一起牵扯进来简直无法忍受。

隆二阴沉着脸往前一步来到Michael面前，微笑道：“我懂了。也就是说，你想上我啊？”

Michael“嗯”了一声，然后就突然感觉到头顶上浇下了冰凉的液体。

隆二把一整杯红酒浇在了男人头上，同时说道：“可我看不上你。所以你死心吧。”他把酒杯重重地往台上一放，拉起岩田的手往大门的方向迈：“刚酱我们走。”

Michael一把拽住隆二的手，阴森森地说道：“你将来可别后悔。”

“我后悔什么？有本事你就尽管去告发我，看看最后是我后悔得更多还是你。”隆二眼神冰冷地甩开对方的手：“以为我怕你啊，臭小鬼。”

两个人离开房间后，岩田忍不住问：“他要是真的去告发你怎么办？”

隆二气呼呼地摁下电梯的按钮，边说道：“我又不是他公司的人，他管得着我吗。而且又没证据，他这种身份也不能到处说自己在赌场和陌生人约炮还下药。真暴露出去他绝对比我损失还大。你听他吓唬人。”

岩田小心地观察着隆二的脸色，这么冲动的举动真不像他以往的风格。便说道：“你是不是喝醉了？”

“我没醉。”隆二看了一眼岩田，语气强硬地说：“我就是生气。这混蛋真以为我好欺负啊？我以前好歹也是川崎不良少年一个呢！”

“是，是，你不好欺负，你可帅了。”岩田无奈地看着隆二笑了。

Naoto一看到他俩回到宴会室，率先走上去问道：“我一回头就发现你俩突然就不见了，还到处找你们来着。刚才去了哪？”

不想给队长添麻烦的二人于是简短地回答：“去厕所了而已，抱歉让Naoto桑担心了。”

Naoto也没多问，只是看了看他们的脸色，皱起眉头说道：“你们是不是喝了很多酒啊？被那伙人灌的？”

隆二满不在乎地摆摆手说：“没有啦，我没喝醉，放心。”

虽然隆二一直强调自己没喝醉，但是在后来回程的车上，他还是很快就陷入了睡眠里。等车开到了他家楼下人还没醒，Naoto便推了推隆二，道：“隆二？你家到了。”

隆二迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，应了一句，然后摸索着打开车门。

“你一个人可以吗？”Naoto这句话刚说完，眼睁睁地看见隆二一脚没踩稳直接从车上摔了下去。

岩田吓得赶紧起身：“隆二桑你没事吧？”

“没事，没事。”隆二从地上爬起来，竖起两根手指冲二人比了个“Y”的手势，晃晃悠悠地朝着公寓大门走去。

岩田看着他站不稳的背影，心里实在是放不下，于是也跳下了车，冲司机说道：“我等会自己会打车回家的。Naoto桑晚安！”然后就关上了车门。

Naoto从车窗往外看着他俩的身影，心想：你自己不也喝得很醉了吗？还能照顾人？

Ch.42

岩田跟在隆二背后来到了他家门前，看着隆二从包里掏出钥匙开门，但是不管怎么捅都捅不进钥匙孔，醉醺醺的隆二烦躁地踢了一脚大门：“真是的，为什么打不开啊！”

“别着急，别着急。”岩田只好接过他手里的钥匙往门锁里试了下，然后疑惑地抬头道：“隆二桑？你确定是这把钥匙吗？跟锁不匹配啊。”

隆二拿起钥匙仔细看了看，一撇嘴，嘟囔着：“难怪了，是臣家的钥匙。”然后甩手将其扔出远远的，掉在地上发出了清脆的响声。

岩田满心无奈地跑过去把钥匙捡起来，边说道：“你别乱丢呀！”话音刚落，他就听到背后传来“砰”的一声。原来是隆二翻出另一把钥匙打开了门，东摇西摆地跨出一步，却不小心卡在了门沿上摔倒了。岩田见他好像摔得很重的样子，心里一惊，随手将钥匙揣进兜里，然后奔过去将人扶了起来。

隆二冲岩田摆了摆手，含糊不清地说道：“给你添麻烦了刚酱。到这里就可以了，早点回家吧，晚安。”然后就左摇右晃地晃悠进了自己的卧室里。

岩田手搭在大门的门把上，他原本打算看到隆二安稳地睡在床上后就回自己家去。略微想了想，还是关上了门，走到厨房找出一个玻璃杯，往里面倒了些水拿到卧室，见隆二正躺在床上看着自己的手机屏幕发呆，便好奇地走上前把水杯放在了床头柜上，问道：“你在看什么？”

隆二沉默着将手机递出去，岩田接过来一看，原来是隆二和广臣的聊天记录，最后一条是广臣发来的：

【你现在还好吗？】

岩田叹了一口气，把手机放在了床头柜上，对隆二说道：“你既然想臣桑了的话就直接给他打电话呀。”

隆二皱起眉头，回道：“我没想他。”

“一直逞强是不会有结果的，你们只有对彼此坦诚一点才能顺利地交往下去。”岩田在床边盘腿坐了下来，温言道：“隆二桑，你和臣桑之间是因为什么吵架了？”

“……没吵架啊。”隆二望着床头柜的台灯怔怔地说道：“我只是跟他说他如果有了恋人就告诉我，这样我就不会去打扰他们了。”

岩田听闻这话在心底又叹了一口气，想到：“臣好可怜。”

他确定了这两个人之间真的有沟通障碍。既然谁也不知道主动开口，那只好由他这个操心的后辈帮忙点醒了。

于是岩田充满耐心的说道：“你不该说这种话的，臣桑那么喜欢你，听到这话肯定不高兴。你应该说你不愿意看到他和别的人在一起，希望臣桑能多陪陪你。”看见隆二沉默着把目光移到了自己身上，岩田又问：“你难道不是这么想的吗？”

隆二突然自嘲般地笑了出来，冷淡地说道：“你想多了，臣跟我说过他不喜欢我。”

“他真这么说？”岩田在心里又为口是心非的广臣叹了口气，继续说道：“他说什么你就信什么？你看他的表现难道还不够证明他喜欢你吗？就比如说……之前那次，臣桑若不是太在意你，怎么会那么生气？”

隆二沉默不语，平躺在床上望着天花板出神。岩田等了许久也不见他继续说下去，于是唤道：“隆二？”

“我——”隆二突然开口缓缓说道：“我昨天晚上做了一个梦。我梦见臣和一个很漂亮的女人的结婚了，而我是他的伴郎。我亲眼看着他把戒指戴到他的妻子手指上，我想要对他说声恭喜，但是——”

但是梦里隆二一句话都发不出来。他看着广臣幸福的模样，觉得自己此时应该笑着祝福他和新婚的妻子两个人永远快乐，可脚像是被灌了铅一样沉重。广臣突然显得好遥远，远到让他无法触及。他对此无能为力，只能一直望着那对新人的身影。

岩田眼睛里流露出一丝不忍，柔声安慰道：“那只是个梦，你不要放在心上——”

“是我错了，刚酱。我先越线的。”隆二的语气一转：“我这段时间被广臣的温柔给迷惑住，不自觉就陷了进去，想要更多地独占他。”一身酒气的男人伸出手捂住了自己的眼睛，语气里满是懊恼：“我后悔得想死。我不该顺其自然地和他一直保持着这种关系。以前的我肯定不会为臣有了恋人这种事而难过，但我现在……我不知道自己是怎么了，会变得这么在意起来——”

“那是因为你喜欢臣桑啊！”岩田赶紧说道：“因为你喜欢他才会在意。所以你应该——”

“可是我不能喜欢臣啊！”

隆二移开遮住眼睛的手，陡然拔高了声量。

“……”没料到隆二有这种反应的岩田愣住了。

“我……我不可以喜欢臣的。我和臣是同一个团体的成员，如果这件事暴露给外界，不仅我，臣他本人，甚至整个团体都会受到伤害。”隆二语速很快地说着：“你有没有想过，如果我和臣交往了，然后有一天分手了，我们还能不能像什么事都没发生过一样照常表演？又或者，我们没有分手，然后这层关系被发现了，我们根本不可能得到所有人的祝福和谅解。就算队员和Hiro桑可以原谅我们，但业界说不定还会给他找麻烦，让他没法好好工作下去。而且臣的粉丝会怎么看呢？有的人也许会对他很失望，然后就反过来攻击他。臣的事业就要因为这种事被毁掉吗？他牺牲这么多只为了迁就我？我怎么可以这样害他……”

岩田看着隆二通红的眼眶陷入了沉默。之前他确实都有一点在看热闹的心情围观着两个主唱的纠葛。反正这事和他无关，而他看到二人为感情烦恼的样子也觉得挺有趣的，就以事不关己的态度在旁煽风点火，并没有更深入地去想这其中的阴影面。

或许是因为在他潜意识里本来就没当他们是认真的吧。

如今看到隆二原来一直都是这么真情实感地在为自己和广臣的事情烦恼，听说了隆二心里真实想法的岩田此刻也由衷地感到了难过。

是啊，说一句喜欢其实很简单，但之后还要一起面对的困难太多、太沉重了。

岩田微微低着头，心里想到：“我鼓励他们在一起，其实是错了吗……？”

良久，岩田才带着苦涩的笑容趴在了床沿边，对隆二轻轻说道：“对不起，我太多事了。”

隆二安静下来回望着他，喃喃道：“刚酱真温柔啊……”

岩田抿了抿嘴，语气涩涩地回道：“……可我却……都帮不上你和臣桑什么忙。只能看着你一个人苦恼着。作为你的队友真挺没用的……”

“刚酱已经很棒，很努力了。明明是团里年纪最小的一个，有时候显得比我都成熟多了。”隆二闭上了眼睛，低声缓缓说道：“是我这个年长的前辈太没用才对。还要对着比自己年纪小的弟弟倒苦水。”

觉得心里堵得慌的岩田不知道说什么才好，精疲力尽的他只好将头埋进手臂里，浅浅地呼吸着。

Ch.43

岩田刚典醒来时先花了五秒钟确定自己在哪里。

眼前陌生的环境并不是自己的家，他从床上坐起来环顾四周，昨天晚上的记忆涌入脑内，然后才意识到这里是隆二的房间。但是隆二本人并不在房内，也不知道是去哪里了。

“我什么时候睡着的……”岩田因宿醉而感到头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，掀开被子下了床，打开房门来到客厅，发现隆二裹着毯子在沙发上睡得很熟。他走上前轻轻推了推。

“隆二桑？醒醒。”

隆二睁开一只眼睛看了看面前的人，含糊道：“刚酱你醒啦……”

岩田无奈地说道：“你可是主人哎，怎么反而睡到沙发上来了。”

隆二坐起身，打了一个哈欠，回答：“我觉得你比我更需要好好睡一觉。”

岩田有些尴尬的揉了揉脖子。他昨天晚上并没有打算在隆二家过夜的，居然一不小心就睡着了。真逊啊。

隆二对此倒是毫不在意，他揉着眼睛站了起来，问道：“你要洗澡吗？浴室可以借你。”

“不用了。”岩田摇摇头，掏出手机确认了一下时间：“现在还早，我应该可以回自己家一趟。”

“好吧。”隆二抬步朝浴室走去：“那我去洗了。”

浴室的门上关上后，岩田在沙发上坐下来并解锁了手机，发现广臣给自己留了言，他点开一看，对方发来了两句话：

【你现在在哪里？】

【隆二还好吗？】

岩田心里莫名紧张起来。广臣怎么会知道他在隆二这？

返回到主页面，发现三代目的群里也有未读记录，他便点开来往上翻阅着：

Naoto：

刚酱你到家了没？

Naoto：

隆二他没事吧？

Ken：

怎么了？发生什么事了吗？

Naoto：

今天大家都喝多了。隆二看起来意识不清，刚酱就送他回家了。

Ken：

哎原来如此。

Naoki：

各位辛苦了。

岩田恍然大悟：难怪臣会那样问。

他握着手机的手紧了紧，思考着该如何回复才好。

原本打算直接和广臣实话实说自己昨晚不小心在隆二家睡着了，在回复栏输入的手指突然凝固住。

“臣那么在意隆二的事情，我要是直接说实话，他是不是又会想太多然后生起气来？”

一想到那次隆二回来后变得惨白的脸色，还有脖子上血流不止的伤口，岩田犹豫了。最终还是删掉了对话框里的字，重新写到：

【我昨晚确定隆二桑安全到家后就回自己家了。睡着了所以没看到臣桑的留言。隆二桑没事，请不用担心。】

把这段话发送出去后，岩田心中略有悔意地叹了一口气。其实他觉得撒谎很不好，但是他也不想再让二人之间的矛盾因为他而加深。

突然一阵敲门声响起，岩田吓了一跳，小心翼翼地从猫眼往外看，发现原来是健二郎站在外面，也没多想就打开了门。健二郎看见开门的是他后十分惊讶：

“刚酱？你昨天晚上在隆二家睡的吗？”

“嗯……”岩田挠了挠后脑：“不小心就睡着了。”

“你俩都没事吧？”

“没事。”岩田温和地笑道。

健二郎走进屋内四周望了望：“隆二呢？”

洗完澡的隆二此时正好出来，看见健二郎后又惊讶又开心地说：“哎，健酱你怎么来了？”

“我正准备去开工，路过你家时想起昨天晚上Naoto桑说你喝醉了，就上来看看你。”健二郎晃了晃手里的便利店袋子：“我还给你买了早餐。既然刚酱也在，你俩分着吃吧。”

“谢谢健酱！”隆二笑眯眯地接过袋子：“还是健酱最棒了！”

“好啦。”健二郎伸手迅速地在隆二和岩田的头上摸了一把，转身走出大门：“我还赶时间，回见！”

两个人目送健二郎离去然后关上门。隆二从袋子里拿出一个包子递给岩田：“来，吃吧。”

岩田接过包子咬了一口，一边小心地观察着对方的表情。

隆二神色平常，脸上已经看不到任何伤感的情绪，和昨晚脆弱的样子截然不同。于是岩田心里悄悄松了一口气。突然听到隆二开口说道：

“对了，还有一件事。”

“是什么？”

“我们昨天晚上和Michael见面的事，就不要让别人知道了。”隆二微微皱着眉，说道：“尤其是臣。”

岩田刚想问为什么不能让臣知道，但看到隆二染上忧虑的表情后，还是沉默地点了点头。

登坂广臣走出录影棚，拿出手机看着与隆二的对话框，最后一条信息仍然是自己发出去的，到现在对方还没有回复。

他的眼神一暗，将手机放回了口袋里。今天的工作已经结束，他正在想晚上要不要去哪里吃点什么再回家，身后突然有人叫住他。

“哎？臣！这边！”

广臣回过头，惊喜地发现是健二郎在朝着他挥手，便笑着迎上去：“健二郎怎么在这？”

健二郎也一脸笑容地问道：“我正好在这里录影啊，你呢？”

“嗯，我也是来录影的。刚才结束了。”广臣和健二郎并排走在一起，边说道：“我接下来准备去吃饭，健二郎也一起吧？”

“好哎。”健二郎答道。两个人便就近找了一家日式料理店。健二郎坐下后从口袋里掏出了手机，打开三代目的群聊发了一条消息，边说道：“顺便问问其他人有没有时间，如果近的话也一起来吧。”

等了一会儿，群里的人陆陆续续发来了回复。但都表示现在还有工作，或者说离得有点远就不过去了。五个人里只有岩田还没有回复。

广臣看着对话框里隆二的名字，一抹忧愁不自觉地爬上了眉头。

健二郎注意到广臣的神色后问道：“怎么了？臣？你看起来好像有心事？”

“嗯？也没什么。”广臣拿起酒杯抿了一口，边若无其事地说：“我看到刚酱还没回复，想起昨天晚上Naoto桑在群里说他也喝醉了，有点担心。”

“哦！你原来是担心刚酱呀。”健二郎语气轻松地笑道：“你不用担心啦，他很好。我今天早上还在隆二家看到他呢。”

闻言，广臣动作僵住了，眼神里的光彩明灭不定，仿佛藏着深深幽幽的情感。

良久以后，广臣才放下了酒杯，轻轻说道：“是吗。”

“嗯，刚酱他好像是昨晚在隆二家睡下了。”健二郎没察觉广臣眼神深处的暗涌，继续说道：“我看他们两个气色都挺好的，应该没事，安心啦。”

广臣微微勾起嘴角，点了点头：“是。”

当天晚上，Naoto收到了广臣单独发来的消息：

【Naoto桑，你昨天晚上和隆二还有刚酱一起喝酒时有感觉到他们有什么不一样的地方吗？】

Naoto看到这条消息后内心充满疑惑，回想了一下昨晚的事，回复道：

【没有啊。】

这条消息发出去后，Naoto突然想起昨晚的派对上隆二和岩田好像短暂地消失过一段时间，然后两个人才一起回到了会场。问他俩去哪里了，只说去上厕所了而已。

于是他又回复道：

【说起来，昨天晚上他们两个好像一起溜出去了一会儿，大概半个小时后才回来。】

广臣那边又问：

【他们有说去哪里了吗？】

Naoto回答：

【说去洗手间了。】

等了半分钟，对面才回复道：

【我知道了。谢谢Naoto桑。】

Naoto关上了手机，回味着刚才那段对话。隐隐约约觉得这三个人之间好像有事瞒着自己。关心着整个团体的队长只好在心里祈祷着几个小鬼可别给他找麻烦啊。

岩田刚典一整天都在工作，忙到连午饭都是在车上啃面包解决的。直到晚上八点才终于结束今天的行程，精疲力尽地坐上经纪人开来的车子准备回到自己家，刚坐稳并打开手机就发现广臣给自己留了言：

【你今天什么时候回家？】

岩田对这个没头没脑的问题感到莫名其妙，还是老实地回答：

【我现在正从工作的地方坐车回家，大概二十分钟后到吧。】

那一边广臣简短地回复了一句：【好。】

岩田不明白这是什么意思，仔细回想了今天早上的对话，也没发现有什么可疑的地方。他打开三代目的群聊，才看到健二郎两个小时前的留言问大家要不要一起去吃饭。

看到健二郎和广臣在一起，岩田忍不住猜到了一个很糟糕的可能性。但还是带了点侥幸的心态想：应该不会这么巧吧。

岩田心事重重地回到了住的公寓，赫然发现广臣就站在自己家门口等着。

而广臣看到岩田后露出了一个温和的笑容：“你回来了啊。”

“是……”岩田一头雾水地走了过去，心里有点紧张地问道：“臣桑是有什么事情要找我吗？”

“也没什么。”广臣递给岩田一个袋子，说道：“我听健二郎说你最近太忙了，都没好好吃饭，买了些食物想拿给你。”

“……谢谢臣桑。”岩田接过手提袋，心里的疑虑却更深。

他一边努力思考着来人的意图，一边将手伸进兜里拿出钥匙开门，却把另一把钥匙带了出来，掉落在了广臣的脚边。清脆的响声在安静的走廊里显得特别刺耳。

岩田一开始还感觉奇怪，心里纳闷：“这是哪里的钥匙啊？”直到广臣将钥匙捡起来后，他才认出这是昨天被隆二丢掉的那把，顿时呆住了。

Ch.44

出乎意料的是，登坂广臣的反应非常平淡，只是把自家的钥匙收好，安静地站在了一旁，表情也没有任何变化。

岩田刚典张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么。他转动钥匙打开了门，沉默着走进屋内，广臣也很自然地跟了进去。

大门关上后，岩田把手提袋放在了茶几上，转身面对广臣，深吸一口气，道：“臣桑，其实……”

“要不然这样，我来问，你只要回答就行。”广臣神色平静地问道：“你昨天晚上在隆二家睡下的吗？”

“是……”岩田答道，然后又说：“但我是因为喝了酒所以不小心睡着的。也不是和隆二桑睡着一起。我们之间什么都没发生，我发誓！”

广臣脸上依然波澜不惊，淡淡地问：“那你为什么要对我撒谎？”

“我……”岩田迟疑了一下，还是认为在这种情况下乖乖说实话最安全，于是回答：“我怕你……为此吃醋，然后对隆二桑生气……”

“嗯。”广臣垂眸，轻轻地笑了一下：“其实我不会为这种事生气的。但果然在你看来我就是这么敏感多疑又小心眼的人啊。”

岩田下意识地反驳：“不是的。”停顿了一下，又小心地说道：“我是……不想看到隆二桑又遇到上次的事，所以才……对不起。是我太自以为是了。”

“我理解你的想法，毕竟有过前科的人就是不可信吧。”广臣用故作轻松的语气自嘲着。话音一转：“那我想知道，你们两个昨天晚上在派对上消失了一段时间是去了哪里？”

被问倒的人心里一惊：他怎么会连这个都知道？

岩田本来就要把真相脱口而出了，但一想到早上隆二对自己的嘱咐，他内心充满纠结地咬住了下唇。

“怎么了？不能告诉我吗？”广臣面无表情地又问了一遍：“你们去了哪里做了什么？”

见岩田躲避着自己的目光，广臣感觉自己快要不能保持冷静了，但他还是咬牙又问了一遍：“你不想说吗？”

岩田沉默着，半晌才挤出一句：“对不起。但请你相信我们真的没发生任何事。”

“……好。”广臣点了点头，转过身打开了门：“那我去问他本人。”

岩田看着被关上的大门，心里乱成一团。

虽然他极力避免成为两个人之间的隔阂，但事态好像还是朝着他最不希望看到的方向发展了。

隆二回到家时已经是晚上十一点，累得连胳膊都抬不起，草草洗了个澡就倒在了床上，刚睡过去没多久就被一阵敲门声给吵醒。

“谁啊……？”隆二揉了揉眼睛，打着哈欠走到玄关打开了门，惊讶地看到是广臣站在门外。

隆二因为过度震惊差点咬了舌头：“……臣……你……你怎么来了？”

广臣好像喝过了酒，眼睛微微有些红，因为水汽而显得亮亮的。他冲隆二勉强地笑了笑，问道：“我能进来吗？”

见到他这个样子，隆二也不好直接把人拒之门外，于是退后一步，低声道：“进来吧……”

广臣将自己挪进屋内，慢吞吞地脱着鞋。他的身影有些摇晃，垂着的头透着一股颓废的感觉。隆二看着他，心里突然就感到被揪紧了。

明明只分开了一天，却像是离别了很久很久一样，让隆二被无尽的思念压得喘不过气，真想立刻就抱着眼前的男人诉说心事。

隆二赶紧摇了摇头。在心里谴责着自己：我在胡思乱想什么。

他都已经有恋人了。我还巴巴地贴上去像什么话。

看见广臣站不稳的样子，隆二赶紧过去扶住他，皱眉问道：“你怎么喝了这么多？”

广臣突然转过身将隆二紧紧搂在了怀里，带着浓浓酒气的呼吸喷在后颈，让隆二一瞬间几乎要忘了呼吸。

隆二下意识地抬起手也抱住了面前的男人，听到对方醉糊涂了一般笑了下，然后轻轻说道：“我……我有点紧张，所以就喝点酒给自己壮胆……”

“你紧张什么？”隆二抬起头看着广臣，正对上他深藏着无数情感的眼睛，不由地看呆了。

广臣从岩田家出来时情绪是濒临爆发状态的。他内心有许多问题，很想现在就立刻抓住隆二的肩膀严厉逼问他，直到把所有真相全盘托出才放开。

冷冽的风吹在脸上，也渐渐吹凉了广臣发热的大脑，让他一点一点地冷静下来。

“我不能这么做。不能让自己显得太逼迫他，会吓到隆二的。”

广臣独自在寒风里站着，感觉到内心深处压抑已久的情感快要宣泄而出。为了不让自己像上次那样伤害到隆二，他跑进一家便利店买了几瓶啤酒，来到隆二住的公寓楼下找了个空地坐下来，闷不吭声地喝着。

广臣也说不清楚此刻心里到底是什么情绪占得更多。怀疑、愤怒、悲伤、心痛、怜爱、还有对隆二的思念交缠在一起，有时候其中一种会占据上风，没过多久又变成了另一种。在其中又感到了一丝的紧张。

不知道等会儿上去见到隆二后他会有什么反应、不知道隆二会怎么对自己、如果隆二承认他就是更喜欢刚典怎么办？如果隆二说他想和自己断绝现在的关系那他要如何回答？

广臣突然有点后悔。他喝酒原本是为了让自己冷静一点，但现在却好像被酒精搞得思虑过多。

他下定决心后喝干了最后一瓶啤酒，起身坐电梯来到了隆二住的楼层，敲响了门。

明明准备了一肚子的话，但在看到相方脸的那一刻就全部被抛到了脑后。

他望着隆二，突然觉得一切都不重要，只要还能看见这个人就好。

广臣进屋后感觉到隆二靠近，便情不自禁地将人拥进了怀中。他有股冲动想问问臂弯里的人：我很想念你，你有想我吗？

但是这句话还是没有说出口。广臣只是闭上了眼睛，闻着怀中人散发的那让他又怀念又眷恋的香气。确认了隆二身上只有自己的味道后才逐渐安心下来。直到轻轻的一句“臣”才令他惊醒。

广臣松开了隆二，沉默了许久，才缓缓开口：“我……打扰了。我还是回去吧。”说罢转身就走。

隆二一听广臣说要走，下意识地就拉住了他的袖子，脱口道：“等一下！”

广臣停下了脚步，回头望着隆二。

“……你……这么晚了，你喝得这么醉，一个人回去不安全。”隆二不自然地移开了视线，装出一副没有很在意对方的样子说道：“……你今晚可以在我这睡。我的床借你。”

广臣闻言微微有些吃惊，看着隆二露出了复杂的神情。

“那好吧。”隆二听到相方回答：“谢谢你。”

隆二心里像是压着一块石头般沉重。他跟着广臣走到卧室，看着他脱下外衣躺在了床上，忍不住想到：我这该不会是在勾引臣出轨吧？

感情方面有洁癖的隆二从小到大都认定一次只能和一个人交往，脚踏两只船是最不能接受的行为。他自己不可能出轨，也不想看到广臣为了他出轨。所以站在床边独自纠结起来。

广臣看着隆二犹豫不定的神情，问道：“你难道打算去睡沙发吗？”

隆二踌躇着，还是磨磨蹭蹭地上了床，特别注意没有碰到广臣的身体，然后翻过身背对着他。

明明两个人都并排睡过很多次了，这一次隆二却无论怎样都无法入眠。他心乱如麻地睁着眼睛，突然听到身后传来相方的声音：

“隆二？”

“……唔？”

“你昨天和刚典从派对上一起消失了一段时间，是去了哪里？”

听到这话，隆二猛然转过身来一脸震惊地看着他：“你怎么知道的？！”

广臣没有回答，一双眼睛直勾勾地望着隆二，像是要望进隆二的灵魂一样。

隆二的手悄悄攥紧了。臣为什么会知道有这回事？刚酱告诉他的吗？

广臣等不到隆二的回应，闷闷地问道：“你不想告诉我是吗？”

“……我们没去哪里，就是去洗手间而已。”隆二闭上了眼睛，试图让自己的语气听起来平静一点。然后广臣突然就抓住了他的手。

“看着我的眼睛，隆二。”

“……”

“看着我，然后再说一遍。”广臣的手不自觉地用上了力度，语气也渐渐染上了些许失控的情绪：“你有什么事情在瞒着我？”

隆二缓缓睁开眼睛，双目无神地看着广臣的眉间，声音略微沙哑地说道：“我没什么瞒着你的。”

半晌后，广臣松开了隆二的手，疲倦地闭上了眼睛。

在黑暗中，隆二听到相方又轻轻问了一句：“你到底是怎么看我的？”

闻言，隆二心里“咯噔”一下。随即强迫自己冷静下来。

“我不喜欢臣。”他在心里不断地重复着：“我永远不能喜欢他。”

隆二揉了揉发酸的眼角，用力地咽了一下，然后说：“……我把你当成我非常重要的队友。”

“真的？”

“……嗯。”

良久以后，广臣才如叹息一般说道：“我明白了。”

那个声音里面充满了寂寞与失望，隆二还是头一次听到广臣用这种语气和自己说话，使他的心脏像是被捏住一样疼痛起来。

隆二几乎是一瞬间就感到了后悔，他再一次抓住广臣的手，希望对方能看看自己。但是等了很久，广臣也没有再睁开眼睛看他。

Ch.45

隔天一早广臣礼貌地向隆二打了招呼，谢谢他收留自己一晚，不做丝毫停留就离开了。

隆二望着他离去的背影，只觉得身体里空荡荡的，只剩下一个名为“心”的空壳飘着，别的器官都感觉不到。

三代目的团体活动告一段落，每个成员都各有各的单独工作要完成，连面都很难碰上，只能在LINE上偶尔联系一下。

广臣后来有给隆二单独发过一条信息。已经很久没有从广臣那里收到联系的隆二一看到屏幕上显示的来信提醒就立刻抓起手机打开，满腔思念却在看见对方发来的一句话后瞬间熄灭了：

【我想我们暂时不要见面比较好。】

隆二握着手机沉默了许久，然后回复道：

【是。】

广臣说到做到，这段时间完全没有主动联系过隆二。而隆二想知道相方的行踪也只能通过群聊里的只字片语，或者是新闻上关于那个人的报道。

日子平淡而又繁忙地度过，隆二从最初的寂寞与沮丧里慢慢地恢复过来，一天之中会想起广臣的次数也逐渐地减少。他心想：我和臣的关系应该就这样结束了吧。

毕竟我们的感情本来也只有这种程度而已。

隆二自我催眠着这并没有什么大不了的。就算和臣没有了那层关系，两个人还会是配合默契的队友。这不是再好不过的结局了吗？以队友的身份长久地走下去，不用担心有一天给周围的人带去麻烦，也不会再那么患得患失了。

发情期来临时，医生给了隆二新的药剂，隆二试着给自己注射了一针，庆幸地发现这次有顺利压制下去。可能是因为新的药剂很好用，又或者是有广臣陪伴的这段时间里，他体内的信息素也平稳了不少。

那么以后应该也不需要再去麻烦广臣了吧。真是太好了。

隆二认定了自己就算没有广臣也能过得很好，只是夜深人静时，还是会不自觉地回想起那个人手心的温度。

很炙热，带着些许温柔的力道，会有一种被珍惜着的感觉。

一起做饭、一起缩在沙发上看电视、一起欢笑、一起沉沉睡去。这些原本看起来稀松平常的事情，现在看来却是如此的珍贵。

也许此时广臣正与他的恋人做着相同的事情吧。

不知怎么地突然有点羡慕呢。

隆二用手掌按了按自己温热的眼底，长长呼出一口气。

这样很好呀。因为臣是个很温柔的人。他值得获得幸福的。

三代目的七个人因为工作分散在了世界各地不同的城市。隆二这次也住进了位于LA的一个外国男歌手家里，与他的家人们生活在一起。

对方是隆二从小就尊敬崇拜的老牌歌星，所以这次能获得跟他一起学习的机会，令隆二打从心底的感激。

每天早起，和前辈一起锻炼身体，练歌，吃饭，散步。过着规律的日子，让隆二感到很轻松。也有更多的时间去认真的思考与广臣的事情。

前辈曾经问过他现在有没有正在交往的对象，隆二坦白说没有。想了想，又说自己虽然没有在交往的人，但有个一直住在心里的人。

前辈并没有多问，在看到隆二的表情后，提出想弹一首曲子给他听，隆二欣然同意，对方便坐在钢琴前自弹自唱起来：

“It's undeniable, That we should be together, It's unbelievable, How I used to say that I'd fall never...”

这首名为”Back at One”的歌是隆二从以前起就很喜欢的。如今亲耳听到偶像在面前唱，又有了一种截然不同的感受。

对方唱完以后，问隆二现在正在想着谁呢？

隆二想起刚才浮现在脑海中的脸，含糊地表示是个“特别的人”。

前辈了然于胸地点点头，然后说那你一定很喜欢那个人了。

隆二闻言愣住了，有些不好意思地笑了一下，那个笑容随即变得苦涩起来。

傍晚的时候全家人聚在一起到后院露天烧烤。隆二蹲下来逗弄着前辈家养的小狗，想起广臣和他一样也很喜欢狗。抬起头望着美丽的绯色天空，又想到广臣最喜欢的就是这种夕阳的景色。

还有刚才听到的歌，真想和广臣一起听呢。

隆二远离了欢闹的人群，独自站在围栏边眺望远方。突然心想：我好想见臣啊。

本以为分开以后就会让时间渐渐磨灭这份思念，结果却反而越来越想他了。

我应该是真的非常喜欢臣了，所以才会这么想念他吧。

可是事到如今才意识到这点，还有什么用呢？

隆二也想不起来到底是什么时候喜欢上广臣的。在听说广臣有了女朋友时？不，好像比那更早。和臣住在一起时……又或者是更久以前，就已经在不知不觉中陷进去了。

他曾经以为自己会被广臣吸引纯粹是因为信息素作祟。然而现在他知道了。

他喜欢的就是广臣本人。那些日常中可爱的、别扭的、温柔的、或者强势的每一面都令他心动不已。

还真讽刺啊。这段时间里一直强迫自己承认并没有喜欢广臣，两个人在没有正式交往过的情况下就分手了，结果现在兜兜转转又回到了原地。

隆二听到前辈家的孩子喊自己过去，便驱散脸上的思念，换上一个灿烂的笑容去见大家。

一旦确切地认知到自己的心意，隆二反而进入了一个很平静的状态。

我很喜欢广臣。但我已经不能再喜欢他了。

虽然不知道要等多久才能再一次喜欢上臣以外的某个人，但现在的我总算能好好的与过往道别，安心走入下一个阶段。

那么在那一天来临之前，让我继续再爱他一段时间吧。

突然很想看看广臣的隆二拿出手机打开了Instagram。这段日子里他一直尽量不去看相方的动态，以免让自己感觉更苦闷。如今看着广臣发布的照片，隆二的眼里不禁流露出了深沉的怀恋，嘴角也勾了起来。

前辈家的小女儿见状好奇地凑过来看着隆二的手机：”Who is him?”（他是谁？）

隆二抬头看了她一眼，笑道：”He looks handsome, right?”（他很帅，对吧？）

“Yeah, so who is this guy?”（是啊，所以这个男人是谁？）

隆二的手指温柔地划过屏幕上广臣的脸，想了想，点开一个翻译软件，输入了一段日文，然后将翻译出来的英文给对方看。

上面写着：

“He is my friend, my twin brother, my eternal opponent, my soul mate, and my hopeless lover.”

（他是我的朋友，我的双胞胎兄弟，我永恒的对手，我的灵魂伴侣，和我无望的爱人。）

Ch.46

今市隆二结束了为期一个月的修行，与前辈一家人告别，坐上了回日本的飞机。

这天又是三代目成员们的团体会。隆二一跨进会议室就看见了端坐在椅子上玩着手机的广臣，他的动作一僵，随即在心里提醒自己要显得平静一点，不露声色地坐到了桌子另一端的座位上。

广臣悄悄抬眼看了一眼隆二，然后立刻将目光移回屏幕。

“好像瘦了。”他心想：“也稍微黑了些。”

两个人都很想问问对方这段时间过得还好吗？但直到其他成员也陆陆续续地走进屋，他们也没能说出一句话。

这场会议进行得很顺利。成员们互相交流了一下自己对于将来团队发展方向的看法，讨论了接下来巡演的事宜，然后就散会了。

岩田刚典内心沉重地叹了一声。他已经察觉到了两个主唱之间凝固的气氛，知道后续果然是如他猜想的那样变得很糟糕。

最年幼的末子认为自己也有着不可推卸的责任，于是叫住了二人，勉强露出一个笑容说道：“等下要不要一起去喝酒？”

他本来是想给两个人创造一个坐下来谈谈的机会，但隆二只是犹豫了一下，就回答道：

“抱歉，我接下来还有事情。就不去了。”

“这样啊……”

岩田一脸忧愁地看着隆二远去，身后面的广臣突然说道：

“既然他不能来，那就我们两个去吧。”

岩田回过头看着广臣平静的表情，点了点头。二人来到一家三代目的成员常去的酒吧，找了个安静的角落坐了下来。

“所以你和隆二桑是怎么了？”岩田也不拖时间，率先开口问道。

广臣从酒杯里抿了一口，淡淡地回答：“没怎么样。就是没再私下见面了。”

岩田听到这话后脸上的表情一下子变得很复杂。广臣看到他流露出伤感的眼神后轻轻笑了一下，又说道：“你怎么了？我都还没哭呢，你倒是一副快哭的样子。”

“我并没有要哭。”岩田摇了摇头，叹了一口气：“我从来不想成为你们之间的障碍，没想到还是给你们造成了不快挽回的伤害。”

“别胡乱给自己揽责任。我和隆二会变成这样不是你的问题。”广臣放下酒杯，平缓地说道：“我们双方都需要时间从一头热的状态里冷静下来。仔细思考以后要如何相处。”

“……那想通了吗？”

“嗯。想通了。”广臣垂眸，像是对自己下定决心一样说道：“既然他不喜欢我，那我尊重他的意思。”

一听到这话，岩田着急地说道：“隆二桑是喜欢你的！”

看到广臣完全不相信的眼神，岩田又说道：“是真的啊！”

“哼。”广臣勾起嘴角笑了：“他喜欢我，但就是不跟我说，却告诉你？”

“……我也知道这话听起来很没有逻辑。”岩田有些焦躁地抓了抓前发，搜肠刮肚找着恰当的措辞。如果可以的话他本不想让广臣知道自己与隆二有过怎样的对话，但现在的情况已经没有时间考虑太多。于是他说道：“……隆二桑他是，不想给臣桑你带来麻烦，才无法坦白的。”

“这话什么意思？”

“隆二桑认为如果你们在一起了，将来有一天这种关系若是曝光，会给臣桑你还有整个团体带去很大的伤害。他也不想影响你的事业，认为自己的存在反而会让你失去很多现在拥有的。”

广臣听闻这番话后沉默了半晌，再次端起酒杯喝了一口，道：“他想的是这个吗。”

“我想要什么东西，我自己最清楚。他凭什么替我做决定。”广臣低低地笑出声，语气里夹着浓浓的思念与哀伤：“他真傻啊……”

岩田诚恳地劝道：“臣桑，你和隆二桑再谈谈看吧。”

广臣微微侧过头看着他，平静地说道：“谈什么？”

“……你难道就打算接受这样的结果吗？”

“可是你仔细想想，隆二说得也不无道理啊。”广臣一手撑着头，淡淡的表情上看不出是藏着何种情绪：“怎么？刚酱你很希望我们在一起吗？你不担心也许团体会被我们拖累？”

“……”岩田看着广臣平淡的神情，感觉内心被两种想法分裂成了两瓣。理智上他知道两个人若是不在一起可能对团体来说更好。情感上他真的不想看见二人就此错过。

若是在这里擦肩而过，就很难再聚在一起了。

有的人穷尽一生都不一定能遇到一个可以真心相守的对象。为什么明明互相喜欢却还是不能在一起呢？

沉默了许久，岩田才缓缓说道：“……大概是因为，我很喜欢你们两个，所以希望你们能幸福吧。”

广臣听到这话后微微笑了起来，揉了揉岩田的头发。

“但我已经不知道要如何跟隆二一起获得幸福了。”

隆二处理完自己的工作，正准备离开事务所回家，却在门口遇上了一个老熟人。

“哎，今市君好久不见！”与隆二合作已久的化妆师叫住他，笑着说：“你之前去LA了对吧？”

“是啊。”隆二笑着冲对方点点头。

两个人闲聊了一阵，临告别时化妆师突然像是想起了什么一样，假装埋怨道：“话说回来，我之前在情人节送了你一盒巧克力，结果一个月后的白色情人节你居然什么都没回送我！太不绅士了！”

隆二躲开对方挥舞的拳头，笑道：“哎？原来收到义理巧克力也要回礼吗？”

“就算是义理巧克力也要送回礼！”化妆师斩钉截铁的说：“唉，今市君你这么迟钝是不会受女孩子欢迎的。”

“对不起，对不起。”隆二心里也觉得礼节上应该回赠对方才对。白色情人节那段时间前后发生了太多事，所以他都给忘了。便问道：“那你想要什么？”

对方想了想，回答：“我家正好缺一盆花，你到隔壁街的那家花店随便买一个送我吧。”

隆二答应了下来。顺着化妆师的指示找到了那家花店。看着招牌上的字，隆二想起这家花店以前Elly在群里也推荐过。说这里的花品质很好，而且包装也精美。

隆二刚走进店里，接待他的店员小姐一下子就惊呼道：“哎！你是三代目的今市君！”

“嗯。”隆二礼貌地向她点点头，指着旁边的一盆蝴蝶兰道：“我想买这个，请帮我包起来吧。”

“好呀。”店员看起来非常兴奋，一边包装时还一边叽叽喳喳地说个不停：“我运气真好哎！果然在这条街上工作经常能遇到LDH的艺人！”

“这样啊。”

“是真的哦。我几个月前还接待过你们团的登坂君呢！”

隆二听到广臣的名字后感到心里一柔，嘴角不禁流露出一丝笑意：“嗯。”

“我记得那天是情人节，登坂君一个人进来说要买花。”店员笑着回忆道：“他买了好大一束玫瑰，每一支都还是自己认真挑选的。”

隆二回想了一下当天的事情，突然问道：“只买了一束花吗？”

“是啊。我记得可清楚了，总共30朵，他说和那个人的年龄一样。”

“……”

店员看隆二怔怔地发着呆，问道：“今市先生你怎么了？”

“……他……”隆二一开口就发现自己的声音像是突然哑了一样，他清了清喉咙，又问：“臣他有没有说是送给谁的？”

“有啊，说是送给一个对他而言很重要的人。”

Ch.47

店员将包装好的花推向隆二，却看见他整个人僵在原地，很好奇地问道：“请问你没事吧？”

“……没事。”隆二回过神后对店员勉强地笑了一下，掏出钱包付清了买花的钱，抱着那盆花失魂落魄地返回事务所。一路上脑子里乱哄哄的，还差点一不留神撞到行人。见到化妆师后把那盆花送给了对方，然后就跟有什么急事一样飞快地叫了一辆车回到了自己家。

一旦意识到情人节那天广臣放在家里的玫瑰花就是送给自己的，隆二心里乱成了一团。

如果臣当时只买了一束花，那矢作小姐说的是假话吗？她只有这件事撒谎了？还是那个时候说的全都不是真的？

隆二心里又急又痛，脑子里又浮现出一个问题：

那束花后来怎么样了？

他记得那束玫瑰后来还是全部凋谢了。但是自己有留下一片花瓣制成了书签，却怎么也想不起来放在了哪里。

隆二回到家后连鞋都没脱就开始翻箱倒柜。他先是找遍了家里的所有抽屉和柜子，都没发现那片花瓣的踪影。于是跑到书架前将所有书籍搬下，开始一本一本地翻起来。

必须得找到才行。他想着。那是和广臣曾经在一起的岁月里唯一保留下来的有形的物件了。

隆二翻出广臣送给自己的写真集，一翻开那枚小巧的书签就从书页中掉落在地。他拾起书签放在掌心，一直悬着的一颗心终于安定下来。

太好了。

他轻轻摩挲着书签中的玫瑰花瓣，心想：还好这个没弄丢。

隆二凝视着掌心中的书签，突然看见一滴透明的液体掉落在了上面，赶紧伸手擦干，但是更多的水滴像下雨一样不断地掉落在他的手背上。隆二摸着脸颊，才发现已经被眼泪打湿。

为什么要哭呢？

不是已经下定决心要将过去置于身后，重新迈步向前了吗？

也已经说服自己两个人分开才会是对彼此最好的结果。那现在又在为什么而遗憾？

隆二缓缓地将书签放在地上，然后站起身，擦干了脸上的泪水。

他们不在一起的话绝对会过得更好。团体形象不会受到威胁，他和广臣也能专心各自的事业。

然后臣会遇到一个他很爱很爱、而且对方也很爱他的人。两个人一起步入礼堂，一起养育他们的后代。自己说不定还能混个“隆二叔叔”的身份当一当。

这样就好了。还能在旁边看着臣就足够了。

可是……

这种事情……我不愿意。

隆二突然夺门而出。此时此刻，他最想见的人只有一个。就算真的要分开，他也不愿意这场恋情在自己从没说出真心话的情况下就无疾而终。

登坂广臣和岩田分开后独自打车回家。望着车窗外的夜景，回想起了刚才岩田在酒吧里对自己说的那些话。

自己主动给隆二发了信息说暂时不要见面，这么做一方面是需要时间冷静下来以免做出什么伤害对方的事，一方面也确实是感到了心灰意冷想重新思考这段关系还该不该持续下去。

他什么都能原谅，但不能接受隆二有事情瞒着自己。

曾经广臣也以为会对隆二那么在意仅仅是受对方的信息素影响。后来当他意识到自己是真的喜欢上了隆二这个人本身，就在心里拟定了一个计划，要把隆二慢慢地圈养进自己编织的牢笼里，让他永远只能跟自己在一起。

所以他频繁地将隆二邀请到家里，用温柔和甜蜜的日常生活引诱着他主动走进陷阱里面。耐心地等着隆二终有一天察觉到自己的心意，从此心甘情愿地留在他身边。

然而这个计划还是半途而废了。

广臣带着些自嘲意味地笑了起来。

可能这一切从头到尾都只有自己一厢情愿吧。隆二若是真的不愿意，难道还能把他绑在家里逼对方爱上自己吗？

如果他打造的牢笼对隆二来说反而是负担，那或许放手才是对隆二而言最好的礼物。

真的爱一个人，就要尊重他的想法。不是吗？

所以要就此放弃了吗？

我有生以来第一次像这样深深地喜欢上一个人，却只能放弃了吗？

广臣踏出计程车，迈着沉重的步伐缓缓走向自己家。浑浑噩噩中感觉到心里面对那个人的爱与欲在打着架，使他痛彻心扉。

最终广臣长长地叹出一口气。

“好吧。”他心想：“我放弃了。”

我放弃隆二了。

一旦下了这个决定，广臣感觉自己的心快要被撕扯成两块。一半仍然牵挂着隆二，一半在说服着自己这就是最好的结局。

广臣抬起手揉了揉自己酸涩的眼眶，走出电梯，深吸一口气准备掏出钥匙开门，抬头却赫然发现一个熟悉的身影。

那个魂牵梦绕的人就蹲坐在自己家门口，头搁在膝盖上发呆。

有一瞬间广臣以为自己现在正在做梦。他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，不确定地呼唤道：“……隆……隆二？”

被叫到名字的人猛然抬起头，然后赶紧站了起来。有些窘迫地拉了拉自己的衣角。

“嗯……臣你回来了啊。”

“……我回来了。”广臣仍然有种身处梦境中的不真实感。他迟钝地走到门口，紧紧盯着隆二的脸，仿佛生怕眨眼间人就不见了。张口说话却不由得结巴起来：“……你……你怎么……来了？”

隆二看起来很不好意思地用手搓了搓自己的脸颊，低着头轻声回答：“……我弄丢了你家钥匙。对不起……”

“……哦。”广臣呆呆地应了一句，机械般地伸进包里掏出钥匙开门，然后发现自己的手指都已经麻了。

广臣打开门后像梦游一般缓缓走了进去，隆二也小心翼翼地跟在他身后，像个做错事的小孩一样始终低着头不敢抬起。

广臣打开灯，脱下大衣放在沙发上，回头看见隆二还垂着头，便深吸一口气强迫自己冷静下来，问道：“……你……有事找我？”

“嗯。”隆二轻轻点了点头：“想找你谈一谈。”

“好……”广臣手脚僵硬地走到沙发前，突然觉得这个地方好像不适合他们坐着谈话，猛地转过身想和隆二说要不然去餐桌那里坐吧，却没想到隆二一直寸步不离地紧紧跟在自己身后。他毫无预警地转身，胳膊就不小心撞到了对方鼻子上。

只听隆二痛得叫了一声：“好疼……！”

广臣也吓了一跳，赶紧抬起手想拉开隆二捂住鼻子的手检查他的伤势：“对不起！撞疼你了吗？你伤得怎么样？让我看看！”

广臣对上隆二的眼睛，才惊觉他此刻眼眶红红的像是刚哭过，心里一痛，还未来得及开口询问，对方突然张开手臂紧紧地抱住了自己的腰。

广臣被隆二抱住后呆住了，大脑里像是所有齿轮全部卡住了一样无法运转。他手足无措地低头看着隆二的发旋，不知道是不是可以也顺势抱回去。然后就听到埋在自己胸口前的隆二闷闷地说道：

“对不起。”隆二用力地抱着眼前的男人，声音沙哑地说道：“我错了。”

“…………”

“我……”

隆二不知道要如何才能将自己满腹的衷肠在短短几句话内传达给对方。感觉就算说上一天一夜也无法把他的心情全部说完。这段日子以来的思念与悔恨汇聚在一起，只总结成一句话：

“……我想你想得已经无法承受了。”

这句话仿佛用尽了隆二的所有力气，他等了一会儿发现广臣没有回答，有些担心地抬起头，然后就被突然压上来的双唇堵住了剩下的话。

广臣急切地吻着隆二的唇，双手用地将人往自己怀里贴得更紧。仿佛是要让彼此的两颗心脏挨在一起一样。

他拥着怀中的爱人，感觉其他的一切已经都不再显得重要。

此刻他已拥住了全世界。

Ch.48

隔天的清晨，隆二在广臣的怀里醒来。眼睛转了转，环顾了一下这个熟悉的卧室，意识到昨天晚上的一切都不是梦，心里顿时被满溢而出的喜悦所填满。他微微抬头，瞥见放在床头柜上的金木犀花，心里一暖，忍不住轻柔地在广臣唇上吻了一下，却感觉到搂着自己的手臂一下子圈紧了。

广臣睁开一只眼睛看着隆二，声音哑哑地说道：“你一大早就袭击我啊？”

隆二一脸坦然的表情回答：“我故意的。”然后又凑上前吻了一下相方的鼻子，柔声道：“不行吗？”

广臣眯起眼睛笑了起来，也搂住隆二在他唇上落下温柔的一吻：“可以。不过在此之前……”他微微离开一些，说道：“我们先把事情都说清楚吧。你这次要乖乖坦白，知道吗？”

隆二老实地点了点头。他已经决定不会再有事情瞒着广臣了。

“所以你是遇到了之前在拉斯维加斯的那个男人？”

“嗯，我也没想到会在这里又遇见他。”隆二诚实地说道：“那个人威胁我说如果不跟他走就要曝光我，刚酱担心我所以才一起跟了过来。他把我们两个领到他住的房间，问我要不要和他发展关系，我气不过就拿酒淋了他一头。”

广臣闻言忍俊不禁地笑出声：“你居然敢做这种事？不怕他报复你吗？”

“我才不怕他呢。那家伙以为拿这种事就能威胁我，简直把人看扁了。我要是再年轻个十五岁说不定直接拿酒瓶子砸他。你知道我以前当过不良少年的吧？”

“知道。知道。”广臣见话题要被歪掉了，赶紧扭转回来：“那然后呢？”

“然后我和刚酱就从房间里出来了。回家的时候我醉得厉害，刚酱不放心我才跟着上来。我们聊了一会儿天，他不知不觉就睡着了。我便让他在我床上睡了一觉，自己去沙发上躺着。”

“原来如此。”广臣想了一会儿，又问道：“你为什么不直接跟我坦白就好了？”

“我怕你胡思乱想然后生气嘛。”隆二伸出手在广臣脸上掐了一下：“毕竟你是个醋坛子。”

“我哪有！”

“你就有！”

广臣无奈地在隆二背上摸了几下，闷闷地说道：“好吧，可能是有……”他停顿了一下，又突然满脸严肃地紧紧盯着隆二，问道：“那我过生日那次你到底是为什么突然说那些话？”

“……”隆二沉默了半晌，还是坦白道：“我回来的路上意外偷听到矢作小姐和都筑小姐在谈话，矢作小姐说她和你正在交往，你还给她送了玫瑰花……”

广臣有些惊讶的愣住了：“她真这么说？”

“……嗯。”

广臣长长地叹了一口气。他虽然不知道为什么矢作会说这种假话，但也能猜个八九不离十。那个高傲又自负的女星多半是为了维护自己的面子才搞出这场闹剧吧。

只是没想到她随口编的谎言居然导致他和隆二分离了这么久。

虽说这其中最根本的问题也出在他们自己身上。

广臣握紧隆二的手，专注而认真地望着他，一字一句说道：“我说我从来没有和她交往过。你相信吗？”

隆二回望着广臣，也握住了对方的手，真诚地回答：“我信。只要你说没有我就信。”

广臣满意地将隆二拥入怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的后脑勺。

隆二感受着阔别已久的温暖，感觉整个心房也跟着暖和起来，于是将头埋进广臣颈窝里蹭了一会儿，又微微抬起头用手抚摸着广臣的下巴，喃喃说道：“你长胡子了呢……”

广臣温柔地望着他：“不喜欢？”

隆二摇摇头，笑道：“也挺好看的。”为了证明自己的喜欢，他凑上去轻轻啃咬着：“有种怀念的感觉……刚认识你的时候你也长着胡子。其实我第一眼见到你就在心想：这个人长得真帅啊。”

广臣回想起了当年和隆二在VBA初识时的场景，也忍不住笑了起来。他那时只是觉得这个叫今市隆二的男人歌声真好，从未想到自己未来会与其在一起发生这么多事。“就光是帅而已啊？”

“你现在比以前更帅了。”隆二嘿嘿笑着，然后饶有兴趣地问道：“那你呢？臣你第一眼见到我时有什么印象？”

“这个嘛……”广臣摸了摸隆二的脸，回答：“我觉得这个人唱歌真好听。”

被相方夸奖了的隆二顿时喜笑颜开，再次把头埋进广臣颈窝里像只大型犬一样蹭着，一边说道：“这样真好……早知道一开始和你坦白就好了。”

“你知道就好。”广臣附和道：“你不把心里的话说出来，我怎么才能知道你在想什么。”

隆二抬起手在广臣脸颊轻轻戳着：“你也一样啊。我以前经常会觉得和你没法交流，就是因为臣你老是把话都藏在心里，有烦恼时也不和我商量，让我有种不被你信任的感觉。”

“真的？”广臣回想了一下认识隆二以来这些年对他的态度，确实是很少跟对方说自己的心事，然后隆二那边也不爱主动提起，两个人在互相忽视下渐行渐远，才会这么久的时间里都一直无法互通心意吧。

“我知道了。”广臣郑重地表示：“我以后有什么都会和你说。所以你也要和我坦白一切。可以吗？”

隆二觉得这个提议很合理，于是回答：“我同意。”

“还有一点……”广臣将头抵着隆二的额头，轻轻说道：“以后不准不回我信息，我会担心的。”

隆二微微笑了，然后搂紧了广臣的脖子，柔声回答：“好。”

虽然隆二心里其实更想和广臣两个人腻在家里哪里都不去，但已成年的社会人士终究不能随心所欲，还是必须得赶往各自提前安排好的工作那里。

一番梳洗后，隆二披上外套，弯下腰一边穿鞋一边说道：“那我先走了，晚上再过来。”

“嗯。”广臣微微笑着点了下头。

隆二看着那个令他爱恋不已的笑颜，心里一动，忍不住凑上去快速地亲了广臣一下。

见隆二突然主动吻自己，广臣笑着问道：“你今天怎么一直亲我？”

“你好看。我喜欢亲你。”

说完以后，隆二意识到他好像刚讲了一句很腻味的情话，酸得连自己的牙齿都快要掉了，于是像是要掩饰脸上的红晕一样转身疾步走开。

广臣看着隆二的身影消失后仍站在原地愣了许久，突然想起了某件事，飞快地带上门追了过去。一直追到了楼下，看见隆二正站着等车，便走过去握住了隆二的手。

“臣？”隆二看到他后有些意外，迅速地扫了一眼周围，确定没有行人路过后才安心地说：“你怎么下来了？快回去啊。”

“我想起一件事。”广臣示意隆二伸出手，从兜里掏出一把钥匙放在了他掌心里：“这个你收好。”

隆二看着手掌中那把熟悉的钥匙，更为震惊地问道：“怎么会在这？我还以为被我不小心弄丢了。”

“我捡回来了。”广臣用手覆盖住隆二的手，让他将钥匙攥紧：“不要再弄丢了。”

隆二用力握紧了手心里的物件，认真地“嗯”了一声，然后低头在广臣的手背上虔诚地落下一吻，轻声说：“我答应你。”

广臣心里猛然一跳，被隆二吻过的地方就好像烧起来了一样，他忍不住捧着隆二的脸略显急躁地吻住了他的唇。

隆二虽然很喜欢广臣的亲吻，但他还没忘了这里是什么地方，于是轻轻的推开广臣说道：“别在这……”

广臣心里有些遗憾地微微退开一步，低声道：“你今天早点回来吧。”

隆二轻轻用手指挠着广臣的手心，回答：“我会的。”

叫的车子来了以后，隆二冲广臣挥了挥手就坐了上去。广臣目送他离开后也转身走进大楼。

对面的街边停着一辆黑色的轿车，一个男子收回伸出的摄像头，若有所思道：

“这张照片老板肯定喜欢。”

Ch.49

今天的工作一结束，广臣就迅速地收拾好东西赶回家，连身边的工作人员都能看出他眉间藏不住的雀跃。

广臣满心期待地打开大门，却发现屋子里是一片黑暗。

隆二还没回来吗？

他有些遗憾地伸手开灯，却突然听到门后面突然传来一个熟悉的声音：

“Surprise！HappyBirthday!”

广臣一愣，听到什么东西爆炸的声音，随即就被喷出来彩带糊了一脸。

“……”广臣看着眼前手拿着迷你礼炮的隆二，一边将头发里的彩带拨下来一边无奈地笑道：“我生日都过去多久了？”

“如果没有发生那场误会的话这原本就是我打算在你生日那天做的。”隆二一脸理所当然地表情回答，然后牵起了广臣的手笑道：“虽然晚了一点，你就再过一次吧。”

广臣老实地任由隆二牵着他来到餐桌前，上面和当时一样放着圆形的蛋糕，不过这次是白色的。旁边摆着一个花瓶，里面插着那束水晶制的金木犀。他终于忍不住吐槽：“等一下，这个花瓶我都已经在房间里摆了这么久了，你又拿出来送啊？”

“把这段时间的记忆清除，你就当是第一次看见。”隆二捧起广臣的脸，严肃地说道：“现在忘记了没？”

广臣觉得自己真是拿这个相方没办法，只好哄道：“好。忘记了。”

隆二笑着凑上前亲了广臣一下，轻轻说道：“生日快乐，臣。”

广臣搂住隆二的腰，看着他的眼睛回答：“谢谢。”

他刚想抱紧眼前的人交换一个甜蜜到窒息的吻，却被隆二强行摁在了椅子上。

“你坐呀，我给你切蛋糕。”隆二冲他一笑，从厨房拿来一把小刀比划着：“我这次买的是奶油味的，你也喜欢吧？”

广臣静静地看着他的侧脸，心中仿佛被一种甜美的、柔和的东西所填满，感觉有些涨涨的，快要溢出一般。于是他轻声呼唤道：

“隆二？”

“嗯？”

广臣张开手臂，柔声道：“抱抱。”

隆二的动作一顿，立刻放下了手里的东西，弯腰抱紧广臣。然后就感觉到后背一沉，迫使自己坐在了广臣的腿上。

隆二有些不好意思地挣扎着想站起来：“我很重，小心压着你。”

广臣用力地掐住他的腰让他坐下：“不重。就保持这样。”

隆二只好乖乖地坐下，低头看了一眼自己的姿势，总觉得有些不忍直视，于是他尴尬地搂住广臣的脖子闭上眼睛又亲了他一下。然后听到广臣开口问：

“你记得我们第一次接吻在什么地方吗？”

“嗯？”隆二不明白他为什么突然问这个，还是回答：“不是在拉斯维加斯的酒店吗？”

“不是。”广臣微微笑着说：“其实是在厕所的隔间里。”

“啊？”

“就是你在节目录制现场被诱导发情接着陷入昏迷以后。”

“……啊？？？”

隆二震惊地睁大了眼睛：“真的假的？！”

“我骗你干什么。你失去意识后我带着你进入厕所的隔间本来打算给你注射抑制剂，你却突然扑过来吻住我。结果事后还说你什么都不记得了。”广臣回想起了当时的场景，忍俊不禁道：“啊~总算说出来了。这件事在我心里藏了好久呀。”

隆二头一次听说这个真相，同时也终于明白了为什么广臣后来对自己的态度那么奇怪。他难堪地将头埋进广臣颈窝叹道：“原来还有这回事。”

广臣摸了摸他的后背，心里一动，又道：“那你记不记得后来有一次我们一起在练歌室独处，我不小心睡着了，然后突然跟做了噩梦似得大叫起来？”

隆二内心疑惑地抬起头看着他：“记得。怎么了？”

“其实我那次梦见的就是这个。”广臣的手缓缓往下移，用若有若无的力道轻抚着隆二的大腿外侧：“我梦见你坐在我腿上主动吻我，还解开我的衣服，亲吻着我的脖子和胸膛，然后……”

广臣剩下的话没说完，因为已经听不下去的隆二赶紧伸出手捂住了他的嘴，脸红道：“你居然梦见这种东西？！”

广臣安静地望着他，一双漂亮的眼睛笑得弯了起来，悄悄探出舌头舔了一下隆二的掌心。

隆二登时心就软了，他缓缓移开手，在广臣脸上轻轻刮了一下，半嗔半嗲道：“色狼。”

看见广臣专注地望着自己的眼神，隆二心里一阵狂跳，为了掩饰自己此刻的表情，他转过头看着桌上道：“你不想吃蛋糕吗？我特地给你买来的……”

“好啊。”广臣语气软软地撒着娇：“不过你喂我吃。”

“喂？怎么喂？”隆二愣了一下，看见广臣充满爱怜的眼神，顿时明白过来，于是伸手从拿起蛋糕上装饰用的巧克力片，叼在唇间渡进广臣嘴里。

隆二由着广臣温柔地吸吮着自己的嘴唇，迷迷糊糊中感觉臣的吻就像催情药一样，让他整个人的身体跟着燥热起来。与广臣分别已久，仿佛身体的每个部分都在怀念着他的抚摸。隆二移开头微微喘着气，心想：我为什么不大胆点呢？

他想念广臣已经想了太久，现在好不容易重新回到身边，再不主动一点要是以后跑了怎么办？

想到这里，隆二偏头吻在了广臣的脸颊上，然后一路往下，顺势吻住了男人的喉结，轻轻啃着。

广臣感觉到隆二炙热的呼吸喷在自己的脖子上，心跳也不禁加快了，略微喑哑的声音呼唤道：“隆二？”

“唔？”隆二含糊地应了一声，伸手解开广臣的衣领，轻咬了一口他的锁骨，然后问道：“怎么了？”

广臣隐隐猜到了他的意图，还是呼吸有些急促地问道：“你想干什么？”

隆二的手从广臣的衣服下摆伸了进去，轻抚过他的腹部又来到胸前，同时嘴上也没闲着，用暧昧的力道舔舐着心口的肌肤。感觉到广臣的身体一僵，隆二抬起头冲他笑道：“这不就是你一直在想的吗？”

话音刚落，隆二就被广臣托着臀部抱到了桌上，他吓得赶紧撑住桌面，然后就被广臣按住后脑狠狠吻住。

两个人交错着紊乱的呼吸，良久以后，广臣才微微松开隆二，轻声道：“是啊。我一直想要你，想得快发疯了……”

隆二闻言俯身搂住了广臣的脖子，在他耳边道：“我也想……”

广臣捉住他的手亲了一下，然后手臂一用力就将隆二扛在了肩上，毫不犹豫就往卧室的方向走去。隆二心里一惊，喊道：“等一下，臣！”

广臣将隆二平放在床上，自己也跟着压了上去，手撑在他耳边，面不改色地说道：“不等了。我想做。”

“……”隆二有些紧张地在床单上抠了两下，低声道：“不过我现在也不是发情期，可能需要……”

广臣立刻翻身下床，拉开床头柜的最底下一层抽屉，从里面拿出一个瓶子回到了床上。

隆二看清瓶子上的标签后顿时沉默了，声音陡然拔高：“你什么时候准备的！？”

“我早就准备好了，只是没来得及用。”广臣俯下身亲了一下隆二的额头：“每个月就一次我可忍不了。”

隆二望着身上的男人笑了出来，然后顺从地闭上眼接受了广臣落下来的亲吻。

隔天是三代目久违的团体录制。岩田刚典一走进休息室就看见两个主唱正凑在一起聊着天。注意到他们之间挨得很近的距离，岩田一时之间还感觉有些迷茫，以为自己不小心穿越到另一个时空里了。

“刚酱~”隆二注意到他进来后露出了一个灿烂的笑容：“你来了啊！我买了慰问品，来吃吧！”说着指了指桌子上的一盒包装精美的点心。

岩田沉默地坐在了二人对面，看着他们满面春风得意的样子，略加思考后问道：

“隆二桑怎么会突然想到带慰问品来？”

“我想起前段时间好像让大家为我们担心了，觉得过意不去。”隆二笑着回答：“所以就买了盒点心想分给你们吃。”

“好吧。”岩田从善如流地从盒子里拿起一块放在了嘴里，然后悄悄观察起主唱二人之间的气氛。

看这个样子，他们两个是和好了吧。

岩田心里的一块石头缓缓落回地面，他不易察觉地松了口气，一边嚼着甜腻腻的糕点，一边感到心情也逐渐明亮起来。

然而没多久岩田就觉得嘴里的点心变得越来越味同嚼蜡了。

隆二指着广臣说道：“啊！臣你刚才又吃了一块！”

广臣一脸奇怪地看着他：“怎么了吗？”

“我也想吃呀！”

“那你吃呀，这里不是还有很多吗？”

“不行啊，我算好了数量，等会儿Naoto桑他们进来，每个人还能分到两块。我再吃的话就少一块了。”

“谁让你一开始不吃的。”

“我看你喜欢想留给你吃啊！”

“那我这不是吃了吗？”

“但我也想吃嘛！”

“你这都什么逻辑！”广臣无可奈何地摸了摸隆二的脸颊：“我等会儿再给你买一盒总可以了吧？”

“真是的。臣你就是这么爱吃甜食所以才会变胖嘛。”

“你说我变胖了？”广臣立刻掐住隆二的脸反驳道：“我哪有变胖，你瞎说。”

“但你和以前相比确实是看起来整个人都大了一圈啊，又不是我一个人这么觉得。”隆二很不服气地戳了戳广臣的腰侧，然后扭头对岩田说道：“刚酱也这么觉得对吧？”

“刚酱你说实话，我有长胖吗？”

刚典：“…………”

隆二看见岩田突然站起身，然后默默地将他那份点心推了过来，便问道：“你怎么了？刚酱？你去哪里？”

岩田一边向门口挪动一边平静地回答：“嗯，我吃饱了。这份还是给隆二桑吧。所以你们别吵了。”说罢，他就立刻打开门走了出去。

虽然看见他们两个和好了确实安心不少……

……但是真的有必要当着他一个单身人士的面光明正大地秀吗！？

Ch.50

隆二醒来的时候已经临近中午。昨天晚上因为某个精力旺盛的男人，他一直挨到半夜三点才睡下，累得仿佛骨头要散架。

而罪魁祸首早上一副神清气爽的模样将人从被窝里捞出来好好亲了一会儿，才说道：“我出门了。别忘了今天下午还要和Hiro桑开会。”

隆二迷迷糊糊地应了一声，眼睛都没睁一下就又睡了过去。直到十一点才再次醒来。刚准备翻身下床，却因为腰部的酸软感又倒在了床上。

算上前天那次，已经连续两天肆意妄为了。就算是小别胜新婚，纵欲过度还是不好，太影响隔天的体力了。

以后还是限定在一周一次……要不两次吧。

隆二坐在床上揉了揉眼睛，看了一眼时间，发现距离下午的会议还有一段空闲。想起自己这两日每天晚上到广臣家报到，连自己家都没回过，就打算在开会之前先回家打扫一下。

隆二回到家后将之前被自己弄乱的屋子整理干净，然后给经纪人留了一封信息让他等会儿来家里接自己一起去事务所。过了一阵子，经纪人发来回信说马上就到，隆二便拿起随身的包下了楼。

但是到了楼下却没看见经纪人，反而看见了一辆的陌生的轿车。隆二正在纳闷，车门突然打开了，从里面走出来一个他此时很不想看见的人。

“午安，隆二。”Michael摆出他那副惯用的虚伪笑容，说道：“我有事情想与你谈谈，先上车吧。”

隆二满眼嫌恶地看了他一眼，冷淡地扭开头回答：“我等会还有事，以后再说吧。”

对方倒也不纠缠，笑着点了点头，然后递给隆二一张相片，转身回到车内：“那好吧。”

隆二低头看了一眼相片，顿时愣住了。

照片拍得正是他与广臣在楼下接吻的瞬间。像素清晰，也没有遮挡物，两个人的脸完全暴露了出来。

隆二抬起头又惊又怒地瞪着车内的男人，难以置信居然会有这么恶心又奸诈的混蛋。

而Michael自从那次被隆二用酒浇了一头后就一直耿耿于怀。他倒不是真的有多么喜欢隆二非要和他发展出什么关系，只是被这么羞辱后越想越难以咽下这口气。便托人找了个私家侦探去跟踪隆二，试图从他身上挖出什么把柄好反击回去。

碰巧隆二这段时间都在LA寄宿，侦探等了一个月也没发现他的踪影，本来都想放弃了，又等来了隆二回到日本。那天他看见隆二神色匆忙地回到家，没多久又从家里跑出来家了一辆车赶去另一个地方，直觉有戏的人驱车一路跟到广臣家，发现隆二上去以后就很久都没有再下来，只好在车子里耐心地等，终于在隔天清晨等到了关键性的一幕。

Michael好整以暇地端坐在车内，也没有开口催促。隆二脸色阴沉地看着他，心里忍不住想到自己要是再年轻个十五岁绝对要把这个人渣从车里揪出来揍得他鼻青脸肿不可。

隆二强迫自己冷静下来分析着眼前的状况。他很想找一个理由说服自己就算对方有这种照片也没什么大不了的，但理智还是告诉他现在没有别的借口能回避，他现在就是完全处于一个被动的位置。

于是隆二深吸一口气，进入车内关上了门，生硬地开口：“请问你想谈什么？”

Michael指示司机往前开，然后表情平淡地回答：“我想知道你上次拿酒浇在我头上时在想些什么。你是真的有那么讨厌我吗？我还以为自己没对你做什么过分的事呢。”

“……”隆二在腹诽道：这人果然是对上次的事怀恨在心。于是他皮笑肉不笑地说道：“那次是我喝醉了，有些上头，冲动之下做出了不礼貌的事。请你见谅。”

对方很客气地笑了一下：“行，我接受你的道歉。”然后就转过头没有再说话了。

隆二偷觑着他的脸色，见他并没有把车停下的意思，忧心忡忡地攥紧了手里的相片。

就算撕掉这张，估计对方也保留着底片，那就肯定是还有别的打算，只怕不会轻易地放过自己。

隆二沉默地掏出手机。如果是以前的他多半又会想着自己一个人解决所有事，但现在既然已经和广臣约定了要坦白一切，那最好还是把现在的情况也告诉对方比较好。

隆二微微侧过身在对话框里刚输入了几个字，手机就突然被旁边的男人拿走。

“这个先由我保管吧。”对方从容不迫将手机放进自己口袋里，边说道：“不介意吧？”

“……我说介意你就会还我了吗？”

“嗯。不会。”

车子不急不忙地开了一段时间后终于停下，隆二从车内走出来抬头一看，果然是他之前和Naoto还有岩田一起来过的酒店。

隆二硬着头皮跟在Michael身后进入他的房间，与此前不同的是他现在心情感到非常沉重，因为不确定对方到底想干什么而没有把握。

Michael请隆二在椅子上坐下后转身拿出一瓶酒往酒杯里倒了些，然后递给隆二，笑道：“你这次愿意喝我的酒了吗？”

隆二神情阴郁地接了过来，放在了桌面上，开口问道：“你到底想要我做什么才把底片给我，现在能说了吗？我没有太多时间浪费。”

Michael在隆二对面坐了下来，望着他说道：“那你觉得我想做什么？”

“让我猜猜看……”隆二露出一个充满讥讽的笑容：“你想效仿那些俗气的电视剧一样威胁我和你上床吗？”

“唔，原来这种情节很常见啊？”Michael裂开嘴笑了起来：“那你觉得这个代价如何呢？”

“说老实话，不怎么样。太套路化了让人想笑。”隆二面无表情地回答：“况且你以为这对我来说是折磨吗？我又不会把这看做什么重要的事情。”

“哦？这么说来你愿意啊？”

“行啊。”隆二努力不让自己在对方面前表露出一丝一毫地退缩，从牙缝里挤出一句：“就当我今日倒霉，被狗上了。”

Michael冷冷地笑出声，靠在椅背上用冰一般的眼神盯着隆二：“你想多了，这对我来说又没什么好处。我也没有喜欢你到非得和你做一次不可。”

“那你想——”

“其实我那天本来是想着，如果你又拒绝我的话就算了，以后也不再打扰你了。反正对象有的是，我并没有纠缠同一个人的理由。”Michael突然俯身掐住了隆二的下巴，阴沉沉地说道：“但你非得惹我生气，那就是你自己不对了。”

话音刚落，男人伸手拿起桌上的酒杯将里面的酒全数倒在了隆二头上。

“……”被浇了一头的隆二强忍着怒气，默不吭声地用袖子擦了擦脸，不甘示弱地回瞪着对方：“那你还有别的事想做吗？比如说把我绑起来拍裸照再卖给报刊杂志之类的？”

“那多过分啊，我还没有这么恶毒。我本来就打算让这点矛盾在我们两个之间解决就好。”对方放下酒杯，掏出之前从隆二那没收的手机递给他：“打个电话给你的恋人吧。他叫什么来着，广臣？”

隆二没料到这个操作，一时有些懵了：“什么？”

“就跟他说你找了别的男人移情别恋了。”那个男人脸上挂着笑容，语气却毫无感情：“既然你害我损失了一夜情的对象，总得拿你自己的来赔吧。”

Ch.51

隆二愣了好一会儿才反应过来对方提出了一个怎样的要求。僵硬地转过头开口问道：“这对你来说难道就有好处了吗？”

“我认为我这是在帮你们忙啊。”Michael笑着将手机塞进隆二手里，然后坐在了另一边的椅子上：“我不太懂日本的娱乐圈风气如何。不过就算是在美国，同一个团体里两个成员发展出队友以外的关系也是要受人非议的。况且你还多年来欺骗大众，罪加一等。”

“……”隆二握紧了手机，没有说话。

“趁早和你队友结束这种关系，不是会更轻松吗？”对方从容地说道：“所以你打不打？记得开免提。”

Michael胸有成竹地盯着隆二的脸，内心笃定他此时没有别的选择。

隆二面沉似水地望着自己的手机出神，良久，才终于说道：“好。我打。”

明明已经快到会议开始的时间了，隆二却迟迟未到。三代目的成员们也不禁有些担心起来。

Naoto的手机响了一下，他看了眼来讯，神色凝重地望着其他人说道：“隆二的经纪人发来消息，说原本和隆二已经约好了要去他家里接他过来，到了那里时却一直没等到人，上楼敲门没有回音。而且后来也没能再联系上他了。”

众人听到这话心里俱是一惊。健二郎担忧地问道：“怎么会这样？隆二出什么事了吗？”

Naoto摇了摇头：“不知道。”

广臣心里也充满了忧虑。他回想着今天早上出门前最后一次看到隆二，也没发现对方有什么异样的地方。

会突然失去行踪……难道是被绑架了吗？

Elly着急地问道：“要报警吗？”

Naoto立刻驳回了这个提议：“才消失这么短的时间，不可能受理的。”

就在众人不知所措的时候，广臣的手机铃声突然响起，他忧心忡忡地拿出来一看，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“是隆二打来的！”

“真的？！”其他人又惊又喜地看着他：“快问他现在在哪里！”

广臣赶紧摁下接听键，将手机举到耳边：“隆二？”

“嗯。”另一头的隆二声音听起来很平静：“臣？”

“是我。”广臣内心焦躁地问道：“你现在在哪？你还好吗？”

“我很好。我想跟你说一件事。”

广臣疑惑道：“是什么？”

他听到隆二像是在读稿子一样，用一种过于冷静的语气说道：“我们还是分开吧。”

“……”

坐在广臣身边的Elly担心地凑了过来：“今市君说什么了？他现在怎么样啊？”

广臣没有回答他，而是非常冷静地冲着电话问道：“你为什么突然想分开？”

“也没什么，就是不想再和你在一起了。”另一边的隆二依然用平淡的语气说着：“你记得我们之前在拉斯维加斯遇到的那个男人吧？我之前和刚酱碰巧又和他重逢了，一时之间情难自已，就跟着他回了他住的酒店，在他的房间里和他上床了。所以我现在对你没有感情了。就这样。”

这段话一说完，对面就挂断了电话。

广臣看着手机屏幕，皱起了眉头。

Michael看到隆二面无表情地挂断了电话，微微一笑，道：“你把我也一起供出来了？”

“不行吗？”隆二也勾起了嘴角，将手机放在了桌上：“反正你要我说的我都传达到了。”

“是啊。”对方突然站起身，拽住隆二的手腕将人一并拉了起来，然后将手放在他的衣领上扯着：“那我们继续下面的步骤吧。”

隆二顿时像只野兽一样拼命挣扎起来。他截住男人的手，怒视对方道：“你还想干什么？”

“你既然都指认我是你的情夫了，那我配合你呀。”那人冷冷地笑着说：“保证事后给你前男友亲眼看见你到底是如何出轨的。”

Michael从一开始就没打算做出用照片威胁人和自己上床这么无聊的事，一方面这不是他最想要的，另一方面他也觉得这大概不会对隆二造成多大的伤害。若是一不小心留下了痕迹，说不定将来反而会被对方当成证据，从而变成对自己不利。

他最难以释怀的还是被隆二羞辱的仇恨，所以就打算让这个男人失去他最看重的事物。先是逼迫隆二打电话和他的广臣分手，然后再拍下他赤身裸体的照片拿给广臣看。这样一来两个人就肯定无法在一起了。

隆二为了不让秘密暴露也肯定不敢和广臣说实话，而自己有了证据后将来想再威胁隆二做什么也更容易了。

而隆二一见对方居然拉扯着自己的衣领，忍了很久的怒火终于爆发，抬起手用力地朝男人腹部揍了一拳，听到对方吃痛地叫了一声然后松开了手，隆二纵身将人扑倒在地，一手按着那人的手臂，另一只手握成拳头毫不犹豫对准脸就打。

他心想：我早该这么做了。对付流氓就该直接上手。

eal腹部被揍了一拳时还有些回不过神，反应过来后立刻截住隆二的手，一个用力翻身将他压倒在地上，两个人就此扭打了起来。

不过两个人的体力终究不是一个水平。被压制住的隆二看见对方的拳头挥了过来，紧接着就感觉到左边的太阳穴一阵剧痛，疼得眼冒金星。

Michael揪着隆二的领子将他摁在了床上，将他的双手背在身后钳住，一边喘气一边冷冷地说道：“你还真是一点都学不乖，永远在想办法给自己找死。”

隆二忍着头上的疼痛，一边拼死挣扎一边骂着身后的男人。被痛骂一顿的人气不过抓着隆二的头发又狠狠给了他一拳。

短时间内头部又一次受到冲击的隆二终于抵挡不住，昏迷了过去。

电话挂断以后，登坂广臣瞪着手机屏幕，只用了三秒钟就完全地冷静了下来。

如果是以前的他，听到隆二这么说后可能会瞬间失控然后爆发，但现在的他不会那么冲动了。

经历过之前的分别和重聚，他已经能清楚地从隆二眼中辨认出对自己的感情。所以他明白，隆二绝对不可能毫无缘由地突然说出这种话。那么唯一的可能就是被威胁了。

广臣冷静下来后开始从刚才的对话里摘取着重要的信息。隆二此时应该是和那个在拉斯维加斯认识的男人在一起，而且隆二有说他此时就在酒店的房间里，与刚酱以前去过。

想到这里，广臣立刻站起身，直直地冲着岩田的方向走去。

岩田看到他过来后也站了起来：“隆二桑怎么样了？他现在——”

“刚酱！”广臣一手抓住岩田的胳膊，语气里满是藏不住的焦急：“你回想一下，你之前和隆二被那个男人带到了房间，那个房门号是多少？”

“什……什么？”岩田一时有些反应不过来：“哪个男人？”

“我们在拉斯维加斯遇到的那个纠缠着隆二、还有之前你和隆二在酒店里重逢的那个。”

岩田愣了一会儿立刻想到了某个很糟糕的情况，惊声道：“……隆二桑现在和他在一起吗？”

一旁健二郎也站了起来，一副摸不着头脑的表情冲他们喊道：“怎么了？你们在说什么？隆二他出什么事了？！”

Naoto走过来拉住广臣问道：“还有刚才你和隆二说的‘分开’是什么意思？现在到底是什么情况？你倒是也跟我们说说看啊！”

Naoki也过来劝道：“臣你先不要急，有什么事大家一起商量！”

岩田也着急地问道：“隆二桑他到底和你说什么了？”

“他说要和我分手。”广臣心里全是对隆二现状的担忧。他知道此刻已经没有多少时间可以浪费了，于是语速飞快地说道：“我知道他不是真的有这个意思。他说现在就在你们曾经一起去过的那个房间里。所以我想多半是那个男人对隆二怀恨在心，将他绑架到了那里，然后以我和隆二的关系威胁他。所以我们现在得尽快赶过去救他出来。”

除了岩田以外的四个performer全体目瞪口呆地看着广臣。Naoto第一个反应过来：“等…等…等一下……”他震惊到一句话卡了好几遍才完整地说出来：“你……你和隆二在交往吗……？！”

广臣回过头看着一直状况外的四人，表情凝重地点了点头：“是。”

“………………”

突然接收的信息量太大，感觉世界观被重塑了的四个男人变身成石膏像僵在了原地。

广臣没空向他们解释更多，只是继续焦急地冲岩田问道：“所以你还记得那个人到底在哪个房间吗？我们——”

话未说完，身后突然传来一个熟悉的声音：

“隆二到底怎么样了，臣你能再详细和我说说吗？”

三代目的六个成员齐齐转过头，看见面沉似水的Hiro走了进来，然后反手关上了门。

Ch.52

一片混沌中，今市隆二感觉自己好像听到了相方的声音，将他从黑暗里的唤醒。

他试图睁开眼睛，只是稍微牵动一下肌肉就感觉到被打中的地方疼痛起来，只好勉强半睁着眼，朦胧中看见了广臣在呼唤着自己。

“……臣？”隆二睁大了眼睛，不确定地又喊了一遍：“臣？！你怎么——”

广臣见他醒过来后终于稍稍松了一口气，紧接着立刻抓住他的肩膀将人捞起来搂进怀里，喃喃道：“你没事就好……”

隆二感到如坠梦中，他也伸手用力搂住了眼前的男人，一边问道：“你怎么会在这……”

话还没说完，广臣突然松开了隆二，抓着他的双臂紧盯他的脸，厉声道：“那人打你了？”

“呃……”

广臣的手指轻轻拂过隆二脸上微青的淤血处，眼睛里的怒火瞬间燃烧。他放开隆二的手臂，阴沉着脸就要往外走，隆二赶紧抓住他：“等一下！臣你去哪里？”

广臣的语气里透着刺骨的冰冷：“我要杀了那个混蛋。”

虽然隆二感觉这句话多半是夸张化了，但广臣那仿佛要直接将人杀死的表情还是看得他心里发慌，于是隆二立刻从床上弹起来抱住了广臣。

“我没事，臣，真的没事。”隆二捧起广臣的脸柔声哄道：“不疼的。你别生气了。”

“我怎么可能不生气？”广臣瞪着隆二说道：“我的人被别人打了，我能善罢甘休吗？”

隆二只好凑上前吻了广臣一下，继续哄道：“那你亲亲我吧，你亲我，我就不疼了。”

广臣刚想反驳，却被压上来的唇给堵住了嘴，心里的怜爱顿时盖过了愤怒，使他不由自主地搂紧了隆二的腰温柔的吻在了他脸上。

两个人正亲热得起劲，只听到旁边传来一个充满了尴尬的咳嗽声：

“咳咳。那什么——”Naoto不忍直视地移开了视线：“其实我们也在呢……”

隆二吓得赶紧松开了广臣，一脸惊恐的望着其他五个成员们，嘴上结结巴巴道：“你……你们……我……我们……”

“算了算了，先别说了。”Naoto无奈地走过来分开了两个主唱，抬起手摸了摸隆二的脸，愤愤不平地表示：“那个男人也太狠了吧，我们好歹也是艺人耶，居然直接打脸！”

“Naoto桑……”惊魂未定的隆二踌躇着开口：“我……我和臣……”

Naoki走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，安抚道：“没事的，先冷静下来。”

“臣已经告诉我们了啦……”Naoto叹了一口气：“这个就……暂时不谈了。先把眼前的事情处理好。”

“眼前的事情？”隆二一愣，随即想起来昏迷前遭遇的情况。他环顾四周，并没有看见Michael的身影，焦急地问道：“话说你们是怎么找到我的？那个男人又去哪了？”

“嗯，这主要还是靠Hiro桑。”Naoto让隆二先在床边坐下，岩田拿来了一块浸过冷水的毛巾递给隆二敷在脸上。

然后Naoto开口说道：“Hiro桑听说你现在的处境后，当机立断打电话给对方公司的老总告知了这个情况，让他们先到房间里阻止那个人对你不利……”

Hiro从广臣那里听说了事情的经过后，沉吟半晌，找来事务所内会讲英文的员工，然后一通电话打给了身在美国的唱片公司老总。

Hiro可不像这群年轻人一样喜欢什么事都自作主张私下解决。他先是为自己的唐突道了歉，然后仔细讲述了自家艺人与对方的策划部副总监产生了矛盾，结果现在人被绑架到了房间里，目前还不知安危。吓得对方老总赶紧又打电话给和Michael一起留在日本处理工作的Ethan，让他带上另一个员工去阻止。

这一边隆二陷入昏迷后，Michael花了好长一段时间才平复下来。他揉了揉还在隐隐发痛的腹部，气得真想直接把眼前的男人再狠狠揍一顿。但他还是冷静地将隆二的手用皮带捆在了床头，正准备实行自己的计划，却突然听到一阵急促的敲门声。

Michael吓了一跳，仔细一听发现是和他一起来日本的同事Ethan的声音。他稍稍松了一口气，然后走到房门前打开了门。

但是他刚把门打开一个缝，门就被踹了开来，站在外面的Ethan一脸沉重，也没跟他废话，直接伙同另一个男人抓住Michael的手臂将他扭去了自己住的房间里，然后用床单把他牢牢地捆在了椅子上。返回Michael的房间，给隆二松绑时认出了这就是之前和自己在派对上拼酒量的人，心里不禁感叹道这世界真小。确认了隆二没有生命危险后，打电话给自家老总告知这个情况，那个老总再通知Hiro到酒店找人。

于是Hiro带着三代目的成员们赶到了对方说的房间，Ethan把隆二交给他们后就说要回自己房间去监视Michael，Hiro也跟着他一起过去了。

隆二听说这些后陷入了沉默，不知道此时该有什么反应。良久，他才艰难地说：“……Hiro桑……也知道了啊？”

“嗯。”Naoto沉着冷静地点点头。看着隆二闪烁着的眼神，在心里叹了一声，然后说道：“你要是没什么大碍了，我们也去和Hiro桑会合吧。”

“……是。”

隆二忧心忡忡地站了起来，不知道将要面对什么。他抬起头对上广臣的目光，对方安抚般地紧紧握住了隆二的手，用眼神传达着坚定的内心。

Naoto见状，摸了摸隆二的头，轻轻说道：“行了，别一副世界末日来临的样子。我又没说什么‘给你们一人一百万，给我立刻分手’之类的话。”

健二郎也说道：“是啦，两个人都打起精神来。”

隆二和广臣有些迷茫的望着Naoto，只听对方话音一转：“不过有一点你们记住。”

Naoto恨铁不成钢的看着这两个让他不省心的笨蛋：“以后不准在我们面前公然秀恩爱或者吵架！考虑一下团内还有单身人士呀！”

双VO：“……哦。”

三代目的七个人来到Ethan住的房间，一眼就看见用床单被牢牢绑在椅子上的Michael。

Hiro见他们来了以后也没多说什么，只是转过头继续盯着椅子上的男人，沉声道：“我刚才说的那些你有听明白吗？”

“……”

Hiro见Michael不肯开口说话，也没跟他客气，继续说道：“这件事我已经直接告诉了你们老板。人身威胁，还有肢体暴力，光这两条就足够我们起诉你了。我想你也不至于傻到拿自己的职业生涯来赌气吧？没意义。”

Hiro看了看隆二，又说：“我不太清楚我家员工到底是怎么惹到你了，不过既然你都打了他两拳，也算扯平了吧。”

隆二闻言赶紧说道：“这人手上有我和臣的……照片。所以我才跟着他到这里。”

Hiro“嗯”了一声，依然面不改色地说道：“我希望你能把底片还给隆二。这对你来说绝对是最好的办法。不过你要是不还，那也没办法——”Hiro俯下身紧紧盯着男人的脸，语气也跟着阴沉下来：“但你要是再敢对我家的人出手，我自然有别的办法让你后悔一辈子。”

Michael恶狠狠地回道：“你威胁我？”

对上男人又惊又怒的眼神，Hiro直起腰来微微笑道：“这里可是日本，小鬼。别把人看扁了。”

“……”

Hiro冷冷地说：“给我保证你不会再骚扰隆二和广臣。也不会向媒体暴露任何事。”

一旁的Ethan虽然听不懂日语，但也蹲在Michael旁边叽里呱啦地说了一堆话，劝他识相点不要再找麻烦。

Michael沉默了良久，才咬着牙点头道：“我答应你。”

“那就好。”Hiro转过身，却见广臣向自己靠近了一步。

“Hiro桑。”广臣神色平静地说：“我恋人受了欺负，能让我报复回去吗？”

Hiro挑了挑眉，然后侧身让出一条道。坐在椅子上的Michael还未反应过来，脸上就重重地挨了广臣一拳，整个人连着椅子一并摔倒在地。

一旁Ethan冲广臣鼓掌叫好，然后把椅子上的人扶了起来。

隆二吓得赶紧上前拉住了广臣，但广臣挣脱了隆二的手然后掐住了Michael的脖子，低声说道：“你要是不服气的话下次记得直接找我。离我的人远一点。”

听到这句话后，Elly蹦出一句：“说得好哎，臣好帅！”他不由自主地轻轻拍起手来，见身旁其他人都没拍又赶紧停住了。

Michael怒视着广臣，刚想发作，又被Ethan捂住了嘴巴。

最终Michael还是认清了自己拿这群人没办法的现实，老实地将底片交给了Hiro。Hiro接过来后看了一眼，就收进了口袋里，转过身对其他人说道：“我们回事务所吧。”

七个人知道这件事还没有彻底结束，于是沉默地跟在Hiro背后上了车。

Hiro先是带隆二来到他常去的诊所，简单地给脸部的伤上了药，然后领着众人回到事务所。

刚一踏进去，Hiro就开口道：“臣和隆二跟我来，其他人先去会议室等吧。”他扫视着两个主唱凝重的表情，沉下声道：“我还有事情想和你们两个谈谈。”

Ch.53

隆二与广臣对视了一眼，硬着头皮走在Hiro身后。

到了Hiro的办公室，一打开门，两个主唱就惊讶地发现里面还有一个人在等着他们：

Atsushi表情淡定地冲他们挥了挥手：“你们来了。”

“……Atsushi桑？”隆二瞪大了眼睛：“你怎么……在这？”

Hiro坐在了Atsushi身旁，指了指他们对面的两把椅子：“我给Atsushi发了信息解释了事情的经过。你们坐下吧。”

主唱二人老实地坐了下来。各自心里七上八下，不知道等待着他们的是怎样的处置。

Hiro看了两个人一眼，细不可闻地叹了一声。

多年以前，两个年轻人也是像这样坐在他和Atsushi面前，眼睛里充满着对未来的憧憬与梦想，信誓旦旦地跟他保证绝对不会发展出队友以外的关系。

结果还真是世事难料啊。

Hiro沉吟片刻，冷静地问道：“什么时候开始的？”

广臣意识到他指的是什么，于是回答：“……去年Hiro桑请我们去拉斯维加斯的那次旅行。”

“原来已经这么久了啊。隆二——”Hiro的目光落在隆二身上，又问：“你们两个为什么没告诉过我这件事？”

一直不敢看Hiro的隆二微微抬头，声音涩涩地回答：“我自知犯了错，违背了对Hiro桑的承诺。没脸告诉你。”

“你还挺有自知之明。”Hiro的语气里透着疲惫与无奈：“那为什么还是明知故犯了？”

广臣开口想替隆二辩护：“其实——”

Hiro严厉地打断了他：“我现在在问隆二。臣你先别插嘴。”然后再一次看向隆二：“说说看，为什么在明知道这是不该发生的情况下，还是走到了这一步？”

隆二表情凝重地望着Hiro没有立刻开口。房间内一时之间安静得只有四个人轻轻的呼吸声。

就在Hiro打算再问一次时，隆二终于张开嘴答道：

“因为我……喜欢他。”

听到这句话，广臣立刻扭过头紧紧盯着身旁人的侧脸。

“我控制不了自己的感情。”隆二深吸一口气，感觉一开了口，接下来的话仿佛也很顺利地就从嘴里流露了出来：“我喜欢臣。非常喜欢……我没办法不喜欢他。无论怎么逼自己去抵抗，也还是无法欺骗自己的心情。”说到这里，隆二抬起头认真地望着Hiro，继续说道：“所以就算Hiro桑告诉我不可以和臣在一起，我也还是会继续喜欢他。”

有那么一瞬间，广臣以为自己的眼眶微微热了，他赶紧闭上眼睛抬起手揉了揉。但心里却依然感觉被某种温暖的东西填得满满的，下一秒就要爆炸了一般。

Hiro沉默着听完了隆二的自白，然后将目光投向广臣：“那臣你呢？你怎么想的？”

广臣微微勾起嘴角，转过头看着Hiro，语气坚定地回答道：“我想和隆二一辈子都在一起。永远不分开。”

刹那间，隆二感觉鼻子一酸，虽然他已经很明白广臣的心意，但亲耳听到他说出来还是被幸福感砸得一时之间回不过神来。

他们弯弯绕绕走了这么多远路才走到了一起。这其中的故事除了彼此以外谁也无法猜想。

Hiro突然像个老头子一样长长地叹了一口气。听到Hiro的叹息声，两个主唱同时心里一紧，只听见Atsushi接着说道：

“好了，Hiro，你老是叹气的话会老得更快哦。”

“你倒是挺悠闲自在的啊。”Hiro睨了一眼身旁面带微笑的男人：“Atsushi你是不是早就知道隆二和臣之间的关系了？”

Atsushi直言不讳道：“是。”

“然后你还不和我说？你就没觉得这有什么问题吗？”

“能有什么问题啊。你是担心暴露出去会影响公司形象吗？那么就继续瞒着呗。”Atsushi推了推墨镜，坦然地回答：“在大众观念里，团内两个成员就算搂搂抱抱甚至亲一下都只会当成是关系好而已，一般人想不到那个方面。除非是报刊杂志拍到他们上床了，不然抵死不认不就行了。”

“你这也想得太乐观了！”Hiro无可奈何地转向Atsushi，语气里满是忧虑：“除了这个以外还有另一个隐患吧？”

“可是你总无法强行拆散他们吧？你能控制他们从今天起不再喜欢对方吗？不能的话还有什么可说的。”Atsushi微微笑道：“感情这种事又不是能人为干涉的。你当年没能阻止我和Shun，现在又能拿隆二和臣怎么办呢。”

Hiro面色一沉：“你还好意思提你和Shun的事情啊。当年他就是——”

Atsushi不待他讲完，抢先开口道：“这么多年过去了，Hiro你似乎仍然坚持认为Shun当初是因为和我的感情破灭了，才会毅然地退团。其实和那个真的没关系。”

Atsushi的表情里流露出了一丝怀念，继续说道：“Shun他啊，当年是觉得自己的音乐理念与Hiro你对团队的策划方向不同了，认为留在团里也无法好好地唱自己想唱的歌，所以才下定决心离开。和我的矛盾只不过是退团后会必然导致的结果。”

Hiro闻言沉默了下来，良久之后才开口道：“这我也知道。但我以为，你和Shun就是因为有了队友以外的关系，所以后来才会闹得那么难看。没能好好地道别就分开了。”

“分开的时候确实……闹得挺不开心的。”Atsushi苦笑着抿了抿嘴，继而说道：“不过你看，后来我和Shun都成长了许多，不像年轻时那么意气用事了，可以静下心来好好聊过往的对错，就重新又聚在一起了啊。”

Hiro仍然紧紧皱着眉头：“我不希望团内两个成员发生不该有的感情，就是担心重蹈覆辙。”

Atsushi看到Hiro沉重的神情，认真地说道：“所以你其实不用担心隆二和臣。他们对三代目的感情非常深刻，是绝对不会背叛团队的。而且……”他望向两个一直乖乖坐在对面的主唱：“我有种预感，他们会在一起很久很久的。”

Hiro凝视着Atsushi的眼睛，然后转过头看向两个主唱：“你们已经形成永久性标记了吗？”

一直安静地当听众的隆二突然被问话，直接愣住了：“……哈？哎？”

坐在他身旁的广臣看到他呆呆的表情忍不住笑了出来，然后向Hiro答道：“还没有。”犹豫了一下，又补充道：“不过可以今天就做。”

一脸懵逼的隆二终于反应过来他们在说什么，听到广臣最后那句话顿时脸就烧了起来：“……臣！！”

广臣迎着他的目光甜甜一笑，仿佛是知道对方一看到自己的这个表情肯定什么都答应。

Hiro有些烦躁地冲他们摆摆手：“不要在我面前打情骂俏，给我把头转过来。”

二人只好乖乖地转过头来看着Hiro。

“你们两个——唉，是要我拿你们怎么办啊……”

广臣小心翼翼地回答：“祝福我们白头到老？”

Hiro气不打一处来：“我才不会祝福你们呢！”这句话一出口，人又突然沉默了。接着语气一转：“……至少目前不会。起码也得观察你们几年，确定你俩是认真的再说……”

听出Hiro的话外之意的二人心里一跳。

隆二难以置信望着Hiro：“……Hiro桑……你……同意我们在一起吗？”

“我不同意——但我也没别的办法了。你们两个……好自为之吧。”Hiro有些头疼地揉了揉额头：“绝对不能让其他人发现。能撑得过七年之痒的话我再考虑看看。”

广臣笑了起来：“才七年吗？我们今年就要七周年了。”

“别笑。你知道我指的是什么。”Hiro像个大家长一样用严厉的眼光扫了二人一眼：“行了行了，给我出去。现在看你们就烦躁。”

Atsushi看着Hiro的表情忍不住笑出了声：“你现在的表情比当年听说我和Shun在一起了时还臭。”

Hiro瞪了他一眼，又冲二人喊道：“快出去！”

两个主唱立刻站了起来，向Hiro和Atsushi郑重地鞠了一躬，打开门像逃似得快速溜出去了。

Atsushi掏出手机从通讯录里调出Shun的名字，一边给他发信息一边说道：“反正你最多生他们一个星期的气，过阵子还是会带他们去吃饭喝酒吧。”

“……我起码三个月内不会带他们去的。”

Ch.54

隆二和广臣从Hiro的办公室出来后本来打算直接去会议厅找其他成员，却发现他们就在门外等着。

“怎么样？怎么样？”Elly一脸焦急地看着他们：“Hiro桑怎么说？”

Naoki：“Hiro桑该不会要你们退团吧？”

刚典：“应该不至于逼你们分手吧？”

健二郎：“还是说要罚你们半年薪水？”

Naoto制止了叽叽喳喳问不停的几个人：“你们先别同时讲话！隆二！你说！”

“……好像是……”隆二呆了片刻，然后梦游般地回答：“Hiro桑说如果我们能熬过七年之痒就允许我们在一起……？”

“七年？”Naoto一脸奇怪地看着他：“真的假的？我们到今年十一月就是七周年了耶？”

“应该是说我和隆二作为情侣能在一起度过至少七年吧。”广臣牵起了隆二的手，微微笑道：“我想一定可以的。”

隆二转过头回望进广臣的眼睛里，也笑了起来。

健二郎有些目不忍视地走过来分开了他俩：“好了好了，不要当着我们这群单身人士的面见缝插针地秀。说真的我到现在还有些搞不清楚状况……所以隆二你……你一直以来都是装成Beta？”

“……是。”隆二心有愧疚地点点头“对不起……一直以来欺骗你们。”

健二郎见隆二脸上自责的表情，也不忍心再多苛刻他什么，只好说：“确实是很惊讶。其实你和我们说实话就好了。又不会因此就看不起你。”

“是啊。”Elly附和道：“今市君你这么多年瞒着大家应该很辛苦吧。要是早点说的话也许我们还能帮上你什么忙。”

Naoki温和地望着两个主唱说道：“未来的路可能不好走。你们两个如果遇到了什么困难就来和我们商量看看吧。”

Naoto表示认同地‘嗯’了一声：“毕竟我们三代目七个人是一起的。别把我们排除在外了。”

岩田笑着拍了拍隆二的肩：“打起精神来吧，隆二桑。”

隆二听到团员们温柔的话语，眼眶一热，他赶紧低下头低声说：“谢谢……”

Elly凑过来对两个主唱兴奋地说：“我倒是一直就觉得你们两个在一起时太般配了！对吧Naoto桑？”

Naoto挠了挠头，心情复杂地表示：“我现在还觉得跟做梦似得。一般来说团内两个成员恋爱这种事真是不敢想象啊……”

“就是啊，还需要点时间适应。”健二郎吐出一口气，然后提议道：“话说回来我肚子饿了，一直站在这说话也挺累的。要不然我们去吃饭吧？”

Elly立刻回答：“好啊，我赞成！”

“等一下！”广臣打断了正在商量去哪里吃的众人，重新拉起隆二的手，带着歉意说道：“对不起，我们等会儿还有别的事要做。今天就不去了。”

Naoki好奇道：“你们要去哪里？”

“是很重要的事。”广臣一脸认真地回答他：“我为这件事已经等了很久了。”

隆二一愣，疑惑地望向广臣，问道：“我们还有什么事要做啊？”

广臣冲他温柔地一笑：“回去就知道了。”

他们坐上了司机开过来的车子，一路上广臣一直望着窗外，也没主动和隆二说话。坐在他身边的隆二满肚子问题，猜不透相方此刻又有什么打算。

快开到家的时候，广臣突然请司机停下，下了车跑进一家花店，然后在隆二迷茫的眼神中捧着一大束红色的玫瑰花回到了车上。

车继续往前开，隆二的眼神一直粘着那束花舍不得移开，问道：“买花做什么？”

广臣没有回答，只是继续安静地望着窗外。搞得隆二一头雾水。

到了广臣住的公寓楼下，二人向司机告别后一起上楼来到广臣家。已经憋了一路的隆二开口道：

“臣？你现在可以告诉我到底想干什么了吧？”

广臣捧着花背对着隆二，低头看着自己的手表，然后突然转过身将花递出去。

“……”隆二望着那束鲜艳的玫瑰，迟疑道：“……给我的？”

广臣被他的傻气给逗笑了：“不然呢？”

隆二抿着嘴微微笑了起来，接过那束花后又问道：“为什么突然想到送我花？”

广臣面不改色地回答：“今市隆二向我告白一小时纪念。”

“…………”

隆二在原地呆了片刻，扑哧一下笑了出来，抱起那束玫瑰微微挡住脸，眯起眼睛笑道：“这有什么值得纪念的？”

“值得啊。”广臣走近隆二，将手臂环住他的腰，小心没有压到花束，头靠在他的肩膀上轻轻说道：“我等你一句喜欢已经等了太久了。”

隆二心里甜滋滋地在他耳边说道：“那我以后经常对你说？”

“好。”广臣松开怀里的人，微微偏过脸：“先亲我一下。”

隆二看着广臣认真的表情，忍俊不禁道：“你现在知道我喜欢你所以胆子大起来了？”

广臣笑着回答：“是啊。我恃宠而骄。”

闻言，隆二立刻转身将花小心地放在了一旁的沙发上，然后捧住广臣的脸认真地吻了上去。还没吻几秒，就被广臣给搂住腰抱了起来，毫不犹豫就往卧室的方向走去。

隆二一边拍着广臣的背部一边着急地问道：“等一下臣，现在还是白天！”

“白天就白天。”广臣将隆二放在床上，走过去将窗帘拉上：“这样可以了？”

隆二也不知道自己为什么突然紧张起来：“可是……好像……要不先洗个澡吧？”

“做完再洗吧。”广臣单膝跪在床边，俯身盖住床上的人，拉起隆二的手贴着自己的脸颊，闭上眼睛说道：“我想确认你永远属于我了，好吗？”

隆二听到这话心里猛烈地一跳，终于想起了前不久广臣对Hiro说的那句话。他用手掌轻轻地蹭着广臣的脸颊，眼睛里满是对恋人的爱意，然后坐了起来搂住了相方的脖子，缓缓道：

“我永远属于你。”

后来的一切都显得水到渠成。隆二在一片朦胧中努力找回自己被撞击得四散的意识，他偏过头瞥见自己和广臣紧紧交叠的双手，心里一动，一边轻轻喘息一边说道：“臣？臣？”

“唔？怎么了？”广臣在动作中抽出空隙摸了摸隆二的脸。

“我还没听你说喜欢我呢。”

广臣笑了：“你难道不知道吗？”

“我知道，但我还是想听。”隆二用撒娇一般的语气缠着他：“你说嘛。”

“好。”广臣俯下身吻着隆二的眼睛，然后是鼻子、嘴角。接着来到他耳边，低声说道：“我喜欢你——我爱你。”

隆二还在为那句“我爱你”心动不已，紧接着就感觉到相方进入了自己身体里的最深处，他忍不住叫了一声，随即感受到了广臣在体内成了结，身体与心灵上巨大的冲击同时袭来，令他那一瞬间大脑里一片空白。

广臣一边轻抚着隆二的头发，注意到他的眼眶居然被沾湿了，心里一惊，脱口道：“你怎么哭了？”

“我……？我没……哭。”隆二有些呼吸不稳地抬起手背擦了擦眼睛：“我也不知道为什么……”

广臣哈哈笑着将头埋进隆二颈窝，紧紧地握住了他的手十指交叉：“你居然因为我说‘我爱你’就哭了吗？也太纯情了吧。傻瓜。”

隆二又哭又笑地闭上了眼睛：“才不是呢。”

然而他也不知道到底为什么会突然这样。感觉一颗心像漂泊已久的船一样，此刻终于停靠在了港湾。哪里也不用去了。

隔天清晨，隆二在睡梦中被广臣吵醒，仍然感觉疲倦的他拉开了捏住自己鼻子的手，含糊不清地说道：“我还困呢……再让我睡一会儿……”

广臣笑嘻嘻地问道：“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“啊？”隆二睁开一只眼睛看着他：“没怎么样啊……”

“好歹也是一生一次的永久性标记，给点表示嘛。”广臣用软软的语气哄道：“夸夸我也好啊。”

拿相方没办法的隆二只好笑着起身搂住了他，然后用力地在人脸上亲了一口：“好啦。我舒服死了。你真棒。这样说可以吗？”

广臣心满意足地抱紧了隆二。好长一段时间两个人都没说话，只是静静地抱着对方。广臣微微移开头，发现隆二正聚精会神地盯着自己，便问道：“怎么了？一直盯着我看？”

隆二“唔”了一声，若有所思道：“我想起之前Atsushi桑跟我说过，我一直不愿意被人标记，只是因为我没有遇到一个足够喜欢的人而已。”

广臣闻言温柔地笑了起来：“所以你是足够喜欢我了？”

“嗯。喜欢。”隆二认真地回答道：“非常喜欢，我从来没有这么喜欢过一个人。要说有多喜欢……”

他凑近广臣，福至心灵地吐露出了自己的心声：

“就算我们重生在一个没有Alpha、Omega这种性别分类的世界，我也一定会爱上你。”

虽然两个人都产生了“今天不想去工作了”的想法，但经纪人催魂般的电话还是如期而至，他们只好无奈地起身洗漱然后准备出门。

“我觉得家里的床有些小。”广臣一边套着衬衫一边说道：“还是换一个吧。”

“好啊。”隆二替他穿上外套，顺手理了理衣领：“其实我之前在想……”

“想什么？”

“……我好想养狗。”

广臣闻言顿时笑弯了眼，凑过去吻住隆二，说道：“买个可以养狗的公寓房吧。我们一起住。”

隆二便自然地搂住广臣的脖子也亲了他一下当做答复。

“还有一件事。”广臣拉着隆二来到门口一起穿鞋，随口道：“我想买戒指。”

隆二一愣：“哎？什么样的？”

“对戒。”广臣勾住隆二的手，轻轻捏着他的手指：“我买了的话，你要给我经常戴着。唔，至少一周戴三天。不，四天。”

隆二语气轻松地回道：“可以。但你戴的那个要让我买。”

广臣说了声：“好”。然后握住了隆二的手，十根手指紧紧交叉，互相贴着彼此的掌心。

隆二低头看着交叠的两只手，微微笑了。

他曾经拼尽全力想要挣脱束缚着自己的牢笼，如今自愿回到了广臣身边当他的囚徒。

一生都不会再离开了。

END.


	3. 囚徒之斗 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 登坂广臣的烦恼

囚徒之斗番外： 《登坂广臣的烦恼》

登坂广臣近来很烦恼。

在孩子出生后，隆二的身体状态恢复得不是很好。原本生产完一个月后就可以返回日本的，但在众人的要求下，他们一直在美国的医院拖了三个月才终于回到自己的家里。

本来广臣的计划是回家后先和隆二腻在一起过个“蜜月”再说——他已经差不多快一年没有和隆二进行过夫妻行为了，光是看着又不能碰，早就憋得慌。然而隆二这段时间整天抱着宝宝不放手，让广臣没有插足的余地。而且不知道怎么回事，孩子就喜欢粘着隆二，每当广臣抱抱他时，小家伙就哭个没完，那嗓音竟比当主唱的他们还大，广臣忍不住心想这孩子继承了他和隆二的基因，将来说不定是个天才歌手。

广臣坐在一旁望着隆二，他正趴在孩子的身边轻声给他哼着歌，虽然这个画面很好看，但他还是莫名生出了一种被忽略的感觉。

“孩子是不是不太喜欢我啊。”广臣闷闷地开口：“我一抱他就哭。”

“怎么会呢？”隆二笑着转过头来：“你多笑一笑，他肯定也会对着你笑的。”

“你怎么知道？”

隆二一副理所当然的口气回答：“孩子随我呀，我喜欢看你笑起来的样子，所以他肯定也喜欢。”

广臣闻言心里一甜，凑过去想亲一亲自己的爱人，孩子在此时就突然又嚎啕大哭起来，隆二只好抱起孩子走到另一个房间去哄了。

广臣无奈地叹了一口气。虽然孩子很可爱，但是隆二最近的注意力完全被分散掉了，和自己相处的时间居然还没有怀孕的时期多。

另一个让广臣烦恼的就是太过热情大方的同事们。

三代目的成员们自然不用说，EXILETribe的人们自打从Hiro那里得知了此事后，一个个的跟比赛似得往广臣家里送礼物。广臣虽然很感激，但是你想tribe总共有多少人，每个人都送上一两个就能开个小杂货店了。光是巨形的毛绒玩偶就收了差不多十二个，房间里堆不下就只好堆客厅里，沙发上和电视机都被埋掉了。之前健二郎来家里探望时一进屋还以为自己走错了地方，不小心乱入了一家新开的玩具店。

至于老大Hiro，那出手更为大方。婴儿车和床都是买得最高级的。广臣看着Hiro的表情，没敢跟他报告其实家里婴儿车都有五个了，还是勉强地扯出一个笑容收下。

他叹着气来到房间，看到岩田正用手机给宝宝录像，便问道：“刚酱，送你一个婴儿车，你要不要？”

“啊？”岩田一脸奇怪的回过头：“我要婴儿车干什么用？”

“等你以后有孩子了说不定用得上。”

“哎~算了吧。”岩田又转过头去：“拿得等多久呀。我又不急。”

Naoto正坐在床上一边吃着薯片一边和隆二讲解自己拿来的婴儿服怎么搭配比较时髦。这个年纪最大的队长除了提来了几袋子给孩子穿的衣服外，还拎来了几大包零食。明明孩子这么小也吃不了，最后还是被成员们一起瓜分的。

健二郎送了很多各种各样的玩具。这些广臣都还能理解，但他不能理解的是为什么礼物里还有钓鱼竿。

对方理直气壮地表示：“等孩子长大了我教他钓鱼啊！”

“……好像有点太早了？”

Elly则不甘示弱地说道：“等孩子长大了我教他跳舞！”

“这也有点早了吧！”

Naoki则更像祖父母的作风。他给隆二准备了很多营养食品，还拿来了几本书递给广臣，里面除了健康食谱外还有新手父母指导书。

“隆二之前身体不太好，臣你好好照顾。如果遇到什么问题就来和大家商量。”Naoki唠唠叨叨的语气让广臣想起了自家外婆：“还有就是，短期内你们不要考虑做那方面的事，等隆二身体完全痊愈。”

广臣听出他指的是什么，愣了一下后问道：“短期指的是多久？”

队长面无表情地回答：“半年左右吧。”

“…………”

广臣望向另一边，岩田和健二郎正拿着单反相机对着小宝宝拍照，Elly蹲在他们身边冲孩子做鬼脸哄他笑。

这就是广臣另一个烦恼的地方了。成员们不知道这段时间是不是特别地闲，整天往他们家里跑，而且经常从上午一直待到傍晚才走。

“臣你和隆二带孩子不是很辛苦吗？”Elly和Naoki在厨房炖着一锅锅不明物质，边带着爽朗的笑容说道：“你回房间去吧，午饭我们来做。”

大家对他和隆二这么照顾，广臣也只好笑着谢谢他们。

家里这段时间实在是太过于热闹，这和他之前幻想的与隆二的“蜜月”完全不同。

好不容易挨到晚上，众人告辞后离开，广臣草草收拾了一下屋子，望着客厅里堆积到无处落脚的礼物发愁，然而这种郁闷的情绪一回到房间后就立刻烟消云散了。

一整天都在应付来客的隆二疲倦地躺在床上睡得正熟，他们的孩子就在隆二臂弯的保护下安稳地入睡。

广臣心里顿时感觉暖暖的，走上前俯下身在隆二脸颊上亲了一下。

隆二惊醒过来，揉了揉眼睛，柔声唤道：“臣。”

“嗯。”广臣充满爱怜地摸了摸他的头：“我在。”

隆二仔细打量了一下广臣的脸，问道：“你看起来很累呀。这段时间很辛苦，是吗？”

广臣本来想回答不辛苦，但看到隆二担忧的眼神，心里一动，凑到对方脸面前：“那你亲我一下，我就不累了。”

隆二笑嘻嘻地在广臣唇上落下一吻，接着说道：“你都是当爸爸的人还和我撒娇吗？”

“当了爸爸就不能撒娇了？”

“以后不是该多宠宠孩子吗？”

广臣闻言躺到了隆二对面，手臂越过孩子轻轻搂住了隆二：“好，我来宠孩子，那你宠我吧。”他话音一转，语气里真的染上了撒娇的味道：“你这段时间一直陪着他，都忽略我了。”

“我有吗？”隆二睁大了眼睛，随即笑着摸了摸广臣的脸：“孩子还小，我才会关心得多一点。等他长大一点就好了。”

广臣闻言，小心地撑起身体没有压到他们中间的小婴儿，俯身将隆二抱在怀里：“你现在就可以宠我一下。”说着，又在隆二的下巴下啄了一口：“好不好啊，隆二哥？”

广臣几乎从来没有用“隆二哥”这样的称呼喊过自己，突然这么叫他，让隆二觉得又可爱又好笑，他便抬起胳膊搂住了广臣的脖子：“好吧。”

两个人的唇贴在一起，就在广臣觉得气氛正佳，今晚应该可以遂愿了时，一旁的小宝宝又以超越他二人合声的音量嚎了起来。隆二立马将广臣从身上推开，抱起孩子柔声哄着。

广臣几乎是绝望地喊出口：“又来？！”

他睁开眼睛，屋子里一片漆黑。

广臣呆了片刻，坐起来环顾四周，还是那个熟悉的卧房，并没有被各式各样的婴儿床和衣服塞满。他回过头看着熟睡中的隆二，伸出手在那人的扁平的腹部上摸了一把。

隆二因他的举动而醒了过来，含糊道：“怎么了？臣？做噩梦了吗？”

“…………”广臣沉默地躺回被窝里，将隆二往自己怀里搂得更紧，突然开口问道：“隆二，你喜欢小孩子吗？”

“小孩子？喜欢啊。”隆二揉着眼睛，语气突然就变得兴奋起来：“我跟你说啊，臣，我以前就有个梦想，将来要带着老婆和孩子一起去环游世界。先从亚洲的这些国家开始，然后一路往西，到欧洲——”

隆二滔滔不绝地说个不停，见身边的人没搭腔，有些心虚地住了嘴，然后抚摸着广臣的脸小心翼翼地说道：“这次假期我们一起去欧洲旅游好不好，老婆。”

广臣气得笑了出来，翻身将隆二压在了自己底下，打算再提醒对方一遍到底谁才是“老婆”。

至于孩子……唔……虽然他也不讨厌……

不过在他准备好之前，还是暂时不让别人来跟自己抢隆二好了。

END


End file.
